Changing One's World
by TheHumilisScriptor
Summary: Summary Inside. Read and Review. No flames or hate to a certain extent. Pairing: LuffyxNami. Rated M for scenes of violence.
1. Chapter 1

Changing One's World

* * *

Things can be different with one divergence in the timeline. One cannot begin to imagine how things will change with a decision being different. But will these changes be for the better or for the worst. Find out as the Straw Hats will face their adventures a whole lot differently.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Relationship, News Around the World, and LogueTown

 _"NAMI, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND!"_

Nami played the words back in her head and smiled. She had come to a conclusion. She loved him. It took the freedom of her village and herself to come to the realisation. Spending two months with him allowed these feelings to develop and she was going to act on them. She was not shy. Never shy. She would be headstrong and would patiently educate him so he could understand the extent of her feelings.

She was in love with the idiot, Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

Now despite what others think, Luffy is not an idiot.

Maybe not, but Makino had drilled into his head long enough for him to understand when one was in love. Sure he didn't know anything about relationships, recognising feelings of others and how to act accordingly in a relationship. But Makino had made sure to educate Luffy so that when the time came, he knew that he had found the one that Makino was talking about. That feeling of butterflies, the feeling of elation when they smile and the brutal hatred towards anyone who hurts her.

Now, it took him a while but after a night of thinking, which really hurt his brain, he discovered he was in love with Nami. He just had to find a way to tell her, as he knew nothing outside knowing when you are in love. And the talk that Makino gave him. Maybe, he thought, he could give her meat and she would immediately accept. Meat solves everything.

* * *

As Nami walked down the path towards the village, she thought of the battle that took place between Luffy and Arlong. She smiled at the memory of desks and bookshelves flying out of the wall, smashing on the ground, and smashing the chains that Arlong held to her as well. He made her life possible. He was the sun in the night that used to be her life. With Luffy she felt safe, reassured and happy. The feeling of conquering the world but only being able to do it with him by her side proved to her what she was feeling.

She would just have to be blunt, she thought as she entered the town but saw that Luffy was already running towards her.

* * *

Luffy was deep in thought about Nami until he saw Nami. He guessed this must be fate as he grabbed the meat that he was sure that would make Nami love him and ran towards her.

"Nami!" he said, but was immediately dragged into a clearing between the trees.

' _I've done something. Now I'm going to die! Ace, don't mourn me! Move on!'_ Luffy thought as he imagined the death that was looming over him.

When Nami had finished dragging him into the clearing, she turned around and stared at him, only to find two pieces of meat in front of her face.

"What are yo-" she began but was cut off.

"I love you," Luffy said bluntly, with a smile and he gestured for her to take the meat. He just decided to be blunt about his feelings, it's not like they had a big effect.

Nami's breath was taken away as her mouth gaped open. She was astonished. Happy! Thrilled but confused. Her mind was running at a million kilometres per hour as the world spun.

She had so many questions. What, how, why? What was going on? How did he figure that out? Why her? What took him so long? How did he know what love was? And why was there meat in front of her face?

Annoyingly, Nami would see this part of the memory when she looked back to be exactly that, as Nami seemed to think that the last question was the most important.

"Why is there meat in front of my face?" she asked.

Luffy paused, tilting his head and pointed his finger in the air as if he was giving a lecture.

"I thought that I could make you love me if I gave you meat. I love meat, I love you, Meat loves me, so meat should make you love me!" he explained.

Normally Nami would have smashed his face into the ground for his idiocy, but this moment turned out in a way she had not expected. With reciprocation.

She smiled and threw the meat to the side, making Luffy whinge but she stood in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you really love me?" she asked.

Luffy nodded with his impossibly large grin.

"And what makes you think you know what love is?" asked Nami.

"Well Makino told me. She said you won't be able to see the future without this person by your side, and that's what is feel about you," Luffy said simply.

Nami didn't know who Makino was but she would be sure to thank her later. She grabbed Luffy by the shirt and pulled him against her lips.

She melted against him and internally sighed, while Luffy's arms flailed around comedically in shock.

But instinct took over and he returned the kiss, making Nami's legs feel like jelly. She grabbed his arms and placed them on her waist and he stopped struggling, and the two kissed further.

They finally broke off for air and both looked dazed.

"Wow! What was that?" Luffy asked amazed while licking his lips, savouring the taste.

"I love you," Nami said simply, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Yes Luffy?"

"Do you know where the Raw Ham Melon is?"

Nami laughed and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Luffy grinned and held her tighter, and the two stayed like that for ages, content with each other.

Meanwhile, five people were watching in a bush. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Nojiko and Genzo.

Zoro felt bad for Luffy being stuck with the witch, but he really didn't care as long as it didn't mess up the crew dynamics. But inside, though he would NEVER admit it, he was happy for the two.

Usopp ran away as fast as possible and didn't look back, as he did not want to be fined.

Sanji cried, he wanted to be with Nami as she was beautiful. Of coarse he didn't know her for long, so it was not that damaging, but he would still be mourning the loss of a chance. But as his captain and friend, he was glad it was Luffy. He took a long drag from his cigarette.

Nojiko had a huge smile on her face, happy her sister had finally found love. And in a kind, sweet boy who freed her. She knew he could protect her sister.

And Genzo, well he was going to have a talk with the kid later.

* * *

Later, Genzo was pouring sake onto Bellemere's grave.

"Bellemere, your daughters are strong, young women now. You would be proud! It's like I'm standing right in front of you again! We're not going to waste a single moment now. So much has been lost, everyone has had to make sacrifices, but I'm happy for the first time in years!"

"RAW HAM MELON!" said a familiar voice, shocking Genzo.

It was Luffy and Genzo was deep in thought.

In the end, he had decided. Bellemere would support the two's relationship and so must he. In honour of her spirit. But he needed to get a message across.

"There's no food out here!" Luffy said.

"BE QUIET!" Genzo shouted.

Luffy turned around and stared at the grave in shock.

"Is this her grave?" he said, sitting in front of it, "You have my deepest condolences."

"Thank you," Genzo said, staring down at the boy, "I know that Nami is going away with you and that you're together. But I've come to terms with that! But if you ever hurt her or take her smile, I will kill you."

There was silence and Genzo was worried how the boy would respond to the threat.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Luffy said seriously.

Genzo smiled and was thankful Nami found someone like this.

* * *

Meanwhile Nami was packing her bag at her house and stared at a photo of Bellemere.

She smiled and looked around the house. It was as if she could see Bellemere sitting at the table, smiling at her, as if she was accepting Nami's decisions. This made Nami feel more confident and she let out a long-awaited sigh.

"Well Bellemere, we finally made it. It took eight long years but we're finally free. The village... and me. It's just like you told us when we were children. Be brave and smile, and nothing will be able to stop you. It's so true! Arlong is gone, and now everyone is so happy. And I found someone, who can love me. The only way this could be better is if you were still alive. And then I will leave this island. And this time when I see the world it will be with Luffy and all of my friends! What I have always wanted. Goodbye. I'm going now, ok?" Nami said, walking towards the door.

Suddenly, it was as if someone had pushed her and Nami stumbled through the door. She turned around, shocked but no one was there. Nami smiled, as if she knew what had caused it.

* * *

The next day, the crew started packing up supplies, ready to leave.

"This is the last one, right?" Usopp asked.

"Yup!" Zoro said.

Luffy stared at the two.

"Have we got everything?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're stocked up with everything we need! I think we're good to go!" Sanji confirmed.

"It's feels as if we have been here a lifetime!" Usopp added, making the others nod in agreement.

The group then said goodbye to Johnny and Yosaku.

"Now it's time to get going!" Usopp said.

"But we can't leave yet! Nami isn't here!" said Sanji.

"Well maybe she's not coming," Zoro added, but knowing this was very unlikely.

Luffy snorted and waited for Nami.

"What, why not! She has Luffy here!" Sanji said.

Nojiko noticed that Nami had left the 100,000,000 with the village.

Luffy smiled widely and stared somewhere, and everyone else stared a few seconds later.

"SET THE SAILS!"

"You heard her!" Luffy said, while the others joined him in setting the sails.

Nami ran towards the crowd and the Merry started to already leave.

Nami ran through the crowd and Sanji stared at Luffy, concerned.

"You sure you want to let her leave like this?" Sanji asked.

"This is what Nami wants," Luffy said while shrugging.

Nami then jumped for the ship and everyone gasped when it looked like she wouldn't make it but she just smirked and looked up, to see a familiar hand stretched out towards her. She grasped it and was reeled in, falling on Luffy's chest.

"I guess what you took is compensation!" he whispered with a snicker.

"Uh huh!" she said, while standing up.

She pulled up her shirt a bit and showed the village that she had stolen all their wallets.

They all checked their pockets and noticed their wallets were gone.

"Thanks a bunch!" she said, kissing a note.

"DAMN YOU! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Genzo shouted.

Nami laughed and Luffy joined her, and then they were joined by the whole crew.

"YOU LOUSY THIEF! I'M GONNA MISS YOU!" Genzo continued, "Boy, remember what I told you!"

"You got it! I will even find you if I end up breaking my promise! DEAL?" Luffy asked.

"Deal!" Genzo said with a grin, while Luffy hugged Nami from behind.

"Goodbye everyone!" Nami said while waving, "I'll miss you! Take care!"

"I can't believe her!" Nojiko said, "She got us good with that one!"

Nami stared at Bellemere's grave and smiled, and pointed it out to Luffy.

"She'd be proud!" he said.

"I know," Nami replied, leaning into his embrace.

* * *

Later on into the day, Nami was sunbathing and watched Luffy try to get one of her tangerines. Nami then saw the news bird fly in and drop a newspaper.

"You raised your prices again?" Nami said and the bird nodded sadly, "That's a little steep, don't you think? Raise your prices again and I'll stop paying!"

The bird cawed and flew off, while Nami frowned at it while holding her newspaper.

"What's the big deal?" asked Usopp, "It's just one paper!"

"Just one paper? I buy these everyday!" Nami said.

"Yeah but there is no need to save every beri so you can buy back your village from Arlong! You can finally stop obsessing about money!" Usopp noted, while preparing his tabasco star.

"You're so stupid! Now that all that stuff's over, I'm saving money for me now! Jeez!" she said, turning away, "I'm not going to be one of those pirates who can't even afford to dress up! Especially on our dates Luffy!"

Luffy then flew backwards and luckily dodged Usopp, not knocking the tabasco in his eyes.

"Nami!" he whinged, "Can I have a tangerine?"

"Yes, one a day. Starting from tomorrow!" she noted while ruffling his hair, before sitting down, "The world sure is a turbulent place! They just had another coup in Villa!"

She turned the next page and a wanted poster fell out.

"What's that?" asked Luffy and the others stared at it.

Everyone screamed, for different reasons.

* * *

At a marine base, marines were holding a meeting about a certain Straw Hat wearing boy.

"So even a conservative estimate of their power tells us that they are too much for our marine branches to handle?"

"That's right! Even before forming his pirate crew, he defeated Marine Branch Captain Axe Hand Morgan, which he did single-handed. Since then he showed no sign of stopping. Buggy the Clown, 15,000,000. Pirate Fleet Commodore, Don Kreig, 17,000,000. Fishman Pirate Saw Tooth Arlong, 20,000,000. These pirates were big players and they all had bounties of over 10,000,000 berris! By comparison, the average bounty is only 3,000,000 berris. He took them down. It's true that 30,000,000 berris as a starting bounty is globally unprecedented. But in my opinion it's necessary. It's the best to destroy seeds of villainy before they get out of hand!" one marine said.

"Absolutely!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Syrup Village, Merry had ran up to Kaya's room to show her a wanted poster.

"Look, it's Usopp!" she said, smiling.

Merry looked confused and stared at the poster.

"See that's definitely him!" she explained, pointing to a corner of the picture.

"Hey, know what? You're right!" Merry admitted.

Kaya laughed and ran towards the window and opened it.

"That's great! Usopp is moving towards his dream!"

* * *

In a Marine base, Coby was staring at a wanted poster with a grin.

"Finally, finally, finally! You're getting closer to you're dream!" Coby said with a grin, "And then we will meet at enemies, and I can show you how strong I have become!"

* * *

In the hull of the Black Cat Pirates ship, Kuro stared silently at the poster.

* * *

At the Baratie, Zeff was cooking a meal and silently remembering Sanji and Luffy.

* * *

Luffy, meanwhile, was laughing and holding up his poster. Nami was crying an hugging him and the other two stared at it.

"We're one step closer guys!" Luffy said while stroking Nami's hair, comforting her.

"Wanted: Dead or Alive. 30,000,000 berris?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"That's a whole lot of berris!" Luffy said.

"Check it out! I'll be seen all over the world. Girls might even fall for me! And you Luffy! We'll be loved around the world!" Usopp said while swooning.

Nami stopped crying and glared at the poster, as if challenging the women of the world.

"What if bounty hunters come after you?" she said softly, hugging his side tighter.

"I'll be fine," Luffy said.

"What, they put Long Nose in it and not me! Where are you?" Sanji growled.

Usopp pointed at the corner of the poster.

Sanji pouted and hunched up on the floor.

"It's the back of your head. That's not so cool!" Sanji said.

"Oh don't be so glum! You don't have to be a captain to get one of these!" said Usopp.

"Is that true?" Sanji perked up.

"Yeah, just really work for it!" Usopp said.

The two started chanting and Nami grinned.

"If pirates come after you, you can beat them up and steal their money!" Nami said, seeing a profit in her already profitable boyfriend.

"LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE MEN!" Luffy said.

 _'30,000,000 berris. With that amount I bet headquarters will take action. Not to mention there will be bounty hunters to deal with. And with this kind of bounty, they'll be good.' Zoro thought._

* * *

Meanwhile, Shanks' crew were looking out for things on the open sea. And then they found something.

"What's that?" one asked.

"Let me see!" the other said, looking in the telescope and then screaming.

Dracule Mihawk had arrived and he walked up to the group of pirates.

"Why are you here?" asked one, holding out his sword, "Answer me Hawkeye!"

"Just calm down. Where is your leader? My business is with him," Mihawk said, "Camping out on a island, how carefree!"

Meanwhile the messenger had run up to Shanks and he was given a beer.

"H-H-H-Hawkeye!" he said, then feeling the presence of the man himself and scampering away.

"Hey there Hawkeye! To what do I owe the pleasure? Have you come to fight me? Cause you know I'm not feeling so good at the moment!" Shanks said, his eyes covered.

"Now that you have lost your left arm, I have no intention to settle the score. I recently found an interesting pirate!" Mihawk began, pulling out a wanted poster, "Seeing him reminded me about a story you used to tell. About a strange boy from a small village!"

Everyone's eye's widened when they saw who was on the poster.

"Luffy, you made it. Alright then Hawkeye, in that case! I'm afraid I can't just let you leave! Not now," Shanks said, and then had a party with Hawkeye, and yes, it was a casual as I made it sound.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fuucha village, everyone was having a party themselves.

"Did you hear the news? Luffy's a wanted man now!"

"Good for him!"

"Well I'll be! A great pirate came from our little village!"

"Yeah who would have thought?"

"SHUT UP!" Woopslap said, "What's so great about some no good criminal coming from our village!"

"To Luffy!"

"Bunch of jerks! All of them!" he said to Makino, who handed him a drink.

"Just look at him mayor! He looks so happy!"

"A pirate's a pirate!"

"You see! Luffy is achieving his dream!" Makino said softly, hoping her lessons had also found him love.

"His dream or fate?" asked Woopslap.

* * *

On the Going Merry, everyone was gathered around a map.

"We're getting closer! We are nearly at the Grand Line! Looks like the only way into it is here! Reverse Mountain!" Nami said.

"What a pain! I hoped there would be somewhere around that thing!" Zoro grunted.

"The geezer told me that Reverse Mountain was the only way into the Grand Line. But it's really dangerous!" Sanji explained.

"Remember we can't sail into the calm belt, because of the lack of wind," Luffy explained, making Nami kiss his cheek.

"Nice remembered Luffy. Seems those lessons of mine do some good!" she said with a smile.

"Shishishishi!"

"First we go to Loguetown!" Nami said.

"So we can pick up some meat!" Luffy said.

"Sure," Nami said, hiding her face into her hand and smiling.

"Isn't Loguetown famous?" asked Zoro, "The City of the Beginning and the End!"

"Why is it famous?" Luffy asked Nami.

"It's the town where the old king of the pirates was both born and executed!" Nami said.

"That's where the King of the Pirates died?" Luffy said.

"Well?" asked Nami.

"Let's do it! This was the man who had the One Piece, everything the world has to offer! I need to see where the legacy was started!" Luffy said.

* * *

The Merry finally reached Loguetown and the whole crew disembarked.

"Woohoo! This is gunna be so fun!" Luffy said.

"Every pirate heading to the Grand Line stops here to resupply. It has everything you need!" Nami explained.

"If that's the case, I'm going on a shopping spree!" Usopp said.

"I'll go stock up on fresh produce!" Sanji said, "And fresh women!"

"You'd think there would be a swordsmith here?" asked Zoro.

"I thought you were broke! Are you going to steal a sword?" Nami mocked, "Ok Luffy! You go shopping with me and I'll see the execution stand with you!"

"Alright!" Luffy said and dragged Nami by the hand, but not before she said something to Zoro.

* * *

The two walked into a clothes store and Nami decided to try on some dresses.

"How do I look?" she asked, with a white outfit that revealed most of her stomach and collar.

"Pretty!" Luffy said.

"How about now?" she said, wearing a red dress that was open at the legs.

"Beautiful!" Luffy added, genuinely meaning his words.

"Would you like to buy these?" asked the owner of the shop.

"No thanks. Too expensive!" she said, leaving Luffy confused as to why she did that.

She then took Luffy's hat from him and placed it on her own head so that he would not be spotted by the Marines.

"How do I look now?" she asked, with her hair falling above her eyes and lifting the hat up with one finger.

Luffy decided that he liked kissing Nami, a lot, and lent in for a kiss. She smiled and moaned into his mouth. Luffy groaned and grabbed her by the waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The broke apart and they both were flushed.

"I guess that's one way to give an opinion," she said with a grin, and dragged Luffy with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Usopp had walked into a store and stared at its magnificence.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven!" he said.

He then was tricked by the store clerk and believed he was seeing Gold Roger's gun.

* * *

Nami and Luffy had ended up in another store and Nami was buying clothes.

"Captain Smoker?" Nami asked while Luffy tilted his head.

"He's definitely one of the toughest Marines in this town. See Loguetown used to be a hangout for pirates entering the Grand Line. Not anymore. As soon as Smoker took over, any pirate that has ever come near this island has been caught, incarcerated and executed! Smoker is bad. He's a complete and utter monster. There are those who even say he has devil fruit powers!" the store owner explained.

"I wanna fight him!" Luffy said as they walked out the store and reached the docks.

"But where's the execution platform?" said Luffy.

"Sweetie listen..." Nami began.

"But Nami, you said you'd go with me!" Luffy whined.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise!" she said, kissed his cheek and ran off.

Luffy sighed and looked in the direction she had run off into. He made sure to grab his hat. He then noticed a man standing in the distance.

"Hey! Can you help me?" asked Luffy.

"Is he a member of this rubbish?" Smoker asked.

"No! Not him!" a marine said.

"Hi! I need some help! Do you happen to know where they execute people around here?" Luffy asked.

"The platform," Smoker stated.

"Yeah, I just can't seem to find it. My girlfriend is really good at finding things but as you saw, she ran off," Luffy said with a pout.

"I haven't seen you before," said Smoker.

"This is my first time here on the island. The town is a whole lot bigger than my hometown and it is a lot more spread out!" Luffy explained.

"So why go to the platform?" asked Smoker.

"Personal quest. To see where the King of the Pirates died," Luffy said with a grin, "I guess you don't know."

"Follow the smoke kid!" Smoker said.

"Great! That way! I'll see you later!" Luffy said, running off.

* * *

Meanwhile Zoro was staring at the swords in a store.

"The swords are all so freaking expensive!" he said, while thinking what Nami said.

 _'Sure, I'll lend you some money! That will just be 300% interest!'_

 _'I can't afford to borrow any more money from that girl! But I can't go to the Grand Line with one sword! There's got to be a way!'_ he thought.

"How rude!" said a voice to his right.

"Shut up!" said another voice, "Our boss is behind bars because of you and your idiot of a captain!"

"Haven't you learnt your lesson?" asked Tashigi.

"Definitely not! Guess we need you to teach us again!" said one pirate.

"We're supposed to bring your corpse to our boss so he can see that we finished you off!" the other said.

"If you insist, I will fight you!" Tashigi said.

"That is so cute!"

"You do know you're a girl, right?"

The two charged and Zoro got ready his sword but Tashigi had dealt with it and cut them.

The crowd cheered her but Tashigi tripped and dropped her glasses.

Zoro picked them up and was about to hand them to her when she lifted her head.

"Thank you!" she said only to see Zoro had broken them because she looked exactly like Kuina.

"MY GLASSES! THOSE WERE REALLY EXPENSIVE! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THOSE!" she said.

* * *

Luffy was walking in the alleyways of Loguetown and was clearly lost.

"This really sucks!" he said, frowning, "How do I keep getting lost?"

He then saw a bar called Gold Roger's bar and entered it. He walked down the stairs and opened the doors and saw and old man.

"Excuse me, do you work here? The sign hanging on the door said this is called the Gold Roger! How did it get that name?" asked Luffy.

"Scram! You should leave! And we're closed for good, starting from today!" said the old man.

"You're going out of business?" asked Luffy.

"No, I've decided to shut it down myself! I'm retiring!" said the old man.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know about the name! See I'm looking for the execution platform!" explained Luffy, "What the heck is that! It's a huge skull! That is so cool!"

"Killer Giant, one of the most feared heathens to ever sail the Grand Line! He sent hundreds of pirates to their deaths over the coarse of his life! But it only took Gold Roger a single blow to take him down!" the old man explained.

"Gold Roger killed him?" asked Luffy.

"With lightning speed!" exclaimed the old man, "You see, Killer Giant was known for using this massive blade but it didn't matter! The whole fight was over before he could even raise his weapon! And here's the wound that did it! And there are no more true pirates left and that's why I'm closing down!"

"I'm going to the Grand Line!" said Luffy, "Gold Roger is so cool! He's exactly how a pirate should be! That's why I'm here! To go to the Grand Line, get my hands on the One Piece and then be King of the Pirates!"

The old man's eyes widened as he saw Gold Roger's spirit in Luffy. They were exactly the same. What did Roger used to say? Inherited Will?

"Those are some pretty big words! Even more so because you're in this bar!" said the old man.

"I only said what I meant!" Luffy explained.

"Young man, if there are still people like you out there, should I hold off on closing this place?" asked the old man.

"I don't know, it could just be me!" Luffy said.

"That's right! It could just be you! In that case, let's have a drink! I haven't been in this good a mood for some time!" the old man said, getting out some rum.

"Neat!" Luffy said.

"Let's raise our glasses together! To the eternal King of the Pirates!" said the old man, pouring Luffy a glass of rum.

"Here's to the King of the Pirates!" said Luffy, and the two drank on that.

* * *

Later, after Luffy had left, Smoker had entered the bar and the old man growled at him.

"Ugh! So it's you!" said the old man.

"Now that's no way to treat a customer," Smoker said, "Especially your only one."

"Cut the crap! You just want to see me close this place down!" said the old man.

"So you had a guest?" asked Smoker, "I think I'd like a taste of rum old man!"

"Drank it all," he muttered and glared at Smoker.

* * *

Meanwhile Luffy was walking through the town.

"Finally I found main street!" said Luffy, with a huge grin, "I wonder if Gold Roger ever walked down this street like me?"

Luffy had finally reached the execution platform.

"The place where the great pirate age began!"

He then began to climb the execution platform. He nearly fell but luckily, after flailing around for a moment, he grasped onto the scaffolding once more.

"Hey!" Smoker said from behind him, "You, kid!"

"I'm kind of busy right now! Could you come back later?" Luffy asked.

"You're him? The guy with the East Blue's biggest bounty?" asked Smoker.

"Yeah, that's me! Monkey D. Luffy!" he said, "Are you the Smoker Nami mentioned?"

"Yes, that's me! You're under arrest!" Smoker said.

"Arrest? Forget that! See, I'm going to the Grand Line to become King of the Pirates!" Luffy explained with a smile.

"King of the Pirates?" mumbled Smoker.

"And I refuse to get arrested in this town!" Luffy said.

"Then you'll have to go through me!" Smoker growled, "You don't get to enter the Grand Line unless you beat me first! That's the rule of this town! That's assuming you'll be stupid enough to fight me!"

"Well I was planning on fighting you eventually!" said Luffy.

"Let's get started!" said Smoker.

"Gum Gum-" but Luffy was cut off as his body stayed by the platform and he was left dangling upside down.

"He's made out of rubber?" Smoker sad astonished.

"No fair! My legs are all tangled up!" Luffy said annoyed.

"HEY! COME ON! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Smoker said.

"Hey, I'm stuck! I'm trying to get down!" Luffy said, trying to release his feet.

He finally released himself and made a move to fight Smoker.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" he said, shooting his hand towards Smoker, who dodged.

"Too slow!" Smoker said from behind him, but Luffy jumped out of the way towards the crowd.

Smoker then tried to kick him in the chin but Luffy jumped into the air. He landed by the platform and grinned.

 _'He can keep up with my speed! Interesting!'_ Smoker thought.

"Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy said, swinging his leg out.

This move was too fast for Smoker, however the leg just passed through him, making Luffy's eyes widened.

 _'Faster then me... that's a pain!'_ Smoker thought, and didn't see that Luffy's leg had wrapped around a fountain.

Smoker turned around to see this and by the time he looked around, he didn't have time to see Luffy about to kick him by reeling himself in. Because of this, Smoker could not activate his Devil Fruit powers.

It was as if time stopped for him in that moment.

 _'He's going to kick me again, isn't he?'_ Smoker thought.

He then was smashed in the face and thrown to the ground. Sadly, Luffy was sent flying by the fact that he missed and pinged off into the distance.

"That... was a pain," Smoker thought, rubbing his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tashigi was leading Zoro through the street.

"I still can't believe you broke my glasses!" Tashigi growled.

"I told you! I'll pay you back, ok?" Zoro said with a sigh.

"You don't look like you have any money! Am I right?" she said.

"Well that's true," Zoro grumbled, "I'm kind of broke!"

"I knew it! I could tell by the look on your face that you're pretty desperate!" she said, "What is it? Your sick mother needs medicine?"

"Hey hold on!" Zoro growled.

"Don't explain! Just come with me!" she said, entering the marine base.

She led him through the corridors and passed him a broom and a bucket of water.

"Here, luckily for you our janitor quit this morning! Once you start working for the marines, you'll never have to worry about money problems again! There will always be a job here for you!" she explained.

"Not a chance in hell!" Zoro exclaimed annoyed, "I don't work for marines!"

"You can't leave now! I expect to be payed back for my glasses! Maybe you can clean your attitude next!" she said.

"Crap!" Zoro said.

"Sergeant Major! It's time for training!" said a marine who appeared.

"I'll be back to check on you!" she said, walking off.

* * *

Meanwhile Nami was walking around town with a smile on her face.

"Shopping always makes me feel better!" she said, walking past Luffy's wanted poster.

She then saw Zoro taking a bucket to the outside of the marine base.

"How the hell did this happen to me?" he said with a groan and walked back inside.

"Zoro, with the marines? How did that happen?" she said.

* * *

Zoro then started to clean the floor.

"Dammit, this is gunna take the whole damn day! Unless..." he started, grabbing two more broomsticks and putting one is his mouth.

He then rapidly cleaned the floor with great skill.

"3 Broom Technique worked like a charm!" he said.

He then looked through the window and saw Tashigi fighting two marines and how she easily beat them.

"Hey you!" two marines said from behind him, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

He turned around and they saw the three brooms he had with him.

"It's Zoro! The Pirate Hunter! Why are you cleaning? Intel says you've teamed up with Monkey D. Luffy's crew! Drop the broomstick!" one said.

But Zoro defeated them in a second.

"Well... guess I should leave!" he said.

He ran outside and went to find a place that sold swords. He eventually found one and walked in to see the owner sleeping.

"I'll like to pick up some swords!" he said and the owner woke up.

"Of coarse! Welcome! Have a look at anything you like!" he said, rubbing his hands together.

"I've got 100,000 berris for 2 swords! Can you do that?" Zoro asked.

"2 for 100,000? For 50,000 a piece you can buy two dull blades," the owner said, disappointed.

"I can make do with whatever!" Zoro said.

The owner then saw Wado and tensed.

"Can I look at that sword for a second! Is that ok?" asked the owner.

"Yeah whatever," Zoro said, giving him the sword.

The owner opened it a bit and started to hyperventilate.

"Wow! That's a pretty nice sword you got there! You wanna sell it?" the owner asked with a grin, "I'll give you 200,000 berris for it. What do you say? That would leave you with 300,000,000 which you could buy some pretty good steel with! At 100,000 a piece there are bound to be 3 swords you like!"

"What! Are you kidding me!" Zoro growled.

"Ok! I'll give you 250,000 for it. No wait, 300,000 berris! Final offer, 500,000!" he started to ask rapidly.

"Just stop!" Zoro said, "I'm not selling! The sword is mine!"

"I'll give you 650,000! How does 800,000 sound?" he screamed.

"I'm back!" Tashigi said, running in, "Did you finish polishing my Shigure? Oh, I was so worried about you. See, some marines were attacked earlier right where you had been mopping the floor. You were gone though, so I thought naturally you had been kidnapped. The fact that you're here must have meant you ran away! So hears your stupid money back! I don't need it! I can't accept money from a heartless ingrate! Besides look! I already got new glasses!"

She then noticed the blade in the owner's hand.

"That sword looks just like the Wado Ichimonji!" she exclaimed, "Is this really the sword?"

 _'Wado?'_ Zoro thought.

Tashigi unsheathed it and gasped.

"It's beautiful! This has to be one of the 21 O Wazamono Swords!" she said, looking through a book, "See, look at this! It says here that the sword is worth no less than 10,000,000 berris. But you're broke, how do you have this sword?"

"DAMN! YOU JUST HAD TO KEEP TALKING, DIDN'T YOU? I'M GOING TO SUE YOUR ASS FOR OBSTRUCTION OF BUSINESS!" said the owner.

"Obstruction of business? I'm sorry but I don't know what I did. Please forgive me," Tashigi said.

"Here! I finished polishing your Shigure! Now just take it and get out! I don't want to see you in my store again!" he said, tossing the sword to her.

Tashigi caught it and sighed.

"Did she ever do you a favour? It is a complete waste to have such a legendary sword in the hands who has no idea of its true value! You can pick from a large selection of barrel swords for 50,000 a piece! Pick any two you like!" the owner said annoyed.

"What is that guys problem?" Zoro said to himself while looking for a sword in the barrel.

"You must loose a lot of swords if you need to carry three! Unless you're like that famous Pirate Hunter!" Tashigi said.

"Pirate hunter... yeah," Zoro said with a smirk.

"He's quite the legend! His name is Roronoa Zoro!"

"Oh yeah! Him," Zoro murmured.

"Yeah, he's known throughout the East Blue for his amazing skills. But he's not a good person. A swordsman who is just a bounty hunter is no honourable swordsman at all!" she said angry, "Everything is backwards! It's really to bad for real swordsman. Pirates and bounty hunters as swords masters? It just doesn't make any sense! They have most of the worlds legendary swords too. It's a real tragedy!"

"I don't know. It's the kind of thing you have to look out for on a case by case basis, I guess. You never know what people are capable of," Zoro said quietly.

"This is my Shigure! I'm going to work as hard as I can to prefect my skills and one day, I'll take back all the legendary swords! The 21 Top O Wazamonos! The 21 O Wazamonos! As well as the Ryo Wazamonos! I'll find them all!" she said, determined.

Zoro smirked and unsheathed Wado a bit.

"And this one? My sword. The Wado Ichimonji!" said Zoro.

Zoro grabbed one of the barrel swords and paused.

 _'This sword is...'_ Zoro thought.

He picked it up and stared at it.

"That's Kitetsu III! Are you really only selling this for 50,000 berris?" she asked the owner.

"Yeah..." he mumbled.

"Unbelievable! That's an authentic Wazamono! Wow! You have to buy it! It's worth at least 1,000,000 berris! You can't pass it up!"

"I can't sell it!" the owner shouted.

There was a silence as Zoro swung the sword around.

"This sword is cursed," he muttered.

"How do you know?" asked the owner.

"I just... do," Zoro mumbled.

The owner then told the two how the Kitetsu killed every wielder it had. And he was worried the curse would pass onto him if he sold it.

"I'll take it!" said Zoro with a smirk.

"I can't sell it you fool! The curse could come back to me!" the owner said.

"Well, we'll see! How about we find out which one is stronger? The sword's curse or my luck!" said Zoro, tossing the sword in the air and holding his arm under it.

"You're gonna chop your arm off!" the owner screamed.

And the sword missed his arm and sunk into the ground. The owner fell on his rear.

"I'll take it!" Zoro said with a smirk.

"Wait!" the owner screamed and went to the back of the store.

He came rushing back with a sword.

"It has an uneven timper pattern! My shop... is small! But this is the finest sword I have! It's name is Yubashiri!" introduced the owner.

"I told you! I'm broke," said Zoro.

"No matter! I'll give it to you free of charge if you'll take it! You're welcome to the Kitetsu as well! You deserve it! Haven't run across a real swordsman in a while! I'm sorry I tried to cheat you before! You must have some damn good luck friend!" he said, and gave Zoro the swords.

Zoro then walked out and felt at ease.

 _'I definitely feel better having three swords again!'_ thought Zoro.

* * *

Luffy had woken from his nap, which he went into after finally crashing down. He yawned and shot up.

"That was nice! Alright, where was I? Execution platform!" he said running off.

* * *

Zoro was inspecting Kitetsu as he sat on some stairs.

"A cursed sword! Interesting!" he said.

"Hey!" Luffy said, jumping in front of his vision, "That's a really cool sword!"

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Zoro said annoyed.

"Have you seen Nami?" asked Luffy.

"No! I haven't seen the witch anywhere!" said Zoro.

"So why are you just siting there?" asked Luffy, confused.

"I'm bored. You? Aside from looking for your girlfriend?" asked Zoro.

"Me? Yeah! I'm completely lost!" admitted Luffy, "Do you know where the execution platform is?"

They both felt a strong presence and turned around to see a man with a cloak. They then saw him shoot a gang of criminals.

"Daddy the Father," Zoro said, "Bounty hunter."

* * *

Usopp meanwhile was walking down through town with a huge green bag on his back.

"I've got everything I need! I'm completely prepared for whatever the sea can throw at me! There isn't anything, Usopp, brave warrior can't face now!" he said, "Wait a minute. I think I'm forgetting something else! I need some goggles. I'm going to get the best pair I can find! I don't care what they cost, unless it's more than I can afford!"

He ran into a junk shop and was experimenting with some goggles that pulled down over the eyes through a mechanism.

"These are them! These are the ones! They're perfect!" he said.

"Those are brand new! They're the top of the line model from North Blue Company!" the owner said.

"Here!" Usopp said, handing her the money and grabbing the goggles.

"I want those!" a child said, angry that Usopp had taken her choice.

"No can do! I already bought these!" Usopp said.

He then walked out and started to be on his way, but the little girl cut him off.

"I'm friends with the marines! And I'll get them to beat you up!" she screamed.

"The marines? They would side with me on this!" he exclaimed.

"Their captain is a close personal friend of mine! He's kind of like my uncle!" said the girl.

"Well I'm a pirate! Arlong Park was destroyed by these two hands! I was surrounded by hundreds of fishmen and the last thing they ever saw was Captain Usopp!" he boldly claimed, "I have a bounty of 30,000,000 berris!"

"30,000,000 berris huh?" she asked.

"That's right!" Usopp said.

"PAPA!" she said, walking up to Daddy and snatching the goggles out of Usopp's hands.

"I bought a present for you! Happy Birthday!" she said with a smile.

"Oh, my girl! Carole, you are absolutely the most kind little girl a father could ask for!" he said.

"But Papa! That silly man over there is trying to take your present!" she whined.

He glared at Usopp.

"Are you the gentlemen who has been bothering my adorable little daughter?" he growled.

"Technically, I bought those goggles for me. They were just snatched off me! I have the receipt!" Usopp said, showing him the paper.

"But he has a bounty of 30,000,000 berris on his head!" she said.

"A bounty worth 30,000,000 huh? Let's take a look!" he said, taking wanted posters out of his cloak.

"Are those the new bad guys?" asked Carole.

"Yeah, I just picked them up today!" he said, "600; 1,300,000; 700; 30,000,000. Monkey D. Luffy! For a first bounty, that's impressive!"

Usopp started to sneak off but Daddy glared making him stop.

"Where are you going?" Daddy asked.

"Ok. That's not me! I'm not the guy in the poster! I was trying to pretend to be a bad guy to get the thing I bought back!" Usopp explained, "But you can keep the goggles! Bye bye now!"

He ran off but Daddy stopped him.

"That's you!" Daddy said, pointing to the corner of the poster.

"Ok! You got me again! Just try and lay a hand on me and you'll see what happens! My captain won't sit idly by and watch one of his crewmates be killed. He cares about his friends too much! He would destroy you like Arlong! You've got your daughter to worry about! Why risk your life over it?" Usopp asked.

"Your right! It's not worth it! Anyone worth 30,000,000 berris on his head is no ordinary man. And he got a good hit on Smoker, which should be impossible!" Daddy explained.

"Papa! You can beat him! You're the strongest man ever! And your not afraid of anyone! And he beat up Uncle!" Carole protested.

"Darling, I don't have to prove anything. I just need to get by with enough to get us happy!" Daddy said, "So long as you think I'm the greatest, that's all that matters to me! Understand?"

"But Papa-" the girl started.

 _'I scared him off just like that?_ ' Usopp thought, confused

"Can I have my goggles?" Usopp asked.

"No. Let's settle this dispute like gentlemen," Daddy explained, while throwing Usopp a gun.

"A duel?" Usopp asked.

"If you win, the goggles are yours," he said, revealing 30 pistols.

"That's the same number as Daddy the Father!" Usopp said, frightened.

"Yup, that's me," Daddy said calmly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nami was walking through town with her shopping, when she heard someone challenged Daddy the Father to a duel.

"Everybody knows that Daddy the Father is the greatest gunslinger in bounty hunter history. Not to mention he's never lost a duel before. So what kind of idiot-" she started, before noticing Usopp and Daddy standing back to back.

"Oh. That kind," she said.

 _'What the hell just happened? Why am I duelling this guy?'_ Usopp thought while quivering.

"Simple rules. Walk ten paces and fire," Daddy stated.

"Okay," Usopp barely managed to get out.

"What the hell are you doing? It looks like your facing Daddy the Father in a duel! Are you nuts?" Nami shouted.

"You're not helping! You never have anything nice to say except when you're talking to Luffy!" Usopp shouted.

"You get one shot! Are you ready?" Carole asked.

"No!" Usopp said, falling to his knees.

The crowd then sighed and walked away.

"Listen, if you want money, my friend here has loads! Please spare me! I'm begging you!" Usopp begged.

"What the hell?" Nami said, annoyed.

"So. Now you're cowering behind a woman?" Daddy said

Usopp stood up and growled.

"No! Leave her out of this! She had nothing to do with it! Nobody but me can get me out of this situation! And my captain would skin me if I let her get hurt!" Usopp said, determined, "Just leave Nami out of it!"

"Usopp?" Nami asked, while Daddy looked shocked.

"Usopp? Did she just call you Usopp?" Daddy asked.

"Yes," Usopp replied.

"Do you know a man by the name of Yasopp?" asked Daddy, making Usopp widen his eyes in surprise.

"Yasopp! That's my dad's name! Are you saying you and my father are friends?" asked Usopp.

"So then you are his son! I met your dad, and I've never spoken a word to anyone about that fateful day. Until now that is. We met on a day very much like today!" said Daddy.

He then explained how he lost a duel to Yasopp, and how Yasopp told him to stay with his daughter.

"So that's why you left the marines to become a bounty hunter. It all makes sense now," Nami realised.

"Papa! No! A pirate didn't spare your life! Tell me it's not true! Tell me you killed him, right?" Carole asked, distressed.

"Usopp, wow! Your father must have been amazing!" said Nami.

Usopp had tears in his eyes.

"You embarrassed yourself for me! You put yourself beneath me so I would know what type of man my father was! I'll never forget that! Most people would just bury that story and never tell it to anyone! But you, you're not afraid of anything! Even shame! A coward would never do what you just did!" he explained, "Carole! Your dad is the bravest man alive! Men who are big and strong are easy to find, but the ones who put their honour on the line for others are one in a million! If I accept your dads mercy, it will only bring him more shame! I have one choice and that is to face my death! Give me another chance! I have to prove to myself that I am not a coward! A life or death fight!"

"Alright! Choose the weapon you feel most comfortable with! This will be our final duel!" Daddy explained.

Usopp pulled out his slingshot.

"Good, now. You must hit that weather vane!" Daddy said, pointing at a whale with a crown on it's head, then pulling out a gun and pointing it at Usopp, "If you miss..."

"Right! You'll shoot me through the heart! So this shot determines whether I live or die with honour!" Usopp said, preparing his shot.

He then fired and there was silence.

"You missed..." Nami said, shocked.

"Please don't kill him Daddy! Please no!" Carole said, while Daddy looked disbelieved, with his mouth open wide.

"I can't shoot him because he shot right through the crown!" Daddy explained, while Nami looked through a telescope and saw that it was true.

Usopp fell to his knees and let out a sigh of relief.

"You're as good as your father! And just as brave as well! Go to the Grand Line. You'll find him and he'll be proud!" said Daddy.

Carole handed him the goggles and smiled.

"You're a pretty good shot! And these are rightfully yours anyway!" said Carole, before walking away with her father.

* * *

Meanwhile in a plaza.

"Sanji, I finally found you after 10 years!" said a woman.

"Behold! The amazing Carmen!" said a man.

"The greatest cook in the East Blue!" said another man.

"I am passion!" said Carmen.

"You are beauty itself! It is my best dream come true! Yes! And you have come searching for me!" he said, with a heart instead of his eyes, while getting on his knee and grabbing Carmen's hand, "It is my honour!"

Sanji was about to kiss her hand, but Carmen hit him with a frying pan.

"Oh my! You are so passionate! But tell me Carmen, how is it you and I know each other?" asked Sanji.

The men handed Sanji pictures of cooks.

"These are pictures of cooks," said Sanji, while one of the men burst through the cards.

"True!" he said, while covering Sanji's face in saliva, "These are the most famous cooks in the East Blue! And the great Carmen defeated every one of them in competition!"

"Yes! I am really the greatest cook in the East Blue! The cooks who challenged me have all been disappointing simpletons! And I was beginning to think that there was no one left to challenge my skills! But then I came across an article on the Baratie Sea Restaurant when you still worked there! A cook at the Baratie said that their prior sous chef was the best cook in the East Blue! He said that in all his years in the restaurant business, he had never met your equal!" Carmen elaborated, "From that moment until now, I have spent every minute of the last ten years searching for you!"

"Actually it has been 10 days!" said one of the men.

"Carmen has a bit of trouble with what we call the truth!" said the other.

Carmen then hit them with her frying pan.

"Now I challenge you, Sanji! Meet me at Market Place cooking competition!" she said, before spinning and floating off.

But this actually only made her dizzy, and her men had to carry her off.

"Finally, a woman with a passion like mine!" said Sanji.

"So kid!" a crowd member said, "You going to compete in the market place?"

"Nah. I don't like contests!" Sanji said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoro and Luffy had left a bar, stopping Buggy from attacking Luffy.

* * *

Sanji had then ended up at the market place and was looking around. He then saw some fish that a fisherman was selling.

"These are superb!" Sanji said.

"You sure know how to pick them! You're looking at some coastal fish we just caught earlier this morning!" said the man.

"Coastal fish? They certainly are firm and fresh! Are you sure they were caught in the East Blue? I've never seen them before!" Sanji explained.

"You definitely know your way around sea food! You are correct! These fish are different! They are from the West Blue! People from the East Blue don't usually know this type!" the man explained.

"The West Blue? Then why do you call them coastal fish?" asked Sanji.

"Young man, is this your first time here?" asked the man.

"Uh... yeah," Sanji replied.

"Just look at this! You won't find fish like these in the East Blue! And we got tonnes of them! You can pull them right out of the water all day long!" the man said.

"So how does that happen?" asked Sanji.

"The crossing ocean current bring them all from the other seas out there! Loguetown is just in the right place!" said the man, before they heard gasps from behind him, "Hey! Sounds like they caught something good!"

Sanji pushed his way through the crowd and was shocked at what he saw.

"It's an Elephant Blue Finned Tuna Fish! How much for it?" Sanji asked, as they were lifting it away, "Sell the fish to me!"

"I'm sorry! I can't sell this to you! This fish is going to be the grand prize for the contest!" explained the fisherman.

"It's a prize?" asked Sanji.

"That's right! The annual cooking contest starts today! So, cooks from all over the East Blue will be here to compete! And this fish is going to be the grand prize for the winner! If you want the fish, sign up! But do it before there are no more places left!" said the man.

Sanji then went to run to the competition to sign up.

Over there, the crowd was wild and everyone was pushing to get to the front.

"The annual cooking festivities are about to begin! The greatest cooks from the East Blue are here competing today!" said the man.

Over in the crowd, Nami and Usopp were wondering what was going on.

"It's so crowded! I wonder what's going on?" though Nami out loud.

"This years grand prize is an Elephant Blue Finned Tuna!" said the man.

Meanwhile Sanji finally noticed Carmen.

"I'm so glad you decided to show Sanji! But the title of East Blue number one is going to be me!" said Carmen, "This will be fun! I've never had any real competition before!"

Meanwhile, Nami and Usopp noticed Sanji and they called for him.

"Sanji!" Usopp called.

"Over here!" Nami said, and upon hearing her voice, Sanji ran over.

"Nami! You came to watch me cook!" said Sanji.

"No way. I was just walking by, looking for my idiot! Have you seen him?" asked Nami.

"No," said Sanji with a sigh.

"What made you want to compete Sanji?" asked Usopp, making Sanji look at him in surprise.

"Usopp! When did you get here?" Sanji said, making Nami sweat drop.

"I'm the one who called for you first!" Usopp shouted.

"OKAY! Who's ready to start the contest?" shouted the man, "Just for fun, we picked one of you from the crowd to be one of our judges! Say hello to Sam, who was in a rush on his way home to sleep off the rest of his daughters wedding reception! You ready Sam?"

"YEAH!" Sam screamed.

"The rules are very simple. Each competes in a blind draw, head to head, in each round! The one with the highest total score wins! Whoever end up undefeated for all the rounds, wins!" explained the man.

The competition went on, with Sanji and Carmen making it to the finals.

"With his instinctive skills and sense for food, we have Sanji!" said the man.

"Facing him with her beautiful presentation and cooking expertise, Carmen!"

"Start you cooking!"

Carmen made a grab for some carrots and started washing them. And the peeling them at a rapid pace.

"And how is Sanji doing?" said the man.

Sanji was cutting fish in half, throwing them in the air while switching his knife hand, throwing the fish to the side, and repeating the process.

"He is rocking with blades flying!" said the man.

Carmen filled a pot with water while Sanji assorted his knives. He then started to break several eggs at once, then whisking them. While thinking about the All Blue, before cutting vegetables and adding them into a pot. He then added wine into the pot.

He then started to cook the meat and left that alone while checking his stew. The man noticed Sanji and Carmen were moving onto their final stages of preparation.

Sanji then threw the meat into the air and caught them with two plates. The crowd went wild.

The two were done. The judges had then decided after eating.

"Well then, here is the result! The winner of this years cooking championship is San-" another man started.

"WAIT!" Carmen shouted before walking up to Sanji, "I can't forgive myself. I can't believe I thought I could beat you! I watched you cook when you were young! You were driven, even back then. They wouldn't let me in the kitchen like you! And it made me so resentful. I've trained so hard, for so long. That's why I wanted to find you and show you what I learnt. But after all this time, you've only gotten better! I don't know what made me think I could beat you! The truth is, you beat me, fair and square. You are the greatest cook in the East Blue!"

Sanji smiled and stood up.

"Carmen, that's the best compliment anyone has ever given me! I'm so happy I could kiss you!" Sanji said, kissing her.

"I'm forfeiting this round. I hope you are ready for the next time we meet! I won't loose to you again!" she said, after breaking away and leaving Sanji dazed.

"Well if it's a challenge from you Carmen! I'll definitely accept!" Sanji said.

"AND THE WINNER IS... SANJI!" said the man, and the crowd burst out into cheers.

* * *

The three then were walking through the town with Sanji's fish being carried.

Nami then stopped and looked up.

"What's up Nami?" Usopp asked.

"It's the air!" Nami mumbled, "It's going to rain!"

"But it's so nice!" Usopp said.

"I'm sure of it! Let's hurry!" she said, jogging forward.

* * *

Meanwhile Luffy had left behind Zoro after his hat had blown away in the wind.

It took him to the execution platform, and Buggy and Smoker were told that Luffy was there.

Luffy had finally made it to the top of the platform.

"Hey you! Up there!" a voice said, which revealed to be a marine's, "Get down from there immediately!"

"Well why?" asked Luffy.

Before he could answer, the man was hit by an iron club.

"Now is not the time for such things," a woman said, "Long time no see, Luffy. I've been looking for you! Don't tell me you've forgotten my face!"

"I'm pretty sure we've never met! Who are you?" asked Luffy.

"Well I will never forget you! You're the first man who ever truly struck me! " she said.

"What! I never hit you!" Luffy shouted.

"When you struck me with your passionate fist! It felt good!" she said, "Listen up boys! What would you say is the most beautiful sight in the whole East Blue?"

"THAT WOULD BE YOU!" everyone said.

"Nami," Luffy said quietly, "Or meat."

"I am quite breath-taking aren't I? But I prefer strong men Luffy! Like you! I'm going to make you all mine Luffy! Just wait!" she said, while somewhere else, an orange haired woman in Loguetown growled, not knowing why.

"But I'm with Nami," Luffy said.

"Who?" Alvida growled.

"Just who the heck are you?" asked Luffy.

Then a cannonball hit the fountain and knocked some police away.

"Surprise!" Buggy shouted.

"That little stunt was dangerous," the woman said, as a piece of rubble had slipped right off her.

"I'm flashily sorry! But your smooth skin is unharmed, so there is no need for trouble!" said Buggy, "Fairest Alvida!"

"Alvida?" Luffy said, thinking of a fat woman, "I don't see Alvida."

"I'm Alvida!" Alvida said.

Luffy frowned.

"Are you sure? Cause I don't think you're her!" he said.

"I guess I really did change after eating the Smooth Smooth Fruit!" she said, "And then I decided to join forces with some one who shared my goal of finding you."

The figure behind her then took off their cloaks, revealing Buggy and his men.

"Behold the real star of the show! Monkey D. Luffy! Ever since the day you sent me flying, I've been obsessed with enacting my revenge!" he explained.

"What was your name again?" asked Luffy, "Boggy? Boogy? Beefy? Baggy? It's Buffoon!"

"It's Buggy!" he screamed.

"Hey! It's Buggy the Clown!" said a member of the crowd and the whole crowd ran away.

"You people stay where you are! I want every single one of you to see how exactly scary I can be!" he said menacingly.

"Oh! Buggy right?" Luffy said.

"YOU JUST NOW REMEMBERED?" screamed Buggy.

Luffy then was trapped in stocks by Cabaji.

"How's Zoro?" asked Cabaji.

Luffy tried to escape but couldn't.

"Do you feel honoured? You'll die in the same place as the King of the Pirates!" said Buggy.

* * *

Meanwhile with Nami and the group, she was looking at a barometer.

"The barometric pressure is falling fast. I've never seen such a sharp drop before!" said Nami.

"You know I thought I felt something strange!" Sanji said.

"There's a storm headed straight for the island!" Nami exclaimed.

"A storm?" Usopp said.

"Yeah! We better hurry back to the ship or we'll be in trouble!" she said.

"Hey!" Zoro said behind them , without Luffy next to him.

"Zoro? Where's Luffy?" Nami asked.

"We got separated! And I keep getting this feeling! It's not good! It usually means that something bad is going to happen!" Zoro growled.

"PIRATES ARE HERE!" screamed someone.

"It's Buggy the Clown!" another screamed.

"What'd they say?" Nami asked.

"I think they said Buggy!" Zoro said.

"It's time for the execution!" another person said, making Nami widen her eyes.

 _'Please. No...'_ she thought worried.

"Buggy the Clown is going to kill Straw Hat Luffy!" another said, and Nami dropped her bags in shock.

"What..." she said.

"They're going to execute him!" shouted Usopp.

Nami looked paralysed.

"Let's go!" Zoro said, and Nami regained her senses and followed him.

"Nami!" Sanji said but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes.

"I'll get back to the ship then!" Sanji said, walking off with the fish while picking up her bag.

* * *

Meanwhile Buggy was grinning like a madman.

"Pirate Monkey D. Luffy of the Straw Hat Pirates will be flashily executed!" shouted Buggy, "For the crime of being stuck up and making me angry! Now live it up flashily!"

"Oh boy! I've never seen an execution before!" Luffy said, excited.

"Well you're about to kid!" Buggy said.

Luffy then realised his position.

"STOP JOKING AROUND!" Luffy shouted.

"It's no joke!" Buggy shouted back, "I now begin the festivities of this public execution!"

"I'm so sorry. Really I am," Luffy said, deadpanned and a bit bored, "Please spare my life."

"Why would I spare your life?" Buggy asked.

"This is what happens when you go against us!" Cabaji said.

"I guess this is it for the man I had my eye on!" Alvida said.

"You've got quite a big audience here today Straw Hat! You want to say a few words before you die?" Buggy asked.

"LISTEN! I'M THE MAN WHO'LL BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy screamed.

The crowd looked shocked.

"What?" one said.

"He said King of the Pirates," another said.

"In this town?" said another, "Of all places."

"Crazy thing to say," one remarked.

"We're finally getting to the best part of the show! Bye bye now!" said Buggy.

"STOP THE EXECUTION! NOW!" Zoro and Nami screamed.

"Nami! Zoro!" Luffy said, relieved.

"Zoro?" Tashigi said.

"Luffy you idiot! Guess all that fooling around finally caught up with you?" Zoro said, preparing his sword.

Nami remained silent.

"Zoro. Let's get rid of them," Nami said darkly, making Zoro actually gulp in fear.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Look! It's Pirate Hunter Zoro!" screamed one, and the whole crowd cleared out of the way.

"Hey guys!" Luffy said, with a grin.

"So you made it Zoro and Nami! But you're just a little bit too late!" said Buggy, raising his sword.

Zoro and Nami dashed forward.

"We've got to break that platform!" said Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro!" Tashigi said, looking into her binoculars.

"Okay boys! Get them!" screamed Alvida.

Zoro cut through his enemies like they were nothing. And Nami fought like she had never done before, getting rid of people just as fast as Zoro was doing with her Bo Staff, although Zoro was clearly not going full strength as he was not using his moves.

Nami's staff tinted black for a second and it smashed several people forward at once when it hit one of them.

Buggy looked shocked.

 _'That was...'_ he thought in shock, but go back to his task.

"Not even the great Zoro can stop me now!" screamed Buggy, "There is nothing you two can do! It's the end for your captain!"

"No!" Nami shouted, working even harder.

 _'If I could just cut down the platform!'_ Zoro thought.

"Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp! Sorry, but I'm dead!" Luffy said with a huge grin as Buggy's sword came down.

 _'Idiot!'_ Zoro thought.

 _'NO!'_ Nami thought in despair with tears in her eyes.

"He smiled," Smoker said, shocked.

All of a sudden, lightning struck down from the storm and shocked Buggy and Luffy, as well as destroying the platform.

It then started to rain.

The tower fell, and a straw hat fell from the sky, while Nami noticed something and ran forward.

The straw hat landed in front of Luffy and he picked it up and put it on his head.

"I'm still alive!" he said with a laugh, "That's nice!"

Nami jumped onto him for a hug and then kissed him, before crying onto his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" she wailed.

"I'm fine! That's not happening again!" Luffy said, rubbing soothing circles onto her back with his finger.

She calmed down and she, Luffy and Zoro all ran off.

"Attack! Surround all the pirates now!" shouted Smoker.

Marines surrounded the group and charged.

The three broke through a group of marines and got away.

 _'Why did he smile? Did he know he'd be saved? No! At that moment, he was certain his life was about to end! He simply accepted death and smiled after preparing himself!'_ Smoker thought.

"Captain, we have to pursue the pirates!" the Lieutenant said.

"Lieutenant! Think back! Have you ever seen any pirates who smiled on the execution platform?" asked Smoker.

"No sir! At the moment of death, they all turn pale and die in despair!" he replied.

"That straw hat smiled! I saw it! He smiled just like Gold Roger did 22 years ago! Just like the old King of the Pirates did! On that exact execution platform! Where is the straw hat now?" Smoker asked.

"Sir! He slipped past us and sped towards the dock!" one marine explained.

"Captain Smoker, he will be able to sail to the Grand Line before we can capture him!" said Tashigi.

"The wind is blowing towards the west! It's a tail wind for that ship! Is this just mere coincidence? It's as if heaven itself has special plans for this young pirate! I won't let that man leave this island!" Smoker explained.

* * *

Meanwhile with the trio, they were running as fast as they could.

"What the hell is up with all this rain?" Zoro asked Nami.

"I don't know! But we need to get to the Merry!" said Nami.

"Just keep running!" shouted Luffy.

* * *

Sanji and Usopp had gotten to the Merry. Mohji was there but Sanji immediately kicked him and Richie into the water.

"Who were they?" asked Sanji.

"Don't know," Usopp replied, getting onto the Merry with Sanji.

Marines then arrived but Sanji beat them up with Usopp. It was not difficult enough to write about in detail, the author concluded.

* * *

"Which way is the sea?" asked Zoro.

"This way!" said Nami, leading them down a road.

Tashigi was in front of the group and Zoro growled.

"I didn't know you were Zoro! But a pirate as well! You lied! You're just another liar!" she screamed.

Luffy and Nami looked at Zoro as if he was an idiot.

"You never asked me what my name was, did you?" said Zoro, "So I never lied, did I?"

"He has a point you know," Nami added.

"You know there is no way I'm going to allow some one like you to leave with such a legendary sword! Give it to me! THE WADO ICHIMONJI!" Tashigi shouted.

"Come and get it!" Zoro said, preparing Wado.

Tashigi charged with Shigure but Zoro easily blocked it. She went for a swipe at the left but Zoro blocked that as well.

"Let's go!" Nami said, but Luffy only started jogging ahead.

"Why aren't you running?" asked Nami, jogging next to him.

"Waiting for Zoro," he said and he turned around to see Zoro running up to them. He had beaten Tashigi easily as she had gotten too angry and lost her composure. He left her with a scar running across her right leg, to show her that not all men were afraid to hit her, and to show himself that he had finally accepted that Kuina was gone and that he couldn't live in the past to a point where he could not face someone who looked like her.

The three were running and they saw the Merry.

"I see the dock!" said Luffy but then he noticed someone. It was Smoker.

"Great! Now what!" Nami growled.

"Straw Hat Luffy! You're finally here! I already told you that you couldn't get to the Grand Line without beating me first!" Smoker said.

"If the bruise on your face is saying anything, I think he already did!" Nami shouted.

"Nami, Zoro! Go on ahead! I'll be right behind you! Someone wants a rematch!" Luffy said.

The two nodded and ran ahead, while Sanji raised the anchors as cannons were firing at him.

"You can't set sail yet! Luffy and the others aren't back!" Usopp shouted.

"There is no other choice!" Sanji said as the Merry started to move, "If we stay, the ship sinks!"

"Guys!" Zoro and Nami shouted, running along side the ship.

"Where's Luffy?" asked Usopp.

"We'll get him later! Or he can stretch to the ship!" Nami explained.

The two then had to start beating up marines as they had arrived in large numbers.

Zoro growled and picked up Nami, throwing her onto the boat.

"ZORO!" Nami screamed as she fell on the deck.

Sanji and Usopp then jumped off, with Usopp jumping in the water as he could not jump that far, and Sanji jumping onto the ground and helping Zoro.

* * *

Meanwhile Luffy and Smoker were fighting.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted, but his hand went through and Smoker charged at him. The hand then ripped out a piece of rubble and it came reeling back, and Smoker was caught off guard as the rock smashed into the back of his head. Luffy then jumped it the air and Smoker took out his Jutte. He smacked Luffy with it and Luffy was sent flying back. Luffy charged forward and slid under Smoker's legs while Smoker brought the Jutte down, but it hid the ground. Luffy then whipped his leg up, smacking the top of Smoker's head, which then sent his forehead smacking into his own Jutte.

Then Smoker back flipped and crashed both of his feet onto Luffy's head, making Luffy growl as he grabbed Smoker's feet but his hands went through. Luffy then jumped up, making Smoker fall off. Smoker was about to smash Luffy with his Jutte, but a hand grabbed the Jutte and stopped him.

"Why are you here? Dragon?" asked Smoker.

"Dragon?" Luffy said, tilting his head, "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

"Perhaps. The world is still waiting for our answer!" he replied.

A massive wind current picked up and carried Luffy and Smoker away. Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and the marines were also flown away. Nami was grabbing onto the rail of the Going Merry to not be blown away.

The wind died down and the Straw Hats ended up in the same place.

"What did Dragon do?" asked Luffy, guessing the man had done it.

"Dragon?" Sanji asked, not thinking that it was the Dragon.

"Dunno. Said he knew me though," said Luffy.

"GUYS! HELP!" Nami screamed from the ship.

"Nami!" Luffy said while jumping up.

He then grabbed the group and then grabbed the railings, before stretching his arms.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" he shouted, making the three scream.

They hit the sail and bounced off, landing on the Merry.

"Nice one!" Nami complemented.

"Thanks!" Luffy said, with a smile.

Nami smiled back and gave him a hug.

"We made it!" Usopp said.

"Hey look! A light!" Sanji said.

"That's a light house! One of the guide posts. The entrance to the Grand Line is somewhere near by!" said Nami.

"And we're ready!" Luffy said, breaking away from the hug.

"Okay then! I think we should say something to mark the occasion!" said Sanji.

The others agreed.

"I'm going to the Grand Line to find the All Blue!" Sanji said, placing his leg on the barrel.

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" said Luffy, placing his leg.

"The World's Best Swordsman!" Zoro said, placing his leg.

"I'm going to draw a map of the world!" said Nami, placing her leg.

"I guess I'm going to be a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp said, placing his leg last.

"And now to the Grand Line!" Luffy said.

The group brought their feet up and smashed the barrel, beginning their dreams, here.

* * *

And this is the new story I mentioned in the Straw Hat Pokemon. I have lots of plans for this so stick around.

I'm really excited, like really.

Anyway, please read and review.

This is, TheHumulisScriptor, signing out.


	2. Chapter 2: Apis and The Dragon

Changing One's World

* * *

Things can be different with one divergence in the timeline. One cannot begin to imagine how things will change with a decision being different. But will these changes be for the better or for the worst. Find out as the Straw Hats will face their adventures a whole lot differently.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

* * *

Chapter 2: Apis and the Dragon

A fleet of marine ships were sailing through the storm and a little girl was looking out the window of one of the battleships.

"Hey! I've got your food!" said one marine, opening the door as he couldn't see her in the room.

Apis then snuck past but fell over at the doorway, so the marine picked her up by the collar. She started to struggle and her foot hit the man's crotch. He gasped for air and fell back. Apis smiled and ran off.

However, now the all the marines were looking for her.

"Find her!" said a commanding officer, "Search the entire ship!"

The marines finally spotted her after she was dragged off by the wind. She climbed the ropes running up the mast.

She entered the crow's nest but the marines climbed after her, so she cut the ropes and made the mast fall over. The sail opened and caught the wind, tilting the boat.

She stared at the ocean and the marines tried to stop her jumping but she didn't listen. She jumped in the water towards the rowing boat.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Merry the Straw Hats were lazing about.

"Nami! Shouldn't we reach the Grand Line soon?" asked Luffy, exiting his and Nami's room. **(Which by the way will be explained in a One Shot series I'll do. Sanji educated him a lot about relationships so in between Chap 1 and this one, he knows a lot more)**

"Yes sweetie," Nami said, not looking up from her map.

"Okay," Luffy said with a grin.

"Feel that sunshine! With weather like this, it almost seems like that storm was a bad dream," Sanji said.

Usopp, in the crows nest, had noticed something.

"What the heck is that?" he said, "Hey! I see a flock of birds starboard!"

"Are you sure?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah! And they're surrounding something! I can't make it out exactly!" Usopp said, "But it's big! I wonder what it is?"

The group then suspected it was a fish so Luffy was keen to grab it.

"Gum Gum Grab!" said Luffy, stretching his arm back before stretching it towards the boat.

"Whoa! That's a stretch!" Usopp said.

"It never gets old!" Sanji said.

Luffy grabbed the "fish" and reeled it in.

"I caught it! Come here!" Luffy said, "It seems pretty big!"

"Nice one Luffy!" Nami said, distracting him.

"Thanks," Luffy replied, not noticing that it was not slowing down.

"You're reeling in fast! Dial it down!" Sanji said, jumping out of the way just in time.

The "fish" then smacked into Zoro and he was sent flying into the water in his sleeping position.

"Sorry Zoro," Luffy said.

Zoro was then pulled up by a rope.

"Someday I'm going to kill him," Zoro barely managed to get out.

They all then crowded around the girl.

"That's not a fish either!" Sanji remarked, "It's a girl!"

"Why would someone leave a child out on the bottom of the ocean?" Nami asked.

* * *

Apis finally woke up to the smell of food. She sat up and was about to smack her head on Usopp's chin, but he got out of the way in time.

"Phew," Usopp said.

"You're awake! That's quicker than I suspected! Don't worry, you're alright here!" Nami explained.

"Nothing that some grub won't cure!" Sanji said.

"Lucky!" Apis said.

"I'm guessing you were shipwrecked. You are lucky! What's your name?" asked Nami.

"Before asking strangers questions, it's polite to give them your name first!" said Apis.

"Good point. I'm Nami! The chef cooking that food is Sanji! That's Zoro, despite his scowl, he's a good guy!"

"Shut up!"

"The one rubbing his chin with glee is Usopp! And that's my boyfriend Luffy, he's the captain of this pirate ship!" Nami explained.

"WHAT! PIRATES!" Apis screamed in horror.

"That's right! And we're on our way to the Grand Line!" Luffy further added.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked.

"She isn't moving!" Luffy said.

"So what are we supposed to do with her?" asked Zoro.

"Don't know. I'll have to think it over," Luffy replied, "We can deal with this tomorrow!"

* * *

 _'Why me?'_ Apis thought at night, _'This isn't fair. It's wrong for this many bad things to happen to one person! After all that I've been through. I survived escaping the marines, only to be picked up by a pirate crew! And to top it all off I'm starving!'_

She walked into the kitchen and sprung a trap, and her and someone else screamed.

A light turned on and she saw Sanji with a lantern.

"Not this again. It's the same every time! You get to sleep with an angel and you leave her side for one second?" Sanji growled, until he noticed Apis, "What are you doing here?"

Sanji then gave Luffy some food.

"I would have made you something to eat Luffy! Just stop taking food without permission!" Sanji said.

"But I'm hungry!" Luffy whined.

Apis's stomach growled.

"What's wrong? You hungry too? I know you skipped dinner and lunch! What is this? A hunger strike? You think the big, bad pirates are going to poison you? Is that it?" Sanji asked, making Apis shake her head.

"If you just sit there like that, he's going to finish everything!" Sanji said.

"That's okay! More for me!" Luffy said, reaching for the soup but Apis grabbed it and drank (ate? Damn! I keep having this problem!) it all.

"Yummy!" Apis said.

"Was there any doubt? I picked Sanji personally!" Luffy said.

"I've never had anything this good!" Apis said, and looked shocked when a fist knocked Luffy off the seat.

"You left me alone for food again?" Nami growled.

"Sorry," Luffy said, kissing her cheek.

"And you're finally smiling!" Nami remarked to Apis.

"Did you really think we were evil?" asked Usopp, who had walked in with Zoro.

"Kind of," replied Apis.

"We get used to it," Nami said.

"You're not going to sell me off?" asked Apis, clearly worried about such a thing.

"No way!" exclaimed Usopp.

"You kind of do have an evil look! I can see the point!" Zoro said cheekily.

"You're the expert on bad looks!" Usopp said, pulling Zoro's cheek.

The two then got into a fight.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" asked Zoro, throwing comedic punches.

"Hey! Come on!" Usopp said, doing the same.

This made Luffy burst out laughing.

"Why are they such morons?" asked Nami.

Apis started laughing with Luffy as she sat next to him. Nami stared at the scene and smiled.

 _'So this is what this feels like,'_ she thought, before seeing Sanji offer her more food.

"If you stick around, you'll see these pirates are more friendly and fun then scary. I promise," Nami said to Apis.

* * *

The next day, Zoro raised the anchor and Sanji and Usopp set the sails.

The whole ship shook as if they were struck by an explosion.

"What the?" Nami said, while Luffy shot up in the bed.

"What's happening?" he said, jumping out of their bed and raising their fist.

They both ran outside to see Apis walking out of a smoking kitchen.

"Hey! What's the trouble down there?" asked Sanji.

"No trouble! I've just been cooking!" said Apis, giving Sanji a thumbs up.

"What?!" exclaimed Sanji.

"EVERYONE! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Apis said to the crew.

"Breakfast! Come on Nami!" Luffy said, dragging her into the kitchen.

"Sure..." Nami said, unsure about what was to come.

The crew piled in and sat down, while a black pile of something was placed down in front of them.

"You made this all by yourself," asked Nami, but she was not angry. This is what happened with kids, especially with your own. If she and Luffy were to have kids, she would appreciate every thing they did.

 _'Where did that come from?'_ she thought.

"The appearance is quite unique!" Usopp said, "Yes! Unique!"

"This is my way to pitch in and help!" said Apis.

"Is this considered food?" asked Zoro, making Nami growl.

She stepped on Zoro's foot and put all of the food from his plate into his mouth, then she shut his jaw.

"Is this stuff safe to eat?" asked Usopp.

"Oh yeah! It's great!" said Luffy, already eating and making Apis smile with joy.

"Of course! You can't judge a meal by appearance alone!" said Sanji, taking a bite, as did Nami.

"Are you sure?" asked Usopp, also taking a bite.

All of the Straw Hats faces turned red, except Zoro, who was blue and looked like he was dying.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sanji and Usopp screamed, but Nami withheld from doing so.

Zoro, Sanji and Usopp all desperately drank water while Nami forced a smile, making Apis smile even more.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" she asked.

"No," Luffy and Nami said.

But Apis took a bite of her food anyway.

"SPICY!" she said, her face turning red, "I MUST HAVE USED THE WRONG SEASONING!"

"That's okay, it's a common mistake," Sanji coughed out, "Next time, you'll know which spice to avoid! She took the time to make this feast! The least you can do is eat every crumb!"

But Luffy and Nami had already finished theirs.

"See! Do what they are doing! Enjoy..." Sanji began.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think I caught your name," Sanji said apologetically.

"It's Apis!" she said," And I'm sorry! All I wanted was to do something nice!"

"We didn't hate it!" Nami said, gesturing to Luffy and herself.

"Just leave the cooking to me! I'm sure there are many more interesting things you could do to help out!" said Sanji.

"But what's your story? Why were you adrift at sea? Were you stranded?" asked Nami.

"I escaped from a marine ship! They were holding me hostage!" Apis explained.

"A marine ship?" asked Usopp.

"I got away three nights ago!" said Apis.

"How did you get in trouble in the first place?" asked Zoro, "They had to have held you prisoner for a reason. What could you have done to get the attention of the marines?"

"I can't talk about it," Apis murmured.

"Fair enough," Luffy said.

"But it would be helpful if you would tell us where you are from," Nami added.

"Warship Island!" Apis said, making Nami grab her map.

"It should be on the map," Nami said.

"Why is it called Warship Island?" asked Luffy.

"Because it looks exactly like a warship!" Apis explained, making Luffy grin.

Nami then pointed at an island on the map.

"It's close to the Grand Line!" Usopp said.

"The distance is reasonable to make," Nami added, "What do you want to do Apis?"

"It's no problem for us to take you home," Luffy said.

Apis looked at the two and smiled. She jumped up to them and pulled them into a hug.

"Hey! It's no problem," Luffy said.

"Thank you!" Apis said, and Luffy and Nami chuckled, "I want to go home so badly. THANK YOU SO BADLY!"

All the Straw Hats smiled at this.

Some of the crew went outside and Nami looked worried, as she felt that something was wrong.

"Hey! We've got company!" Usopp said from the crows nest, "The marines!"

"The marines?"

"A fleet!" Usopp added.

The rest of the crew ran outside and Apis screamed when she saw the branch number.

"Apis?" Luffy asked.

"They're the ones I escaped from," she explained.

The marines fired their cannons but they missed.

"How'd you want to handle this? Cause I want to fight them!" Zoro said.

"Let's fight!" Luffy said.

Apis gasped and stared at the birds next to the Nami's trees.

"A wind is coming! He says it's a strong one!" Apis said.

"Zoro, lean the sail pointing south. Usopp and Sanji, right rudder full!" Nami ordered, making Zoro, Usopp and Sanji do as they were told.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"A gust is coming!" explained Nami.

The gust hit and the Straw Hats sailed to freedom. After a while, Merry stopped suddenly.

Nami screamed and looked shocked.

"What is it?" asked Luffy, concerned.

"We're screwed! We've entered the Calm Belt!" she screamed.

All the Straw Hats stopped and looked shocked. The whole boat started shaking and it was raised out of the water. Dozens of giant sea kings broke through the surface of the water, and the Merry was on the top of one's snout.

"Any idea how we get out of this?" asked Sanji.

"Yes. Everybody don't move a muscle!" Zoro replied.

A giant frog noticed them and leapt out of the water, making the ship tilt and Apis to fall towards it's mouth.

"Hold on!" Luffy shouted, stretching his arm to grab onto Apis. He then flung her upwards.

"Luffy, did you eat a devil fruit?" asked Apis.

Apis then asked Luffy to drop her down on the sea king so Luffy did so. She grabbed a sea king's nose hair and ripped it out, and Apis was stretched back to the ship.

The sea king sneezed and sent the crew and the Merry flying out of the Calm Belt.

"Looks like we're back where we started!" Nami noticed.

"And no sign of the marines!" Zoro added.

The Straw Hats then set sail towards Warship Island, and ended up in a thick mist.

"I can't see a thing," Usopp said.

They then saw Warship Island, and after explaining to Luffy it was not a huge warship, the Straw Hats were nearly there. They approched the dock and when they got there, the whole town was on guard. A ladder was lowered to the ground.

"I'm home! Hi everyone!" Apis said.

"What are you doing?" asked one villager, "Why are you with pirates?"

"Why did you bring them here Apis?" asked another, and by now most of the Straw Hats were on the ground.

"Hey you," Luffy asked with his eyes overshadowed.

"Yeah?" a villager responded nervously.

"Do you know any good barbeque shops around here?" asked Luffy.

"WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT?" the villagers screamed.

"Guys don't worry! They're nice pirates!" said Apis.

"I didn't think there was such a thing!" said a villager.

"What happened to you?" asked another villager.

"I was rescued by these pirates!" Apis said.

"Why were you taken from us in the first place?" asked a villager.

The villagers began to explain why the couldn't help Apis but a voice interjected.

"Apis! Come to my house child!" said an old man.

"Grandpa!" said Apis, running towards him to hug him.

"Thank you for saving Apis for me! In honour of her return, I will throw a celebration for you!" he explained.

* * *

Then they all reached Apis's Grandpa's house and he started cooking.

"There we go!" he said, "Almost ready! Just a little bit longer now!"

"How much longer do we have to wait?" asked Sanji.

"No more than 4 to 5 hours!" he replied.

They then started to question Grandpa about the reason Apis was captured and he responded.

"The only reason they could come to this island is because of an old legend!" he said.

"An old legend?" asked Zoro.

"Some say the people of this island are descendants of those from the lost island thousands of years ago! It was also home to the Millennial Dragons! The bones of these dragons are called Dragonite! Or the elixir of immortality!"

The grandpa started to explain the history of the island, and all the Straw Hats sighed.

It had been hours and the Straw Hats looked like they wanted to die. Zoro was asleep and the others hand their faces in their palms.

Luffy left the room to go to the pork buns. However, Apis was loading the pork buns into a bag but she heard Luffy coming and hid behind a corner, ready to hit him. But Luffy fell over and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Nami got up and went to check on Luffy.

"Where are you going?" asked Usopp.

"Finding Luffy to pass the time," Nami growled, clearly frustrated with the boring lesson.

Sanji lit another cigarette and Usopp cringed.

She walked into the room to find a pork bun on Luffy's face. It fell into his mouth and he stood up with a smile.

"Yummy!" he said.

Nami growled when she saw the empty baskets where the pork buns were.

"Luffy, you always save some food for me! Where are all the pork buns?" she asked calmly.

However, she didn't need to be answered as she saw a indentation in the ground.

"This is odd! There is a trail," said Nami.

So the two followed it to a gap in the bushes. They stuck their heads in the bush and saw a small gap in the cliff. Nami went in first and Luffy followed her, and he was smirking. He wasn't stupid in that area, thanks to Ace's... "lecture".

"Eyes down Luffy," she said, teasing him when she noticed his eye line.

Luffy chuckled in response, but did as she said, for about 30 seconds.

They both exited the cliff and carried on following the trail.

"Luffy, what do you think of children?" asked Nami.

"I love them! A childhood really shows the happiness in life, and I love observing it from the outside," Luffy responded.

"And would you like to hav-" Nami said, but was cut off when she reached a gorge with a gap in the path.

"The trail picks up on the other side!" Nami said, deciding to drop her question for another time, "Luffy!"

"Gum Gum Suspension Bridge!" Luffy said, stretching his body across and Nami smirked at her boyfriends skills.

"Eyes down this time Luffy," she said lightly with a smile, and Luffy laughed and obeyed.

Nami then crossed and they carried on following the trail.

"We're on the other side of the mountain!" said Nami.

"How far does it go?" asked Luffy.

They finally reached a large cave and they entered. They heard Apis talking to someone.

"Yes everything turned out fine! This funny group of pirates saved me and brought me home! Nami and Luffy are especially nice! Now, I knew you were hungry so I brought you some pork buns!" Apis said.

Luffy walked up to her and waved.

"Hey Apis! Where did you put all the pork buns?" Luffy asked bluntly, making Nami shake her head with a smile.

Luffy's jaw then dropped and he was frozen.

"Luffy?" Nami said, worried while walking up to him.

She then froze like Luffy did. It was a dragon.

"Amazing! I can't believe this!" Luffy said, jumping all over the dragon that was in the cave.

"Leave him alone!" Apis shouted, while Nami wondered about the possible existence of this dragon.

"Where in the world did you come from?" asked Luffy, and the dragon opened his eyes.

Luffy stared into them and stopped. The two stared at each other and Luffy looked shocked.

"Sure! I think I understand," Luffy said, sitting right in front of the dragon, "You want to go home? Is that right?"

"Okay! Luffy, Grandpa Ryu says it's okay for you two to be his friends! He says he can sense that you are good people!" Apis said, "Hey! I've been able to read Grandpa Ryu's mind! But how did you?"

 _'Read his mind? Luffy, you still surprise me to this day,_ ' Nami thought.

"I just did," Luffy replied.

"But how?" Apis asked.

"I don't know," Luffy said, "How did you know?"

"Could it be a devil fruit? It's okay, there's no need to be shy about it!" Nami finally added.

"Yeah! The Whisper Whisper Fruit! Since then I've been able to read the mind of any animal!" said Apis.

"So that was it. How you knew that gust of wind was coming!" Nami said.

"The sea birds were kind enough to tell me about it," said Apis, "It was thanks to the Whisper Whisper Fruit that I met Grandpa Ryu!"

She then explained how she ran to the caves as she heard him calling to her.

"Wait a minute! I thought Lost Island sank into the sea a long time ago!" Nami said, wondering how Grandpa Ryu was heading there if it was gone.

"Lost Island will surface again eventually! Grandpa Ryu is absolutely certain about that! Grandpa believes the island will appear any day now! He just doesn't know where!" Apis explained.

She then explained that she went to the marines for help but they just wanted Dragonite.

"Right!" Luffy said, "If he wants to go home, then I'll take him!"

Nami smiled and walked next to Luffy.

"Better get started then!" she said.

* * *

Luffy and Nami ran back to the house and Nami had hickies all over her neck and Luffy's hair was slightly more unkempt then usual.

"Wake up!" Luffy said to Usopp.

All of the others woke up and Sanji sighed once again when he saw the two.

A villager ran in and warned them about marines.

"Oh no! We've got to get to Apis immediately!" said Nami.

"Why are the marines after a little girl?" asked Usopp.

"Guys! I need you to come with me right now! We need to go!" said Nami.

They all stood up and waited for instructions.

They all entered the cave and the remaining crew members had the same reaction Luffy and Nami did.

"Hey! You're all here!" said Apis.

"Guys! This is one of those Millennial Dragons that Bokaden was talking about," said Nami.

"Lets see if he can fetch," Luffy said.

"No Luffy. We're not getting a puppy," Nami said.

Luffy pouted at this.

"The closer you get to the Grand Line, the higher chance you'll find stuff like this," Zoro thought out loud.

"This dragon is the reason the marines have been chasing after Apis!" said Nami, "We can't let the marines get their hands on him. I brought you here because we need to help Apis get him back to his home on Lost Island."

"But we have enough problems ourselves!" Usopp said.

"But Luffy said," Apis murmured.

"Let me guess. Luffy said something like: 'Sure! We'll take him to the Lost Island!'"

"How'd you know?" asked Luffy.

"Don't worry Grandpa Ryu! I'll find another way," Apis said comfortingly.

"How are we supposed to bring our big friend here down and onto the ship?" asked Sanji, making Apis smile.

"It's easy," Nami said, smirking and making Luffy grin, "We're going to build a cart!"

They group quickly ran out of the cave to start making the cart.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy said, knocking over a dozen or more trees.

Sanji kicked over several trees as well and Zoro cut down just as much as Sanji.

"Do you think that's enough?" asked Luffy, standing on several trees.

"Nice one!" Nami said.

"Well I better put this thing together. Not that I have much choice!" Usopp said with a pout.

Usopp then made the cart in a short amount of time and the group was nearly ready.

"How are we supposed to get through that marine blockade?" asked Sanji.

"An attack?" asked Zoro.

"You know. That's not a bad idea," said Sanji.

"Yeah! But that's not possible with a giant dragon in tow! I've got a better idea but it's going to require more stealth then strength. One of us has to go to the harbour, sneak aboard the Merry and sail to the other end of the island!" said Nami.

"Well since my good personal friend Kaya gave the ship, I should be the one to go!" said Usopp, "However Zoro is coming with me!"

"Bring the ship to the cape that looks like Usopp's nose!" said Nami.

"That's funny! It does look like his nose!" said Luffy.

"And leave the rest to me!" said Nami, "This cave seems pretty well hidden but those marines will find it sooner or later. Get moving you two! Sanji and Luffy, you two get Grandpa Ryu onto the cart!"

* * *

Usopp and Zoro had reached the boat and they were ready to board the Merry. Zoro then cut some bamboo and placed one tube in Usopp's mouth, and one in his. They used these to breath under the water, by using it as a snorkel, and they had reached the other side of the Merry.

"Meet me on the deck," Zoro said.

Usopp then climbed onto the deck and Zoro freed the sail. The Merry started to sail away and dodged a marine ship, but knocking into it while doing so. The marines started chasing after the Merry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grandpa Ryu was loaded onto the cart and Nami was looking around.

"Nami?" Apis asked.

"Yes Apis,"

"Were you bitten on the neck by a bug?" asked Apis, innocently.

"Not quite," Nami said with a blush while Luffy looked the other way and whistled.

She then noticed the Merry.

"They made it!" Nami said.

A bird approached Apis and started speaking to her.

"The marines are closing in!" said Apis, scared, "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry. Two out of three of the Monster Trio is enough!" Nami said calmly.

"Monster Trio?" asked Apis, thinking of Luffy, Zoro and Sanji.

"Plus we're about to get out of here!" said Nami, "We just have to wait until the Going Merry has reached that cape!"

The marines then appeared out of nowhere and shot at Apis, who was getting in the way of Grandpa Ryu, but Luffy got in the way and bounced back all the bullets.

"What the hell was that?" asked one marine.

"How did he deflect all those bullets?" asked another.

"I see you have devil fruit powers!" Eric said.

"Yeah! I'm a rubber man!" said Luffy.

"Use your swords men! Bullets won't work against rubber!" Eric shouted.

The marines charged but Luffy and Sanji took them out easily.

"You call yourselves marines? How pathetic!" Eric said, walking forward and cutting a marine on his way, "My name is Eric the Whirlwind, Strawhats! I was hired by Commodore Nelson, of Branch 8. I have no business with you. However, that Millennial Dragon is a different story. If you don't give it, you'll fall to the power of the Sickle Sickle Fruit!"

"Did he say Sicko Sicko Fruit?" asked Sanji.

"I think," replied Luffy.

"What do we do?" asked Sanji.

"I don't know," said Luffy, turning around to face Nami.

"Hey Nami! Can we go now?" asked Luffy.

Eric turned red with anger.

"Hey! Are you even listening? Did you hear what I said?" screamed Eric.

"Yeah we heard you. You're Eric, the Sicko," replied Luffy.

"I SAID SICKLE!" Eric screamed, "Sickle Sickle Whirlwind!"

An air blast shot from his fingers and cut Luffy and Sanji on their arms.

"That packs a punch," Sanji said, gripping his arm.

"Stand down!" Eric said.

"No way!"

"Then it's your funeral!" said Eric.

"Sweetie, Sanji, lets go!" Nami shouted.

The two ran up in response and Sanji kicked the cliff, setting off the cart.

"Not so fast!" Eric screamed.

Luffy stretched his arm back, and shot if forward. It smacked into Eric and he was sent flying over the cart. The cart then headed towards a rock in the middle of the path.

"Luffy!" Nami screamed.

"Gum Gum Gatling!"

Luffy destroyed the rock and the cart passed through. He then smashed all the debris that came Nami's way.

The group started laughing at the experience of the ride. The cart then smashed into the marine ship pursuing the Merry and landed on the water, next to the Merry.

The main mast of the marine ship was destroyed and they could not pursue the Merry with the raft tied behind it.

* * *

Later, the Straw Hats were discussing their plan of action.

"No wonder it is called Lost Island! It's not on any maps or charts. It's description doesn't even match any of the islands in the waters around Warship Island!" Nami explained.

"Hey! Grandpa Ryu! Which way should we go?" asked Usopp.

"He's asleep," Luffy said.

"Sorry for the wait everybody," Apis said, walking over, "I hope your all hungry!"

The Straw Hats, minus Luffy, cringed and prepared themselves. Sanji walked behind her.

"Sanji! What a relief! For a minute there I thought you weren't the one cooking!" Usopp said, so Nami punched him on the back of the head.

"Lunch time! Now eat up Grandpa Ryu!" said Apis, holding out a hot pan.

"Food! Alright!" Luffy said, stretching his arms and grabbing it, but it burned his hands and he let go.

"Nooooooo!" screamed Sanji.

It landed on Grandpa Ryu's head and he opened his eyes in a instant, while Luffy screamed at his burnt hand.

"Luffy!" Nami screamed while Apis slid down the rope to help Ryu.

"Grandpa Ryu, are you okay?" asked Apis.

"Perfect! All that food went to waste!" Sanji said sarcastically.

Luffy had noticed Apis spacing out.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I know where Lost Island is!" Apis said, "It lies east of Warship Island guys!"

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted.

The group then ate and Zoro and Sanji were on clean-up duty.

"Here Zoro," said Sanji, handing him a plate.

"Thanks," he replied.

"And another,"

"Cool,"

"And another,"

"Okay,"

"Zoro,"

"Right,"

"And this one,"

"Can you hand them over to me without talking to me please," Zoro finally asked.

Outside, Luffy was on the figure head.

"Can you see anything Usopp?" he called up to the crows nest.

"No! Not yet!" He called back, "I hope this doesn't turn out to be a waste of time."

Nami turned around and looked down at Apis talking to Ryu.

"Can you believe it Grandpa Ryu? We're almost there!" she said excited, "You don't need to thank me."

Luffy then saw something in front of him.

"What's that? Smoke?" he said, looking at the black object, "Guess we'll know when we get closer."

When they got closer, Luffy noticed something about the thing he noticed.

"A ship? But something is weird about it," Luffy said, until he saw his reflection in front of him.

"Nami, do you see this?" Luffy asked, only to be the first to be absorbed in the invisible wall.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted, dropping down from the crows nest.

But as soon as she did, the whole ship was absorbed.

The Merry found itself in a deep fog and Nami desperately searched for Luffy, but she found him in the same spot and let out a sigh of relief.

"What just happened?" asked Usopp, "It was almost like a mirage!"

"That's it. When warmer air from the sky collides with colder air from the oceans surface, it can create mirages at sea!" Nami explained.

The fog cleared and a storm was revealed. It started raining and Nami growled.

"What's the deal with this stupid ocean?" she screamed, "Raise the sails!"

Zoro and Sanji did so and Zoro tried to get Apis inside, but she refused.

"I have to stay with Grandpa Ryu!" she said, but she slipped when the boat tilted.

"See! Now get in there and shut up kid!" Zoro shouted.

"It almost seems like the ocean is trying to push Merry back from something. But what?" Luffy wondered.

A wave splashed the rope holding the cart to the boat and it started to slip away. Apis made a jump to hold the rope and her hands started bleeding. It wasn't doing anything until she noticed two hands next to hers and she saw Zoro behind her, so the rope stopped moving.

"Zoro!"

Zoro went to grab both the loosening ropes and gritted his teeth when he stopped the ropes from moving.

"What are you saying Grandpa Ryu? We will not let you go! We're going to find your nest like I promised!" Apis shouted at Ryu.

Luffy then kicked into action. He swung around the mast and grabbed for the wheel of the cart.

"Gum Gum Lasso!" Luffy shouted, "Nami, I saw a light somewhere over there!"

"Nice one Luffy! It must be the light of the storm!" said Nami.

"Guys, do you see that? There's an island below the light!" said Usopp.

"Then that's where we're heading! Come on!" Nami said, running to the rudder.

Luffy then gritted his teeth in pain and stress.

"Luffy," Apis said worried.

"Don't worry! I've got him!" said Luffy.

Merry exited the storm and Nami sighed in relief.

"An island surrounded by stormy seas! That's why no one has ever found it!" she commented, "It's not lost anymore though!"

"Looks more like a castle than an island!" said Luffy.

The ship finally reached the shore and the crew stepped off Merry.

"Does anyone know where the dragon's nest could be?" asked Nami.

"Hey! Grandpa Ryu!" Apis said, staring into his eyes.

"What did he say?" asked Luffy.

"He said he is not sure. He said this place might not even be the Lost Island," Apis answered.

"What? You're not serious?" asked Sanji.

"So we went all that way for nothing?" asked Usopp.

Apis sighed.

"Hey Apis! See that, if the dragon's nest is on the island then I bet we can find it from up there!" Luffy said, pointing to the top of the mountain.

The group then departed, with Usopp and Sanji pushing the cart from the back and Luffy and Zoro pulling from the front.

* * *

The group finally made it to the top and Usopp fell over in exhaustion.

"Thank you all so very much!" said Apis.

"Thanks guys!" Nami said, looking at the door with a painting, "That painting must be the dragon emblem!"

"Guess so," Luffy responded.

"Wait. This little building is the dragon's nest?" asked Sanji, and Zoro and Usopp agreed with the sentiment of his statement.

Apis then tried to place her dragon claw into the missing claw of the door but she wasn't tall enough.

"Here! Let me do it!" Luffy said.

The ground then rumbled and the whole group fell in as the ground broke.

They were all in a giant room and looked at the roof, which had a painting on it.

"Oh man! That painting is so huge!" said Luffy.

"It looks like a map to me!" said Usopp.

"Maybe, but it's so worn out that it doesn't make much sense. What is this place anyway?" asked Sanji.

"Hey guys!" Luffy said, walking up to some rubble, "A piece of the ceiling fell here!"

"Hold on a second!" said Nami, "This island is not Lost Island! Look up. It is a map, and it marks the location of the dragon's nest. Do you see that island with the domed shaped building on it? That's this island! And those people are Apis's ancestors! Don't you remember the story old man Bokaden told us? He said the decedents of the people of Lost Island are the people of Warship Island."

"And the island with the dragon on it is the dragon's nest," Zoro said.

"You're right. The dragons nest is on Warship Island," Nami said.

"I agree with Nami. The dragon's nest is somewhere near Warship Island!" Sanji said.

Apis then asked Grandpa Ryu and Grandpa Ryu inspected the painting. His eyes widened as he figured it out.

"So the dragon's nest really is on Warship Island!" Luffy said.

"How do you know what he said Luffy?" asked Apis.

"Don't know, just do," said Luffy and Apis then confirmed what he said by hearing Grandpa Ryu.

Zoro suddenly grabbed Wado and Luffy growled as he looked up.

"What's going on?" asked Nami.

"Up there!" Zoro said.

It was Eric.

"Thank you for deciphering that map for me! Now I can find the Dragonite and the dragon's nest!" said Eric, "But since it's at the bottom of the ocean, I'll settle for second best."

Zoro walked forwards and looked at Luffy. They stared at each other and Luffy nodded.

"Alright guys, lets go," Luffy said.

Luffy grabbed everyone, put them on the cart and then smashed open the wall. Eric jumped down to stop him but Zoro got in the way. Luffy then dragged the cart out of the hole made in the wall.

The cart then slid down one of the large vines and made it's way to the ground, where it went down the path towards the Merry.

Eric jumped out of the hole after them and Zoro jumped after Eric. Zoro then jumped in front of Eric when he stopped.

"Sorry pal. But I'm not going to let you go any further!" Zoro said.

"Move it!" Eric said, firing a wind slash at Zoro.

Zoro had to dodge and Eric used that opportunity to run, making Zoro chase after him. Eric cut a tree branch and stopped Zoro as it fell in front of him.

Eric then jumped but Zoro threw a branch at his feet, making him fall off the cliff. Zoro then jumped after him and pointed his sword at the grounded Eric.

"I said I wouldn't let you pass! Now don't move an inch!" said Zoro.

Zoro got distracted by a rumbling in the distance so Eric threw dirt in his eyes.

* * *

The cart finally made it to the bottom and the birds spoke to Apis.

"Luffy! The birds said that Zoro is in big trouble!" said Apis, and Luffy looked up at where Zoro was.

* * *

"Now die!" Eric said.

* * *

"ZOOOOORRRRROOOOOO!" Luffy shouted, stretching his arms across the island towards Zoro.

He grabbed Zoro and grinned.

"So cool!" Apis said.

"No! Not this! Not again! I'm seeing a pattern!" Zoro half-whimpered.

Luffy pulled and Zoro was sent flying towards them.

"LUFFY I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THIS!" shouted Zoro.

Zoro hit the ship and Luffy grinned.

"Oh, sorry Zoro!" Luffy said.

"Someday I will kill you!" Zoro said.

The Merry set off and exited the mirage, heading for Warship Island.

* * *

They were then stopped by a marine ship with a gargoyle.

"Cool! A gargoyle!" said Luffy.

The ships then joined _iron_ chains together and blocked off the path.

"Promise me this raid will be quick guys," Nami said.

"Uh huh," Sanji said.

"Back in time for dinner," Luffy said with a grin.

They started to be fired upon by cannonballs. They were not hit however. They sailed on and were about to initiate their plan.

Apis then exited the cabin and Usopp sighed.

"Go back inside Apis," he said.

"But I can't leave Grandpa Ryu all by himself!" she said, running towards the cart and Usopp then followed her.

"Have you lost your mind?" Usopp shouted as she ran down the rope and onto the cart.

Then two cannonballs shot either side of the Merry and sent Usopp flying upwards.

"It's all over!" Usopp screamed.

"Pipe down!" Sanji said.

"Get ready!" Luffy shouted, and used Balloon to bounce back a cannonball and send it flying into one of the ships mast.

"We're in trouble!" said Nami, seeing the giant cannon coming out of Nelson's flagship, "One hit and we're dead!"

"What do we do then?" asked Zoro.

"Work the rear sail!" Nami said.

"Eat this!" Usopp said, firing a cannon at Nelson's ship.

It fired into Nelson's cannon and destroyed it.

"Usopp payback!" Usopp said, smiling and giving Apis a thumbs up.

"Lets do the plan!" Luffy shouted, stretching his arm back.

"Gum Gum Bridge!" said Luffy, stretching his arm to one of the ships, and Zoro and Sanji ran across.

"Hang in there Grandpa Ryu!" Luffy said, reeling himself in and smacking into Zoro.

Zoro approached the chains and grinned.

"Chains of iron huh?" he said.

"Can you cut them?" asked Luffy, knowing full well he could.

Marines all ran out of the battleship and surrounded them.

"I'll take the right and you take the left!" said Luffy.

"I'll leave this to you," said Zoro.

"Thanks!" said Sanji and Luffy.

The marines charged, and Luffy started to punch while Sanji started to kick. Ducking through swords and bullets, the marines were getting easily dispatched.

Zoro concentrated as he cut the first iron chain.

Marines from other ships started to charge as well but the two were ready.

"Gum Gum Gatling!"

Luffy hit dozens of marines off of the ship.

Zoro cut the second iron chain.

Luffy sent all the marines flying off the ship with a Gum Gum Pinball, which meant he stretched all the marines behind him backwards after surrounding all of them with his arms.

Zoro cut the third iron chain.

An air slash came out of nowhere and stopped the Merry in its tracks. It was Eric. He had boarded the art.

"I know you! You're that sicko guy!" said Apis.

"It's sickle!" Eric screamed, "Hand over the dragon! I'll slice you into ribbons!"

Eric then took Grandpa Ryu and started rowing away.

Luffy stared at Grandpa Ryu and understood. Eric then picked up Apis and took her as a hostage.

Eric then threw Apis to the ground after she bit him, and Grandpa Ryu raised his head.

"Damn kid! Serves her right!" Eric said, rubbing his hand.

Grandpa Ryu then smacked Eric and the three marines with him off the boat. He stared at Apis and remembered all the times they had together.

He opened his wings and roared. Everyone covered their ears in pain. Apis was marvelled that Ryu stood up. He then started to take off and fly up. The cannons then shot Grandpa Ryu.

"Leave him alone!" Luffy screamed, and the monster trio started to destroy the cannons.

Nelson's ship began to open fire on Ryu. Ryu then took off towards Nelson and he roared. Ryu then couldn't take anymore cannons and fell in the water.

Luffy stretched towards Ryu and landed on him.

"Hang in there," Luffy said, "Don't talk about dying. I won't let anything happen to Apis. Stay alive dammit! Look I've never been to the dragon's nest but I don't think its underwater!"

The marines fired a harpoon at Ryu but Luffy caught it with his left hand.

"That wasn't nice," Luffy growled.

Luffy growled and threw the harpoon back towards Nelson's ship. It smashed right next to Nelson.

"This dragon has a name! It's Grandpa Ryu, got that? He wants to keep his bones!" said Luffy.

Ryu started to sink further.

"You're fine with staying here? But fight back! Don't give up on your dream. Don't worry about Apis! Worry about yourself for once!" Luffy said hipercritcally.

Usopp had tied Apis to him and made sure that she couldn't leave.

Luffy was pulling out Ryu's head from the water, when the sea started shaking and something started to emerge.

Ryu then roared at the sky and Luffy understood.

"Call your friends Ryu!" said Luffy.

All of a sudden, thousands of Millennial Dragons emerged from the distance and Luffy laughed.

Ryu let out one last roar and fell over, told Luffy something and then closed his eyes.

Luffy glared at the laughing Nelson.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy said, stretching up with a dragon and then preparing to Battle Axe Nelson's ship.

"Gum Gum Battle Axe!" Luffy screamed, as he split Nelson's ship in half.

Everyone was astonished at Luffy's display of power.

"Where's Luffy?" asked Nami on the Merry, while Luffy landed on the deck as soon as she said that.

"It's not fair! Why did you have to die? Without accomplishing your dream?" asked Apis.

"That's not true. Can't you hear the voices of the other dragons?" asked Luffy.

Then a shockwave came out of nowhere and pushed everything back. Ground started to rise below everyone and Nami finally figured it out.

"That's what it means! The dragon's nest really is here! The name Millennial Dragon! Why didn't I see it before? The reason they're called this is because they migrate here every 1000 years, when the island surfaces!" said Nami.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Apis.

"Now I see why Grandpa Ryu was anxious to get back to here," Luffy said as Apis ran towards Grandpa Ryu, "He's finally home."

"Please get up! Grandpa RYU!" Apis screamed.

"I hope he was brought peace," said Nami, hugging Luffy in sadness.

"He got his wish in the end," said Luffy.

"Maybe this is a graveyard for dragons, like elephants have," said Nami.

"That's not true! Because Grandpa Ryu said he would become better! It's not a graveyard!" Apis screamed.

"Listen to me. Grandpa Ryu was lost and lonely. He didn't have a friend until you came along. Then everything changed for the better. And he wanted you to know that with all the centuries he has been alive, the last one he spent with you was the happiest," said Luffy.

"Liar! If this is the place you always talked about, it should have made you better! You have to get better!" Apis said while crying.

"Ryu was telling you the truth Apis. He said that Millennial Dragons return every 1000 years to the nest and are reborn again," Luffy explained.

The egg cracked and out hatched a Millennial Dragon. Dragons gathered around it and it opened it's eyes. It cried and looked towards Apis, who nodded at what he said. She walked back towards the Straw Hats.

"I was wrong! This place is not a graveyard! Bringing old and new life together," Nami said.

"Thank you! All of you," said Apis.

"It's my honour," said Luffy.

"Thank you most of all Luffy and Nami. Let's go home!" said Apis.

"Lets get you back home," said Luffy.

They started to walk away but they turned around to see Eric standing above them.

"You don't know when to quit!" said Luffy.

"Quiet fool. You will never defeat me!" said Eric.

"So what?" Nami said, "There is no elixir!"

"Lets split the Dragonite then," said Eric.

"No thanks!" said Luffy.

"Fool! You're turning your back on eternal life?" Eric incredulously asked.

"I'm not afraid of dying!" said Luffy.

"No don't!" said Apis, running towards Eric, who fired an air slash at her.

Usopp grabbed her and rolled out the way.

"Don't! You'll be ripped to shreds!" he whispered.

"Sickle Sickle Whirlwind!"

The air slash flew towards Apis and Usopp, but Luffy got in the way and fell to his knees. Luffy raised his head and snarled.

"I'll deal with him," said Luffy, "I made a promise."

Luffy ran towards Eric and stretching his arm back.

"Sickle Sickle"

"Gum Gum"

"Whirlwind!"

"Pistol!"

Luffy's fist raced towards Eric and he was cut all over, but he was able to punch Eric in the gut.

"Dodge this!"

"Sickle Sickle Wind Slash: Rapid Fire!"

Luffy ran towards Eric and was cut all over. He grabbed Eric and stretched his head towards him.

"Gum Gum Bell!" Luffy hit Eric and then reeled his arms back.

"Gum Gum Bazooka!" said Luffy.

Eric was sent flying off into the distance as Luffy smacked both of his palms into him.

"He won!" Usopp said.

The group watched as the villagers surrounded the dragons in astonishment.

"We need to leave," Luffy said after the group decided to leave before Grandpa could tell them about the history of the island.

* * *

They reached the boat and the crew was ready to say goodbye.

"Want to come Apis?" asked Luffy.

"I've become friends with all of you. But my place is here!" said Apis.

"Well goodbye!" said Nami.

The ship sailed off and everyone said goodbye. The Merry left this adventure behind them.

* * *

"She'll be okay! She is our honorary member!" said Luffy, but a storm quickly approached.

"Major cloud cover ahead!" Sanji said.

The group gathered around the map in the kitchen and went to discuss their plans.

"So the entrance is a mountain?" asked Luffy.

"We might have to go up it," said Nami.

"But a ship can't do that," Zoro said, and the crew continued to argue.

Nami then explained how Reverse Mountain and if they screwed up, they would die.

"So its a mystery mountain!" Luffy said.

"Sure sweetie," Nami said, "But the rudder is the only thing that should not screw up or we die!"

Sanji and Luffy raised the sails and Luffy stared at the "mystery mountain".

"Wow! It's bigger than I thought!" said Luffy.

The Merry started to get sucked in by the current.

"Nami, where's that entrance?" Luffy asked.

"Straight ahead!" Nami said.

"I've got to be dreaming! The ocean really is floating up the mountain!" said Zoro, astonished.

"We have to make our way through those water gates just right or we'll be smashed to pieces!" Nami said.

The Merry remained on its heading and Luffy noticed something.

"We're drifting of course!" Luffy said, and the rudder snapped.

"Gum Gum Balloon!"

Luffy jumped off and went in between the Merry and the gate, making the Merry bounce off and stay in the centre of the channel.

"Luffy! Grab my hand!" Nami screamed.

Luffy gripped her hand by stretching and was pulled into her embrace.

"Thanks Nami!"

"Don't ever do that to me again!"

The Merry started to sail up the mountain.

"Now its just a straight shot to the summit!" Nami said, excited.

"Wow! What a view!" said Luffy.

"Curse you damn pirates!" said Eric, who was on the railing.

"I thought I killed you," Luffy said, deadpan.

"I will kill you!" Eric screamed.

"Is that Dragonite?" Nami asked, and Eric looked to the side.

Nami ran forward and kicked Eric off the boat, where he fell in the channel.

"Bye!" said Nami while Luffy hugged her.

"Good one!" he said.

"Look how high we are though!" Usopp said.

Luffy sat at the figurehead with Nami on his lap.

"We're above the clouds!" said Luffy.

Everyone smiled.

"We've done it!" Nami said with a smile and Luffy kissed her.

"Yeah. We have!" he said with a grin.

The Merry then landed on the current heading towards the Grand Line.

 _'To be the World's Best Swordsman!'_

 _'To find the All Blue!'_

 _'To become a brave warrior of the sea!'_

 _'To draw a map of the World!'_

"I can see it! The Grand Line! Somewhere out there the One Piece is waiting, and we're going to find it!"

* * *

There we are. Now you must understand a couple of things:

1) With Luffy and Nami, they're pirates and they can do what they want, so they don't need to wait a certain time before some things in a relationship are acceptable.

2) This chapter killed me. I don't hate this arc but it is nothing compared to something like G8 Arc, my favourite anime arc, or Enies Lobby, my favourite arc.

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

This is, TheHumulisScriptor, signing out!


	3. Chapter 3: Laboon and Whiskey Peak

Changing One's World

* * *

Things can be different with one divergence in the timeline. One cannot begin to imagine how things will change with a decision being different. But will these changes be for the better or for the worst. Find out as the Straw Hats will face their adventures a whole lot differently.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

* * *

Chapter 3: Laboon and Whiskey Peak

They had made it. The Grand Line. Luffy grinned, wondering what adventures awaited him on this dangerous sea. He looked at Nami next to him and was glad he was doing it with her. He looked at his crew as well and was very glad he had them. He hated being alone. But with this group and Nami, he wouldn't have it any other way.

The Merry was racing down the current at a very fast speed and it broke through the clouds.

"This is great!" Sanji said.

But a noise rang through the air and had the Straw Hats very confused.

"Did you guys just hear that?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah!" Nami said, worried.

The groaning rang out again and a shadow appeared at the bottom of the mountain.

"Nami! I see a mountain up ahead!" said Sanji.

"Who cares! Go!" Luffy said, and the whole crew sighed.

"It's nothing but ocean in front of us!" screamed Nami to Sanji.

Finally they broke out the other end of the clouds and saw a big black object. All the Straw Hats screamed in terror.

"It's a black wall!" Luffy said.

"No! It's a whale!" Usopp pointed out.

The ship edged nearer to the whale.

"Should we fight?" Luffy asked, and he and Nami got off the Merry's head.

"No Luffy," Nami said calmly, used to his antics by now.

"Calm down! We must be a speck to that thing!" said Sanji.

"That's right! It most likely isn't even aware of us!" said Nami.

"But we'll crash into it if we don't change course!" said Zoro, "Look! We can get by on the left! Hard to port!"

"The rudder's broken!" Usopp screamed.

"Find something!" Zoro said, while Luffy ran below deck.

"Luffy?" asked Nami.

The group was trying to pull the rudder but it was useless.

"Is this the end?" asked Nami.

All of a sudden, a cannon shot rang out from the front of the Merry, which did slow it down, but the Merry still crashed into Laboon, and lost it's figure head.

"We're screwed!" Nami said, noticing Merry's broken figure head and knowing what Luffy would do.

"AHHHHHHH! MY SEAT!" Luffy screamed.

The crew quickly rowed away but Nami was staring at the empty vacancy at the front and knew just how Luffy was going to react.

The Merry was passing Laboon's eyes and it screamed out, making all the crew scream in pain due to the volume of Laboon's cry.

"Luffy. I know what you're thinking and I understand but..." Nami began but saw the look in Luffy's eyes.

' _We're dead'_ she thought.

"You think you can break my special seat and get away with it! TAKE THAT!" Luffy said, punching Laboon in the eye.

Laboon turned its eye to Luffy and the whole crew screamed except for the rubber man. Laboon opened his mouth and started to suck in water, which was dragging the Merry into his mouth.

Luffy then fell off the ship and Nami screamed first, and the others took a second before they noticed what she was looking at.

"LUFFY!" they all screamed, but he stretched and grabbed onto one of Laboon's teeth, and started crawling up his face.

Luffy got to the top but it was too late. Laboon closed his mouth. Luffy started to punch Laboon in anger but Laboon started to submerge.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CREW! GIVE HER BACK!" he screamed.

But he noticed a door and quickly went inside the whale.

* * *

Meanwhile with the crew, the Merry was under the cloudy sky again.

"So... what do you think?" Nami asked.

"I don't know what to think," replied Zoro.

"Is this even real?" asked Sanji, "Because I know exactly what I saw and what I felt. We were swallowed by the whale."

They saw an island in front of them and wondered if this place was a dream.

A Great King Squid then emerged from the water and the crew screamed. But several harpoons stabbed into the squid before it could get to them, and it fell into the water. The harpoons had come from the door.

"Looks like someone's home," Zoro pointed out.

"Let's hope they're human," Sanji added.

"Where's Luffy?" Nami asked, breaking out of her shock.

"I don't know," Usopp said, standing up.

Luffy was in a tunnel... inside the whale.

"I don't know much about whale's but since when do they have doors and lighted hallways?" asked Luffy.

"A ship?" a man asked, walking out of the house.

It was an old man. He started to walk towards them and stared into Sanji's eyes. The atmosphere was tense until he sat down and read his newspaper.

"You gonna say anything?" Sanji asked.

"We got cannons!" Usopp added.

The old man's eyes widened and he stared at Zoro and Sanji, making them tense up.

"You try it and someone's going to die," the old man said.

"Yeah. And who's that?" asked Sanji.

"Me of course," the old man said.

"Excuse me? You..." said Sanji, but Zoro placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I got this," Zoro said, "There's a couple things we need to know. Where are we? And who are you?"

The old man tensed up and stared straight into their souls again.

"You've got some nerve stranger. It's only polite to introduce yourself first," the old man said.

"Fair enough. I'll go first. My name is..." Zoro began but was cut off by Crocus.

"My name is Crocus. I'm the Lighthouse watchmen of the Twin Capes. I'm 71 and a half years old, Gemini," Crocus said, making Zoro shake with anger.

"You'll like me to tell you where you are, but you're rude attitude leaves me inclined to not tell you," Crocus said, "But it is pretty obvious. Seeing as how you were eaten!"

"So you're saying that we were swallowed by the whale! But since when did a whale's stomach have clouds in it?" asked Usopp.

"What's going to happen to us? And what happened to Luffy?" said Nami.

"The exit is over there!" Crocus said, pointing to a large door.

"Even if I believed that a whale's belly could have an exit door, there is the sky here!" said Nami.

"It's a painting!" said Usopp.

"Nami... if that is an exit then we need to get to it!" said Zoro.

Everything then started shaking and large waves appeared everywhere.

"It's begun!" said Crocus.

"His island is a ship! And it's made of iron!" said Nami, seeing his ship.

"It's because of the acid in the stomach. I doubt the Merry will last long!" Sanji pointed out.

"What's with this whale?" asked Usopp.

"He's very angry!" said Crocus, "These aftershocks are a result of him hitting his head against the Red Line!"

"That explains it! Why he had such deep scars! Not to mention his howling!" said Nami.

"Why?" Usopp asked.

"Because he is suffering!" she replied

"But what is the geezer up to?" asked Usopp.

"More than likely he's trying to kill the whale from the inside!" said Nami.

"We have no right to judge the old man nor do we need to save the whale. We need to focus on getting Luffy and getting out of here!" said Sanji.

Crocus then jumped into the acid.

* * *

Meanwhile Luffy was falling in the hallway, bouncing left to right. He then fell out of the hallway and into a large tunnel.

"Where am I?" asked Luffy as the whole placed tilted and he fell, after trying to run up the slanted ground.

Luffy then ran into two strangers and fell through the door. They were now in the stomach.

They flew past the Merry and Zoro stared at one of them in shock.

"Luffy?" asked Zoro.

"Is everyone ok? How about Nami?" asked Luffy, "But I could use a hand."

The three then fell into the water.

"Looks like Luffy is not alone! Who were those other two?" asked Usopp.

They had rescued the three and Laboon had calmed down.

"So we saved your lives for the time being, so tell us who you are," said Zoro.

"Mr 9! The heathens are pirates," Ms Wednesday pointed out.

"Maybe they will understand our plight!" said Mr 9.

"You parasites are still here? I told you this already! As long as I draw breath, you will not lay a single harmful finger on Laboon!" said Crocus.

"You can't bully us into abandoning our mission!" said Ms Wednesday, picking up her bazooka.

"We were sent here to hunt this whale and that is exactly what we will do," said Mr 9, also picking up his weapon.

The two fired their cannons but Crocus jumped in the way.

"Was he protecting the whale?" asked Sanji.

The two started laughing but Luffy punched their heads together.

"What was that for?" asked Usopp, looking at the unconscious duo.

"I just wanted to hit them," Luffy growled.

 _'That Straw Hat...'_ Crocus thought.

"I thank you for saving my life, but I must ask, why did you do it?" Crocus asked, as the group made their way onto the island/boat.

"I was saving the whale!" Luffy said.

"Who were those guys? And who are you?" asked Nami to Crocus.

"These two are thugs from a nearby town looking for whale meat. They just want Laboon so they can feed their town for a couple of years," said Crocus.

"That's the whale's name. A magnificent creature. An Island Whale. One of the largest species in the world that can only be found in the West Blue. I won't allow them to slaughter him for food! He's stuck here and there is a reason he keeps hitting himself on the Red Line. Inside Laboon's body beats the heart of a human. He has awaited and is devoted to a certain band of pirates. Going on 50 long years now," Crocus explained, "All who have seen Labon have asked the same question as you. Listen closely, and I will reveal his tragic story. One fine sunny day, a group of pirates arrived at the cape. They were followed by a baby whale, spry and chipper. Whom I would soon come to know as Laboon. He had developed a bond travelling with the pirates with much of their journey. But they decided to leave him behind as the Grand Line was too dangerous. But the whale followed them anyway. Island whales are social creatures, and I suspect he considered those pirates his family. The wear and tear on the pirate ship was so severe, so they stayed several months there, and I too was able to form a close relationship with them. Thus when the day of their departure finally arrived, they left him behind. That was 50 years ago."

"So they left him there," said Nami.

The group then set sail out of the door and noticed the tunnel.

"It's amazing the whale is still alive with the hole like this inside it," Zoro pointed out.

"I suppose you're responsible for this?" Sanji asked Crocus.

"Just a doctors playful mind," said Crocus, "I used to serve as a ship's doctor."

"Really?" asked Luffy, "That's great! Then join us! We need a doctor!"

"I no longer have that kind of energy," said Crocus, "And the reason for the tunnels are that with a whale of this size, its virtually impossible to treat it from the outside. Here's the exit."

Crocus spun a wheel and opened a gate, and the crew was free.

"Sunlight!" Luffy said with joy.

"Don't you think 50 years is a bit extreme? They know how to test someone's patience," said Usopp.

"Idiot! Don't you get it? This is the Grand Line. His friends are dead. They won't be back!" Sanji pointed out.

"Reality is cool. The truth is they abandoned their quest. They left the Grand Line. I doubt they'll ever come back here," said Crous.

"Why?" asked Usopp.

"Didn't you tell him?" asked Nami.

"I did. He blamed the wall for keeping his friends away," Crocus said.

Luffy then grabbed the mast and started to run up Laboon, before smashing the mast into one of his scars.

"You think he knows that that's our mast?" asked Zoro.

"And now it's on top of a whale," Sanji added.

Laboon screamed in pain. He jumped in the air and smashed his head into the ground. Laboon charged but Luffy jumped in the air. Laboon then smashed Luffy into the ground with his tail but Luffy then punched his eyes. Laboon then hit him back and sent him flying into the lighthouse. Luffy then kicked him sent Laboon flying back but Laboon charged forward and hit him into the lighthouse again. He slumped against the wall and Luffy's eyes were overshadowed. Laboon charged at him.

"It's a draw!" Luffy said, making Laboon stop, "I'm stronger then I look. But I have a feeling you knew that. I can always tell when someone is itching for a fight. When if you want to battle, I'll gladly give you one. Your shipmates used to spar with you and you miss it. When I can top anything they threw at you. Tell you what. After me and my friends travel the Grand Line, we'll come back here and challenge you. And then you better be ready for a rematch!"

Laboon cried in agreement. He then allowed Luffy to paint a Straw Hat pirate mark on his head.

"Consider this the promise of my fight with you. And its a rushed painting, so you'll have to be careful and avoid hitting your head or you'll rub it off, understand?" asked Luffy.

Laboon snorted in agreement.

Usopp, after repairing the mast, was wondering something.

"Where are they?" asked Usopp.

"Oh, you mean those two. I guess they escaped," said Nami.

Luffy picked up the Log Pose.

"What is this thing?" asked Luffy.

Meanwhile, Nami was looking at a map and compass, but the compass needle was spinning around in circles. She screamed when she noticed this and everyone came running over, notably Sanji with food.

"The compass is broken. The needle just spins!" said Nami.

"It is sadly apparent that none of you have the slightest knowledge of this place. Did you come here to die? There is nothing wrong with your compass. We are surrounded by a powerful magnetic field and the islands here are riddled with all sorts of magnetic materials which cause all sorts of abnormalities. Also the winds and currents lack of consistancy creates problems," Crocus explained.

"If you have any hope of navigating the Grand Line, you'll need a Log Pose to guide you. Its a specially designed compass which reads the strength of magnetic fields!" Crocus continued.

Luffy then placed the Log Pose in Nami's hand and continued eating. Everyone stared at him shocked.

"Luffy, have I ever told you how brilliant you are?" asked Nami.

"Yes," Luffy replied, which made Nami smile and turn to Crocus.

"There isn't a dial face on this thing," said Nami.

"You don't need one. It's a special brand of magnetism that runs through the Grand Line islands. And as it turns out, Reverse Mountain is a great starting point. It produces seven different pulls of magnetism. But they all go to the same place. And the island at the end of that route is Raftel. It is said the One Piece is on Raftel," Crocus answered, just as Laboon emerged from the water with Mr 9 and Ms Wednesday.

Sanji walked up to Ms Wednesday.

"Hello my lady. Let me help you to your feet," said Sanji, helping her up.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Hey! We need a favour," Mr 9 said, getting up himself.

The two then explained their situation to Luffy.

"Whiskey Peak. That's a funny name," Luffy pointed out.

"That's where we live...sir," said Mr 9.

"How did you get stranded?" asked Nami, "And asking us for a ride is pushing it after what you were going to do to Laboon."

"It's fine. You can ride with us!" said Luffy, while Crocus gave Nami his Log Pose as a spare, "You said your home is called Whiskey Peak. We'll take you there."

The two were shocked and thought that Luffy was not very bright.

The group went to the ship and was prepared to leave. They said goodbye to Crocus and Laboon.

The ship sailed quickly away and Merry was on her way to Whiskey Peak. They were on their way but things got bad quickly.

It had started snowing and Nami was inside.

"It was hot and sunny a few minutes ago," said Nami, watching Luffy make a snowman.

While Usopp bragged about his snowman based off Kaya, and then Luffy destroyed it. So they got into a snowball fight.

All of a sudden, a storm quickly rolled through. But Nami noticed they were going the wrong way, so the ship turned around 180 degrees.

"Wake up!" screamed Usopp to Zoro.

Meanwhile, they were heading for an iceberg and a fog rolled in.

"This is crazy!" screamed Nami.

The ship missed the iceberg but a hole was in the bottom of the Merry. A large wind rolled through and Sanji came out with food.

"Roll in the sails or else we'll overturn!" Nami screamed.

The group ate and then the sail ripped when Nami tried pulling it in.

"Fix the leak!" screamed nami.

"There's another part of the ship damaged below!" Ms Wednesday screamed.

"Dammit!" Usopp screamed, running below deck.

The group rolled in the sails, while Usopp fixed the damages... kind of.

Time had passed and the sky was clear. Zoro had finally woken up.

He saw the whole crew lying about except for Luffy, who was energetic as ever.

"Come on. The weather is nice and all but that is no reason to be lazy!" Zoro said, "We better be on the right track that's all I can say!"

 _'Shut up!'_ the crew thought.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Zoro, looking at the agents.

"YOU FOOL!" Mr 9 screamed.

"We're on a side mission to take them home!" Luffy pointed out.

"Since when did we become a transport service for thugs? We don't owe them anything!" Zoro said.

"I don't know," Luffy said.

"So what were your names again?" Zoro growled.

"My name is Mr 9"

"And I'm Ms Wednesday"

"Right. You know those names sound familier. And the more I think about it, the more I'm certain I've heard the somewhere before," Zoro said, making the two shake in fear.

Nami then punched Zoro on the head.

"You're lucky we didn't toss your lazy ass overboard!" Nami said.

Zoro growled but was beaten up.

The group had then reached Whiskey Peak.

"Our first journey on the Grand Line has come to an end!" Nami pointed out.

"It's an island!" said Luffy.

"The landscape is unlike anything I've ever seen!" said Sanji.

The two agents then jumped off and swam back to shore.

The ship reached the waterway and started to sail inland.

All of a sudden, cheers broke out around them. It was the locals.

"Welcome to the Grand Line!" they all screamed.

The crowd seemed happy to see them.

They docked at the shore.

"Ma Ma Ma! Welcome! My name is Igarappoi, the mayor of this town! Would you permit us to throw a party due to your arrival?" asked Igarappoi.

"SURE!" screamed Luffy, Usopp and Sanji, running forwards.

"By the way, how long does it take for the Log Pose to set?" asked Nami.

"Such details are boring and can be explained later!" Igarappoi said, putting a hand around Nami's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

However, he immediately let go when he felt a murderous presence directed towards him. He tried looking for it but could not find it. All he saw was Luffy grinning like an idiot. Nami knew however, and smiled towards her boyfriend, how gave her a thumbs up.

The party then began. Usopp was telling the story of the Calm Belt. Nami had entered a drinking competition with Zoro. Luffy was eating, and the cook fell over exhaustion. While Sanji was flirting was 20 girls.

* * *

It had reached night time. Zoro fell over in tiredness and Nami was still in the competition. Luffy had fell over in tiredness, as had two other cooks. Nami had won, but fell over in her drunken state. In fact, everyone had fallen asleep.

Zoro however was still awake and went outside. He heard the agents conversation about capturing his crew. It was time to step in.

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt but can you let my friends sleep. The journey was exhausting, so I've been told," Zoro said, scaring them all.

"Mr 8, Ms Monday! One of them escaped when we weren't looking!" said one agent.

"You should have stayed asleep with your friends!" said Mr 8.

"A good swordsman never lets his guard down. And judging by the scowls on your faces, I'd say you were bounty hunters. Capturing drunk pirates after tricking them with your hospitality. I count 100 of you scum bags, give or take. And I'll fight all of you! You hear me, Baroque Works?" Zoro said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ARE NAME?" Mr 8 screamed.

"I was in a similar line of work once upon a time. Your company tried to employ me, but naturally I refused. Do the same rules still apply? Employee identities kept secret. Cheesy codenames? The boss's identity also kept a secret? Baroque Works. The criminal organisation that faithfully carries out orders like sheep." Zoro said.

"We are left with no choice but to kill you. And another grave stone will be added to the cactus rocks tonight!" Mr 8 threatened.

"KILL HIM!"

But Zoro had vanished into thin air. He was then among the crowd of agents. He was mocking them by looking everywhere. They finally found him and they all shot their guns at him. But he vanished again and they all shot each other.

"Incompetent morons! He's only one man!" Mr 8 said, but a sword sliced through the back of his hair when he said that.

"Ask yourself? Will one gravestone really be enough?" said Zoro, and Mr 8 then shot bullets out of his saxophone behind him, but Zoro vanished.

Zoro was hiding behind a corner, hearing the agents conversation.

* * *

Nami had woken up and was staring at Luffy.

 _'Sleep well!'_ she thought, before running off.

* * *

Zoro meanwhile, was keen to try out his new swords.

"Got you now!" screamed a thug above him, "Die!"

But Zoro jumped back and into a house, but more thugs were on the outside, so he flipped on his hands in mid-air and pushed himself behind a table, which he kicked up.

"Up first! Yubashiri!" said Zoro, slicing the table in half and then charging forward.

He then was on the other side of the thugs and made a swipe.

"Light, well balanced!" he noted, before jumping away.

The men then fell over as cuts appeared on their bodies.

Zoro then ran up a ladder, but someone fired a bazooka at him. Zoro flipped out of the way, but Ms Monday threw a barrel at him. Zoro made a single movement and the barrel split in quarters, all four hitting the four men.

"What a waste!" Zoro noted.

A man behind him went to hit him with his club but Zoro drew Kitetsu and cut the man.

"I see you agreed to be tame Kitetsu!" Zoro said, noting that Kitetsu was listening to him.

A kid then charged at Zoro with a knife but Zoro disarmed him. A nun then ran up to the child and cradled him.

"Please have mercy!" she said but Zoro hit them both with the blunt side of the blade.

"The blunt end is a mercy," Zoro said.

Zoro then climbed up more ladders while Nami noticed that the treasure that the hunters had was little.

Zoro then pushed back a ladder that the agents were climbing and they all fell. Zoro then jumped to the other building.

"Two Sword Style, Hawk Wave!" Zoro said, sending an air slash then cut the group. Zoro then cut a whole in the group, where a group of hunters landed.

"Going down!" he said.

Ms Monday then appeared behind him with a ladder, but he ducked and she missed.

"Too close!" he said, while she put on knuckle dusters.

"It was a good effort but there is no man who can best my strength! Now you die!" she said, picking up Zoro and punching him after pinning him to the ground.

"Well we wasted a lot of time. Lets go!" said Mr 8, but stopped when he heard a scream from Ms Monday.

Zoro had her grabbed by the face and she fainted.

"Is that all you can offer?" asked Zoro, while walking towards the agents.

"Now it all makes sense. The marines must have made a mistake on that poster!" Mr 8 pointed out, making Zoro growl.

"It does make sense! I can understand why this guy would have a 30 million beri bounty on his head. He must be the real captain!" said Mr 9, making Zoro clench his swords harder.

"It seemed strange that the weakling would be the real price," Ms Wednesday added, and Zoro decided to step in to scare them further.

"Oh there's no mistake," said Zoro, making the agents tense.

"What do you mean?" asked Mr 8.

"The boy is stronger than me. Now if you're struggling to beat me, how do you think you will be able to beat him?" Zoro said, not lying.

"Stronger," Mr 8 said.

"Than," Mr 9 said.

"You?" Ms Wednesday finished, and all three were sufficiently scared.

The three then started bragging about their strength but Zoro was not scared.

The three charged but Zoro was confused about the fact that Ms Wednesday had a duck, and then he pushed Mr 9 off a building. Ms Wednesday tried to seduce him but she failed and also fell off the building.

Mr 9 then approached Zoro.

"You may have won the first round, but you won't get away with anything!" he screamed, before wrapping a chain around Zoro's arm.

"What will you do now?" he asked.

"Kick you ass," Zoro replied.

Ms Wednesday then appeared with Luffy.

"Lucky your friend was asleep. If you do anything Mr. Bushido, then your friend will pay the price!" Ms Wednesday.

"Why don't I wake him up then?" Zoro asked with a grin.

Zoro then grabbed the chain and threw Mr 9 into Ms Wednesday. And the three, which includes Carue, were sent flying away.

Zoro then jumped on Luffy's stomach and flew up to Mr 8, and cut him with his sword.

"Alright done!" Zoro said.

An explosion then appeared out of nowhere.

"Must keep going!" Mr 8 said, crawling away.

"The three of you lost against a single pirate? Now that's just sad!" Mr 5 said.

"Mr 5, Ms Valentine!" Mr 8 said, "What you came here to laugh?"

"No! That's just a bonus!" said Mr 5, "Anyway there are people here who's crimes against the company are too great. He said someone had learned the secrets."

"We learned something. It turns out royalty has infiltrated Baroque Works!" said Ms Valentine.

 _'They know!'_ Mr 8 thought, before firing his hair gun at the two agents, which exploded.

"You will not lay a hand on our princess. Not while Alabasta Chief Of Security still stands!" Igaram said.

"Igaram!" Ms Wednesday.

"Igaram, captain of Alabasta security. And Princess Vivi of Alabasta. We have been ordered by the boss to eliminate you both!" said Mr 5.

Zoro watched from above.

"I left Luffy down there with them," he noted, "Oh well."

"Vivi! Escape!" screamed Igaram, but Mr 5 flicked something at him which exploded.

"Don't bother!" Ms Valentine screamed.

"Well... see ya!" Zoro said, dragging Luffy away.

"Vivi, you must leave," Igaram barely got out, "Hurry!"

Mr 9 got up and charged at the two, to by Vivi some time. Mr 5 then flicked his snot at Mr 9, blasting him away.

* * *

Zoro was being confronted by Igaram at the same time.

"I have a request!" Igaram said, "Both of those villains possess devil fruit powers! And there is nothing I can do to stop them! I'm begging you, to protect Vivi in my place!"

* * *

Vivi got on Carue and started to run away.

"She won't get very far! Lets go Ms Valentine!" Mr 5 shouted, running after Vivi.

"Right Mr 5!" she said, following him.

* * *

"You'll be rewarded! I'm just a humble servant but please do this!" said Igaram.

"Forget it!"

"So... about this reward. I'll take it, but I want a billion berris! And if we don't agree to help, then she's going to die," Nami said.

"I can't promise anything but you need to negotiate the terms with her!" said Igaram.

"Oh alright!" said Nami, "Go get her!"

"What! Don't involve me! Get your boyfriend to do it!" screamed Zoro.

"Don't be stupid and stubborn and heartless. Luffy needs his sleep and the money will be shared among us!" Nami explained.

Luffy then got up and walked away to find the bathroom.

"He needs sleep, huh?" asked Zoro.

"You still owe me some money from a while back. Remember Logue Town," Nami explained.

"Someday you will die a horrible death!" Zoro said.

"Not with Luffy around, you know that," she said, while Zoro ran off, "THANKS ZORO!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm so ashamed! If I had been stronger I could have protected Vivi!" said Igaram.

"Don't worry. Zoro may look stupid, but he's strong. Not to mention Luffy's awake now, which means she definitely is not going anywhere," Nami said.

"If anything were to happen to her, our kingdom will be done for!" Igaram said.

* * *

Speaking of Vivi, she was cut off by Mr 5 and Ms Valentine.

Ms Monday then went to buy Vivi time as well.

"First Mr 9 and now you!" said Mr 5.

Mr 5 then punched Ms Monday and an explosion appeared right behind Vivi.

"No! Ms Monday!" Vivi said, "How could they!"

"That's why they call me the bomb man. Any part of me explodes!" Mr 5 explained.

"And thanks to the Kilo-Kilo Fruit power, I can change my weight at any time!" Ms Valentine said, increasing her weight and smashing into the ground.

"You don't have a chance!" said Mr 5, picking his nose and firing his bogey.

Zoro cut the bogey in half and it exploded behind him.

"So who is this?" asked Mr 5.

"MR BUSHIDO!" Vivi said.

"I just cut some snot!" Zoro said, disgusted.

"I don't have time for this!" Vivi said, about to cut Zoro until he cut the peacock slasher.

"I'm here to help! Just calm down!"

"You're in our way!" Mr 5 said.

"What a shame!" Ms Valentine said.

Zoro prepared his sword.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Luffy screamed.

Everyone looked at Luffy.

"ZORO!"

"Luffy. Thanks for coming but I got this one!" Zoro said, "Let me guess, Nami... convinced you?"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! I'LL KILL YOU!" said Luffy.

"What?"

"I'm about to kick your ungrateful little ass!" Luffy said, recalling what the hunters told him, "You killed all those people who gave us food!"

"There's something you don't know!" said Zoro.

"JUST SHUT UP! AND FIGHT ME!" said Luffy.

"He's an idiot," Vivi noted, and Carue agreed.

"And now they're fighting among themselves. How pathetic!" Mr 5 said.

"Maybe they'll kill each other!" Ms Valentine added.

Luffy then jumped towards Zoro and threw a punch, which Zoro dodged.

"You trying to kill me?" Zoro screamed.

"DIE!"

Luffy then kicked then cliff face but Zoro jumped out of the way, but Luffy charged again and smashed his head into the wall. His hat just skimmed Zoro but he was buried under the cliff.

"He's gone crazy!" Zoro said, as Luffy jumped out and started to fight Zoro with his bloated body.

"Looks like their busy!" Ms Valentine said.

"Why don't we leave alone and finish our mission!" Mr 5 said.

Zoro then kicked Luffy away, who then hit the two agents and sent them into a wall.

"Dumbass!" Zoro said.

Mr 5 got up.

"Now you and your friend have really managed to get in the way of our plans. Since you two want to kill each other so badly, I'll tell you what! I'll do you a favour. We'll kill you both ourselves!" Mr 5 said, annoyed.

An explosion was once again created and Ms Valentine emerged from the fires.

"Now I'm really mad!" she said.

"Mr Bushido!"

"Be quiet! I really need to go all out now. If I don't, I'm dead. She doesn't matter!" Zoro said.

Luffy then emerged from the smoking building with a beaten up Mr 5 in tow.

"That was a good warmup. I finally managed to digest some of that food!" said Luffy, back to his normal body shape.

"He fought Mr 5... and won?" Vivi said, astonished.

"Alright, why don't we finish this?" asked Luffy.

"Alright Luffy, lets all just calm down and you can hear me out. Everyone who lived in Whiskey Peak was a bounty hunter, which makes all of them our enemies," Zoro explained.

"LIAR! Enemies wouldn't give us tasty food!" said Luffy, while Zoro dodged Ms Valentine and she fell into the ground.

"Fine! I know I can't beat you! See it like this, if you kill me, I'll at least be able to permanently damage you seriously!" Zoro said, tying his bandanna around his head, "You're really a moron! Lets do this!"

"Sounds good to me!" Luffy screamed.

"What's going on? Aren't you two friends?" asked Vivi.

"Ready for my Gum Gum!" Luffy said, charging forward and throwing his arms back.

"Oni!" Zoro said, charging forwards with all three swords.

"Bazooka!"

"Giri!"

The two were locked against each other, with Luffy blocking one of Zoro's swords with his sandal. However, Zoro had been pushed back a bit, but he expected this.

"Tatsumaki!" Zoro said, throwing Luffy in the air with a tornado created by his swords.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy said, punching Zoro in the face.

They both were sent flying through the buildings opposite each other.

The two immediately got up and charged at each other. They punched each other's fists and were in a stalemate, with Luffy having a tiny advantage.

Zoro swiped at Luffy, who dodged, and then Luffy kicked him in the stomach. But Zoro managed to cut Luffy's leg a bit.

 _'So this is what the enemies feel like,'_ Zoro thought.

Zoro then swiped Luffy across the face, so Luffy punched Zoro in the gut and sent him sliding back a bit.

The two agents charged at them, but Luffy and Zoro smacked them away as quick as a flash. Zoro then sliced Luffy's leg, so Luffy grabbed Zoro and threw him into a building. Zoro managed to push Luffy back with an air slash though.

 _'The strongest person I have fought since my adventure started!'_ Luffy though.

Luffy then jumped in the air.

"Gum Gum Stamp!"

He smacked his foot into Zoro but Zoro jumped back so the blow would hurt less. Zoro then swiped at Luffy but Luffy caught the blade in his hands. Although he stopped it, Luffy's hands started to bleed. Luffy then reeled his head back.

"Gum Gum Bell!"

Luffy smacked his head into Zoro, who screamed in pain. But Zoro quickly recovered and put his swords over Wado.

"Tiger Trap!"

Luffy was cut across the chest, but he immediately recovered and punched Zoro in the face. Luffy then got ready to use his next move.

"Gum Gum Gatling!"

Luffy punched Zoro several times, sending him to the ground. But halfway through the attack, Zoro jumped up and started to weave through the hands.

"Three Sword Style!" Zoro started, and although he was hit in several areas and fell over at the end, he still managed to complete his move.

"Streaming Wolf Swords!"

Cuts appeared all over Luffy's arms and he fell to his knees and screamed, while Zoro fell on his stomach and gasped for air.

Vivi was visibly shaking.

"Who are these monsters?" she asked herself.

The two got up to charge at each other again and the air crackled with an aura of power from the two.

"STOP!" Nami screamed, as she punched both of them in the face.

The two were shocked as they fell to the floor.

"What the hell are you two doing? You nearly killed him Luffy! And Zoro, you probably would have crippled him!" she said, picking the two up the scuff of their collars.

"Why did you save me?" asked Vivi, while Zoro went to punch Luffy, who smacked it out the way and lightly kicked Zoro in the face.

"Oh about that!" Nami said, punching Luffy and Zoro in their faces, "We'll discuss our contract for our reward!"

Nami then dragged the two to a secluded area and Vivi followed.

* * *

Luffy then burst out laughing when he was told the situation.

"Why didn't you say anything Zoro? I thought you beat them up because they didn't make any food you liked!" Luffy said.

"Who in their right mind would think that!" said Zoro.

"What a funny mix up!" said Luffy.

"SHUT UP!" Nami said, "In exchange for taking you home, I'll like one million berris! You saw how strong Luffy and Zoro are, and their is one more who is just as strong, so if you ask me, it isn't a bad deal!"

"No I can't. Alabasta is a great nation, or it used to be. We're in the middle of a civil war. The people revolted and the kingdom fell into chaos. Then I learned of the secret organisation that's called Baroque Works! I found out that our people were being manipulated by the organisation! I went to Igaram for help and I asked him if he could help me infiltrate Baroque Works! So I could find out who was in charge! They want to take over Alabasta Kingdom! If I don't tell them," explained Vivi.

"Did you find out the boss's identity?" asked Luffy.

"You can't ask that!" Vivi said.

"But you know don't you?"

"Ask me anything but that! If I tell you, your lives will be put in danger. I don't care how strong you guys are, you wouldn't stand a chance against one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea! Against Crocodile!" Vivi said, making Zoro and Luffy tense, as they had witnessed the power of the Seven Warlords before.

"Warlord," Luffy and Zoro said, making Nami stare at them.

"What is with that look of fear Zoro? And why are you so tense Luffy?" Nami asked worried.

"How I got my scar. The Warlords are able to slice whole battleships in half!" Zoro explained.

There was a pause as everyone then realised what Vivi had done. The Unluckies then appeared.

"It's cool! We'll beat the warlord this time!" said Luffy.

"So when do we get to see this guy!" said Zoro.

Nami realised that why she wanted to leave, she had Luffy and the others. She couldn't leave them even if she tried.

They then saw that the Unluckies had drawn a picture of all three of them.

"I'm so sorry," said Vivi.

"It's ok! We needed to beat up someone strong anyway!" Luffy said, making Zoro nod in agreement.

"You have nothing to fear! It's going to be ok! I have a plan!" said Igaram, dressed a Vivi, "You must leave this group."

"Crocodile's bounty was 80,000,000 berris!" Igaram added.

"That's 4 times Arlong's!" Nami screamed.

Igaram then explained what an Eternal Pose was. He then said goodbye to Vivi.

"Take care of her," said Igaram.

"Yup!" Luffy said.

"See you soon!" said Vivi.

Igaram then sailed off but the ship then exploded. All of them were wide eyed and shocked at this.

"We need to leave!" Luffy said, running off.

Vivi reluctantly followed them after encouraged her.

Luffy kicked the door open and grabbed the other two and dragged them with him. He then reached the Merry.

"What's with the injuries?" asked Sanji.

"Zoro and I fought!" Luffy said, throwing the two on the boat.

"Why aren't we going?" asked Zoro.

"Because she lost her duck!" said Nami.

"He got here before I did!" Zoro said, pointing at Carue.

"There's a tributary near here! It'll let us get out to sea faster!" said Vivi.

The sails were set and the Merry started to leave.

"How many people will Baroque Works sent after us?" asked Zoro to Vivi.

"I'm not sure. I know that there are 2000 loyal employees," Vivi replied.

"1000?" Nami said, shocked.

"Why is the ship leaving?" asked Usopp.

"Can't we stay for a bit longer?" asked Sanji.

Nami punched them to make them quiet.

"Nami, explain it to them!" Zoro said.

"Just did!"

"That fast?" asked Zoro.

"I think she left out the complicated bits," Luffy said with a chuckle.

"You know me so well," Nami said with a grin.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way," Luffy responded, moving closer to her.

"You sure?" Nami quickly replied, moving closer to him.

"Now is NOT the time!" Zoro said with a growl, "Flirt when we have escaped!"

"Sorry," the two said.

"We should reach the sea soon!" said Vivi.

"Light is breaking through the fog!" Nami said.

"I'm just glad they've stopped chasing us," said a voice.

"That's for sure!" Nami said, while Luffy and Zoro turned around, Nami doing so a second later.

"Who are you?" Zoro said, drawing a sword.

"This ship is nice," the woman said.

"Miss All Sunday!" said Vivi.

"I ran into Mr 8 before. He didn't look so good," said Miss All Sunday.

"So you killed Igaram," said Vivi with a growl.

"Mind explaining why you're here?" Zoro asked.

"Wait who is this Vivi?" asked Nami.

"She's partnered with the boss, Mr 0," said Vivi.

"So she's a bad guy then," Luffy concluded.

"She is how we found out about Crocodile. We followed her," Vivi said.

"I let you," Miss All Sunday said.

"So she's a good guy," Luffy concluded.

"I know you told Crocodile about us," said Vivi.

"That's right," Miss All Sunday replied.

"So she is a bad guy," Luffy said with a pout.

"Cut it out," Zoro said.

"What is it you're doing here?" screamed Vivi.

"I just couldn't help myself, with how serious you were. A princess teaming up with a group of pirates!" said Miss All Sunday.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Vivi screamed, and all the Straw Hats drew their weapons, even Sanji pointed a gun at her.

"Sanji, you know what you're doing, right?" asked Usopp.

"I know Ms Wednesday needs me!" said Sanji.

"I would really appreciate it if you would stop pointing those things at me," she said, and Usopp was thrown off the banister while Sanji dodged and jumped off himself.

Zoro moved his sword hand out of the way, making the woman smirk at him. Zoro drew his second sword in response.

"All of you, calm down," she said, and was about to take Luffy's hat.

Luffy placed his hat on his head and smiled.

"So you're the captain," she said, "Monkey D. Luffy! The name of the next island is Little Garden. You'll all be dead before you get to Alabasta!"

She threw an Eternal Pose to Vivi, but Luffy grabbed it and squeezed it. It then broke.

"I'm the captain and I decide where this ship goes," said Luffy, "She blew up Igaram, I hate her!"

The agent jumped off and left on a turtle, leaving all of the Straw Hats confused.

The situation was then explained to Sanji and Usopp.

"I bet I would have done better than you in that fight," said Sanji, making Zoro growl and the two began fighting.

"Is it alright that I'm here?" asked Vivi.

"Yeah. If Luffy says it is, then it is," Zoro said.

* * *

Meanwhile, high up in the sky.

 _'My mother... she's dead!'_ a girl thought, running towards the edge of something, _'This is the only spot that is a direct route down. I need to get away. That's what mother said!'_

The girl then turned around to see a man with a giant dog. It was one of the four. The four that killed her mother as an example for their master. Her mother, who had developed a mysterious power which could allow her to touch the dictator, had gotten her killed. She felt 4 more presences. She screamed internally

"Where are you going?" asked the man, "We need you for the power your mother had. It might develop in you. He commands it!"

"I don't care! And where I'm going? Away from this place! And I'll find a new family who'll love me and care for me! A mom and a dad who will never leave me. I barely knew my mother, as she was not around for a while. I barely got to now her. But she was still my mother. But I'll find a mom and a dad. The two are different you see. A mom is always around, while a mother is just the woman who gave birth to you. They can be the same but for me. She's out there! He's out there! And my dream is that I'll find them!" the girl said, before dropping down off the edge, glad that she was able to confess before moving on.

She heard shouting from where she had just jumped from, and as a wind pushed her hundreds of miles to the side, meaning she'll not land directly below where she jumped from. She closed her eyes and smiled. This is where her new life began.

 _'Mom. Dad. I'll find you! And then we'll all be a family. We don't have to be related by blood because our bond will be strong!'_

* * *

And that's the end. This was really fun to write and with what I have planned, it will be even more fun later!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

This is, TheHumulisScriptor, signing out!


	4. Chapter 4: Little Garden and Haki

Changing One's World

* * *

Things can be different with one divergence in the timeline. One cannot begin to imagine how things will change with a decision being different. But will these changes be for the better or for the worst. Find out as the Straw Hats will face their adventures a whole lot differently.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

* * *

Chapter 4: Little Garden and Haki

The Merry was on its way and sailing to Little Garden, an island that the Straw Hats did not know contained many dangers.

The Merry suddenly stopped and the sail was not catching any wind.

"Looks like we lost the wind again," said Nami with a frown, "If this keeps up, then just getting to Little Garden will take forever."

"We're starting to run out of time. We need to go," Vivi worriedly said.

"Try not to worry so much," Nami said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We'll get you to Alabasta as quickly as we can!"

"Right! It's time to fish!" Luffy screamed out, making the two look at him.

Carue quacked in agreement.

"Do any of you know where the bait went?" asked Sanji.

"The bait? Oh you mean the stuff in there? I ate that!" Luffy said with a grin.

"You ate it? THOSE WERE BUGS!" Sanji disgustedly said.

"Well when I was little, my grandpa used to throw me in the forest on my own and I nearly starved, so I learned to live off anything! And then he would hit me really hard, and throw me into ravines! And this was before I got my Devil Fruit powers!" Luffy said with a grin.

Everyone was speechless.

 _'What kind of a childhood was that?'_ thought Sanji with a frown.

"Well just don't do it again," Sanji said, already having forgiven his captain.

"Why don't we use him?" asked Luffy, pointing at Carue.

"That could work," Sanji replied.

They started to run around the mast after Carue, and the duck stepped on Zoro's face.

"Knock it off!" Zoro screamed.

"I guess it's too much to ask for YOU GUYS TO BE WORRIED!" Nami screamed.

"We should be worried?" asked Luffy.

"You're simply beautiful when you're ang-" Sanji started but was punched to the ground by Luffy.

"Sanji, remember our conversation," Luffy said.

"It just seems odd. For someone with a 30,000,000 beri bounty on his head, your boyfriend doesn't seem to be a terrifying pirate," Vii pointed out.

"Yeah. But we wouldn't have him any other way. And he's beaten some of the really big names out there. Like Arlong, the Fishman determined to rule the East Blue. And Don Kreig, the Pirate Commodore. And also Captain Kuro, a mysterious pirate who was notorious for his intelligence," Nami said with a soft smile.

"You left one out," Zoro interrupted, "That freak marine captain who had an axe for a hand."

"Oh yeah! Axe Hand Morgan!" Nami remembered.

"THE Axe Hand Morgan?" asked Vivi, "I've heard of him before. From what I know, he's feared by sailors throughout the East Blue for his strength and cruelty. You're saying Luffy beat him?" asked Vivi.

"Oh Old Axe Hand. And speaking of him, I wonder if Coby is ok?" Luffy asked himself.

The ship then picked up wind again and set sail.

Usopp was looking through a telescope and scanning for anything.

"I can see it now. Thousands of people cheering as we arrive at Little Garden. Listen to the girl's high pitched cries as they see me," Usopp dreamed.

"Totally delusional," Zoro said, taking a bite out of an apple.

"I HEARD THAT ZORO!" Usopp shouted.

"Knock it off!" Nami shouted, "Continue."

"What I was saying, is that if you look in this area over here," Vivi said, pointing to a map, "You have to be careful of the reefs."

"I present today's desert," Sanji said, making Usopp, Nami and Vivi gasp, "Your desert is over there."

"Neat!" Usopp said, running over.

"Where's Luffy?" asked Sanji, as Luffy never really tended to stray too far from Nami.

"He's drawing water!" Nami said, and then a crash rang out from where the water drawing machine was.

"That was a close one! That thing is kind of scary!" Luffy said, while Nami and the group walked outside.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Nami said, running up to him but stopping when she saw the machine.

"You broke it Luffy!" Usopp said, running over to it, "The belt has been burnt up and broken completely."

"That's strange, huh," Luffy added.

"No, it's not!" Nami said, lightly hitting him over the head.

Luffy then kissed her, making Nami's knees weak.

"We ok though?" he asked with a smirk.

"Uh... ye... yeah," Nami stuttered.

"Good!" Luffy said.

 _'The power to tame the demon!'_ Zoro thought in amazement.

"Can it be fixed?" asked Vivi, not even glancing at the two's flirting which had now continued.

"Yeah. But we need the materials," Usopp said.

"Usopp, draw me water from the other water machine," said Nami, walking up the stairs.

"Fine," he said, walking off.

"Ha! You're more whipped than me!" Luffy said, making Zoro and Sanji laugh.

"No. I'm really not," said Usopp with a grin.

Luffy sighed.

"Yeah. You're right," Luffy said, making Zoro and Sanji laugh harder, "But I smell food!"

"Nami, look!" Vivi said, looking at the news bird.

"It's the newspaper!" Nami said.

Nami then walked in the kitchen with the others and opened the paper.

"I can't believe that the morning paper only gets here in the afternoon!" she said.

"It certainly can't be easy with the Grand Line weather!" said Vivi, "I'm just thankful we get it here at all!"

"I guess that is true!" said Nami, then looking at another page and quickly turning it.

Luffy then mumbled loudly in his food and placed his chin on Nami's shoulder.

"Zoro! Look at this!" Luffy said.

Zoro walked over and sat down next to Nami.

"What?" he said, but his eyes widened when he saw the paper as well.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"That's Coby, right?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Coby? He's that friend of yours!" Nami remembered.

"What does it say about him?" said Luffy.

"Let's see. 'Vice Admiral Garp...'" Nami started but stopped when the colour drained from Luffy's face, "Sweetie? What's wrong?"

Luffy then curled up into a ball.

"It's nothing," he said, shivering, "continue."

Nami was suspicious but carried on anyway.

"'Vice Admiral Garp arrived at Marine Headquarters.' The picture taken here was just after they crossed Reverse Mountain! 'Garp was relaxed and in control but some young marines sat huddled together on the deck, their faces frozen in fear!'" Nami continued.

"He's achieving his dream of being a Marine Mayor!" Luffy said.

"Officer!" Zoro interjected.

"That's what I said! I bet he's working really hard right now!" Luffy added.

It had reached night time, and Vivi, who slept in the kitchen was sound asleep. Nami then woke Luffy up and grabbed the newspaper and showed him a certain article. His eyes widened and he watched as she placed it in the cupboard. He kissed her forehead and whispered comforting words in her ear. The two fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, everyone was lazing about and Sanji had offered drinks.

"You guys want to fish today?" asked Luffy.

Sanji then showed Carue how to drink out of a glass.

Vivi growled and turned to Nami when she walked out.

"They're acting like idiots!" she pointed out.

"Maybe this will help," Nami said, offering Vivi a drink, "They get to work when things get rough."

Carue then fell over and everyone laughed. Dolphins then appeared in the distance and the whole crew smiled.

Until it turned out the dolphin was huge and was 20 times bigger than the Merry. It flew over the ship. Everyone scrambled about immediately and sailed away from the dolphin. They were pushed by the waves the dolphin caused.

"Nami, which direction now?" asked Luffy.

"Port side, full!" said Nami.

"Turning full!" everyone responded.

An island appeared in the distance and everyone grinned.

"There's no mistake! Little Garden!" Nami said.

"This is it! Our second island in the Grand Line!" Luffy said.

The crew sailed near the cost.

"I can see why they call it Little Garden!" said Luffy.

"I can't. There's nothing little about it," said Zoro.

"Why the cute name then?" asked Nami.

"We have to be careful," said Vivi, remembering what Miss All Sunday said.

"Who knows what will happen," said Luffy.

"We need to restock our supplies!" said Sanji.

"There's our ticket in," Zoro said, gesturing to a river.

"Think they will have a barbeque here?" asked Luffy.

"No!" everyone said.

A cry of an animal screamed out and Nami and Usopp covered their ears.

"You're so adorable!" Sanji said, immediately ducking out of the way of a fist that flew above him.

Nami then punched him in the head.

"What was the screeching?" asked Nami, seeing a huge bird fly towards Sanji.

"A bird, don't worry," Sanji said, ducking out of the way when the bird swiped at him, "Annoying ass bird!"

"Could be tasty!" Luffy said, as the Straw Hats heard the ground rumbling.

"Is that the sound from a normal jungle?" asked Nami.

"It's a volcano! We're all going to die!" screamed Usopp, his face pale.

The crew then looked to the right of the Merry and saw a tiger.

"A tiger!" Nami said in fear.

The tiger then fell over and blood exploded from its chest.

"How did it fall over?" asked Nami, "Log pose be damned. Lets all just stay here! I don't want to die!"

The crew raised the sail and dropped anchor, while Luffy requested lunch.

"You're not leaving here!" said Nami, in tears.

"Lets do stuff!"

"Say Luffy, would it be alright if I came along with you?" asked Vivi, making Usopp scream.

"Sure!"

"You can't be serious!" Nami said.

"This will keep me busy until the Log Pose resets!" Vivi said.

"It's way to dangerous!" said Nami.

"If you go exploring, I'll pack you a lunch for you and Carue!" said Sanji.

He then finished preparing it and Luffy and Vivi set off.

"What a girl," says Usopp.

"I'm bored. I'm going to take a walk!" said Zoro.

"TAKE A WALK?" asked Usopp.

"Yup!" Zoro said, jumping off the Merry.

"Zoro! Wait up!" Sanji said, "If you find any animals, bring them back here!"

"I can see why you would ask me, seeing as you couldn't catch one yourself," said Zoro while walking away.

"What does that mean? I won't let that remark go unchallenged. You think you can score a larger animal than me?" asked Sanji.

"That's right!" Zoro replied.

"Challenge accepted!" said Sanji, "Person who brings back the most pounds wins!"

"Pounds? I'll bring tons!" Zoro remarked.

"Whatever," said Sanji, walking off.

"Good luck cook!" said Zoro sarcastically.

"I will never understand them," said Nami in tears.

Then the two realised they were on their own. Nami rushed into the library and started reading about Little Garden.

* * *

"Look! It's a shellfish that looks like a squid. A shellfish squid!" Luffy said, picking up the creature from the river.

"Cool!" Vivi said, but she stopped looking when they heard a rumbling coming from the distance.

The ground started to shake in protest. And it was not because Sanji and Zoro had already started hunting.

It was a Brachiosaurus.

"A dinosaur!" Vivi screamed.

"Awesome!"

"No way! This is unreal!" Vivi said, terrified, "Somehow this island is frozen in time. I can only assume the random climates has made this possible!"

Luffy stretched and grabbed onto the dinosaur. But he tensed when he sensed something was happening on the Merry.

* * *

He was right. A giant had approached the Merry.

"Gabababababa!" he laughed.

The two were scared out of their skins.

"So what is the answer?" he asked.

"Could you repeat that? I didn't catch it, sir," said Nami, terrified.

"I asked if you had any alcohol. I drank mine!" he said with a grin, leaning his face towards them.

"We have a little," Nami replied.

"You do? That's perfect," said the giant.

"But it's the kind used for cooking," Nami said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" the giant screamed, making the two jump back.

It turns out a T-Rex had bitten the giant on the back.

"A dinosaur..." Nami said.

The giant turned and cut off its head.

"I'm Broggy!" Broggy introduced, "Elbaf's strongest warrior! Invincible! Gababababa!"

"Now I have dinner and the two of you are invited!" said Broggy, which made the two fall over, "You ok?"

"Just pretend your dead!" said Usopp.

"It won't work!" said Nami.

* * *

Meanwhile with Luffy, they were up on the cliff.

"What an amazing view!" said Luffy.

"We need to keep moving!" said Vivi.

"But they have active volcanoes too!" whinged Luffy, "And there's a mountain with huge holes!"

"Come down from there!" said Vivi.

"But we both like to eat. And the dinosaur is not the weirdest thing I've seen on my adventures!" said Luffy.

Luffy grabbed the head of the dinosaur and moved it towards the mountain. It cried in shock and a rumbling was moving towards them.

"Sorry about that," said Luffy.

He then burst out laughing when a herd of Brachiosaurus appeared.

"It's too dangerous!" screamed Vivi.

Luffy grabbed onto the taller one's head and they all started attacking him. So he was forced to jump from one head to another.

"You gotta try this!" he said as he slid down one's neck.

He then went to the tallest one and stayed there. It threw him in the air and swallowed him. But a giant cut it's neck off so Luffy went flying out. The giant then caught Luffy as with his hand.

"Gegyagyagyagya! Watching you grapple with long necks in the most entertaining sight I've seen in a while!" said the giant, "Your my first visitor in a long time!"

"You're huge! Are you human?" Luffy asked.

"Human? What a joke! Gegyagyagyagya! Greatest warrior of all of Elbaf, I'm Dorry!" Dorry said.

"It's a giant..." said Vivi.

"Well hi, I'm Luffy. I'm a pirate!" said Luffy.

"Good for you," said Dorry.

"Oh by the way, I'd like you to meet Vivi and Carue. Say hi guys!" Luffy said, pointing at the two on the ground.

"Thanks Luffy!" Vivi said, sarcastically.

"Your all invited to my home!" Dorry said, "Gegyagyagyagya!"

* * *

"Delicious dinosaur!" says Broggy, who then turned around when he thought he saw Usopp move, "Must have imagined it."

"We're supposed to be dead, moron!" Nami said.

"The skulls shocked me!" said Usopp.

"Enough! I'm not sitting around any more!" said Nami, standing up.

The two then ran away as fast as they could and they stopped after running for a while.

"We made it," said Nami.

A Saber Tooth approached them so they ran away, but then they were attacked by a T-Rex and ran the other way. Broggy then saved them however.

"We're dead!" said Usopp.

"Where's Luffy?" Nami cried.

"I see you too are awake. And have some meat left for you in appreciation for the alcohol!" said Broggy, who then took them to his house, "Don't be shy!"

"We're too young to die," said Usopp.

"If we don't eat he won't eat us," said Nami.

"I don't know how long I'll last!" said Usopp.

"Broggy sir? How long will it take to reset the log on this island?" asked Nami.

"One full year!" said Broggy, and the two fell over in shock and then complained about how the couldn't not eat for a year.

* * *

"You sure know how to cook giant!" Luffy said.

"Why thank you!" said Dorry, "While the ones you gave me are small, they are very good!"

"Thanks. If you said they were bad, I'll have to beat you up!" said Luffy.

"Was that a threat shorty?" asked Dorry, "I like you little pirate! Your really funny!"

"Why do you live here by yourself?" asked Luffy.

"I once lived in a village of warriors, Elbaf. But I can no longer call it that," said Dorry.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"There are certain rules in Elbaf that cannot be broken," Dorry said.

"What kind of rules?" asked Luffy.

"Well, for example, if a warrior yields and judgement is bestowed upon them," said Dorry, "This is our battleground. We fought for a century!"

"100 years?" asked Luffy.

"We live to 300, it is short to us!" said Dorry.

"But don't you get bored?" asked Vivi.

Dorry laughed in response.

* * *

The two of the monster trio thought that they won their competitions.

"I'm the winner!" said the two, "You've lost!"

They then measured the two up against each other.

"This is pathetic! I'll capture another one!" said Sanji.

"I will too then!" said Zoro.

The volcano erupted.

"When that volcano erupts next, the competition will be over!" said Sanji.

* * *

"Well then, time to get going!" said Dorry, and grabbing his sword.

* * *

"Please forgive me, but there is something I must attend too!" said Broggy.

"You're leaving?" asked Nami.

"Sorry but that is the signal me and my opponent us to signal the start of our fight!" said Broggy.

"Who? When? Why?" asked Usopp.

"Why? I don't remember! Gababababa!"

* * *

"Soon enough it became routine!" said Dorry, "That volcano is our marker for when we begin!"

"What could he have done to make you this mad?" asked Vivi, but Luffy placed his hand in front of her.

"That's not what this is about!" Luffy said.

"You're right! This is about honour!" said Dorry.

Broggy then approached from the distance.

The two giants then charged at each other and started fighting.

"This fight is so..." said Luffy, amazed.

"He blocked the hit with his helmet!" screamed Usopp, after Dorry had done so, and was amazed, "What an incredible attack. Amazing. They fight so seriously and they don't even know why. This is an example of a real fight between real men. This is a proud duel, a legendary fight!"

"You coming?" asked Nami.

"No! They are my goal! I must stay," said Usopp.

"So you want to be a giant?" asked Nami.

"You didn't listen to a word I said!" said Usopp.

* * *

Finally, the two giants fell over in exhaustion.

"It's safe to say, we're both starting to get homesick!" they both said, and punched each other with their shields.

They finally fell over and then started laughing.

"Hey Dorry! A couple of guests of mine gave me some alcohol!" said Broggy.

"Great!" said Dorry, after receiving alcohol from Broggy.

The two split up and went back to their houses.

* * *

"So his guests are friends of yours?" asked Dorry.

"Did you see an orange haired girl over there?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah, with a long nosed guy!" Dorry said.

"She's okay! Thank god!" said Luffy, with a relieved sigh, "I thought something happened to her."

"She special to you?" asked Dorry.

"Very," Luffy said with a smile.

"We've been fighting for our eternal pose!" said Dorry, "Why not try sailing randomly? You'll eventually get there!"

The two started joking about a man who got lost on sea without a Log Pose, which made Vivi annoyed at the fact they could laugh in the face of danger.

* * *

Broggy was fixing his axe and Nami and Usopp were sitting in front of him.

"A brave warrior of the seas you said? What's that exactly?" asked Broggy.

"I'm talking about you guys. What I really want to be like is the two of you," explained Usopp.

"You want to be a giant?" asked Broggy in confusion.

Nami burst out laughing.

"You hear that?" Nami said in tears of laughter.

"That's not what I meant!" Usopp shouted, "I want to be a great warrior. I want to be proud like you two and the others from Elbaf!"

"Gababababa! I see! You know, in Elbaf, even though our life spans are longer than yours are, we still think about death. We know everything we have and everything we are will one day cease to exist. But it is worth it if you can die like a true warrior of Elbaf, without sacrificing your pride! That is what we call dying with honour. It is our treasure and it is what we seek!" Broggy said to them.

"Amazing!" Usopp said in awe, "I will now call you Master!"

* * *

Dorry drank the alcohol and it exploded in his mouth. He fell on his back.

"OLD GIANT GUY!" Luffy shouted in shock.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"The other giant must have booby trapped it!" Vivi concluded.

Luffy growled and jumped down to her.

"Hold it! Were you even watching them? They fight their duels honourably! No way would he do that!" Luffy shouted to Vivi.

"Who did do it?" asked Vivi.

"You strangers!" said Dorry, getting up, "It wasn't Broggy! No way! No warrior of Elbaf would dare! So who else on this island is there to suspect but you?"

"I doubt running would do us any good," said Luffy to Vivi, who considered running away.

"You're going to fight Dorry?" asked Vivi.

"Yeah! I don't want to but we have to settle this!" said Luffy, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't fight!" screamed Vivi.

But it was too late. Luffy jumped up and threw his arm forwards.

"Gum Gum Pistol!"

Luffy's fist moved too fast for Dorry to handle and it smacked him right in the face, pushing him back. Dorry then brought his sword down and went to smack Luffy with his shield. Luffy dodged out the way but Dorry predicted this and went to cut Luffy from the right. Luffy didn't see it coming until something played out in his mind. He saw where Dorry was going to hit him and what would happen to him if he got hit, so Luffy dodged out of the way. Dorry went to crash his shield into him but Luffy had the same vision again and his eyes widened. Luffy jumped back and then upwards and punched Dorry in the face, knocking him onto his back.

 _'What the hell was that? It was almost as if I knew where his attacks were coming from!'_ Luffy though in shock.

Luffy decided to look into it later.

"I'm sorry," said Luffy, looking regretful, "The old guy was right. The other giant didn't do this. There is someone else on this island. Somehow, I can feel them. I can feel everyone on this island! What's happening to me?"

The volcano erupted again and Broggy got ready to fight again.

Dorry got up and got ready.

"Wait! Don't!" said Luffy.

"You'll die!" said Vivi.

"I will fight for Elbaf's pride!" said Dorry, grabbing his sword.

It was time for the next fight.

* * *

She had been falling for a while but at least she has stopped accelerating. She fell through some more clouds and she smiled. This would be her new life. Always on the move. She wanted to find a mom and dad and be happy. Then even god would not be able to tear them apart.

 _'I'll find you!'_ thought Aisa as she fell, _'And then I'll free Sky Island!'_

* * *

"Good luck then," said Luffy with a frown, "May your god be with you."

"Thank you! I will not run away! I will win!" said Dorry, "I'm sorry that I suspected you."

Broggy walked towards Dorry, prepared to fight. They began to fight and it was evident Broggy was winning.

Luffy glared at a direction in the forest and growled.

"I'll kill them!" Luffy said, "Those agents are dead!"

"What?" Vivi said.

"Those bastards and two others are on the island!" said Luffy, and he sensed his friends being captured one by one but he sensed Usopp coming towards him.

And on the mark, Usopp burst out of the trees and Luffy knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Nami's been captured! Not eaten!" Luffy said.

"How did you know I thought she had been eaten?" asked Usopp.

"I just did," Luffy said, not having any clue himself but glad for this new found power, "But Baroque Works is here!"

"They're here!" said Usopp.

Luffy started to growl at the fact that Nami and Zoro had been captured.

* * *

In the giants fight, Dorry had slipped on some wax and Broggy cut him across the chest. He fell over in pain and dropped his sword.

Luffy growled and swore to break the agents who did that.

Broggy dropped his axe and was in tears. He turned around and saw Mr 3.

"Are those tears of happiness?" Mr 3 asked.

"Happiness? You know nothing little man!" said Broggy, "Who are you?"

"I'm Mr 3. And this is Ms Goldenweek. And you've been caught!" said Mr 3.

Broggy looked down and saw his legs had been trapped in wax.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" screamed Broggy while trying to escape.

* * *

Mr 5 then appeared with Carue, who had gone missing, and Ms Valentine.

Luffy growled and knew they threatened Carue, who refused and was hurt. But he was fighting Dorry at the time.

Vivi started to growl and Luffy was shaking in anger.

"What a dumb bird!" said Ms Valentine.

"And they interfered!" said Luffy.

Luffy charged at them and Usopp did too, and so did Vivi.

Mr 5 tripped Vivi up with an explosion and grabbed her by the neck. And Ms Valentine tried to crush Usopp, who jumped backwards and fired an explosive star in her face, sending her flying back. Usopp then fired another one at Mr 5 but it was ineffective, as he was a Bomb man.

While Broggy was being covered with more wax, Luffy growled and charged at the two.

"Give me back Nami and Zoro! Now!" screamed Luffy, charging at Mr 5 but stopping when he realised what Mr 5 would do, "Usopp, don't do anything!"

Luffy again saw that if he were to attack either of the two, Mr 5 would kill Vivi, so he stayed put.

The two left with Vivi in tow and Luffy growled in anger.

 _'I failed,'_ he thought.

* * *

Mr 3 carried on taunting Broggy.

"Here's the girl," said Mr 5.

"Screw you! You sabotaged their duel with the alcohol!" screamed Vivi, who was then trapped in wax.

Mr 3 prepared himself as Broggy screamed in anger, due to their duel being sabotaged.

"Time for my ultimate trap!" Mr Three said, his arms turning into wax.

"GIANT CANDLE SET!" he screamed, creating a giant candle set out of wax.

"So this is what Mr 3 is capable of!" said Vivi.

"Here are the others!" said Mr 5, handing over Zoro and Nami.

"Vivi, what happened? Where's Luffy?" asked Nami.

"He didn't put up much of a fight!" said Mr 5, with a grin, making Nami pale.

* * *

Zoro, Vivi and Nami were then all trapped on the candle set.

"I guess this is what it feels like to be a candle on a birthday cake!" said Zoro.

"What's that up there?" asked Nami, "I can't move."

Zoro cut into the wax by a large margin but he couldn't move his sword left and right. He could try again and do it, but the time was not right.

Mr 3 then explained how the three how they would become his art.

"Luffy will get us," Zoro said.

"Yeah," Nami agreed.

Mr 3 then taunted Broggy about Dorry.

"I should have seen it! I should have know something was going on!" Broggy said, while clenching his fist, "Dorry was hiding something."

"Why didn't you stop the fight?" asked Mr 3.

"You know nothing of our duels! What do you know about the way of Elbaf. ONLY A TRUE WARRIOR IS NOT INTERESTED IN PITY! I will finish you!" said Broggy, breaking out of the wax but he was then exploded by Mr 5.

Mr 3 then covered Broggy's hands and feet in wax and then drove giant wax spikes into his hands and legs.

Broggy screamed in pain.

"You really are despicable!" screamed Vivi.

Mr 3 sped up the process and laughed in joy when Nami was in pain.

Zoro glanced at Broggy, who was distressed at the fact he couldn't die a warrior.

"Hey giant, you can still move right," said Zoro, "Let's take them down!"

Zoro then started to cut his feet out of the wax, until he was free.

All the agents screamed in shock.

Zoro then freed the other two next to him.

 _'What kind of a man is he? That look in his eyes. He's like Igaram!'_ Vivi thought, making a decision because of it.

"I'll fight!" Nami and Vivi said, while Luffy flew past and crashed into the tree line with Usopp and Carue.

"Next time Vivi. I promise," Zoro said with a smile, making her nod in agreement.

"Nami, Zoro, Vivi! We're here!" Luffy screamed.

"Luffy!" all three of them said in relief, while jumping down off the candle set.

"Don't worry Broggy! We'll finish where you left off!" Usopp said.

"Thanks Usopp!" Broggy replied.

"Who are these guys?" asked Mr 3 in fear, "You ruined my art!"

"Let's do this!" all the Straw Hats screamed.

All the agents sprung into action at the same time.

' _Lets try this new power out then!'_ Luffy said to himself, while Zoro's hands unknowingly turned black, along with his swords.

"Zoro, what the hell is that?" Luffy said while pointing at Zoro's hands, feeling the power radiate of his hands and swords.

Zoro looked down at his hands and his eyes widened.

"What the hell? GET IT OFF!" Zoro shouted, shaking his hands comically.

However he felt the significant power increase and grinned. He stopped and drew all three of his swords, and when he grabbed Wado it turned black as well, and he grinned at this.

Luffy charged at Mr 3, while Zoro charged at Mr 5. Ms Valentine went after Nami while Ms Goldenweek went after Usopp.

"Now Gum Gum Bazooka!" Luffy said, knowing Mr 3 was going to put up a wax wall in defence and he broke straight through it.

Nami, who had taken off her top due to it being covered in wax, smacked Ms Valentine with her Bo Staff, and her opponent increased the weight of her umbrella and smacked back with said object. The two were locked in a stalemate and Nami feinted a strike to the right and then smacked her Bo Staff into the agents left side, sending her in that direction.

Zoro charged at Mr 5, who flicked snot at him, but Zoro easily cut that and charged at Mr 5. He went for the swipe at his head but Mr 5 sidestepped, and when Zoro's sword hit the ground, it shattered the ground completely. Zoro grinned at the new strength and swiped at Mr 5, who parried with an explosion. But Zoro's new found power protected Zoro's swords and cut Mr 5's arm, who then jumped back.

Usopp fired a tabasco star at Ms Goldenweek, who's face turned red at the spiciness. Usopp then smacked her with his hammer. She clutched her head and tried to hit Usopp with her paint but Usopp rolled to the side. He then went to punch her but she rolled under his legs and splattered the red paint at the ground.

"Luffy, here!" Usopp called and Luffy grabbed Mr 3 and smacked him at the paint, shattering the ground.

Luffy then followed up with a Stamp in Mr 3's face, who was sent flying back next to Mr 5. Luffy charged and Mr 3 activated his Wax Champion Armour. Luffy kicked him up in the air and turned to Zoro, who had just cut Mr 5 on his left leg.

"Switch!"

Zoro jumped in the air and Luffy threw Mr 3 at Zoro, who cut the arm of the armour and cut into Mr 3's arm. Luffy then charged forward and swiped at Mr 5's foot and made him fall back. Luffy then brought his foot down and smacked Mr 5 into the ground, who then fell up again at the force Luffy hit him down with.

Just before that, Zoro had used Oni Giri and had cut into Mr 3's chest, right through the armour. He then used Tiger Trap and cut the chest even further, nearly destroying it. Zoro then kicked Mr 3 up in the air and sent him higher with a Tatsumaki, which cut off the wax legs of the armour. He then turned to Luffy, who had just kicked Mr 5.

"Switch!"

Luffy grabbed Zoro's shoulders and flipped over him. He then saw Mr 3 falling towards him. He predicted exactly what Mr 3 would do, which is create a wax cannonball, but Luffy tilted his body and it missed. Luffy then used Rocket and got higher in the air than the already falling Mr 3. Luffy then growled as he stretched his arms back.

"Gum Gum Bazooka"

Mr 3's armour shattered everywhere due to Luffy's palms smacking into him and he crashed into the ground, and was defeated.

Just after Luffy flipped over Zoro, the swordsman charged and cut upwards at Mr 5's backside, who was already off the ground by a bit. Mr 5 flew further in the air and Zoro prepped himself.

"Three Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds!" Zoro cried and he cut Mr 5 after jumping at him from the ground and into the air.

Mr 5 hit the ground and screamed, and his chest caved upwards, and Zoro brought his sword down and stabbed into Mr 5's gut.

Before, at the start of the fight, Nami charged at her opponent. She swiped at Valentine's legs with her staff, sending her spinning to the side like a windmill. She then jabbed her stomach with the staff and sent her flying back. Nami then charged and Ms Valentine floated in the air. Nami grinned and ran towards one of the trees, before climbing one with rapid speed. She jumped off and grabbed onto the agent, who increased her weight to shake her off. Nami wrapped her staff around the woman's neck, so she was forced to make herself lighter or else she would be chocked. Nami kicked off the woman's back and smacked her Bo Staff into the woman's head, making her crash into the ground. However before she did that, the woman managed to head-butt Nami and then elbow her, braking her ribs, but Nami willed through it. She had defeated a devil fruit user.

Usopp grinned when Luffy had destroyed the paint and fired a explosive star in the girls face. The girl fell back and Usopp felt bad for a second as she was so small but still hit her in the temple with his mallet. She went flying to the side and Usopp fired a lead star at her leg, preventing her from regaining her footing. He then kicked her with all his might, and she flew into a tree and fell unconscious. She was beaten.

All the Straw Hats grinned at each other, and the black colour removed itself from Zoro's hands, and he couldn't will it back. But he knew of it's presence so he would train to conjure it again.

Vivi stared at them, astonished.

 _'They're so strong!'_ she thought, amazed.

Broggy grinned. He loved a good fight.

* * *

She finally reached the final layer of clouds. She could hear a volcano erupting every once in a while. She wondered what was going on.

 _'Volcano or whatever! I will not let anything on this Blue Sea stop me!'_ Aisa thought.

* * *

"So Nami did you beat you oppo-" Luffy started but stopped when he saw Nami's lack of clothing.

"Luffy?" asked Nami.

"Yeah," said Luffy dumbly, and Broggy started crying at the death of his friend.

"So sad," said Usopp.

Dorry then got up and everyone stopped and stared at him in surprise.

"Huh?" they all said.

"Must have fallen unconscious," said Dorry with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile Sanji was in Mr 3's house drinking tea.

"Hold on! What am I doing?" asked Sanji to himself, "They all need my help!"

Sanji left to the door but the transponder snail started to ring and Sanji picked it up.

"Hello. This is the Crap Café. Can I take your order?" asked Sanji.

 _"You can quit fooling around now! Your report is a little late, don't you think?"_ said a voice on the transponder snail.

"My report you say. And to whom am I speaking to?" asked Sanji.

 _"Me! Mr 0,"_ said the voice.

' _Mr 0. Isn't that the boss? Crocodile?'_ thought Sanji, ' _And I guess this Mr 3 guy is the owner of this transponder snail. I think I have this figured out.'_

 _"Have you eliminated Vivi and the Straw Hats?"_ asked Crocodile.

"Oh yes! Successful mission. Your secret is protected!" said Sanji.

" _Now the Unluckies are on the way to confirm this success!"_ said Crocodile, " _And to deliver an Eternal Pose to Alabasta!"_

Sanji then saw the Unluckies. He knew that he was in trouble.

"Fight me monkey!" he said, kicking the otter into the wall.

He then jumped up and broke the vulture's neck.

 _"What's going on Mr 3?"_ asked Crocodile.

"Nothing. Just that that damn Straw Hat is still alive. It's ok. I finished him off!" said Sanji.

" _I thought the mission was a success!"_ growled Crocodile.

"I guess it's all over. And the mission was a success. There's no need to send any more troops after Straw Hat and his crew!" said Sanji, and he hung up and took the Eternal Pose.

* * *

"How are you still alive?" asked Nami.

"The weapons, they saved me, as they were dull!" said Dorry.

"I see!" said Usopp, and everyone laughed when the two giants hugged each other.

Everyone was patched up and was sitting around eating rice crackers.

"Cheers!" said Luffy, still distracted by Nami.

Nami then flinched in pain and Luffy was immediately by her side.

"You ok?" he asked, checking her over.

"Just a bug bite," said Nami, making Luffy sigh in relief and kiss her on the forehead and give her his vest, before going to sit down with Usopp.

"Can't believe we have to stay here for a year!" said Zoro in anger.

"Definitely something we should be worried about!" Nami said to the two fighting over rice crackers.

Sanji then arrived and had heart in his eyes.

"Your all still alive!" Sanji said, "Nami, Vivi!"

Sanji saw the giants and sighed. He then turned to Nami and smiled.

"You look absolutely amazing!" said Sanji, so Luffy hit him on the head, "Anyway I was just talking to that Mr 0 guy on the transponder snail!"

"MR 0!" Vivi screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile Aisa broke through the cloud layer and saw an island with several volcano's. She smiled at the fact she had gotten away from Sky Island. She was only six years old but she as smart for her age. So she knew this was the sign of a new beginning.

* * *

"I was talking to him and he thought I was Mr 3. And I told him we're all dead. And I got this Log Pose!" said Sanji.

Everyone's jaws dropped and started celebrating.

Vivi ran up to Sanji and hugged him, who's eyes turned into hearts in response.

"Let's go!" Luffy cheered.

"So you forget about our contest!" said Sanji.

"Nope! I caught a rhino this big!" said Zoro, making a large gesture with his hands.

' _Hunting contest?'_ thought the two giants.

"Something sounds familiar!" Broggy said, and Dorry nodded in agreement.

"Well we need to leave guys!" said Luffy.

"Thank you," said the two giants and everyone walked off.

* * *

They arrived at the Merry and Sanji and Zoro were arguing about their competition.

"Usopp, tell him I'm the winner!" said Zoro.

"I'm not sure!" said Usopp.

Luffy then looked up and everyone got on board.

"Wait... you guys see that?" asked Luffy, sensing a girl falling from the sky.

Everyone looked up and saw something falling from the sky at a very fast speed.

"It's a girl!" Usopp said, looking though his goggles.

"She's not stopping!" Luffy said, grabbing onto the tree and rocketing himself towards the girl.

She was screaming as she realised she could not stop falling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs but stopped when she felt someone grab her.

"There. I got you!" said a man with a Straw Hat.

"Thank you!" Aisa said, as the two hit the ground hard.

Aisa hit him on the head.

"Could you have made a softer landing?" asked Apis with red eyes.

 _'Just like Nami... scary'_ Luffy thought but smiled.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Who are you?" he said with a grin.

"I'm Aisa!" the girl said, before falling over in exhaustion and due to her body being exposed to terminal velocity for hours. This and the change of air pressure from Sky Island to the Blue Sea meant she would be out for a while.

Luffy caught her and smiled.

"Everything will be alright," he said soothingly, before walking her back to the ship. He noticed the wings on her back.

 _'Ha. A little angel! Awesome!'_ thought Luffy.

* * *

He finally arrived at the Merry.

"Who is that Luffy?" asked Nami, but Luffy just walked inside and placed the girl on his and Nami's bed.

"I'll explain later," Luffy said, when he walked out of the room.

The Going Merry finally escaped the island and the group saw the giants on the shore line.

"There is a great danger ahead of you," Broggy said.

"Trying to prevent people from leaving! You fought like true warriors so we will help you to protect your pride!" said Dorry.

"KEEP GOING STRAIGHT, UNDERSTAND?" asked Broggy.

"Okay!" Luffy replied.

"Lets meet again!" the two giants said.

A giant fish emerged from the sea and swallowed the Merry. The Straw Hats were calm as they trusted the giants.

The giants created a shockwave by hitting the water and the Merry ripped threw the fish, escaping Little Island at last.

* * *

Inside the Merry, Aisa smiled in her sleep.

* * *

There we go! Haki awakenings! Aisa? And this is why I love this story.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

This is, TheHumulisScriptor, signing out!


	5. Chapter 5: Save Nami! The Witch Doctor!

Changing One's World

* * *

Things can be different with one divergence in the timeline. One cannot begin to imagine how things will change with a decision being different. But will these changes be for the better or for the worst. Find out as the Straw Hats will face their adventures a whole lot differently.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

* * *

Chapter 5: Save Nami! Find the Witch Doctor!

The Merry flew through the sky, and everyone was happy to see the light of the sun.

"We're flying!" screamed Luffy in joy, "Look at us! This is so incredible!"

"They cut the sea! Amazing!" Usopp said in awe.

The Merry landed on the sea and sailed on. The giants laughed and said goodbye, throwing their broken weapons into the air.

"I will go to Elbaf someday! To the village of warriors!" Usopp added.

Zoro looked towards the room Aisa was in and frowned. It was time for Luffy to explain, and he was ready to receive answers.

"Luffy!" Zoro called, and the rubberman turned his head without turning his body.

"Yeah?" Luffy replied with a grin.

"The girl," Zoro began, making Luffy's grin disappear, "Who is she?"

Zoro clearly didn't have a problem with her staying, as he obeyed Luffy's commands without a fault.

Luffy sighed and let his body spin around, and the whole crew turned to watch, curious as well.

"She said her name was Aisa. All we know is that she fell from the sky!" Luffy replied, crossing his arms.

Nami sat down against the mast while sweating, and Luffy noticed out the corner of his eye. He decided to attend to it later as he was discussing an issue with the crew.

"She must have fell from a very high place, as she was moving very fast," Sanji noted, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well it doesn't matter. We'll ask her when she wakes up," Luffy said, and the whole crew dropped the subject.

The crew then split off and attended to their duties, not before Nami handed Vivi the log pose.

Vivi went to sit with Carue to discuss Alabasta, and Luffy walked up to Nami with a concerned look on his face.

He knelt in front of her and gave a small grin.

"You alright?" asked Luffy, holding her hands.

Nami squeezed them for comfort.

"Yeah, just tired. That whole situation exhausted me," Nami said, and Luffy gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking to the back of the ship to talk to Zoro.

He walked up the stairs and stopped, before closing his eyes. He could still see everything, albeit it was blurry and he could barely distinguish who was who.

' _What is this ability? I saw Zoro do something similar. This is something we need to discuss,'_ he thought, surprisingly serious.

He approached Zoro and saw he was lifting large weights for training.

' _That ability! I must get it back! And I must get stronger! I cut that wax but it's not enough! Not to mention the others need to get stronger as well! I don't have to worry about Luffy, being stronger than me, nor do I have to worry about Dartboard, as he is nearly just as strong as me,'_ Zoro thought.

"Zoro!" Luffy said, nearly making the man drop his weights.

"Luffy! What the hell!" Zoro said, putting the weights down.

"We need to talk," Luffy said, "About our new… things."

Zoro frowned.

"What did you discover?" he thought in confusion.

"I don't know! It's weird but watch," Luffy said, closing his eyes, "Hit me! With your white blade!"

Zoro frowned but drew Wado. He took a swing at Luffy but the man dodged. Zoro went to swipe at Luffy's legs from the right.

"A slice to my legs from the right," Luffy predicted and jumped over it.

Zoro stopped in shock and stared at his captain in complete awe.

"Wow," said Zoro, amazed, "That is very useful."

"I know. And I saw your one as well. Your strength, it increased by so much! It was so cool!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes, "And I know you can't get it back. Zoro, if you would take my advice. I think you should try improve your swordsmanship first! Maybe try to cut something like steel!"

He walked off, and Zoro smirked at him.

' _Not a bad idea, Captain,'_ he thought, and carried on with his exercise.

Nami started to clutch her head and her vision started to blur.

"Vivi, I'm sorry but I need to rest!" said Nami, sweating buckets.

"I understand Nami! I have everything under control! I'll keep an eye on the course," she replied kindly.

Nami fell to her knees but Luffy caught her before she hit the ground.

"NAMI! What's wrong?" he said in a panic, holding her tight.

He pressed his hand to her forehead.

"Vivi, get here!" he said worried, and she ran forward and did the same as Luffy.

"She had an awful fever!" said Vivi, making Luffy's eyes widen.

She called everyone over, and they all gathered around.

Luffy picked her up and walked her to their room, placing her on the bed next to Aisa. Vivi then placed a wet flannel on her forehead.

Luffy noticed a mark on her stomach. It was two small indentations inside a purple mark.

"She was bitten, by a bug," Luffy said quietly, pointing out the area on her stomach.

Everyone turned to Luffy with a frown. He looked so broken but was trying to stay strong for the crew. They all appreciated that.

Nami's breathing became laboured and Luffy frowned, clutching her hand.

Sanji began to cry and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Does anyone have medical skills on this ship?" asked Vivi with a frown.

They all frowned and Sanji sighed.

"She needs to be diagnosed by a doctor. I know of some foods that cure illnesses, but this is way out of my league," Sanji explained sadly.

Vivi looked at the thermometer at gasped.

"40! This isn't good!" she said in panic.

"A week to Alabasta. That's too long," Luffy said quietly, seemingly answering Usopp's question before he said it.

"Well, whatever's wrong, it's life threatening!" Vivi said, making the whole room shake.

Usopp and Sanji screamed and Luffy stopped breathing.

"No, no, no, no," he said quietly, lowering his hat above his eyes so no one could see him panic.

The two carried on screaming and Luffy growled.

"Shut up! You're not helping," he said angrily with a snarl, but still quiet.

The two stopped immediately and frowned at him, knowing the turmoil their captain was going through.

"Listen," Nami said, and Luffy's head raised immediately.

"She's cured," he said, and the two men hit him on the head.

"I'm fine," she said, sitting up and breathing rapidly, "Sweetie, get the newspaper."

Luffy frowned and went to the desk and got the newspaper. He handed Vivi the paper with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," he said, sitting next to Nami.

"Is it about Alabasta?" asked Sanji with a frown.

"According to this article, 300,000 soldiers have defected to the resistance. Until now, it's been a cold war. 600,000 vs 400,000," Vivi said in fear, "This could be the end of Alabasta!"

"The uprising will only get worse! Life for the people will get much, much worse," said Nami slowly.

"If those two sides meet, there will be a blood bath," Luffy said, crossing his arms, "Nami and I decided that we wouldn't tell you, and we're sorry. We didn't want to worry you."

Nami got up and walked towards the stairs.

"We need to continue course," said Nami, "I'm fine!"

She walked up the stairs and went into the storeroom, and Luffy followed her.

He found her leaning against the wall, gasping for air. She started to cry and hugged him.

"You need rest," Luffy said, and Nami shook her head, "Nami, if you died…"

Luffy stopped and his eyes widened, thinking of a world without Nami. He just couldn't carry on. He would be lost, without his navigator. He just wouldn't know what to do with himself. He would quit trying to find the One Piece. He just couldn't… couldn't live without her.

"I love you," Luffy said, with all sincerity.

Nami looked at him and smiled. She kissed him and the two stood there like that.

"I love you too," she said, hugging him tighter.

She heard him sniffle and her eyes widened.

"Please, don't leave me," he said, burying his face into her shoulder. She felt a tear fall on her shoulder.

"I won't. I'm not going anywhere," she said, and the two stood there, frozen in time. Hoping nothing ever changed.

Little did they know, two tired eyes watched them in awe, before going back down the stairs to sleep.

' _Is that what a mum and dad are like?'_ Aisa thought.

They walked outside and Nami looked at the eternal pose, before sighing.

"Zoro, what have you been doing?" she growled.

"Don't worry. We have been going straight!" Zoro said.

"Yeah! Straight at a right angle!" Nami scolded him.

"I've been using that cloud," Zoro pointed out, looking at the sky.

"Moron! Clouds change shape and move all the time!" she replied.

She clutched her head and sighed.

"I can't go to bed because you have no sense of direction!" she said to herself.

Luffy chuckled.

"What was that?" Zoro growled, while Nami walked to the edge of the ship and clutched the railing.

"This wind," she said, looking at the sea, "Luffy, get the others."

"Crew on deck!" Luffy shouted, and Usopp and Sanji ran out of the cabin.

"What?" asked Usopp.

"Take the seat and catch the port side wind!" said Zoro.

"The wind. There is a powerful wind heading right this way!" said Nami, and Luffy pressed his hand to her forehead.

He quickly retracted it and sighed.

"You're burning up. Get some rest," he said.

"Pull the damn ropes!" she ordered with a shout.

"Nami, I know you're acting brave for Vivi but you need to recover!" Sanji pointed out.

She gasped and fell against Luffy, griping his shoulders.

"Move the ship!" ordered Luffy and everyone kicked in gear.

The ship turned and soon the Merry was headed towards Alabasta.

Vivi walked out of the kitchen.

"I have to ask you all a favour!" she said, and everyone turned to her, "It's not my place to ask this but I have no choice. My homeland is in danger of being destroyed and I would appreciate it if we could move faster. More people die the more I am out here. We need to head to Alabasta at full speed!"

Luffy's eyes narrowed.

"Of course we w-" Nami began.

"No," Luffy said, and everyone turned to him, "Nami comes first. We worry about Alabasta after she is better!"

Nami growled.

"Lu-" she began but she was cut off again.

"I completely agree! The sooner we get Nami to a doctor, the sooner we get to Alabasta," she said, and Luffy grinned.

Nami walked towards her and she was about to fall but Luffy caught her.

"Cyclone, 8.00!" Luffy screamed and the whole crew reacted.

Lightning cracked down from the sky and the waves smashed into the ship.

"Find Nami a doctor!" Luffy shouted.

* * *

Hours later, after Nami was tucked into bed and Luffy sat by her side the whole time, it started to snow.

Luffy continued to stare at her and Aisa before his eyes widened. Luffy sensed something and ran outside.

' _A man standing on a boat underwater?'_ Luffy though incredulously.

"We've got company!" Luffy said, and everyone looked forward while he looked towards the cabin, sensing something else.

* * *

Meanwhile Aisa woke up and Vivi stared at her.

"Hi," Vivi said with widened eyes.

"Hello," she said, looking around before landing her eyes on Nami, "Is she okay?"

Aisa jumped off the bed and stared at the woman.

"No. She got bitten by a bug and now she's very ill," said Vivi, "She could die."

"What! But she has to live!" Aisa said in a panic.

"Why do you care?" Vivi asked, but not in a hostile way.

"I don't know. But she has got to!" Aisa said.

"Well no matter. I'm Vivi by the way," Vivi said, holding out her hand.

Aisa stared at it and smiled.

"Aisa," she said, shaking her hand.

The two sat in silence before Aisa stared outside.

"Luffy's outside. I'm going to talk to him," she said, running out with a giggle.

She exited the room and looked around. The ship was beautiful. Not in a physical sense, but she could sense the happiness emanating from the boat. It was a soft and soothing presence, and it wrapped around Aisa like a soft blanket.

"Luffy!" she called, running towards the only familiar person and hugging him.

"Hey Aisa!" he said, a bit taken aback by the hospitality, "How are you?"

"A lot better," she said with a smile, looking up at him.

Luffy chuckled and smiled warmly at her. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he loved it.

The reason Aisa had warmed up to him was because she could sense the happiness from him. And she had a unique type of Haki she was unaware of. Her observation haki allowed her to sense things into the future and share feelings with her future self. With training, she could potentially look into the future. Right now, she was sharing a miniscule amount of the happiness she feels when she is around Luffy in the future.

Luffy then turned his head towards the man on the water and looked under his feet.

"You have mantra?" Aisa asked, shocked, "The ability to sense things?"

Luffy nodded.

"Do you?" asked Luffy, which made Aisa nod rapidly.

"Yeah! I have been using it since I was a baby!" she said, happy that someone was interested.

"Reckon you could teach me?" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"Sure," Aisa said with a huge grin, making Luffy gasp.

The two then turned towards the crew.

"Hi! I'm Aisa!" she introduced, looking at the three other crew members.

"I'm Zoro," he grunted.

"I'm the great captain Usopp!" he said, pointing his finger in the air.

"And I'm Sanji," he said, lighting a cigarette.

They could not carry on with their conversation as they stared at the man on the water.

"There are people under him, on a boat," said Luffy with a frown.

"They're not very strong compared to you guys though," said Aisa, being able to sense in greater detail than Luffy.

"How did you do that?" asked Sanji.

"Don't worry. I'll be teaching you Sanji," said Luffy with a grin, before his and Aisa's eyes widened.

Luffy sucked in air and then blew it all out, pushing the Merry back and getting it out of the way of the ascending boat.

"Quick thinking," complemented Aisa.

"Thanks," Luffy said with a grin.

The metal doors of the ship descended and it raised a pirate flag.

A man laughed from the ship and all the crew looked at him.

"What's the matter? Surprised?" asked a man, who jumped on the ship.

His soldiers jumped after him and surrounded each Straw Hat, with Luffy standing in front of Aisa.

"Hey look! It's still snowing!" said Luffy with a grin, and he took a second to register this.

"Cold," he said, and he started to shiver.

"Idiot," the crew said, and Aisa smacked him on the head.

The man kept on eating loudly, making Aisa cringe.

' _Could he eat any louder?'_ she thought with a frown.

"I only count 5 pirates! How pathetic!" said the man, and Aisa had no problems with this.

She wanted to stay. She already felt happy and she felt she could feel even happier.

The man then bit down onto a sword and ate it, making Luffy and Aisa cringe. Zoro frowned at his action. He felt that disrespected his lifestyle quite a bit.

"My men here and I wish to travel to Drum Kingdom. Do you have an eternal pose?" asked the man.

"No. Could you just leave?" asked Luffy with a growl, "I'm really in a hurry!"

"I'm a bit hungry," the man said, walking to the Merry's rail but he felt a hand on his neck.

"Don't even think about it," Luffy said, with a growl but he had to jump away as the soldiers started to shoot him.

"Now things are starting to get interesting," Zoro said, taking off his jacket.

"Perfect!" Sanji said, while Usopp rolled out of the line of fire.

"Great, just what I needed," Aisa said sarcastically, pulling out a spiked chain.

The crew then kicked into action.

"Reception!" Sanji shouted, kicked a man in the back of the head.

Sanji then swung a leg out at three soldiers and kicked them into the mast. He then jumped on his hands and kicked another one charging towards him. He then jumped on another one's back and kicked him into a crowd of four, hitting them off the ship. He then kicked another up into the crow's nest, where he was sliced by Zoro.

Zoro then ran down the mast and cut a group of soldiers. He then weaved through another crowd of soldiers and cut them all, sending them flying in the air.

Aisa threw one ball of her spiked chain at one soldiers face, breaking it. She then wrapped the other end of one around a soldier's torso, throwing him off the boat. She then threw both ends into a man's face, breaking his nose.

Wapol tried to take another bite of the ship.

"Wapol, what do we do?" screamed a soldier before he was cut down by Zoro.

Wapol then tried to bite down on Luffy but he rolled back. Luffy grinned at the prospects of his new-found power and threw his arms back.

He then threw his arms forward and sent Wapol flying into the distance.

All the soldiers were gobsmacked. They then ran away onto the ship and sailed away to save Wapol.

"So what was that?" asked Aisa, confused.

The Straw Hats stared at her and smiled.

"Nice moves," said Zoro, patting her on the back.

"That was amazing," Luffy said with a grin, examining her weapon.

Aisa blushed and kicked her feet at the ground.

"It was nothing," she said bashfully.

Luffy then frowned and went below deck to join Nami again.

He grasped her hand and eventually fell asleep.

Aisa walked downstairs and joined him, sleeping next to Nami.

* * *

Hours later, in the middle of the night, Nami woke up. She immediately looked to her left, where she saw Aisa. She stroked the girl's hair and smiled. The feeling she was experiencing was indescribable. It felt amazing and she never wanted it to go away. She didn't know why she cared but she did. And she kept on seeing a picture in her head whenever she looked at Aisa, but it was blurry. Nami then looked at the foot of the bed to see Luffy. She smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. She couldn't live without him. She was happy she had now found a place to belong, and now that Aisa arrived, that feeling was stronger than ever. Nami looked around the room to see the whole crew. She smiled at the sight of her family and threw the covers over her head, going back to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Zoro came down the stairs to see Luffy and Aisa sitting next to the bed. They both were trying to make Nami feel better.

"Hey Zoro," Luffy said without looking.

Zoro just sat against the wall and watched them for a bit.

"Hey, maybe we can sing her a song!" Luffy said.

"That won't work!" Aisa said, slapping him on his head, "Maybe we could bring flowers?"

"Flowers are stupid! Nami likes tangerines!" said Luffy.

"But tangerines are ugly," argued Aisa.

There was silence between the two.

"I'm telling Nami you said that," Luffy said with a grin.

"No. Please! Don't tell her!" Aisa said, and the two burst out laughing.

Zoro grinned at the sight of this.

' _So that's what they're like,'_ he concluded with a smile.

"Island dead ahead!" said Sanji, and Luffy stared at Nami.

"We found it. Nami, you're saved. Thank god!" Luffy said in relief.

And Aisa let out the breath she had been holding in.

The ship sailed into the island via river, and Luffy and Aisa went above deck.

The ship stopped at a stream.

"Doctor's search, who's in?" asked Zoro.

"I am!" Luffy and Aisa said.

"Us too!" said Usopp and Sanji.

"That's far enough pirates!" said a voice, and the crew turned to see a whole group of people pointing guns at them.

' _Damn! I was so happy I forgot to keep an eye out,'_ Luffy thought in anger.

"I'll only say this once, leave!" said a man, who Aisa identified as Dalton.

"I need to find a doctor! My girlfriend is sick!" Luffy said desperately.

"You have to do better than that! We won't let you land here!" said one, shooting a bullet next to Sanji's feet.

"Sanji! Stop!" Aisa said, getting in front of him on the railing. She sensed he was going to act. But she didn't sense what was to come.

Another gunshot rang out and Aisa fell to the ground. Time stopped and Luffy's eyes turned into pinpricks. He didn't know why but suddenly, he felt the whole town had to die.

He growled and stared at the man who shot her, making the man fall back and shake in terror. Sure, he sensed that Aisa was fine, but his intention was all that mattered.

They all raised their guns at him and he started to walk towards them but Vivi grabbed him.

"It only grazed her! She's fine!" Vii shouted.

"I know. Doesn't mean I'm not going to kill them!" he screamed, making all of the people take a step back.

Vivi got on her hands and knees.

"It's alright! We won't land but can you call us a doctor? Please!" she said, bowing her head.

"Vivi," Luffy said.

"You are not fit to be captain of this ship Luffy," Vivi said, and the whole crew tensed and glared at her, even Sanji, "Not everything can be solved with violence. We can't get into a fight here, think about Nami."

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, "Call a doctor!"

He got on his hands and knees.

There was silence and Aisa finally got up. Dalton stared at her and smiled.

"I'll show you to our village," he said, "Follow me."

Vivi turned to Luffy.

"See? Just ask politely," said Vivi to Luffy.

"Yeah, incredible," Luffy said, and the whole crew got up to follow Dalton, and Luffy carried Nami.

Vivi was the last to leave but before she could she felt a blade press against her neck. Her blood ran cold and her heart stopped.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to Zoro.

"While I agree with what you said for the most part," Zoro began, drawing a little bit of blood, "You insult my captain again. And I will cut you down, you got that?"

"Yeah," Vivi said, realising her first comment may have been uncalled for.

Zoro sheathed his sword and Vivi walked off the ship.

By the time she caught up, Dalton was talking to Luffy.

"There is one warning I should give you however. The only doctor we have here is actually a witch," said Dalton with a frown.

"Cool," Luffy and Aisa said with a grin.

"What is this place called anyway?" asked Sanji, and Dalton explained to him that the island did not have a name.

A giant bear walked past them and the whole crew stared at it.

"A hiking bear, it poses no threat. Don't forget to bow, it's proper manners," Dalton explained and everyone bowed towards the bear.

Zoro, meanwhile, was ready to begin his workout. He then jumped into the water.

"This is the village where we live," said Dalton, as they walked into the village, "Its name is Bighorn."

"Nami. We made it," said Luffy, kissing her cheek.

Aisa stared at the two with a smile.

Dalton dismissed the townspeople and they entered his home. Luffy then tucked Nami into bed.

"I guess I should introduce myself! My name is Dalton, and I'm Captain of the Security Squad," Dalton introduced, "You look familiar to me, if I may ask?"

"I just have one of those faces! But it's gotten bad, Nami's temperature is now 42!" said Vivi, worried.

"How long has she had it?" Dalton asked, shocked.

"It's been several days and it just keeps getting higher," answered Luffy with a frown.

"She'll likely die if it gets worse," said Dalton with a frown.

"It's a bug bite. That's all we know," Vivi said, "But we must find a doctor!"

"The witch is on the mountains. Those mountains are known as the Drum Rockies. The castle on top has lost its king. Dr Kureha lives there now. There is no way to contact her. She likes pickled plums. She comes down from the mountain and heals everyone. She apparently rides a sleigh in the sky. That's why she is thought to be a witch. She is also known to be seen with a creature no one recognises," Dalton explained.

"Nami, sweetie, wake up," Luffy said in her ear, and then Nami woke up.

She looked at Aisa and smiled.

"Feeling better?" asked Nami immediately.

Aisa was shocked that she was concerned over her and not herself.

"Yeah," said Aisa, with a grin.

"That's good," Nami said before turning to Luffy.

"We have to climb the mountain," Luffy said.

"Are you crazy?" Sanji asked with a snarl.

"You'll make her more sick," Vivi said, but after seeing the look in Luffy's eyes, she gave in.

"Fine," Sanji said.

"I believe in you sweetie," Nami interjected, making everyone turn to her as she raised her hand, "Come on, Me-Me!"

Luffy blushed and grinned at her, giving her a high-five.

"We don't use those names in public, Tan-Tan," Luffy said, teasing her.

The two laughed and everyone stared at them confused, except Aisa, who smiled warmly at them.

"I'm coming too," said Aisa, before Sanji could say anything.

"She said first Sanji. And I need you here to protect the village," Luffy said, before being surprisingly smart by whispering in Sanji's ear, "Those mountains have the word Drum in them. That means this is Drum Kingdom. Wapol is on his way,"

"Fine," Sanji said, "Don't drop her or she'll die."

Luffy nodded and ran off with Aisa.

"They'll be alright. All of them," Sanji said, watching them run off.

They all sat down in the snow.

"We used to have doctors. However, all left for certain reasons. We were well known for advanced medicine. However, we suffered an attack by a pirate called Blackbeard. 5 crewmembers, in a few hours. Blackbeard drove away Wapol so some are happy," Dalton explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three were running to the mountain.

"Wear other shoes that are not your open sandals, your feet will freeze" Aisa said with a smile while keeping up with Luffy's pace.

"No! It's my police!" said Luffy with a pout.

"I think you mean policy," said Aisa and Nami chuckled and then so did Aisa.

' _These two. I'm glad they're getting on well,'_ thought Nami.

"Yeah. Laugh at my expense, the two of you," Luffy said with a sigh, "Did you know people in snow countries never sleep at all!"

Aisa, not knowing about the Blue Sea, believed him.

"Really, why?" asked Aisa, curious.

"Because if they do, they'll freeze to death!" said Luffy.

"No way!" Aisa said, amazed.

"Don't listen to him. He's an idiot," Nami said quietly.

"Hey!"

The two laughed, Nami doing so lightly.

Luffy ducked as a rabbit lunged at him.

"So why does Dalton have a bed?" asked Aisa, still slightly believing him.

"Good point," Luffy noted, and the rabbit missed and crushed the tree.

The tree started to fall towards the three.

"Maybe it's for when he dies!" Luffy added.

"That's ridiculous!" said Aisa, and the two jumped over the tree that just fell.

"No it isn't!" said Luffy with a grin.

"Well I heard that on the Blue Sea, there are huge sea kings that eat people!" said Aisa with a huge grin.

The two dodged the rabbit again.

"Yeah, we've met some!" said Luffy, making Aisa's eyes sparkle as she dodged the rabbit.

"Really?" said Aisa before smacking the rabbit into the distance with her spiked chain.

"What was with that thing?" asked Luffy.

"I have no idea," Aisa said, and Nami snorted.

The three made it further up the hill but were stopped by a herd of Laphans.

"Polar bears!" they both said, and Nami laughed.

* * *

"So you know who Wapol is?" asked Dalton.

"Yeah! We met the dude! He's the pirate who attacked us! He did say something about heading to Drum Kingdom!" said Usopp, and Sanji nodded.

"And I remember meeting him at a monarch meeting my father took me to," said Vivi, "I remember it to this day."

"Monarch meeting? Who are you?" asked Dalton, making Vivi gasp.

"The point is we do know Wapol," Sanji said, helping her, "Yesterday, on our way here!"

"Yesterday? Are you sure?" asked Dalton, "Wapol is trying to return to Drum Kingdom. When we attacked, the army didn't try to fight. In fact, when he heard how strong the pirates were, he abandoned the country immediately and fled out to sea! The country fell!"

"WHAT SORT OF KING ABANDONES HIS PEOPLE!" screamed Vivi, allowing Dalton to come to a conclusion about her.

"We're trying to renew the country. We can't afford for Wapol to come back here! The country is in shambles. We just want a peaceful kingdom!" Dalton added.

* * *

A laphan lunged at the three. Luffy dodged to the left and Aisa dodged to the right.

"How can it move like that? Is it a gorilla?" asked Aisa.

"No! It's a polar bear!" said Luffy.

"It's a rabbit!" Aisa exclaimed, realising her mistake in identifying the species, "They are the laphans Dalton warned us about! And there are so many!"

The laphans stared at them. And they stared back.

Nami started to run out of energy.

"New… love… place… family," she said before falling asleep.

"Family?" asked Aisa.

"Yeah! That's what our crew is! Family!" said Luffy.

She had to ask, now seemed as good as a time than ever.

"Luffy… do you think… I could join your crew?" she asked.

Silence. Aisa closed her eyes to hold back the tears. So, it was a no. Well then maybe Luffy and Nami were not…

"Welcome aboard, scout Aisa!" Luffy said, grinning at her.

She blinked back tears and stared at him in disbelief.

"Really? Do you mean it?" Aisa said with a sniffle.

"Sure, why not?" Luffy said, and nearly fell back when Aisa started crying and launched herself into his chest.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Aisa in pure joy.

"That's alright, but first we'll deal with these laphans!" Luffy said, and they both glared at the animals.

In her sleep, Nami smiled.

"Head for the forest, I'll cover you!" said Aisa, following Luffy as they ran into the forest.

Aisa smacked back one with her chain, and dodged to the left, sensing an attack. Of course, she was no way near as strong as the Monster Trio or any of the crew, so the laphan was only knocked back a bit.

She growled and saw Luffy was jumping on a laphan onto the ledge, and she followed him by throwing her spiked chain onto the laphan, then pulling herself up onto its body before jumping to the ledge. They left all the laphans behind.

Luffy stuck his tongue out and they jumped up.

"WHY DID YOU TAUNT THEM?" screamed Aisa as they ran away, while they did this, Dalton and the three went to the town nearby where Kureha was.

Eventually, they finally got away

"I guess we lost them," Luffy said, looking back.

"Nope," Aisa said, and Luffy looked forwards.

"They never give up!" Luffy shouted in disbelief.

All the laphans started to jump up and down and Luffy and Aisa sensed what this would lead to.

They both realised an avalanche was about to come crashing down the mountain.

"You sense that?" asked Luffy, hoping his new power was faulty.

"Yeah," Aisa said worriedly.

They both started to run away and made it to a lip in the mountain in time. However, they realised this was not enough as the avalanche crashed into them, sending them flying into the air. Luffy gripped Nami tight, making sure not to let go. He would never let her go.

"So much for having the high ground!" Aisa said.

Both landed on a tree and started to slide down the mountain. Laphans started to appear left and right, and Luffy and Aisa were forced to constantly dodge with their haki.

Aisa narrowed her eyes at the stump they were about to hit. She sensed what the future needed her to do. She turned around and kicked Luffy off the tree.

"AISA!" Luffy screamed in shock and terror.

"Protect Nami," she said with a smile, as she crashed into the stump and was sent flying into the air, before landing in the avalanche.

"AISA!" Luffy screamed, as he grabbed onto the stump and held on. He tried to grab her but his hand missed, and his eyes widened in pure fear.

"No! AISA!" Luffy screamed, "NOOOOO!"

Luffy placed Nami down and put his coat over her, and placed his straw hat on her head. He then dived in the snow. He found her and then picked her and Nami up, and started to walk towards the mountain.

On the way, he found a baby laphan trying to dig up its mother. It bared its teeth at him, but he just stared at it. He stopped in front of it as it protected its mother. He reached his hand out and it flinched, but he pulled the mother out of the snow. He carried on walking towards the mountain.

"I'll get you there, both of you!" he said, determined.

He sensed Wapol behind him and he growled.

"I'll make you pay!" Wapol screamed, stopping in front of him.

"Move it! Or I'll have to kill you," Luffy said, his hat shadowing his eyes.

Luffy walked past them, seeing them as too weak to be worth his time. He had to save Nami and Aisa.

"Chess! I have a new law," Wapol said, as Chess wrote it down, "Anyone who ignores the king will be executed!"

"Right," Chess replied.

"Punish them! Deal with the two unconscious ones as they are ignoring me the most!" Wapol said.

When Luffy heard that, he was filled with an unimaginable anger. His teeth clenched and he started to growl. Before he could unleash that anger into something, two laphans attacked Chess and Kuromarimo, which knocked them out. Luffy smiled at them and walked on, not before noticing that for some reason, Wapol was on his knees, nearly unconscious.

"Thanks a bunch!" Luffy said, and while he was running, he saw that the laphans had increased in number to attack Wapol.

But as Luffy continued, the wind got worse. He kept on persevering more and repeated a mantra in his head.

"Doctor! Doctor!" he kept on repeating, before he reached the cliff face.

"This is it! It's tall and straight up! The doctor is up there, so I have got to climb it! A little further!" said Luffy, starting to climb the mountain with his bare feet and hands. Not before he grabbed Aisa's coat with his mouth.

His feet and hands started to go red with frost bite. Aisa started to stir but could not fully wake up.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Vivi and Usopp, Vivi finally recovered after being hit by the avalanche.

"What happened? The avalanche must have buried us! Usopp?" Vivi said, before gasping when she saw his nose sticking out of the snow.

She uncovered his face and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he was alive.

"There you are! Usopp, come on now. Wake up! I'm going to get you out of there!" said Vivi, dragging him out by his nose, "Snap out of it."

"I was in a dream about me and Kaya in a field of flowers!" Usopp said, before suddenly screaming, "Look at the Usopp pirates. They're all grown up now!"

Vivi started to slap him to rouse him from his crossing to the afterlife.

He finally woke.

"You saved me!" Usopp said, but his face was massively swollen. He was barely recognisable.

Vivi suddenly stepped on a lump that started to rise out of the snow.

It was Zoro.

"Whoa! That was a close one! Why do I suddenly feel I was dreaming about a field of flowers? And Miss All Sunday was there? What the hell?" he said to himself.

Zoro barely recognized Usopp until he saw is nose.

"What are you guys doing in the snow?" asked Zoro and the two stared at him in disbelief.

"That's what we were going to ask you!" the two shouted at him.

* * *

Luffy was still climbing the mountain. Barely pulling himself up with each pull, he struggled against the wind. He suddenly nearly ripped his finger nails off, but he resisted a scream, knowing this would drop Aisa.

* * *

Zoro, Usopp and Vivi finally reached the town and saw the stand-off between the villagers and Wapol's men.

"Stay back! Dalton is dead!" said one, raising his weapon.

Zoro approached them with a grin when he saw their clothing.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Zoro.

"How do you not know?" answered a villager, who then was shocked to see Zoro, "What's going on with you? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Dalton is buried under the snow due to the avalanche," answered another villager.

"WHAT!" Usopp shouted, shocked.

"Dalton is under that?" said Vivi in shock.

"Yes, and we can't get over there to get them out because those guys won't let us through!" said another villager.

"Just go away. Unless you want to get your friend out, then you can try to fight us all!" said another soldier arrogantly.

"Hey Usopp, I think I remember that clothing. Those are the same guys who attacked our ship!" Zoro pointed out.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Usopp realised.

"Then they are the enemy, bad guys, not our friend. Follow me?" asked Zoro, desperate.

"Yeah… wait I know that look!" Usopp said with narrowed eyes.

One of the soldiers kept laughing so Zoro went up to him and punched him, knocking him out.

"No! Zoro!" Vivi said in shock.

"Who's that guy?" asked one soldier.

Zoro then took the man's coat and started to pat his shoulders.

"This thing is really warm. I love this thing!" Zoro said with a grin.

"That's why!" said Usopp.

"I know you! You were on that ship with the guy who beat up Wapol!" said one soldier, and the rest raised their weapons.

They all charged but Zoro weaved in and out of the group, dodging numerous slices. He emerged out the other end with three swords.

"You looking for these?" asked Zoro, drawing all three swords.

The group charged at him again and Zoro weaved in and out again, cutting them all. Zoro then used his swords to create an air blast.

"Hawk Wave!" said Zoro.

All the soldiers fell to the ground.

"Already over?" asked Zoro.

"Amazing!" said Vivi, shocked.

"Let's look for Dalton!" said the villagers, and they all said thank you to Zoro when they ran past him.

All the villagers desperately dug into the snow.

* * *

Luffy kept on climbing and Aisa had woken up, but could not move. She stared at Luffy in awe and stared at his limbs, watching what he was enduring for them.

As he kept climbing, one of his hands slipped. He started to slide down the cliff face, drawing blood and making Aisa scream in worry for him. He dug his limbs in further, drawing more blood but coming to a stop.

"Luffy, are you okay?" Aisa asked in a panic.

Luffy nodded and kept climbing. He was desperate to keep these two alive and saw that Aisa had fallen unconscious again. He had to save them both, he couldn't just let them die. His hands started to bleed even more but he could see the top. He was glad to see it and this made his will even stronger.

He reached the edge and pulled himself over, and dropped Aisa on the top, as he stared at the castle. He gasped for breath and his eyes started to blur, and he fell forwards, unconscious.

He started to fall of the mountain but a hand caught him. He was saved.

* * *

Later in the castle, Nami finally woke up to the sound of someone preparing medicine. It was a reindeer on two legs.

"Hello?" asked Nami, looking around for Luffy and Aisa.

The figure screamed and his behind a wall, but he was facing the wrong way.

Nami stared at him.

"You're hiding the wrong way," said Nami with a laugh, and the reindeer hid the other way.

"Shut up lady!" the thing shouted, making Nami smile, "By the way, how's your fever doing?"

"It's better," Nami said, making the reindeer fall back in shock and Dr Kureha to walk in.

"It's gone down. You happy?" asked Kureha, "Hey Chopper!"

"Who are you?" asked Nami, confused.

"The only doctor around here, Dr Kureha," answered Kureha, "You're in the castle."

"The two others who came with me, are they alright?" Nami asked quickly, desperate to know they were okay.

"Your husband and daughter are fine," said Kureha, "Deep sleepers. It seemed your husband climbed the whole mountain to save you and your daughter, nearly ripping his arms and legs off."

Nami blushed at the fact that Luffy was being called her husband. But she felt warm inside at the prospect of having a daughter. Kureha lifted her shirt and there were purple marks on Nami's stomach.

"Your husband found this. It's what caused your sickness. You were bitten by the Kestia, a poisonous tick that thrives on prehistoric islands," explained Kureha, "You would have been dead in two days."

Kureha pushed Nami back on the bed and ordered Nami to get rest.

"Get some rest," she said, and Nami nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chopper recalled what had happened when he found Luffy.

* * *

" _He climbed this mountain with his bare hands?" asked Kureha in awe, "That's three miles. His entire body is nearly dead. Draw some hot water and throw him into it. They must be his family then, if he did something so reckless."_

" _This girl is bleeding, with six broken ribs and a spinal fissure! Can I operate?" asked Chopper, while Kureha picked up Nami._

" _Apparently our most critical patient is this girl. She's dying," said Kureha, and then ordered Chopper to get medical equipment but before she could do anything else, Luffy grabbed her arm._

" _Don't worry, I'll make your family better. You can rest easy," said Kureha._

" _I can't live without her. She was bitten by some kind of bug! Help her! And I have a duty of care for the other. I love them," said Luffy, slightly delirious._

" _I figured that," Kureha said._

* * *

Chopper recalled what the man had said and was fascinated.

"Hungry," said the man, and began to open his eyes, "Nami, Aisa. Meat…"

Chopper drew back with a gasp and his back hit Aisa's bed.

"Is that an exotic Blue Sea animal I can eat?" asked Aisa, waking up as well.

Chopper drew back, and ran away, as the two wanted to eat him. The two grabbed him but he kept running away. He ran past Dr Kureha and out of the room, and Luffy and Aisa dropped him at the sight of the orange haired woman.

"Nami," Luffy said, awed before running up to her, while Aisa jumped on the woman and gave her a hug, "You look better."

Nami could see he had tears in his eyes and she smiled at him. She was happy to see him as well. He had clearly done a lot for her, and that warmed her heart. She stared at the little girl who had pushed herself as well.

"And how are you Aisa?" asked Nami with a grin.

"Great! We fought giant bunnies which created an avalanche! And then Luffy climbed all the way up the mountain, even though he nearly lost all his limbs," Aisa explained animatedly.

Nami stared at Luffy in awe before smiling at her captain, before having a thought. She had never loved more than she did at this moment. When she was with Bellemere, she was too young and ungrateful to comprehend the love she felt for the woman, so the feeling just could not amount to what she was feeling for the two in front of her right at this moment.

"Luffy… thank you," Nami said, completely dumbstruck.

"It was nothing," said Luffy, and he and Aisa turned to see Chopper trying to get away.

They both got up and charged at Chopper, who ran out.

"COME BACK HERE!" they both screamed.

"I'm impressed. They're already up and moving," said Kureha with a hand on her hip.

Nami chuckled and nodded, as she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Of course they are! Can you tell me about that reindeer?" asked Nami.

"I figured you would ask about him. His name is Chopper, and he is just a reindeer with a blue nose, that's all," explained Kureha.

"But normal reindeers don't talk at all," Nami pointed out.

"If he is different from normal reindeers, it's just because he ate the Human-Human Fruit," said Kureha, while Chopper transformed into his Heavy Point and smacked the two chasing him into the ground, as they were too tired to use their haki.

"A devil fruit, right?" asked Nami.

"That's right. He now can talk. He's also a doctor. I taught him everything I know about medicine," Kureha explained further.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone was desperately trying to find Dalton.

"So who's Dalton?" asked Zoro.

"Don't just stand there, do something Zoro!" Usopp shouted, but immediately bowed when a hiking bear walked past, "Get a shovel!"

"What was that thing?" asked Zoro to himself, but no one could answer as a cry ran throughout the air.

"EVERYONE! WE FOUND DALTON!" said a villager.

Vivi and Usopp ran over, while Zoro just walked.

"I can't feel a heartbeat!" said one villager, and everyone frowned.

* * *

"Please join my crew old lady! We really need to have a doctor on board!" said Luffy, slamming his hands on the table.

"Luffy, you did tell me that's your name, right?" asked Kureha.

"Yeah! Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy said.

Kureha paused for a second and stared at him, shocked. She stopped breathing.

' _D?'_ she thought, _'So it does still exist!'_

She quickly shook off her shock.

"And did you just call me old lady?" she asked, desperate to move the conversation on.

"Yeah," Luffy said, and sighed, allowing her to kick him, as he kind of deserved it.

"Have some respect!" she said, kicking him into a wall, "I'm still in my 130s, thank you!"

"You're a tough old lady," Aisa said, before sighing. She knew what she did.

Kureha kicked her into the wall as well.

"Are you asking me to become a pirate?" asked Kureha, "That would be a waste of my time. Besides, I'm not interested for a life on the sea!"

' _So these guys are pirates?'_ thought Chopper, before realising he had revealed himself.

He ran away and Luffy and Aisa took chase and followed him out of the room.

Kureha got up and chased them down as well. They then all rushed back into the room, as Luffy and Aisa were screaming in terror, due to the fact Kureha had appeared with two swords.

"There. Peace and quiet," Nami said, about to get up to close the door.

"No! You need to stay in bed. You still have a fever," said Chopper, who had run away when Kureha chased the two, "I lost them, at least for now. Dr Reen's medicine worked like a charm, but stay in bed."

"Thank you, for taking care of me," Nami said, smiling at him.

"You just shut up! I don't need thanks from you or any other low life human! But I'm being silly," said Chopper, switching between anger and his happy dance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aisa and Luffy were running away. They finally stopped to look at the castle.

"This castle is really strange! It's freezing and full of snow! Are all castles like this?" asked Aisa.

There was silence for a few seconds as Luffy stared at her.

"It's cold in here," Luffy said, finally noticing.

"You're an idiot," Aisa pointed out, "But look at this castle! There is snow everywhere. And all the doors to the unused rooms are frozen."

All of a sudden, Kureha appeared out of nowhere, carrying all kinds of weapons.

Luffy and Aisa stared at her before they comprehended what they needed to do. They took off screaming. She started to throw weapons at them, and they just managed to run fast enough to not get hit.

* * *

"Is it true you guys are pirates?" asked Chopper, weary of Nami.

"It's true," said Nami.

"Like with a flag with a skull on it?" asked Chopper.

"On our ship. So, you're interested in pirates?" Nami asked, curious about the reindeer's fascination with pirates.

"No I'm not at all!" said Chopper, backing into a bookcase, "You idiot! Shut up!"

"Okay, calm down. Just one more thing, do you want to come sail with us?" asked Nami with a smile, making Chopper's eyes widen, "If you did, that would help me out a lot."

"That's crazy. You realise I'm a reindeer? I don't belong on a ship with a bunch of humans!" Chopper pointed out, angry.

Nami's looked shocked, confused about the extent of his reaction.

"Just look at me. I'm a reindeer who talks and walks on two legs. Animals aren't able to do that!" said Chopper, trying to justify himself.

"That won't scare me off you know," Nami pointed out with a smile.

"But I have a blue nose," Chopper murmured.

"Aisa has wings, and I still accept her," Nami pointed out.

"THERE YOU ARE! MEAT!" said Luffy, as he and Aisa ran into the room.

The three ran out the room.

"Those two sure can run, can't they?" said Kureha, "I don't much like what you were doing there girl. Trying to tempt my reindeer away from me without my permission."

"And I need your permission to make a move on a man, do I?" Nami said, which made Kureha laugh.

"If you're taken like you are girly, you shouldn't word it like that at all," Kureha pointed out, making Nami blush, "But if you take him with you, it won't be as easy as you think. Chopper has a scar on his hear, something my medicine can't cure. Ever since he was born, his parents and everyone else turned their backs on him. All because he was born with a blue nose. He was forced to walk behind the group, in isolation. Then one day, he ate a Devil Fruit, and he became more of an outcast then he did before. They drove him away and he was alone. So, he went down to a village, walking on two legs. They drove him away, shooting at him. He didn't know what was wrong, he couldn't understand. He wasn't accepted. He was called a monster."

"And now you know his story, do you think you can heal his scar?" asked Kureha.

"No," Nami said honestly, making Kureha's eyes widen, "But Luffy can."

* * *

Luffy and Aisa tried to close the front door to make it warmer.

"Hey, don't touch the door!" Chopper shouted, but Luffy and Aisa carried on moving forward, "Stop! GET BACK!"

Chopper transformed into Heavy Point, shocking the two. That was until the two sensed the baby birds on the nest.

"If we would have closed the door, the birds would have died," Aisa said with a smile towards Chopper.

"I see," Luffy said, adjusting his hat on his head.

Chopper transformed to Brain Point and walked away.

"Hey, did that reindeer speak?" asked Luffy, confused.

"Now that you mention it, I remember him walking on two legs as well!" Aisa remembered.

The two stared at each other before grinning. They then smiled and shook with excitement.

"AWESOME!"

Chopper froze in the doorway, awed at what he just heard.

"He should join our crew!" said Luffy, putting Aisa on his shoulders so she could find him.

"Yeah!" Aisa shouted in excitement, throwing her fist in the air.

* * *

And that is the end of this chapter. I'm sorry for the wait, I was revising.

I hope you love Aisa as much as I do. I also am going to develop her "future haki" as it will be her ability. Also, spiked chain=badass.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

This is, TheHumulisScriptor, signing out.


	6. Chapter 6: Sanji's Resolve! Drum Castle!

Changing One's World

* * *

Things can be different with one divergence in the timeline. One cannot begin to imagine how things will change with a decision being different. But will these changes be for the better or for the worst. Find out as the Straw Hats will face their adventures a whole lot differently.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

* * *

Chapter 6: Sanji's Resolve! Defend Drum Castle!

Finally, Luffy and Aisa had found Chopper. They burst into the room and Chopper was so shocked, he nearly dropped all the equipment he was carrying.

"Wow! We finally found you," Aisa said, smiling and walking up to him.

Aisa took some of the equipment for him and placed it on the side, while Chopper was stunned she would do that for him.

Luffy was looking at all the medical equipment in awe.

"Wow! This stuff looks awesome," he said, nearly breaking the microscope.

"Shut up! Get out of here!" Chopper said in anger.

"Come on! Let's be friends! We really like you," said Luffy, crouching next to the reindeer.

"You… like me?" Chopper asked in confusion.

"Yeah! You'd make a great pirate!" said Aisa with a smile, and Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you didn't slip and hit your head on the ice? I can check for concussion," Chopper offered while backing away.

"Come on. Don't be like that! My crew will love you!" said Luffy walking up to him.

Chopper screamed and ran away into the room where Nami was, to find Doctor Reen. When he saw her, Chopper was extremely relieved.

"Doctor Reen! Save me from these lunatics!" Chopper screamed, running away from Luffy and Aisa.

"Hold on!" Luffy said, as Chopper ran through a door, leaving an outline of himself in the door. Aisa gave up however, and went to sit next to Nami.

Luffy ran further and smacked into the door and fell to the ground. Chopper screamed and ran out, while Luffy chased him more. The doctor hid behind Kureha, albeit the wrong way around.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" asked Nami, watching the two run around Dr. Kureha.

"He's going to be our friend!" Luffy said, as Chopper ran out the room and Luffy followed him, keen to make the cool creature his friend.

"Friend, that means a different thing to Chopper," Kureha said with a frown, "Poor guy."

The two stared at Dr Kureha, and listened as she told the story of Chopper and Dr. Hiruluk. How Hiruluk took Chopper in and his dream to save the country. How his disease caught up with him. How he ended up dying at the top of the mountain, right in front of the castle. He blew himself up to spare Chopper the pain of killing him. How Chopper begged to make Dr Kureha teach him in the art of medicine.

After she finished the story, Aisa was in tears. Chopper lost his family too, just like her. Well now she was determined. Determined to make Chopper realise that he could find family with the Straw Hats. She had to make things right.

"Doctor Reen!" Chopper shouted, running in the room, while Luffy glared out of the window.

"AT LONG LAST I'VE FINALLY RETURNED!" screamed Wapol, "LET'S RETAKE DRUM KINGDOM!"

"Wapol is back," Chopper explained with a panicked look on his face.

"Is he?" said Dr Kureha with a smirk.

Wapol was laughing delight. He had finally made it back to his kingdom.

"Wapol sir, look! At the top of the castle!" Chess pointed out.

"Why is that flag flying? Where is the flag of Drum Kingdom?" asked Wapol in disbelief.

Kureha finally made it outside with Chopper and begun laughing.

"That old thing? I burnt it!" Kureha shouted, lifting her glasses.

"Kureha. Last survivor of our doctor hunt!" Wapol said in annoyance, "Do you want a prize? Which is getting out my castle!"

"This castle is no longer yours. Leave this country now!" she shouted.

"Wait!" Luffy said, running forward, "This guy is mine!"

Luffy charged forward and reeled his arm back.

"Gum Gum!" he said.

"Sir, it's that Straw Hat!" Chess said in shock.

"Pistol!"

Luffy sent Wapol flying into the air, breaking his face in the process. Luckily for the tyrant, Chess and Kuromarimo were able to grab his legs to stop him falling off the mountain. Wapol gasped for air, never having felt such pain before.

"That's for threatening Nami and Aisa!" Luffy said angrily.

Aisa sighed when she saw Wapol. She couldn't believe he was still trying to take back his kingdom.

"How dare you lay your hands on him! Show some respect!" the two henchman said.

Kureha and Chopper stared at Luffy in amazement.

"So you've met him before?" asked Kureha, expecting nothing less from a man who has the Will of the D.

"Yeah," Luffy said simply.

"What did he do?" asked Kureha.

"Nearly killed Nami and Aisa!" he said, with his fists clenched.

Luffy then ran inside to get a coat, due to him only realising how cold it was.

"How dare he leave?" asked Wapol, getting up, "IS THIS A JOKE?"

"Tell me, your captain, he can stretch himself. How?" Chopper asked Aisa.

"It's because he ate a devil fruit! He's a monster!" Aisa said to encourage Chopper.

"This will be over quickly!" said Wapol, his two allies agreeing with him, "I'll start with you Doctor Kureha! You've committed a major offence!"

"This is Hiruluk's grave! It won't be tarnished by you!" Kureha angrily said.

Wapol burst out laughing at the prospect.

"I almost had forgotten that fool!" he said with a laugh, "How dare you desecrate this castle with that symbol! I command it be burnt immediately!"

"I won't ever let you touch that flag!" Chopper said, transforming into his heavy point.

"It's him!" said Chess in shock.

"That flag is a symbol of his faith!" screamed Chopper.

Aisa pulled out of spiked chain and swung it front of Doctor Kureha, catching the hair the Kuromarimo fired at the woman.

"None of that," she murmured, only to realise the afro had stuck to her chain.

She tried to shake it off but it was stuck.

"What is this?" she asked in confusion.

"Static electricity! Now it's stuck to your weapon!" Kuromarimo said arrogantly.

Aisa growled and looked at the other side of her chain. At least she had one spiked ball left, but her attack damage was now cut in half. She would have to improvise to make this work correctly. She didn't know what static electricity was or how it worked, due to growing up on Sky Island, and the only electricity she knew was His. And anyone who could wield the power of electricity was dangerous in her books.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luffy ran into Nami's room.

"Coat, coat, coat," he said, looking everywhere in the room.

"What's going on?" Nami asked, getting up.

"Just a fight. Stay in bed, we got this," Luffy said to reassure her.

"You can borrow my coat," said Nami, pointing at her coat on the rack.

"Thanks," Luffy said, putting the coat on and running out the room.

Nami stared at him, bemused before lying back in bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aisa was continuing to dodge afros that Kuromarimo threw at her. Weaving in and out of the hairs, Chopper charged forward and punched Wapol in the face, making the man stumble back. Suddenly, Luffy flew right past Aisa and smashed his head into Wapol's stomach, following up from Chopper's hit and sending the man flying into his hippo, which flew off into the distance.

"Time to bring out the big guns!" Wapol said, struggling to get up.

Luffy and Aisa watched Wapol like he was an idiot.

"Chess! Tell me what I ate today and the exact order I ate it in!" Wapol ordered, making Chess get out his notebook.

"You started by eating two cannons, one stir fried, the other raw. Then you ate gunpowder salad with cannon balls on the side. Then you finished off by having a pan-fried cottage!" listed Chess.

Aisa cringed at what he ate and Luffy frowned, wondering if cannon balls tasted good. He had to know.

"Do cannon balls taste good?" asked Luffy.

"You're an idiot," Aisa said with a smile.

Wapol glared and explained that whatever he ate became a part of his body, thanks to his devil fruit. The man then started to transform into a house with cannons.

"Awesome!" Luffy and Chopper said, while Aisa found it to be very weird.

Wapol then ate both Chess and Kuromarimo, making Luffy and the others gasp in shock.

"No way!" said Aisa, "He's eating them!"

The door in Wapol's chest opened and a figure stepped out, a mixture between the two who were just eaten. Apparently, they were now extremely strong and were the reason for the exile of the doctors.

Wapol then fired on the pirate flag on top of the castle, and Chopper was stunned. The flag was able to survive, but it was nearly about to fall off the castle.

Chopper was horrified that Hiruluk's memory was being tarnished. He screamed and charged at Wapol, jumping up and landing in front of the tyrant, holding him by the neck. But then he didn't hurt him, remembering Doctor Hiruluk's words on forgiving the humans for their misdeeds.

Wapol grinned and fired the cannon in Chopper's face, blasting the reindeer back.

"CHOPPER!" Doctor Kureha screamed.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Luffy screamed, having retied the flag back on the castle with the arm of Nami's coat.

"Straw Hat!" Wapol screamed in anger.

"You guys weren't real pirates!" Luffy said, noticing the forest falling and breaking on the ground of Drum Kingdom out the corner of his eye, "You don't know what a pirate flag means! Because you're just a bunch of fakes!"

"What a flag means?" Wapol said incredulously before laughing, "Don't make me laugh! Flags have no meaning!"

"Pirate flags stand for something! You can't break down this flag!" Luffy said as Wapol fired another cannon ball at the flag and him.

The smoke cleared and Wapol and everyone were shocked to see Luffy standing there with an intact flag in his hand.

"How did he do that?" asked Wapol and his henchman.

"I don't care who this pirate flag belonged to before. It's a pledge to risk your life! AND IT'S SOMETHING YOU JACKASSES WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" screamed Luffy.

Aisa and Chopper both stared at Luffy in amazement.

' _Incredible! So this is a pirate!'_ thought Chopper in amazement.

"Hey Reindeer! I'm going to kick their asses, you in?" asked Luffy, while Aisa charged forward.

But before she could get anywhere, she stopped moving and sat down. She predicted what would happen to her back if she carried on. She looked at Kureha and nodded.

"Your kid is smart," Kureha pointed out to Luffy, who watched as Aisa smiled at him. Luffy looked into her eyes and understood what the girl was trying to convey to him. Luffy nodded and watched as Chopper charged at Wapol.

The reindeer reeled his fist back but Chessmarimo got in the way. Chopper growled and pushed the man back, who nearly fell over. Chopper then returned to Brain Point to continue with his plan.

"Wow! There are some strange creatures in this world! You must be that yeti everyone hated and shot at. I bet you spent your life alone! Monster!" said Chessmarimo.

"Shut up! Even if I don't have friends, I can still fight for something I believe in!" said Chopper angrily.

"That's not true! You do have friends, I'm your friend!" Luffy said, crashing into both Wapol and Chessmarimo, sending them flying back.

Chopper was shocked at this statement but accepted it due to the need to carry on with the battle.

"You reckon you could finish that asshole for me?" Luffy asked, pointing to Chessmarimo.

"That guy there? Piece of cake!" Chopper said, turning to Chessmarimo.

"Take me down, freak?" Chessmarimo asked arrogantly.

"Pot meet kettle," Aisa muttered while Kureha started to examine the girl.

"Listen up! My name is Tony Tony Chopper! I won't forgive you for disrespecting the flag!" screamed Chopper, pulling out a rumble ball.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group was trying to wake Dalton up. Zoro had pulled Usopp aside to talk with him.

"Where is Dartboard?" asked Zoro, looking around.

Usopp frowned and looked at Zoro, right in the eyes.

"He left," Usopp said.

* * *

 _Vivi, Usopp and Sanji were all on the sleigh, trying to find Doctor Kureha. They were in the middle of a conversation until Sanji stopped talking and looked to the left. He jumped of the sleigh and Vivi and Usopp made the transport stop._

" _Sanji, what are you doing?" asked Usopp, but Sanji didn't turn his head._

" _Keep going without me," Sanji said, staring into the distance, "And don't look back. Things are about to get dangerous."_

 _He then ran off and Usopp and Vivi stared at him in disbelief. At that point, they got the sleigh moving again, as it was the only thing they could do._

* * *

"I see," Zoro said, looking towards the forest in the far distance, where he saw trees falling over and breaking, "He's in a fight. We best leave him to it."

Zoro then walked off and Usopp stared at him in wonder. The two then walked up to see Vivi trying to get Dalton to wake up.

"Wake up! You can't die!" said Vivi in horror, and Zoro immediately drew his sword and turned around. They were 20 men, who looked like doctors.

"He isn't dead," one said.

"The 20 MDs?" a villager said in shock.

"He will die if you don't let us treat him. He has severe frostbite!" said another of the MDs.

"I thought there were no doctors in this country?" asked Zoro.

"These are the 20 MDs," Usopp explained, "They work for Wapol!"

"Traitors!" screamed a villager, but the MDs begged to let them through, as Doctor Hiruluk inspired them to help anyone.

* * *

Before, Sanji watched as the sleigh left. He jumped off a hill and landed behind a hooded figure, who emitted a dangerous amount of killing intent.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sanji, lighting a cigarette.

The figure turned around in shock and two blades emerged from under his sleeves.

"I could ask you the same thing," the figure said calmly, from under his hood.

Sanji could tell the guy was strong as was ready for a fight if need be.

"Well my name is Sanji," Sanji introduced politely.

"I'm The Assassin," said the man, which made Sanji chuckle.

"Doesn't that reveal your occupation?" asked Sanji, breathing out smoke into the cold air.

"Not if the people who I'm assassinating never would remember, would they?" said The Assassin, drawing a sword.

' _Shit. Have I been found out? Did Reiju sell me out? No. She wouldn't. I don't think he knows who I am,'_ thought Sanji, taking a puff from his cigarette.

"Here to kill me?" asked Sanji, tapping his leg against the ground.

The Assassin chuckled.

"Don't be so arrogant. I'm only killing you because you found me. But since you're going to die anyway, I might as well humour you. You see, my client's boss apparently wants a Zoan user on top of that castle dead, and to take the recipe for the drugs that Zoan user has made," explained The Assassin.

' _Nami, Luffy and Aisa are up there. Well that gives me an excuse for the fight,'_ thought Sanji, measuring up his opponent.

"Well that makes things easy. I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Sanji said, making The Assassin point his sword at him.

"Well we best begin," the Assassin said, before disappearing from Sanji's view.

Sanji raised his leg and blocked a sword strike with his shoe. The Assassin jumped up and landed behind Sanji, then turning around with a slice to Sanji side. Sanji flipped back before landing on the sword with his hands, bringing his foot down to smack the man's head. The Assassin twisted his sword, making Sanji fall off. However, Sanji swiped at The Assassin's head in mid-air, knocking the man into a pile of snow. Sanji fell onto the ground with a grunt, taking the brunt of the fall with his shoulder.

There was silence before Sanji rolled to the side as The Assassin brought his sword down, trying to stab Sanji. Sanji swiped his foot at a tree, breaking it in half and sending the top half into the air. He kicked the top half of the now broken tree, sending it flying towards the man. The Assassin rolled to the side before jumping onto the tree, which was moving away towards a cliff at a high velocity. Sanji narrowed his eyes and ran after the tree. The Assassin pulled out a gun and started shooting at Sanji, who kicked a tree stump out of the ground. The stump got in the way of the bullets, and Sanji kicked it towards The Assassin, who had to dodge. This gave Sanji the window he needed to jump of the tree which was about to fall off the cliff.

The two stared at each other before Sanji charged towards the man. The man drew the hidden blades from his sleeves, which reflected the shine from the sun, and went to stab Sanji, who twisted his body to the left. The tree had now fallen off the cliff and was falling straight to the forest below. Sanji and The Assassin stopped fighting and turned around, now realising they had narrowly missed an avalanche. Before they could comprehend what was going on, the tree crashed into the ground, forcing the two men to jump off. Snow shot up and obscured Sanji's vision. When it cleared, The Assassin was gone. Although Sanji could still tell he was around.

Sanji knew the man had probably gone up a tree but he didn't know which one. He walked through the forest for a solid hour and a half, but he could find no sign of The Assassin. Just as Sanji looked towards the mountain, his eyes widened and he rolled to the side, narrowly missing the hidden blades which nearly pierced his throat.

"So there you are. I'm impressed with your patience," remarked Sanji.

The Assassin grunted, tired of the talk, and charged at Sanji with his sword. He cut Sanji's leg in the blink of an eye, lodging his blade into the cook's leg. Sanji grunted and swung his other foot out, blindsiding the man and kicking him into a tree. Sanji hissed as he pulled the sword from his leg. Sanji bit back a scream as The Assassin grabbed his second sword and stabbed into his foot, going straight through and stabbing into the ground. The Assassin pulled the weapon out and tried to stab through the other foot, but Sanji jumped in the air. He started to spin like a wheel and The Assassin had gotten his sword stuck in the ground. He reacted too late as Sanji came down and smashed his foot into the man's shoulder.

"Concasse!"

However, the man had managed to shoot Sanji with his pistol, right in his left arm. Both men fell over and Sanji was the first to get up. He walked towards a tree and kicked it, making it fall over towards The Assassin. The man rolled to the side and got up, before pulling out 5 throwing knives and chucking them at Sanji. Sanji managed to dodge one and kick two away, but one lodged itself in his shoulder and the other in his arm. Sanji then ran forward.

"Bad Manners Kick Course!" Sanji shouted, kicking the man through several trees, which was noticeable to the other members of the Monster Trio.

The Assassin came walking forward, clutching his chest. The man then pulled out both swords at the same time.

"Why do you fight so hard?" asked The Assassin.

"Because there are people on that mountain who I care about. People who are my salvation, people who are my escape from my past," Sanji said, glaring at The Assassin.

"So even in the cold weather, you still have a pathetic, warm heart," The Assassin mocked.

Sanji sighed and gave The Assassin a look that could kill.

"No. I'll show you more than warm, I'll show you hot," Sanji said, before spinning around on one foot, making the Assassin stare at him in confusion.

When Sanji stopped, his leg seemed to be on fire, and all the snow around him melted. The Assassin stared at him in awe and a bit of fear.

"The foot of the devil," Sanji said, lighting a cigarette with his foot and placing it in his mouth, "Diable Jambe."

* * *

"The effect of the Rumble Ball lasts three minutes!" explained Chopper, holding the drug in his hand, "All the time I need to take you down!"

"Three minutes? Get out of here!" Chessmarimo said arrogantly.

"Just three? Impressive!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Well this should be an impressive battle," Kureha remarked while tending to Aisa.

"GO CHOPPER!" Aisa said, making the reindeer turn to her and smile.

Chopper ate the Rumble Ball while Chessmarimo lit a flaming arrow on each of the two bows he was holding.

"You're no match! Not against this!" said Chessmarimo, "Marimo Snow Melting Arrow!"

He fired the arrows towards Chopper.

"Walk Point: Leg Boost!" Chopper said, transforming into a full reindeer as he lunged forward and sidestepped, dodging the two arrows.

"Just a transformation? I was expecting something more and all you have to show are Devil Fruit Powers? You're a Zoan type, just like Dalton. So, you're a reindeer human?" Chessmarimo taunted.

"Heavy Point: Weight Boost!" said Chopper, transforming, "Now I'm a human reindeer!"

He charged towards him, his wide feet allowing him not to sink into the snow.

"Marimo Big Super Surprise: Quadro Hammer!" Chessmarimo shouted, pulling out 4 hammers, "And I've seen all your forms now! You're nothing more than an animal like Dalton!"

"Jumping Point: Jump Boost!" Chopper said, transforming and jumping high into the air.

"Wow!" said Luffy and Aisa.

"What is that form?" asked Chessmarimo, confused but charging at him with his hammers.

Chopper then transformed into Guard Point, and deflected the attack.

"It won't work!" said Chopper, "I have discovered 4 different forms! So now I have seven forms!"

Luffy stopped and Aisa stared at Chopper. Then both of theirs eyes were filled with stars as they stared at the transforming reindeer.

"SO COOL!" they cried.

Chessmarimo kept on swinging at Chopper but Chopper was dodging, analysing the man's body to find his weak point. Chopper transformed into Arm Point and crushed Chessmarimo's hammers, breaking them and signifying how strong he was. He smashed his arm into the man's knee, fracturing it and reducing the man's speed so he could have time to scope him. He screamed in pain and clutched his knee. He pulled out four axes and sliced them towards Chopper, who lunged far back. Chopper transformed into Brain Point and put his hooves together in a diamond, ready to commence his final attack.

"Scope!"

He started to scan Chessmarimo and both Luffy and Aisa gasped.

"Beam… a beam!" they said in unison.

"What kind of beam?" asked Aisa in joy.

"A laser beam, which would explode with all of the colours of the rainbow!" Luffy said.

"Amazing!" screamed Aisa, looking towards Chopper eagerly.

Luffy sighed and decided he had enough.

"If you want to go to the castle so badly, I'll be glad to help you out!" he shouted while turning around, before kicking Wapol in the face and sending flying through the castle walls.

"I have no weak spot!" screamed Chessmarimo, running towards Chopper in a blind fury.

Chopper transformed into Arm Point and smacked Chessmarimo under the jaw, sending flying onto his back and knocking him out.

"Footprint Roseo!" Chopper said, before transforming back into Brain Point, "3 minutes!"

"WOW!" Luffy and Aisa said in awe, giving a round of applause.

"SHUT UP!" Chopper said while blushing.

* * *

Dalton woke up to find the 20 MDs standing around him. He was confused as to why they were there and he wanted to know what had happened to Wapol. If only he had enough energy to put that into words properly.

"Let's go up the mountain! This sitting around and waiting is killing me!" said Vivi, worried.

"You're worried about Nami, Luffy, Aisa, Dalton and Alabasta. Vivi, can't you see? You're carrying too many burdens, you need to calm down," said Usopp, shocking Vivi, "We don't need to go over there at all, and do you know why. That's Luffy and Nami we're talking about. I believe in them to keep Aisa safe and keep themselves safe."

Vivi nodded in acceptance and knew Usopp was right. Suddenly, Dalton stumbled out of the door.

"It's Dalton!" Vivi and Usopp said in joy.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Zoro asked in annoyance due to not knowing who he was.

"Out of my way! Wapol can't take the castle!" said Dalton, worried.

"In your condition? Go to the castle?" Usopp asked incredulously.

"My country is more important than my health!" Dalton gasped out, "He cannot succeed! Wapol must perish! I'm going to settle this once and for all!"

He looked up and saw Usopp standing in front of him. Usopp turned around and got on one knee, and held his arms out behind him.

"I'll take you to the castle! Hop on now," Usopp encouraged.

Usopp could lift Dalton, but he couldn't lift him and walk fast at the same time. Zoro picked up Dalton with one arm and easily walked fast. Usopp kicked Zoro for stealing his thunder.

"Take the ropeway!" said the villager and everyone nodded.

* * *

Luffy walked slowly towards the castle, not realising who he had sent Wapol towards.

"Luffy," Aisa said with a sigh.

"What?"

"You do realise Nami is in the castle, right?" Aisa said with a frown.

Luffy's face darkened and he disappeared, moving so fast it was as if he teleported.

"Dr Reen!" said Chopper, making the woman look at him.

"That guy, did you hear? He called me his friend," said Chopper and Aisa smiled.

"Well he did, because you are our friend," explained Aisa, making Chopper smile and run towards the girl, pulling the younger girl into a hug.

* * *

Nami got up and sighed, noting her fever had gone down.

"Vivi is relying on me," she said with a fierce look in her eyes, before getting out of bed.

Nami walked towards the door and opened it, before looking at the ground floor to see Wapol laughing.

"Who's he?" asked Nami to herself.

"Another Straw Hat I presume?" asked Wapol with an evil grin.

"Straw Hat? What does that mean?" Nami said, waving her hand, but internally she knew the word Straw Hat meant the world to her, "Sorry sir! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh? I was wrong?" asked Wapol, with a confused look.

"Yeah! I'm just a traveller who's passing through," explained Nami.

"Right," said Wapol, running up the stairs as Nami walked off, "Liar!"

He ran after her and Nami screamed while running away. Nami ran down a thin staircase and Wapol got stuck at the top. He then ate himself and jumped down the stairs, before emerging as a thin man.

"I'm lean, mean, and hungry!" screamed Wapol, jumping towards Nami, who could only run away due to the state she was in.

Wapol grabbed Nami's shoulders and pushed her to the ground.

"Time to gobble you up!" said Wapol, opening his mouth.

Suddenly, a fist punched him in the chest, and almost broke through his ribcage. He smacked into the wall, and fell to the floor with a gasp.

Luffy looked ready to kill Wapol until a fist hit him on top of his head.

"So," Nami said with a dark look, "Why is my coat broken, Me-Me?"

"That guy," Luffy said quickly and in fear, "The guy who attacked you did it Tan-Tan! I promise!"

Nami smiled and kissed him, while Luffy felt glad he wasn't going to die.

"So what's the charge?" asked Luffy with a grin.

"Oh," Nami said with a grin, "Let's say you'll be getting a charge later."

Luffy tilted his head.

"Why would you charge later?" asked Luffy, confused.

Nami sighed and face palmed.

' _Tonight is going to be a very, long night at this rate,'_ she thought.

"I'm still here!" screamed Wapol, skidding in front of a large set of doors, "And while you two were planning your sexual affairs, I have formed the perfect plan!"

Nami felt her soul leaving her body and Luffy just was more confused.

She couldn't believe that the weirdo figured out what she meant before Luffy did.

"Luffy, what does he mean by 'sexual affairs'?" asked Luffy, confused.

Nami fell to her knees and sighed. She forgot that Luffy was an idiot sometimes. She didn't want to have this conversation now.

"Uh, I'll explain later," she said, and Wapol growled at being ignored more.

Wapol then reached for the key, not wanting to explain his plan to the enemy, until he realised he didn't have it.

He suddenly took off running. Luffy growled and ran after him, feeling the man had to be punished more for nearly killing Nami.

Nami held the key and put it in her pocket, saving it for later.

Wapol then ran into a room and saw his six-barrelled cannon, ready to use it to punish all his insubordinates.

Luffy ran in and Wapol pulled the lever of the cannon, the cannon preparing to fire. Luffy sighed before stretching his arms and removing the snow birds from the cannon. Before Wapol could realise the machinery was broken, Luffy kicked the cannon and it flew through the wall, and into the distance.

Wapol stared at him, shocked. He felt he had now run out of options, though he would never admit it.

* * *

"Diable Jambe?" said The Assassin, "Are you sure you're not just pulling party tricks?"

Sanji sighed and jumped up. The Assassin raised his two swords and crossed them together, ready to block.

"Diable Jambe"

The Assassin knew this man was from the Straw Hat pirates, as the man mumbled the name Luffy and other names while he was shadowing him. Once he killed this fool, he would finish off the rest of the crew as well.

"Premier Hache!"

Sanji kicked forward and his foot connected with the man's swords, melting them instantly. His flaming foot connected with the Assassin's chest, burning him right down to third degree burns. He was sent flying back and screamed at the blinding pain. It hurt so badly. It felt as if he was experiencing the power of the sun, concentrated on his chest. It was agonising! He probably would never recover after he killed this fool.

He released his hidden blades and charged forward. He stabbed Sanji in the stomach with both blades and the cook coughed out blood, but not before he kicked his foot against the man's shoulder, which was injured already. The man screamed in pain and was sent flying back into a tree. He then pulled out his gun and shot Sanji in his injured knee, making the cook scream as well. Sanji was too determined however, and kicked his flaming foot into The Assassin's crotch, burning that complete general area. The Assassin whimpered and cut Sanji through his elbow with his hidden blade. Sanji then jumped up and kicked his non-flaming foot out, knocking the man over. Sanji then quickly ripped a sharp stick off the tree next to him, and stabbed it in the man's chest, pinning him to the ground.

"Who sent you?" asked Sanji, knowing the man was beat.

"I'll never tell!" The Assassin said with a chuckle.

Sanji sighed and pressed his burning foot against the man's face, pushing the man's face against the blistering heat. He was from an assassin family; he knew how to torture for information.

The man screamed in agony and cried in pain, but the tears evaporated instantly due to the heat pressed against his face.

"STOP! PLEASE! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING!" the man screamed, so Sanji lifted his foot up.

The man's face had third degree burns all over it, and he was crying buckets due to the agonising pain.

"I was approached by a man! He called himself Malachi! He also told me who his boss was! Please that's all I know," said the man.

Sanji knew the man was a good as dead, and watched him with pity.

"And who is his boss?" he asked, and The Assassin looked at Sanji with pure fear.

* * *

"I have to admit I was sceptical when I heard about this ropeway to the castle," one of the villagers said.

"And here it is, just like we were told," said another villager.

"Didn't this used to be Doctor Kureha's house?" asked one villager.

The rest of the group had taken the gondola up the ropeway to reach Drum Castle.

Dalton gasped for air. He was so tired.

"Relax," said Vivi in concern, "Please don't die!"

"I won't! I can't! Not until Wapol dies!" said Dalton in anger, "To hell with control! I'll show them what happens to a country that doesn't have a heart!"

He pulled out dynamite and explained what he was going to do.

* * *

Luffy kicked his foot up and smacked Wapol upwards, making him get stuck in the roof. Luffy jumped up with him and stood in front of the man, who looked terrified, and Luffy's eyes were shadowed by his hat.

"Please tell me, what did I do wrong?" Wapol asked in fear.

"You tried to kill Nami and Aisa," said Luffy in anger, "You said that because you were a king, hurting you was a capital offence and that it was a crime against the World Government?"

Wapol nodded, in complete terror.

"Well, let me show you what happens when you commit a crime against the King Of The Pirates," Luffy said darkly, before throwing both his arms back.

"So this is kingdom," Chopper said in awe, "Drum Kingdom is alive and about to fall."

"Gum Gum Bazooka!"

Luffy brought his arms forward and smacked them into Wapol's chin, sending him flying into the distance, far away. He aimed for the ocean, intending for the man to drown.

Dalton watched the man fly away in awe.

Luffy chuckled and looked towards Aisa, who was on the ground.

"So the Drum Kingdom was ultimately defeated by the skull and crossbones," Kureha noted with a laugh, "I expect nothing less from a man of D!"

The gondola arrived and Usopp and Zoro emerged from the stairs to see Drum Castle.

"Zoro, Usopp!" Aisa said in joy, walking over to them after being treated by Kureha.

"Aisa!" the two said, running up to her.

Luffy jumped down to greet the two.

"Hey," he said with a huge grin, picking Aisa up to save her from walking.

Vivi walked over to see the four talking to each other.

"Zoro, you saw the trees, right?" asked Luffy with a frown.

"Sanji," Zoro noted, and the two knew that the cook probably went back to the ship by now, but what state he was in, they did not know.

"Is Nami alright?" asked Vivi, and Luffy and Aisa grinned.

"Yeah," they both said in unison.

"Thank god," Vivi said, relieved.

"So why were you on the top of the castle?" Zoro asked as Dalton emerged.

"Killing the king," Luffy said simply, making Dalton's eyes widen, "He threatened Nami and Aisa, so I told him the rules."

"So that person I saw flying was Wapol? You beat him?" asked Dalton in awe.

"The King of Drum is no match for the King Of The Pirates," Luffy said simply, and Zoro, Usopp and Aisa all chuckled.

"And what about his two henchmen?" asked Dalton.

"Oh! Chopper beat them up!" replied Luffy.

Dalton looked confused.

"What! Those two? Chopper?" he said.

"Usopp! We made a new reindeer friend!" said Aisa with a grin, "And I'm the crew scout!"

"The crew's scout? So, you've joined?" asked Usopp, making Aisa nod in happiness, "Welcome aboard!"

"I'm sure you'll perform your duties well!" said Zoro with a grin.

Aisa stared at the two and felt tears well up in her eyes. She was accepted! She had found somewhere to be!

' _Could it be? A reindeer?'_ thought Dalton in disbelief.

Dalton turned to stare at Chopper.

"It's you!" said Dalton, in awe, "You never gave up! You kept believing!"

Dalton fell to his knees and bowed to Chopper.

"And thanks to you, Drum Kingdom, it can be reborn," Dalton said in tears.

The villagers came out, carrying their guns.

"No! Don't shoot him!" Dalton shouted desperately.

"Ah! A monster! Shoot him!" Usopp said in fear, making Chopper run away.

Luffy and Aisa hit Usopp across the head.

"He's our new friend!" they screamed.

"I'll bring him back!" Luffy said, running off after Chopper, "Come here! Let me introduce you!"

"With friends like yours, I don't need enemies!" Chopper called back.

Dalton then fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"I'll be fine," said Dalton.

"Hey you!" Kureha said to Zoro, making him turn to her, "Be useful and take Dalton to the medical ward!"

Zoro, however, remembered his encounter with Doctor Kureha before. However, she beat him up to make him take Dalton.

Around the corner at the same time, Aisa was talking to Nami.

"Nami, you should stay here to be treated," Aisa said worried.

"Aisa, I'll be fine. We need to help Vivi," replied Nami, turning to Aisa who was staring at the wall behind them in fear.

"Get back to the medical ward!" Kureha shouted, kicking the wall down and making Nami scream.

They were taken to the medical ward and Nami, Aisa and Dalton were all lying down.

"Dalton! Surely you would know where the key to the arsenal is right?" asked Kureha.

"That's none of your business," said Kureha, taking another swig of her drink.

"Wapol took it to his watery grave," Dalton muttered.

"That's a shame," said Kureha.

"Doctor Reen," said Nami, with a small smile on her face, "Think we can talk about your fee for our crew. Could you wave it? And could you discharge me right now as well?"

"Is that a joke because you should know better by now!" Kureha said angrily.

"I'm fine," Nami said, as Vivi had told her to stay in bed.

Nami then pulled the key out of her pocket and twirled it around her finger.

"The key to the arsenal. This is what you needed?" asked Nami with a knowing grin.

"How?" asked Dalton.

"I stole it," said Nami simply, making Aisa laugh.

Kureha sighed and snatched the key.

"Fine. You don't have to pay my fee but as a doctor I can't allow you to leave in good conscience," said Kureha, walking away, "I must leave you alone now! If you look in the back room, you'll find my coat and it's not like I've posted any guards on you! Also, your daughter should be well enough to travel by now! But don't think about trying to escape! You guys, come with me!"

' _Did she tell me to leave?' thought Nami._

' _Daughter…'_ Aisa thought, shocked to the core.

* * *

It was night and Luffy had finally found Chopper. But he acted like he didn't know where he was for the reindeer's sake.

"COME OUT!"

"I can't believe it. They're still looking for me?" asked Chopper.

"Luffy! Give it up," said Usopp, finishing his snowman.

"He's just not interested," Zoro said, however, he knew this would not stop the rubber captain.

"I want the reindeer to be a pirate!" said Luffy in response.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT SOMETHING DEOSN'T MEAN YOU GET IT!" Zoro said to Luffy.

' _It's not that I don't want to go with them. But I'm not going to go! I'm nothing like those humans!'_ Chopper thought before walking up to Luffy.

Nami was carrying Aisa on her back while Vivi walked next to her out of the gate. They then saw Chopper.

"Tony?" asked Nami.

"Come with us, okay?" asked Luffy with a face splitting grin.

"I can't," replied Chopper, "I'm not a human! I even have a blue nose! Okay, maybe I do want to be a pirate! But I can't ever be one of you! I'm a monster! I can't become a pirate on your ship, you see? I'm just here to say thank you. I appreciate you in asking me. That was nice! So, thank you. And thanks, Aisa! For accepting me, you too Luffy and Nami! I'm going to stay here for now! But if you want, you could stop by again."

"SHUT UP! LET'S GO!" said Luffy, throwing his arms in the air and Aisa did the same.

Chopper started to cry. Everyone smiled and looked at Chopper, who started to sob.

Luffy then ran up to Nami with a smile.

"Nami!" he said, pulling her into a hug, "You okay?"

"Yeah!" she reassured him for the third time.

"Everybody ready?" asked Zoro and everyone nodded.

They waited a few minutes for Chopper to say his goodbyes.

They heard screaming and Chopper pulled the sleigh outside towards the Straw Hats. The Straw Hats saw Kureha chasing Chopper with a mace.

"Everyone, get on the sleigh! We're heading down the ropeway!" he said and everyone jumped on the sleigh.

Aisa sat on Luffy's lap and Nami stared at them with a soft smile.

' _Bellemere'_ she thought in happiness, finally seeing what Bellemere died for.

The sleigh rode off into the forest and they heard cannon fire from the mountain. The sleigh stopped and everyone turned around to see what was going on. The sky exploded in a shade of purple, and the snow looked like cherry blossoms.

Chopper started to cry and Luffy and Nami stared at each other, before Nami kissed him under the beautiful purple hue of the snow.

Chopper turned around and started to pull the sleigh once more. They finally arrived at the ship and they got on, but everyone was shocked at what they saw.

Sanji was slumped against the mast with a cigarette in his mouth, and he was covered in blood.

"Sanji, what happened?" asked Vivi in terror.

"Some bastard assassin," he said, taking another puff from his cigarette, "Mind if someone gets a doctor?"

Chopper started to treat Sanji with the medical supplies the ship had currently, and they were enough to treat him. When he was done, Luffy and Zoro were sitting next to him while the crew was outside preparing.

"So what happened?" asked Zoro, after they explained the situation with Chopper to Sanji.

Sanji explained about what happened, and how the assassin must have been trying to get the rumble balls off Chopper for his client.

"And who was the client?" asked Luffy with a frown.

"Some guy named Malachi," said Sanji with a calm facial expression, "But it's who his boss was that is the scary thing."

"And who was it?"

* * *

"He won't be happy about you dying and failing your mission," said a voice over the transponder snail, "Who did it? And where did the package go?"

"It was the Straw Hat Pirates," The Assassin said, "They both stopped me and now have the package."

"I see," the voice said, "Well the boss won't be happy! He's currently doing business in the New World, but you knew that, as a man of his calibre will always be there."

"Well be sure to kick their asses," The Assassin said, before finally falling victim to his injuries.

"Dead then? I'll deal with these Straw Hats myself then," the voice said calmly, before the Transponder Snail went to sleep.

* * *

Luffy and Zoro exited the room and everyone saw that they were not in a smiling mood. Zoro looked a little bit terrified.

"What happened?" asked Nami, concerned at the facial expressions of the two strongest members.

The two of the Monster Trio looked at each other before nodding.

"Nothing," they said, making Nami narrow her eyes at them.

Everyone was concerned due to Chopper's silence but they started to party in celebration of the two new crew members, and Sanji managed a faster recovery due to a certain augmentation. He could move around and by tomorrow he would be up and running.

They were watching Luffy put chopsticks up his nose and dance, and all the boys and Aisa laughed.

"Join us Chopper!" said Aisa, while the others were shouting in joy while drinking. Nami placed her hands on Chopper's shoulders.

"You're going to get used to your weirdo friends! The both of you," Nami said to the two young ones.

However, someone was not happy. Vivi found a frozen Carue in the river and was cradling him in her arms.

"10 berris saying he fell into the river because he's clumsy!" said Zoro with a smirk.

"Be quiet Mr Bushido!" shouted Vivi.

Chopper listened to Carue's story and nodded along with the duck.

"He said the guy named Zoro jumped into the river and he went to save him," explained Chopper, so Nami whacked Zoro on the head.

Everyone marvelled over Chopper's ability and found out he was a doctor, which astonished them.

"What did you think he was?" asked Nami in disbelief.

"A transforming reindeer!" said Luffy and Aisa.

"Emergency backup food!" said Sanji, making Chopper freeze.

"Wait! I left my bag!" Chopper said, worried, only to see Nami holding it up.

"Didn't you pack it?" she asked.

Chopper then realised that Doctor Reen packed his bag and that she wanted him to be happy. She knew he would want to leave.

Chopper started to cry and watched Drum Island vanish into the distance.

"Alright Straw Hat crew! Attention!" said Usopp, holding up a mug, "I propose a toast to our new friends Chopper and Aisa!"

"Aisa! Chopper!" everyone said, raising a glass.

Everyone was about to fill their mugs again until Nami noticed Aisa wobbling where she was standing.

"AISA!" Nami said, horrified, "WHO LET YOU DRINK?"

"Luffy," Aisa said with a hiccup.

Nami turned to Luffy and growled. Luffy stopped what he was doing when he felt a looming presence over him. He gulped and turned around.

"Hey sweetie," he said, sweating.

"Monkey D. Luffy," Nami said sweetly, making Luffy gulp again at the use of his full name, "Why did you let AISA DRINK?"

Nami punched him and Luffy crashed into the mast and fell onto his face.

"Sorry," he murmured, holding his head in pain.

Nami dragged him into their bedroom.

"Time for a punishment," she said, pulling him by the collar.

"What kind of punishment?" Luffy said in fear.

Nami just chuckled and slammed the door behind her.

Apart from Chopper and Aisa, no one slept that night.

* * *

The next day, Luffy was smiling and looking out to sea while sitting on the Merry's figurehead.

"It goes on forever!" remarked Chopper, looking up at the giant bird flying up ahead.

The bird dived and snatched Luffy, catching him its mouth. Chopper watched as Luffy punched the bird on top of the head and smacked it onto the deck.

"Sanji, look at the food I found!" said Luffy with a grin while Sanji smiled at the increase of supplies.

"Pirates are so awesome!" said Chopper and Aisa, who just walked out of the room.

"Guys, get serious! We'll be arriving at Alabasta soon and this is no time to be joking around! Come on!" Nami said with a huge smile.

Luffy smiled back and everyone followed her.

"What is Alabasta?" asked Chopper in confusion.

"It's the country where Vivi's father rules," Nami answered.

"Except there is this guy called Crocodile trying to take over the country right now," Usopp remarked.

"And Crocodile is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea," Sanji added.

"And who are those guys?" asked Aisa and the Monster Trio looked at each other.

Time to educate the crew.

"The Seven Warlords are pirates given authority by the government. And they're incredibly powerful. You see, they go around defeating other pirates, one by one. And that's why the government supports them. The idea is to kill fire with fire," Zoro said, "And they are strong. One beat me while I used all three swords, and he wielded nothing but a dagger."

Chopper and Aisa thought about how strong one would be if they could beat Zoro with a dagger.

"But they're not the strongest pirates on the sea," said Luffy, completely serious.

The crew, except for the Monster Trio, stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" asked Usopp in fear.

"There are also the Four Emperors. Extremely powerful pirates who dominate the seas. Their names are: "Red Haired" Shanks, Whitebeard, Big Mom and Kaido!" Luffy explained with a frown, "But don't worry about them. Because we're going to kick Crocodile's ass!"

"Crocodile is an evil man. He is manipulating the country into a civil war," explained Vivi, "And before you say we just need to kick Crocodile ass, we need to stop the civil war and get rid of Baroque Works first!"

"Baroque Works?" asked Aisa, "How do they work?"

"Well basically, at the very top of their system is Mr 0, Crocodile. There is a total of twelve agents in total who receive orders from the boss directly. For the most part, these twelve male agents operate as part of a pair, with a female agent. Mr 1 is paired with Miss Double Finger. Mr 2 doesn't actually have a female partner," explained Vivi to the group.

"Mr 3 is the Candle Man we ran into in Little Garden, where we met you. And his partner was Miss Golden Week," said Nami to Aisa, who was sitting on her knee.

"Mr 4 is paired up with Miss Merry Christmas. I don't know much more than that about them. Mr 5, who we've met, is paired with Miss Valentine," said Vivi, "The agents with code name from Mr 1 to Mr 5 are known as Officer Agents, and they each possess Devil Fruit powers, and they are only sent on important missions. Agents Mr 6 through Mr 13 have the job of overseeing fundraising and smaller missions. And the two Sanji killed were the Unluckies. Under the officer agents, there are 200 men called Billions. And there are another 1800 men under the other agents known as Millions."

"There are 2000?" screamed Chopper and Usopp panicked slightly as well.

"Let's kick their asses!" screamed Luffy and everyone nodded.

The Monster Trio looked at each other worried, all of them fearing what would happen to the other members of the crew. Now they had a new threat. A much more dangerous threat.

* * *

" _And who was the client?" asked Luffy with a frown._

" _Some guy named Malachi," said Sanji with a calm facial expression, "But it's who his boss was that is the scary thing."_

" _And who was it?"_

" _A man of great power. We all know the strongest pirates in the sea?" asked Sanji, and the two nodded._

" _What of them?" Zoro asked, sweating a bit._

" _Our new enemy, the boss we just pissed off…"_

"…"

" _Is the King Of Beasts, Kaido!"_

* * *

So much happened this chapter! Well I enjoyed Sanji getting Diable Jambe.

I did this because Luffy gets observation and Zoro gets armament, and I wanted Sanji to have something different. And we're sticking to canon in the fact that Luffy is the only one to have Conquerors, so to put Sanji on their level again, I gave him Diable Jambe. But don't worry Zoro fans, because he will be getting Armaments back, still poor, but back in Skypeia.

And I love family feelings between Aisa, Nami and Luffy.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

This is, TheHumulisScriptor, signing out!


	7. Chapter 7: Arrival at Alabasta! Meet Ace

Changing One's World

* * *

Things can be different with one divergence in the timeline. One cannot begin to imagine how things will change with a decision being different. But will these changes be for the better or for the worst. Find out as the Straw Hats will face their adventures a whole lot differently.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

* * *

Chapter 7: Arrival at Alabasta! Meet Ace!

The Merry continued to sail on strong, speeding her way to Alabasta.

Nami and Vivi were looking at the map.

"We're almost there!" Nami noted, pointing at the map.

"Don't lie to me Luffy! Nor you Aisa!" Sanji said, making the two girls look towards the deck, "Tell me what you know right now."

Luffy and Aisa were looking the other way while sweating.

"Don't look away from me," Sanji said, turning Luffy's head while Aisa looked on her own, "I want you to look me in the eyes right now and tell me the truth"

"No idea what you mean, sorry," Luffy said, looking to the side with a pout, "I don't know anything. Neither does Aisa."

' _Note to self: Never steal food with Luffy again,'_ Aisa thought, realising her mistake.

"Then let me ask you two. How did enough food for eight people which I carefully divided up so that it would last until we reached Alabasta, suddenly go missing?" Sanji asked, which made Luffy sweat more, "Tell me the truth."

"Well what we did wa-" Aisa said, but was cut off by Luffy putting a hand on her mouth.

Sanji got up with a sigh.

"Looks like you have something around your mouth there," Sanji pointed out.

"I forgot about the crumbs!" Luffy said, desperately wiping them off while Aisa already had done so.

"And you roped Aisa into as well!" Sanji said, kicking Luffy into the wall.

"Sorry," Aisa said, looking down at the ground.

"You're just a child. You can't be blamed," Sanji pointed out before turning to Nami, "Nami, we need a better way of keeping the food safe from Luffy!"

Nami nodded in agreement. She also had to admit that while she still loved him, she needed to take measures against her boyfriend to prevent the crew from starving.

Sanji smashed the heads of Usopp, Carue and Chopper together, as they had eaten as well. He couldn't keep an eye on everyone.

Later, Luffy went to join Usopp in fishing and his stomach rumbled.

"I'm so hungry!" Luffy said, "And the fish aren't biting anything!"

Usopp stared at Luffy and sighed due to the captain's impatience.

"This is your fault!" Usopp pointed out, "You ate the bait as well! The fish won't just bite for the hell of it!"

Vivi came down the stairs.

"Hey guys, how is it going? Catch anything?" she said, before noticing Carue was tied to their fishing poles and being used as bait.

"CARUE?" screamed Vivi in shock.

"Do you think we can catch a shark?" asked Luffy.

"I want to catch a sea king!" Usopp said with a grin, "Like I used to when I was 5!"

Vivi smacked their heads together but the two were fine and put the fishing rods down but not letting go of Carue.

Vivi then pointed out a green mist arising from the water ahead of them.

"What is that?" asked Usopp and Luffy suggested cotton candy, so Usopp hit him over the head.

"I'm getting Nami!" Vivi said, running up the stairs.

"Nami, there is something wrong!" Vivi said and Nami rushed out, only to calm down when she saw the mist.

"It's just steam," Nami pointed out, "It's a hot spot!"

"What's a hot spot?" asked Luffy, making Nami turn to him.

"It's an area of the sea where magma is made. Under the sea is an undersea volcano!" Nami explained.

"Wow! The Blue Sea is so cool!" said Aisa, looking at the steam in awe, "Nami, could you teach me more about the Blue Sea?"

"Sure I will!" Nami said, making Aisa grin with happiness, "Soon there will be a new island there in 10,000 years, give or take!"

"Have you caught anything?" Sanji asked Luffy while Nami explained plate tectonics to Aisa.

"I'm so hungry. Can't you cook us something?" Luffy asked with a pout.

"You guys are just hopeless but I'll go search in the storage area anyway," Sanji said, walking towards the room.

Aisa ran up to the crow's nest to perform her scouting duties and she sensed someone holding onto Carue.

"Guys, we have a visitor!" Aisa said as they emerged from the steam and she pointed towards Carue.

Luffy pulled Carue onto deck to get the man off the duck. He wore a ballorina outfit, which was pink and he had a coat which reached the ground.

"I thought I was going to die! You saved me, thanks!" the man said, "I never thought my life would be saved by a group of complete strangers. Thanks again. I'll never forget your kindness! May I ask for a cup of warm soup?"

"NO WAY!" the whole crew shouted.

"We can't even feed ourselves!" Zoro pointed out.

"So you can't swim and that's why you were worried?" Luffy asked with a smile.

"That's right! I ate a Devil Fruit!" the man said.

"What kind of fruit?" asked Usopp.

"Well since I can't go anywhere, there is no harm in a little fun!" he said, standing up, "Get ready!"

He smacked Luffy in the face and knocked him back. Luffy didn't dodge, being too carefree to even use his haki and too inexperienced to leave it on all the time.

Everyone tensed and Zoro drew his two swords.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Zoro with a growl.

"Wait, hold on a second," said Luffy in the man's outfit, "This is all just for a little joke! Relax!"

Luffy jumped up and looked at himself in awe.

"That's me!" he said, pointing out the obvious.

"And if I touch my face with my left hand," the man said, changing his face back to his own, "I'm back to normal! That is the power of the Clone Clone Fruit!"

The man touched the faces of Nami, Chopper, Zoro, Aisa and Usopp.

"Honestly I didn't mean to slap you around that much!" the man said, "Now watch!"

He then morphed into all the group until he reached Nami.

"I can change bodies too!" the man said, opening his clothes.

Usopp and Chopper were shocked while Luffy put his finger up his nose.

"Seen it," he said, and Nami hit both him and the man on the head.

Zoro cringed at the thought of that and covered his ears while Usopp looked like he would be sick.

"Stop that! And Luffy, shut up!" said Nami with her teeth bared.

"You ok?" asked Luffy, watching the man sit up.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't demonstrate my power anymore!" said the man.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Aisa all cheered him on to do more.

He began flicking threw various faces and one of them made Vivi terrified and shocked.

The five began dancing in happiness until the man saw his ship coming and jumped on the railing.

"Is it time to depart already?" asked the man and the four Straw Hats begged him to stay, "Try not to be sad. Journeys always contain farewells. But I will never forget any of you. It's been brief but true friendship never disappears!"

He jumped on his ship and spoke to his crew.

"Now quickly! Let's be going!" he said, and the crew all responded.

"Yes Mr 2! Mr Bon Clay sir!" they said, saluting as the ship sailed off.

All the Straw Hats jaws dropped.

"Mr 2?" Usopp said incredulously.

"That guy is Mr 2?" Vivi asked herself.

"You didn't know what he looked like?" Aisa asked.

"No. I've never met Mr 1 or Mr 2. But I saw something in Mr 2's memory! One of those faces belonged to my father, Cobra the King of Alabasta!" she said, falling to her knees.

"That's not good," Zoro pointed up, realising how much problems are piling up on their crew, "Imitating a king so well has the potential to cause a lot of trouble."

"If Mr 2 realises that we're the ones Baroque Works is after, then he can use his memories to transfer into any of us! We might not be able to trust each other!" Nami pointed out.

"We'll know," Luffy and Aisa said, looking at each other.

"Hold on. Those two are fine but the rest of us need to manage another way. Just hear me out on this one. Now we can prepare. We can beat him at his own game," Zoro said with a grin.

Suddenly, a giant cat emerged from the water behind the ship.

"That thing is huge!" said Luffy and Zoro drew his swords.

"LOOKS LIKE FOOD TO ME!" Zoro shouted.

"YEAH! LET'S GO!" said Luffy, cracking his knuckles, "Food for me!"

The sea cat sensed the danger and started to back away.

"It's backing away!" Zoro pointed out.

"Reverse!" Luffy shouted, but Usopp screamed in disagreement.

Sanji emerged from the store room and rolled his sleeves up.

"DON'T LET IT GET AWAY! IF YOU DON'T CAPTURE IT, I'LL KILL YOU!" Sanji shouted, running to the back of the boat.

The Monster Trio had reunited and they were ready to kill. They needed the food so badly. And they would get the cat, cook it, and then everything would be okay.

"Now then sea cat! How do you think I should cook you?" asked Sanji, and tapped his foot against the floor.

Luffy ducked and Zoro and Sanji were smacked by Vivi, who used a broom to swipe them on the back of the head. Luffy sighed and looked a Vivi, annoyed.

The cat swam away, terrified of those three humans.

"Vivi, why did you do that?" asked Luffy, his stomach growling.

"Why? Just why?" Sanji asked, heart broken.

"Because you can't kill a sea cat! They are scared animals in Alabasta!" Vivi pointed out to them.

"But there won't be an Alabasta if we don't get you home! And we won't get you home if we starve!" Zoro argued but Sanji kicked him.

This started fight 162 and both were determined to win. Leather met steel, both used to this desperate clash.

"Let me tell you, young Aisa and Chopper, when I fought off the Sea Kings of the Calm Belt!" Usopp bragged to the gullible children.

"SEA KINGS?" Aisa asked in complete awe and Chopper did the same, both amazed by Usopp's power.

"And big ones too! Man, they were really huge!" Usopp lied.

Vivi told Luffy they were nearly at Alabasta so Luffy could eat then.

Suddenly, Luffy and Aisa snapped their heads to the left and everyone followed their eye line to see dozens of Baroque Works ships.

"All the proof I need that we're close," Zoro said with a grin, pointing to the ships.

"That's a lot of ships," Aisa pointed out, "So this is Baroque Works!"

"Looks like they are all gathering at Alabasta! I'm guessing these are the Billions!" Vivi said, not worried about strength as opposed to number.

Usopp started to shake in fear of that many enemies.

"Usopp, it's okay to be frightened," Luffy said with a smile and everyone turned to him, having not expected that.

"Courage isn't just a matter of not being frightened, you know. It's being afraid, but doing what you have to do anyway," Luffy elaborated, grasping the man's shoulder.

Usopp stopped shaking and nodded, determined.

' _And that is more important than ever with Kaido on our backs,'_ Zoro thought, grimly.

The crew drew crosses on their arms and covered those with bandages, to counter against Mr 2.

"Make sure you tie it tight! We don't want anyone to be fooled," Zoro said, tying his with his mouth.

"What a good idea," Vivi complemented.

"We'll always know who are friends are," said Nami, "Just look for the bandage.

"This clone guy, how accurate is the change?" asked Sanji.

"You have no idea. It's the same. It was crazy. He changed into everyone and then we got to dance with him," explained Usopp.

"Not interested with dancing with a male ballerina," Sanji said with a smirk.

"Could have fooled me," Zoro said under his breath and this started fight 163.

"Remember to be on your guard at all times," said Aisa.

"So what should I do to help against this guy?" asked Chopper, determined.

"Just do whatever you can do," Usopp replied.

"Whatever it is I can do? Got it!" Chopper said, realising the bravery that came with being a pirate.

"I can see the island!" Luffy pointed out.

"Let's stop at Nanohana to hide the ship," Vivi suggested, and everyone nodded.

"Just remember! This is a sign of or friendship!" Luffy said, and everyone held out their bandaged arms.

* * *

The ship had finally stopped at the shore and everyone was ready to leave.

"Listen carefully guys! I want you to do your best to control yourselves," Nami ordered.

"You do realise that the only person to hear that is your boyfriend. Who just grabbed Aisa and abandoned ship," Zoro told her.

Luffy ran off but the crew was not worried, as Luffy could take care of Aisa and himself.

The crew snuck in the town under a blanket to blend in and stopped behind a broken house.

"Something wrong Vivi?" asked Sanji.

"I'm just relieved. I at least know this town is alright," she said, glad.

"Vivi, what is you plan for stopping the rebels?" asked Zoro.

"And we're staying with you," Nami said before Vivi could protest due to their presence.

"Plus, I want to meet this Crocodile," Zoro said with a smirk so Nami slapped him on the head.

"Listen, we're not going to abandon you," Nami explained.

"They're trying to kill us too," said Sanji wisely, "Well everyone except for me."

"Besides if this country gets destroyed, we won't get a big reward for bringing you here," Nami said with a dark look on her face, "Understand?"

"Yes," Vivi said, a bit scared.

"Okay good!" Nami said with a big grin.

"You're such a good friend," Zoro mocked.

"Thank you Zoro! I haven't forgotten about your debt to me either. Even as a ghost, I'd still haunt you for my money. Better pay me those 400,000 berris!" Nami remarked.

"What? It went up!" Zoro exclaimed incredulously.

"And it'll keep going up even higher if you don't pay me quickly!" said Nami, and she and Zoro dragged Usopp and Sanji into the argument.

"A little to the North West from here is an oasis called Yuba. That is where the rebel army is based now. I'd like to go there first to stop the rebellion. But in order to get to Yuba. We'll have to cross the desert. So, we must get supplies," Vivi explained to everyone, "But I'm afraid that Mr 3 will find us."

"He's never seen my face before," Sanji pointed out with a grin.

"There's someone else too," Zoro said, looking down at Chopper.

Sanji and Chopper headed off into town to collect supplies. They looked at the list of things he needed to buy.

* * *

Luffy and Aisa were in the middle of the desert.

"So, where are we?" asked Aisa, confused.

"Which way is North?" asked Luffy and Aisa pointed behind them, "I don't know."

"Then why did you ask?" screamed Aisa.

"Doesn't seem like there are any restaurants around here," Luffy pointed out, and Aisa nodded in agreement.

The two saw a house in the distance and ran towards it, due to seeing smoke emerge from the chimney.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chopper had gotten separated from Sanji and had ended up in a cart to cool himself off. Sanji had gone running after women and left Chopper on his own, in the unfamiliar town.

The cart then set off out of the town towards Katoria.

* * *

Luffy looked towards bags all piled up outside of the house and Aisa ran towards them. She opened them and tasted a bit of the powder, but found it disgusting so she threw all the bags into the fire. Both her and Luffy knew there was a man armed with a sword behind the wall, but they both knew he was too weak.

The green powder flew into the air and created a cloud above the house.

"The hell?" Luffy said, confused.

It started to rain heavily and Luffy and Aisa drank it in glee.

The man burst out and tried to attack Luffy and Aisa in anger, as they told him they burnt the dance powder.

"That was my dream!" the man screamed, and Aisa watched as Luffy stopped and bowed.

"I'm sorry," he said, and Aisa looked at him in amazement.

"Can't you buy more?" asked Aisa with a confused look.

"It's illegal to buy and sell!" the man said, before covering his mouth, regretting what he just said.

"So you're a criminal?" asked Luffy with narrowed eyes.

"That's right," the man said, but Luffy sensed the man was reaching for his sword, so he just kicked the weapon away.

* * *

Chopper, meanwhile, had escaped with a camel going back towards Nanohana. He split up from the creature and hoped to see the animal again, before he followed a sent back to the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, the man had bruises all over his face, courtesy of Luffy.

"Wow! I didn't expect you to be so strong. You have a unique fighting style! I'm sorry," the man said, clutching his head.

"I'm the one who burnt up your powder. I'm sorry," Luffy said, bowing.

"No! Let's just say we're even!" the man said, "And if you could not tell anyone about the powder."

"What was the powder stuff anyway?" asked Aisa, who had been sitting on Luffy's knee.

"You don't know? It's called Dance Powder. It's also called Rain Summoning Powder," the man explained, "That's what caused the sudden downpour we just had!"

The man began to explain how the powder worked but Luffy and Aisa weren't listening, as they were too bored.

"It's a mystery powder," the both said, and the man clapped.

The man explained how the powder was used as there was a lack of rain in the country. Luffy and Aisa walked off after the man had given them lunch, and they headed North in search of the town.

* * *

"Wow! This is beautiful! Just wait to Luffy sees this," Nami said, looking down at her new outfit, "Love it."

"Sanji, these are meant for dancer girls," Vivi said with a giggle.

"Oh Vivi! You're a vision!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"But we're crossing a desert!" Vivi pointed out.

"I'll just carry you if you get tired," said Sanji before turning to the others, "You guys look like sloppy bandits compared to the lovely ladies."

"At least we managed to gather the supplies we needed," Usopp said, ignoring Sanji.

Vivi explained the dangers of the desert and expressed her concerns about the crew, but eventually she asked the Straw Hats for help.

"Finally said it," said Nami and the rest of the Straw Hats agreed.

"Are you all ready to head out to Yuba?" asked Usopp and everyone cheered.

There was a silence among the group.

"Are we missing someone?" asked Usopp and Nami sighed.

"Luffy and Aisa," she said and everyone groaned.

"That idiot," the rest of them said.

* * *

Most of the crew headed into town to pass the time and Zoro turned when he felt an extremely powerful presence. It was a man with tattoos on his back and arm, and he was wearing an orange hat. The man was stopped by a man selling golden apples.

"This apple would allow you to live for 1000 years," said the owner but the man politely declined.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not that interested in living for 1000 years. Just living today is good enough," the man said before walking off.

Usopp and Chopper stared at the apple in amazement.

"Really, 1000 years?" asked the two, "And it's a legendary artefact."

Nami punched their heads and Zoro revealed that there was a man in the back of the store painting red apples gold. Nami dragged them by the collar.

Zoro noticed the man again and he stared at him.

"I just have one question," the man said to an old lady, "Have you seen this guy?"

"His name is Monkey D. Luffy?" the woman said out loud, and the whole crew turned to the conversation.

"He might be in town somewhere. I've been looking for him for a while," the man explained.

"Well, I've never seen him. If you want to find him, I would recommend asking at the restaurant over there. The owner seems to know everyone passing through," the woman said to the man.

"Thank you," said the man while bowing, before walking to the restaurant.

The crew turned to Zoro to see him sweating slightly.

"That mark," Zoro said, speechless.

"Whose mark is it?" asked Usopp, slightly scared.

"Whitebeard," Zoro said and the whole crew reacted.

"You mean one of the Emperors?" asked Nami in fear.

"Yeah," Zoro said before seeing Tashigi examining some swords.

The crew turned to him again in confusion at his reaction, which was a cringe. Zoro hid behind a barrel.

"Why are you hiding?" asked Usopp.

The crew then saw Smoker and hid behind the barrel.

"I know. They're from Loguetown," Zoro pointed out, "They followed us from the marine base."

"So now we have a really strong marine and a Whitebeard pirate? Are you fucking kidding me? Where are Luffy and Aisa?" asked Nami, agitated and annoyed, not knowing Luffy was running towards the town with Aisa currently.

Luffy and Aisa ran into the town and Aisa could sense Nami and the others. Luffy could not distinguish clearly between the presences of the townspeople. So, he kept on running everywhere through the town. Luffy saw the restaurant and rocketed himself towards it, with Aisa holding onto his neck.

"GIVE ME FOOD!" he shouted.

He sensed a presence he hadn't felt in a long time, but shook it off as nothing. He smacked into Smoker's back and sent him flying into the man who Smoker identified as Ace, sending them both through several walls.

"FOOD!" Luffy and Aisa said, both hungry.

They got the food they wanted and started to eat.

"You two might want to start running now," the owner said, still shocked.

Aisa swallowed her mouthful.

"Why is that?" asked Aisa.

"The guy you sent flying through the wall. He's a dangerous man," the owner explained.

Luffy looked towards the hole in the establishment.

"What's with all these holes? Why'd you do it?" asked Luffy in confusion.

"You're the one who did it!" Aisa and everyone else shouted.

Ace finally got up.

"What the hell was that?" he said to himself.

He walked back through the holes and apologized to one of the family's eating.

"What kind of world class idiot would do something like this?" he said, walking in to see Luffy and a little girl.

"Oh. That kind," Ace said with a smile, "Hey Lu-"

"STRAW HAT!" Smoker shouted, smacking Ace's head into the ground.

Luffy kept on eating.

"Sorry. Do we know you?" asked Aisa, "I'm the ships scout. Can we help you?"

Aisa was clearly oblivious as to who this man was.

"Why is Straw Hat recruiting children? No matter. Well, I've been looking for your captain!" explained Smoker, only for Luffy to keep eating.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" Smoker shouted.

Luffy looked at him and then seemed to remember him from Loguetown. He spat out all his food into the man's face.

"YOU'RE THAT MARINE WHO'S ASS I KICKED!" Luffy said in shock, making Smoker growl.

"Let me settle the score then," Smoker said, his arm turning to smoke.

' _He's like Him!'_ Aisa thought in shock and fear.

Luffy grabbed all the food, stuffed it into his mouth and picked Aisa up, before disappearing before Smoker's eyes.

Smoker looked out the door and saw the man already far ahead. He turned to smoke to attempt to keep up with the boy. Ace ran after them both after getting up.

Tashigi tried to stop Luffy but he jumped over her. Luffy rounded the corner and saw his crew. The crew tried to hide from the marines but Luffy ran towards his friends.

He quickly stopped moving and punched Smoker in the face as the man rounded the corner. Luffy stuck his tongue out and ran, with Aisa laughing at the marine's fate.

"Guys, hey!" he said, making the crew shout at him.

The crew quickly packed up and the whole crew were running together. Smoker shot out a smoke attack at Luffy.

Luffy then sensed a presence with Aisa and Luffy had the largest grin.

"Heat Haze!" a voice said, and fire blocked Smoker's impending attack

Everyone stared in awe at the flames.

"You again," Smoker said, annoyed.

"Just give it up," Ace said with a smile.

"ACE!" Luffy said enthusiastically.

"A fight between the two of us would be pointless," Ace said, before turning to Luffy, "You haven't changed a bit Luffy!"

"You ate the Flame Flame Fruit then," Luffy said with a smirk.

Ace nodded and told the crew to leave, so that's what they did. Luffy quickly picked Aisa up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Let's go!" said Luffy, running and the crew followed him.

"Luffy, is that your Ace?" Nami asked, happy for her boyfriend.

"Yeah!" Luffy said to her.

"Who is that guy back there?" asked Sanji.

"My big brother!" Luffy said simply and everyone was shocked.

"BROTHER?" everyone asked and Luffy and Nami laughed.

The crew watched as fire and smoke mixed into a giant tornado.

"Is that guy really your brother?" asked Aisa with a grin.

"Yeah! His name is Ace!" replied Luffy.

"I'm not surprised. But what is he doing here on the Grand Line?" asked Zoro.

"He's a pirate! Just like us! He left home 3 years before I did!" Luffy answered, "But I'd never have thought I'd run into him!"

Luffy ended up going to the right with Aisa while the whole crew went to the left.

"Your brother is so cool!" Aisa said, excited.

"I know," replied Luffy.

"Get everything stored! We're leaving right away!" said Nami, determined to leave.

"Set sail!" said Usopp and the whole crew were running around the deck, preparing the ship.

"Set sail!" said Nami but sighed when everyone was ready, "Now we have to wait for Luffy and Aisa, AGAIN!"

* * *

Luffy and Aisa had ended up in an alley and decided to sit on their water barrels.

"Where did they go?" asked Aisa. They were out of the range of her haki, which meant they were far away.

' _At the ship, most likely,'_ she deduced with a thought.

Luffy looked up at a roof and smiled, sensing someone's presence.

"Hey Ace!" he shouted before Ace revealed himself.

Ace jumped down onto the ground and Luffy hugged him.

"Been a while, hasn't it, Luffy?' Ace said, holding his brother tight.

"You could say that," Luffy said, releasing the man.

The two engaged in an arm wrestle on the barrel of water.

"How many years has it been?" asked Luffy with a huge grin.

"I don't know. But you haven't changed much!" said Ace with a smirk, "You're a bit taller but you pretty much look the same."

"So do you. Aside from your new powers," Luffy said, struggling to win against Ace, who was also struggling, "Remember when you used to sneak into the fields, eat 100 watermelons, and spit the seeds out like a gatling gun and run away?"

"That wasn't me! That was you!" Ace pointed out and Aisa smiled at this exchange. The two seemed so happy to finally have reunited.

"The farmers would chase you and you would scream like a girl," Luffy said with a smirk.

"That was you too," Ace pointed out again, "I watched and laughed."

Neither was the looser, the water barrel was. The wooden container broke due to the strength the two were using.

"I guess we're still the same!" said Luffy with a grin.

"Sure are," Ace said while giving his brother a high five.

"Just like old times," said Luffy, so glad to be with his only brother.

Ace then turned to Aisa, who smiled sweetly at him. Luffy picked the girl up and placed her on his shoulders, the girl giggling while she did.

"This is Aisa, she's on my crew! She fell from the sky when we found her," Luffy explained and smiled up at the girl.

' _Looks like I don't need to worry about him finding a family after all,'_ Ace thought, relieved.

"Well my name is Ace. Nice to meet you," Ace said, ruffling the girls head.

"Nice to meet you too! Luffy never told us about you. He only told Nami," Aisa said with a pout.

Ace grinned. Maybe his brother could live the life Ace wanted him to have after all.

"And who's Nami?" asked Ace with a teasing grin.

"She's my girlfriend," Luffy said, picking his nose.

Ace fell over. His brother was serious about it then. He didn't see that coming, he was just speculating.

"Where's the rest of your crew?" asked Ace, taking some water out of his bag.

"I guess they ran off. So why are you in Alabasta?" asked Luffy confused.

"I guess you never got the message I left for you in Drum," said Ace, and Luffy's face darkened at the mention of Drum.

Ace frowned at this.

"What's wrong?" asked Ace concerned.

"Something happened in Drum," Luffy said, forgetting Aisa was there for a second, "Sanji picked a fight with an assassin who was trying to kill Chopper, my doctor. So, he beat him up. But we pissed off the client's boss and they are pissed off at us now."

"And who was this boss?" asked Ace, before taking a swig from his water.

"The King of Beasts, Kaido," Luffy said grimly and Ace spat out his water.

Aisa gasped when she recognised the name.

* * *

 _"But they're not the strongest pirates on the sea," said Luffy, completely serious._

 _The crew, except for the Monster Trio, stared at him in shock._

 _"What do you mean?" asked Usopp in fear._

 _"There are also the Four Emperors. Extremely powerful pirates who dominate the seas. Their names are: "Red Haired" Shanks, Whitebeard, Big Mom and Kaido!" Luffy explained with a frown, "But don't worry about them. Because we're going to kick Crocodile's ass!"_

* * *

' _We picked a fight with one of the Emperors?'_ Aisa thought in fear.

Luffy turned to Aisa with his eyes widened.

"Shit! Aisa, you weren't meant to hear that! Listen, we're going to be okay!" Luffy said quickly, drawing the girl into a hug.

"Listen Luffy," Ace said, serious, "I want you to avoid Kaido as much as possible. At least until you learn Haki proficiently."

"What's Haki?" asked Luffy and Aisa.

"Well, let me put it like this," Ace explained, "Haki is separated into three categories, or 'colours': Observation Haki, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and precognitive abilities; Armament Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armour to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and Conquerors Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. Most people who can use Haki tend to have a type they are better at and thus focus on that type. However, a person can improve their abilities with all the types of Haki, it just requires more work. Furthermore, at least two types of Haki can also be used simultaneously."

Luffy and Aisa looked in awe before picking their noses.

"We already have haki," they said simultaneously.

"WHAT?" Ace shouted, incredulous.

"Yeah. We both unlocked Observation," said Luffy, "And Zoro unlocked Armament."

"Right, so listen to me. On your journey through the Grand Line, and on the path you are going on, you will eventually run into a marine base called G-8," Ace said to the two, "There is a chain of three islands called the Voluntas Chain, neutral to both pirates and marines. Each island teaches all three kinds of Haki. The family who teaches Haki are called the Kiryoku family. However, each island emits an aura. The first island emits an aura that helps those who are proficient in Observation, the second island emits an aura that helps those who are proficient in Armament, and the third island helps those proficient in Conquerors. Listen Luffy, knowing your will, you must go to the third island. There you will meet a man called Fortis Kiryoku, an old friend of mine. He will sort out the teaching for you. I want you to stay on that chain of islands for three months, learning Haki with your crew. Even if the marines are there, the ancient laws state that the two cannot engage in battle. After that, you will be much more prepared for any of the henchman Kaido sends at you, as he won't go himself. The islands allow people to learn Haki much faster, but after you leave the island, you must find a teacher for yourself. Do you understand?"

Luffy absorbed it all and nodded, knowing his brother wasn't kidding around.

"But for now, to answer your question from before, I'm on these waters for some business," Ace explained.

"Business huh?" asked Luffy, as Ace tossed him the water but Luffy just handed over to Aisa with a smile, "You need it more than I do."

Aisa smiled at him and hugged his leg before drinking the water herself.

"So you're with Whitebeard now?" asked Luffy with a grin.

"See this tattoo? That's our mark! And it's my pride. I'm going to help Whitebeard be King Of The Pirates. Sorry Luffy," said Ace with a smirk.

"That's fine. Guess I'll just have to kick your ass later," Luffy said with a smirk back, "Because I'm going to be King Of The Pirates!"

"Right! We need to find your friends!" said Ace, changing subject, as he walked off with Luffy and Aisa.

Luffy and Aisa knew they were surrounded so Luffy stared at Ace in the eyes and communicated the message.

"I see," Ace said, his fist clenching, "Tell me about your crew."

"Well first there is a tough guy who carries around three swords and he wants to be the Greatest Swordsman in the World. Then there is the navigator, my girlfriend, who likes maps and tangerines and money. There is also a cook who makes the best food ever. There is also a liar and we just happened to get a reindeer who is a doctor. And you just met Aisa," Luffy said, happy Ace was interested, "We also have a princess and her giant duck!"

"Oh?" Ace said, interested.

"Everyone in my crew is so interesting!" said Luffy, pointing to Aisa.

"I reckon you're the most interesting of them all," Ace said with a knowing grin.

"Got that right," Aisa said with a smile and Ace laughed in response.

Luffy then tapped Ace's arm and he nodded.

"Stop right there, Fire Fist!" a man said, and lots of other men joined him, coming outside of alleys and off rooftops.

"You've got no place to run Ace!" said a big man, armed with many weapons, "Your head is mine. It's my ticket to a promotion. Prepare to die!"

Luffy, Aisa and Ace all stared at the men. Meanwhile, the Merry had docked at a secluded cove but let's talk about this trio.

"It's our lucky day boys! This will be easier then shooting fish in a barrel!" the big man said.

"Hey! Look at that other guy. Is it just me or does he look like Straw Hat Luffy?" one said.

"Yeah! He's worth 30,000,000 berris!" said another.

"Looks like our lucky day got even luckier!" said the man but Luffy, Ace and Aisa all just walked past him.

All the men charged but Luffy, Ace and Aisa beat them up in 10 seconds, simply using their powers to wipe them all out. They carried on walking and turned the corner, and Luffy turned to Ace.

"See you on my ship!" Luffy said to him.

"What do you mean?" asked Ace but Luffy was already gone, stretching towards the ship with Aisa.

Luffy smacked into Sanji and knocked the man over, who then hit Chopper. All four were on the ground.

"Luffy, Aisa! You're here!" said Usopp, relieved.

"Sorry we were gone. Just catching up with my brother!" Luffy said, and when the crew saw the happiness on his face, they forgave him.

"Ace huh?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah! He's really strong!" said Luffy with a grin holding his hat with one hand.

"So how strong is he?" asked Chopper.

"Well, let me put like this. When we were younger, I was never able to beat him in a fight and this was way back before he got the power of fire!" Luffy elaborated.

"You mean there is a flesh and blood person you couldn't beat?" asked Nami.

"Can't beat the Emperors!" Luffy pointed out, making Aisa cringe.

' _So she knows then,'_ Zoro and Sanji concluded with a thought.

"The brother of a monster is an even bigger monster!" Usopp said.

"I guess so because Ace used to beat me up all the time! I bet now I could take him down!" Luffy said, leaning against the railing.

"So who's getting taken down?" asked Ace but Luffy was ready.

"You!" Luffy said, jumping up to greet him. The two threw each other onto the deck, their physical strength equal as proven before.

"Hey Ace," Luffy said with a smile.

Ace immediately got up. He scanned the crew.

"Which one of you two is Nami?" he asked, looking at Nami and Vivi.

"Me," Nami said weakly and gasped when Ace wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Welcome to the family! You must have the patience of a goddess! But seriously, thanks for giving him the part of life he would never get!" Ace said, grateful.

"Thanks. And you're welcome," Nami said, a bit confused but mostly happy she was accepted by Luffy's family.

Ace then turned to the rest of the crew.

"Nice to meet you! Thanks for taking care of Luffy! I know he's a handful!" Ace said quickly with a grin.

"Oh no! Not at all!" the whole crew said, bowing.

"Come on! Be honest! This is Luffy we're talking about! Isn't he a bit much at times?" asked Ace.

"Not at all," the crew said again.

"You're good people," Ace admitted.

"Well sit down and relax," Sanji said, "I'm sure you two have lots of catching up to do! I'll make some tea!"

"No. That's thoughtful but I don't want to impose," said Ace, lighting Sanji's cigarette.

"He's not exactly what I expected," admitted Sanji.

"I'll say," agreed Zoro.

"He's polite, helpful, and gracious! The polar opposite of Luffy," Usopp said.

"One only cares about stuffing his face! Still, I know these two are brothers. Judging from the stories I've heard," Nami admitted.

"While the other only cares about his brother," Zoro said, and both Nami and Aisa kicked his shin.

"That's not fair. Luffy's brother means the world to him," Nami said, and Zoro fell to the ground.

"I wish I had a wonderful brother like that," Chopper said in tears.

"Brother? I wish I had a wonderful captain like that," said Sanji, though everyone knew that they wouldn't have Luffy any other way.

"Sanji! He's kidding," Vivi said quickly.

"See? I told you they were interesting!" Luffy said with a laugh.

Meanwhile, the Billions ships advanced on the Merry.

Ace jumped on his boat and set his feet on fire, powering the boat.

"Don't worry about him. They don't just let anyone become second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates!" Zoro pointed out while crossing his arms.

Ace sailed towards them and jumped over their boat, while turning his legs into fire to fly, before he landed on his boat which was in line with all of the ships. Ace's fist caught on fire and he threw his fist forward, releasing a huge amount of fire.

"Fire Fist!"

The giant ball of flames crashed into all the ships, burning them all.

"He roasted them!" Usopp shouted.

There was nothing left of the Billions.

The whole crew celebrated and Ace explained his mission.

"I'm chasing someone. He's a pirate called Blackbeard," said Ace with a frown.

"The one who destroyed Drum Island!" Chopper said with a growl.

"You see, Blackbeard used to be a member of the second division of the Whitebeard Pirates. He was one of my own men but he committed the most unforgivable sin a pirate could ever commit. He killed his crew member then he jumped ship. As commander of his division, it's my responsibility to capture and kill him. I came here because I heard Blackbeard was seen in Alabasta in a place called Yuba, so that's where I'm headed," Ace explained further.

"That's where we're going," Nami pointed out.

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Ace politely.

"Not at all," Luffy said with a huge grin.

Everyone carried on celebrating at their progress.

* * *

Malachi sighed as he walked to the underbelly of the ship. The Assassin had failed and now he had to report this to Kaido. His master, Jack the Drought, had taught him many things. And said currently, he was stronger than one of the Seven Warlords, Gekko Moriah. He was hunting down those bastard Straw Hats, but Kaido would not be happy at the prospect of the package getting away.

He walked into the transponder snail room and walked to the largest transponder snail there. He pulled up the headset and a deep voice called out to him, shaking his very core.

"Report," a voice asked.

"The Assassin failed," Malachi said.

"WHAT!" the voice shouted, "WE NEED THAT PACKAGE TO STRENGTHEN OUR FORCES!"

"I know but he was stopped by a group of pirates," Malachi explained, sweating.

"Who?"

"The Straw Hat Pirates. Their captain is worth 30,000,000 berris. And his name is Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Monkey D. huh? Well no matter, I want them dead! Do not fail me, Malachi!"

"Yes," Malachi said, "Kaido sir!"

* * *

That's the end for this chapter. Haki hype! Sorry for how short it was.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

This is, TheHumulisScriptor, signing out!


	8. Chapter 8: Journey Through the Desert!

Changing One's World

* * *

Things can be different with one divergence in the timeline. One cannot begin to imagine how things will change with a decision being different. But will these changes be for the better or for the worst. Find out as the Straw Hats will face their adventures a whole lot different

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

Chapter 8: Arrival at Erumalu! Travel Through the Desert!

While Vivi was finishing her letter, Luffy, Aisa and Usopp were in the kitchen. Sanji had made rice balls, so the three decided to have fun. They started to make their own creations, with Luffy and Aisa working together to attempt to beat Usopp. Aisa was having fun, more fun than she ever had during her childhood before she met Luffy. Usopp had stuck his finger inside one of the rice balls.

"Ahoy there! It is me, Captain Rice Ball Usopp! And who might you be?" the rice ball asked a much larger rice ball.

"I am Ricey the Rice Man!" Luffy said in a funny accent, holding up his large rice ball.

"King of the Rice Balls!" Aisa said, replicating Luffy's accent.

The two looked at each other and burst out laughing, glad their creation had beaten Usopp's. Sanji brought two pans on Luffy and Usopp's heads, angry at the fact they were doing nothing.

"Quit playing with our food you three! If you have got time, wash dishes!" Sanji said, even shouting at Aisa as to not spoil her, "I could use some help since I still have to pack all of the food!"

Ace laughed at the scene.

"Let me know if I can help," Ace offered.

"No. You're our guest," Sanji declined, "Sit back and relax!"

Meanwhile, Chopper was lying next to Zoro, relishing in the breeze caused by his swinging weights.

Vivi approached Nami, who was at the front of the ship looking out at the sea.

"Nami, if you don't mind, I'll like to stop the ship here," asked Vivi politely, "Just for a moment!"

"Stop? What for?" asked Nami in confusion.

"I have a very important mission for Carue," Vivi explained, pulling out a parchment of paper.

The ship stopped and Vivi and Carue got off.

"Carue, I need you to go to the palace and deliver this letter to my father. It contains very important information vital to saving the country. Remember to conserve your water!" Vivi said, giving the letter as Carue ran off.

She smiled at him and watched as he disappeared in the distance.

"I knew that Crocodile was here in Alabasta. But him trying to steal a kingdom? That sounds like a bad joke! Because why would a pirate drop anchor and settle down? There could be another side to this takeover thing, like a deeper goal," Ace noted, and Zoro stared at him.

Everyone boarded the ship and they sailed off again. The ship reached its destination, and headed to land.

"Finally here!" Luffy said with relief.

"So we're finally going into the desert!" Chopper said, excited, "Does anyone know how hot is it?'

"Over 38 degrees in the daytime," Nami explained, walking down the stairs.

"WHAT!" Chopper screamed incredulously, sliding down the rail, "Please tell me you're joking!"

"AH! NAMI! WHAT HAPPENED?" Sanji screamed in shock upon seeing Nami wearing a robe covering her outfit, "Where's your dancer outfit?"

Sanji turned to see that Vivi had done the same, and he quickly turned to face her.

"Vivi, why?" Sanji asked.

"Because any exposed skin will get roasted. You have to cover up in the desert," Vivi explained, and Sanji fell down in depression.

"But they were so sexy," Sanji whined, rolling on the floor comically.

Nami handed Luffy and Aisa clothes to cover themselves up so they would not get burnt.

"Here you are guys," she said, placing the clothing in their arms.

"Thanks Nami!" the two said, running off while laughing.

Nami watched them with a smile, and was glad the two liked each other so much.

The crew dropped anchor and everyone was ready to depart.

"Yuba here we come!" Luffy said excited.

Suddenly, loads of Kung Fu Dugongs shot out of the water, surprising everyone.

"Turtles?" Zoro asked.

"No, I think they are seals," Luffy pointed out.

"Kung Fu Dugongs!" Vivi corrected.

"If you want to land ashore," Chopper translated for one of the Dugongs, "You have to beat me first, but I doubt that would happen!"

"So who takes this one?" asked Usopp.

"Be careful, they are very strong!" Vivi said, looking over at the crew only to see Aisa laughing.

"What?" Vivi asked the girl.

Aisa just pointed towards Luffy, who had beaten up the Kung Fu Dugong.

"Beating them is pretty bad as well!" Vivi pointed out.

The dugong then got up and bowed to Luffy with stars in its eyes. Luffy stared at him in confusion, thinking about what he could have possibly done to gain this creature's praise.

"It's one of their traditions. If they lose a match, they become the winner's pupil," Vivi explained to the crew, while Aisa chuckled due to seeing what Luffy had done.

Luffy had beaten all the other Kung Fu Dugongs, who were all looking at him with stars in their eyes.

"HOW DID YOU BEAT ALL OF THEM? AND WHY?" Vivi asked, while Aisa just laughed harder, "NOW THEY THINK YOU ARE THEIR MASTER!"

Luffy looked at Vivi in surprise before grabbing Aisa with a stretched arm and placing her in a row with the dugongs.

"Now everyone follow me! Now take a stance and punch!" Luffy ordered, and Aisa and the dugongs attempted at a punch.

"No! Like how Aisa does it!" Luffy said, pointing at the now blushing girl.

Luffy took a stance.

"Now punch like this," Luffy said, punching in front of him, and Aisa and the dugongs did the same.

"YEAH! Now harder!" Luffy said, punching to his right, and Aisa and the dugongs replicated that.

"Now, left, right, left, YEAH!"

Luffy stopped the lesson and put Aisa on his shoulders, and all the dugongs lined up behind him. Luffy then turned to the rest of the dugongs.

"And my best student is…"

The dugongs looked in anticipation, wondering which one of them would be their master's favourite.

"AISA!"

Aisa cheered and clapped, while Luffy threw her in the air before catching her and placing her on his shoulders again. Luffy then turned to face the others.

"Right, let's go!" Luffy said with a smile.

"Wait a minute…" Zoro said to himself, looking at the line behind Luffy, "You're not bringing them with us!"

"Luffy, you can't!" Nami scolded.

"They're water creatures. They would die in the desert," Vivi explained, but the dugongs hugged Luffy's legs and rubbed their faces against his knees.

' _But they're so cute,'_ Nami and Vivi thought.

The two girls conversed with each other, trying to decide how they could get the creatures to stay.

Chopper pulled out a piece of meat from one of the bags, smelling which one it was in.

"Here! You guys can have this, but only if you stay!" Chopper offered, and soon he was overrun by Kung Fu Dugongs.

Soon, all the dugongs were waving goodbye in tears, and Luffy sighed.

"They were such good students," Luffy said with a sniff, and Sanji kicked him in the head.

"He's a handful," Ace commented to Sanji, who remembered that their food supply was now smaller.

"You're telling me," Sanji said with a sigh.

The group kept on walking until they reached an area which was covered with buildings buried in the sand.

"Are we in Yuba?" asked Usopp, looking around.

"No. This is Erumalu, once known as the city of green," Vivi explained, looking at the city in sadness.

"It was green?" asked Aisa, confused.

"Take a good look around everyone. This is what Baroque Works has been doing to my country. The people of Alabasta, this is what they had to go through!" Vivi said, leading them through the city, "A few years ago, this was a thriving city which was full of lush gardens and palm trees. The rain was always scarce here but by using every drop of water wisely, the people were able to make the flora flourish. However, that stopped when the rain did. Not a single drop of water has fallen in Alabasta for three years now. And the reason why they could not use other water sources is just up ahead. Even though it is a desert kingdom, never in the thousands of years of Alabasta's history has the rain stopped completely. However, there was one place in the country where the rain fell more than usual, much more. Alubarna, the capitol, the city where the king's palace is located. The people of the land call it the King's Miracle! At least they did until one particular day. Where the king was framed with dance powder!"

"Dance powder?" asked Nami, remembering the substance.

"So you know what it is?" asked Luffy with a knowing grin, "Thought you would."

"Thanks, Me-Me!" Nami said with a teasing grin, which made Luffy blush, but he played it off to the heat.

"I told you not to call me that in public, Tan-Tan," Luffy said under his breath, making Nami giggle.

"Anyway, Dance Powder was created by a researcher in a land where it never rained. Burning it creates a misty smoke, where it rises into the sky. Once it reaches the clouds, it causes them to rain. It gives you the ability to create rain," Nami explained.

"Oh, we saw that!" Aisa said, "I ate some. It tasted gross!"

Nami stopped and then punched Luffy in the head.

"You let Aisa eat dance powder?" she asked with an evil glint in her eye.

"Sorry," Luffy said, and Nami hit him again with a sigh.

"But wouldn't dance powder help the country?" asked Chopper.

"But there is a catch. The areas next to where the dance powder is used have droughts. Let me explain how it works," Nami said, turning to the group, "The mist from the dance powder targets small clouds that are not ready to rain yet. It artificially matures them to full rain clouds. Those clouds would have naturally matured but when they were further down wind."

"So it steals all the rain that would have gone to the other areas?" Aisa asked, making Nami beam at her with a nod, before patting the girls head.

"Exactly! So, the World Government banned it!" Nami further explained.

"So when it happened," Vivi continued, "the country had been experiencing strange weather. There had been no rain, not a single drop had fallen anywhere but the capitol. Then my father was framed, he was innocent. They had people on the inside of the castle! And as you can see here, this pipe leading water from the Sandora River was destroyed, so the city of green died. Rain never came. Then fighting began to break out, so the citizens left the city so Erumalu died!"

The group decided to move on to Yuba, leaving behind Erumalu due to the horror it represented.

So the group continued to travel through the desert, and it became apparent to the group how hot it really was. Luffy, who had gotten a stick due to it being a 'man's romance', had his tongue sticking out in exhaustion.

"I can't do this anymore," he whined, barely pulling himself up with his walking stick.

"Please, can you spare us the drama sweetie," Nami groaned in annoyance, "You're only wearing yourself out!"

Zoro was pulling Chopper by a sledge, as the reindeer had passed out. Aisa kept on trying to get Usopp to give her a piggyback ride, but the sniper kept refusing, due to not being able to carry his own body.

Ace stared at the group in amusement, and then turned to watch Sanji and Vivi.

"The desert doesn't seem to bother you much," Sanji noted, seeing the woman was carrying herself fine.

"I have lived here my whole life, I'm used to it," she said proudly.

Before she could say anything else, the man had left her to get into a fight with Usopp and Luffy as to who will get the next drink of water. Ace turned to look at them, his eyes showing amusement and annoyance.

* * *

Night fell very quickly, and the group had set up camp and made a fire.

"So hungry!" Luffy whined, and Aisa smiled.

"But you always eat," she noted, and Luffy and Ace looked at her strangely.

"One must always be ready for a battle, so they must eat lots. Grandpa told us so," they said in unison, with fear in their eyes.

She stared at them in surprise before giggling to herself, whilst in her mind a vision came of a man with a scar holding a big cannonball. She tried to piece together who that was, but could not come up with anything.

The group was shivering due to the cold the night brought. Everyone started to snuggle to Chopper, while Luffy and Nami sat to the side, huddled on their own. Aisa got up and walked up to them. The two smiled and opened a space between them where Aisa sat, and the three snuggled together. Ace watched with a smile, and sensed Vivi walking up to him.

"I supposed your surprised, aren't you? I mean by Luffy that is. I admit I was a little surprised too at first. After all, he doesn't seem very much like a pirate captain. I mean, normal pirate captains are respected, revered by their crews. Just this afternoon, a simple drink of water led to that big fight. Well, I suppose that's just the way Luffy does things, and it took me awhile to understand that. Not to mean he is not respected, because I think that this way, the respect is even stronger," Vivi noted, remembering Zoro's loyalty.

Ace stared at her and smiled.

"He's always been that way, and I'm glad he hasn't changed. He seems like a fool but people have always gathered around him. He may be my little brother, but he has a mysterious charm about him," he said, before looking at Luffy, Nami and Aisa, "But what I'm thankful for the most, is that he is starting to have a family of his own. And I couldn't be happier. And you were right in your assumption that I was worried about him. However, seeing him with friends and a good crew, I can now die happy."

* * *

It was daytime, and Luffy and Aisa were up and about. They were in the middle of a conversation, with the two sitting down and facing each other. Aisa heard something in front of her and looked at it, her eyes widening.

"Uh oh!" she said, but Luffy didn't even look behind him. Meanwhile, Vivi had come outside and was shocked at what she saw.

"Don't tell me, we're about to be hit by a huge sandstorm," Luffy guessed, while Vivi started to warn the others to hide behind the rocks.

"Yep!" Aisa said cheerfully, and the two ignored Vivi, being too engrossed in their conversation.

"High speed winds full of all kinds of hard debris?" asked Luffy.

"Most likely," Aisa noted.

Silence.

"Bring it on," Luffy said with a grin.

"IT'S A SANDSTORM!" Vivi screamed in horror.

Everyone scrambled to cover, desperately trying to reach the rocks. Thankfully, everyone made it behind the rocks when the storm hit. The winds battered the crew and their camp site, but they pulled through and survived.

By the time the storm cleared, everyone was buried under the sand but seemed to be fine. The group started to walk on, determined to finish their journey.

"Vivi! Sanji said we can only eat until you say so!" Luffy whined.

"We have to conserve our supplies," Vivi pointed out calmly, "But we can eat at the next group of rocks we see."

However, when Luffy ran ahead with the supplies, a group of birds ate the food and thus, the group was out of supplies.

"You're an idiot," Aisa said, while Luffy and Sanji started fighting.

Luffy and Aisa, using their powers of observation, turned their heads to see the birds laughing at them while eating the supplies. They both stopped what they were doing and ran off, before anyone could say anything.

Nami started to check through her hair, inspecting every strand.

"What are you doing?" asked Zoro with a frown.

"Checking for grey hairs," she mumbled with a sigh.

10 minutes later, Luffy and Aisa had stopped chasing the birds, as they had finally flown away.

"Come back!" Luffy shouted, but he was too tired to try anything.

Aisa started to look at the ground with a frown before grabbing Luffy and throwing him back. Suddenly, a giant plant shot out the ground and tried to eat the two. Thanks to Aisa, Luffy managed to get out of the way but the girl was not as fortunate. The plant swallowed her whole and started to sink into the ground. Luffy immediately jumped forward and punched a hole in the plant's neck, killing it instantly. Aisa fell out of the hole and landed in front of Luffy.

"I had it handled," she said, holding her chain.

"So did I," Luffy said, placing his hat on her head.

Aisa's eyes widened, and she caressed the rim of the hat. She lifted her head to see Luffy smiling at her.

"Look after it for now, alright?" Luffy said, pressing the hat further on her head.

Aisa wiped the tears from her eyes and jumped up into Luffy's chest, hugging him. Luffy turned his head to see a camel struggling to keep a plant's mouth open so it won't be swallowed. Luffy put Aisa down and walked towards the camel.

"Don't think you'll be getting my hat as well," Luffy said, freeing the camel.

The camel was about to show its gratitude before it turned its head to the right in fear. Luffy threw Aisa on the camel's back and punched the creature's backside, giving it the signal to leave.

"I'll be right with you," said Luffy, cracking his knuckles.

The crew turned to see Aisa and a camel stop before them, with the camel panting heavily. Nami ran up to her and was about to ask her what was wrong, but the crew turned their heads to see a purple creature running towards them, its eyes full of fear.

"A SANDORA DRAGON!" Vivi screamed in fear.

Zoro and Sanji ran forward, noticing that the creature suddenly flew in the air towards them.

"Tatsumaki!"

"Épaule Shoot!"

The dragon fell before their feet, not moving. Luffy landed next to them with a grin.

"Can we eat it?" he asked, drool coming from his mouth.

"I almost feel sorry for the monsters when they fight!" Nami pointed out, and Usopp nodded in agreement.

Luffy, Ace and Aisa all turned their heads to behind the group, where a Sandora Dragon jumped out of the sand. The five weaker members of the entourage recoiled back in fear.

"I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THEY HUNT IN PAIRS!" Vivi said, and the four others looked at her incredulously.

"Get with it," they said with a sigh.

Ace jumped in the air and the dragon swallowed him, only for fire to burst out the creature's mouth and roast it alive.

The Straw Hats began to eat the dragons, happy that they could overcome their food shortages.

"What's with the camel?" Zoro asked.

"I saved him from the mystery plants," Luffy explained with a grin, before eating a huge chunk of meat.

The camel turned to see Chopper and greeted him with a smile on his face, which Chopper reciprocated with equal intensity.

"He gave me a ride when we escaped from Katorea!" Chopper explained to the group, happy to see the camel alive.

"He's a passenger camel? That should make things easier!" Usopp said with a grin.

Usopp tried to get on the camel but the creature bit his head. Chopper began to translate the camel's explanation after Usopp fell to the ground.

"I am too much of a hard-boiled, compassionate, son of the desert to service any of the males. As compensation, I am willing to carry the one with the hat's bags due to saving me. However, I am willing to carry the ladies," Chopper translated in one breath.

"Fine with me!" Luffy said, happy he wouldn't have to carry the bags.

"What should we call him?" asked Nami, stroking the camels neck, who had hearts in his eyes.

' _I won't be jealous of a camel'_ Luffy thought sagely, ' _I am too mature!'_

"Idiot!" Luffy suggested.

' _Well so much for that,'_ he thought with a grin.

"Bastard!" Sanji suggested as a name.

"Moron!" Usopp also suggested.

"Eyelash it is then!" Nami said, getting on the now named Eyelash.

Everyone sweat-dropped, wondering where the transition from Moron to Eyelash was made.

Vivi also got on the camel and Aisa shook her head in disagreement, climbing on Luffy's shoulders.

However, Nami and Vivi had ran off ahead before the others could catch up. The group had started to walk through the desert and were feeling the effects of a lack of water. Ace had gotten lost and was nowhere to be found.

Luffy and Aisa turned their heads to the left and started to run up the hill, to see a pirate ship floating on the sand. By the time the group got up the hill, Aisa had her eyes closed in concentration.

"They have Nami and Vivi captured," she said with worry, her eyebrows furrowed.

The group turned to see Luffy absent, for he had already jumped towards the ship. The group sighed and ran after him.

Luffy brought his leg outwards before swinging at the mast of the ship, making it fall over quickly. He landed on the ship with both his feet, standing in front of Nami with his back facing her.

Luffy was quickly introduced to Barbarossa, the captain of the Barbar pirates. The two shared the traits of loving food and having a simple mind, so they got along quite well.

"Please, let me apologise for being so rough with your friends. We are all just so hungry that we got carried away!" Barbarossa apologised.

"Sorry for breaking your mast! I get over-protective!" Luffy admitted with a laugh.

The crew revealed that they didn't have enough lumber to repair the mast but they had accepted the mast breaking as destiny and did not lose faith.

"There is timber at the Oasis!" Barbarossa explained and Luffy offered his services, "It's too dangerous!"

"I'll take care of it!" Luffy said.

Barbarossa accepted and two Sand Sleds were lowered to the ground, and Zamba and Rassa were assigned as their guides. Vivi stared at the sled, lost in thought.

Aisa narrowed her eyes and whipped out her spiked chain, lashing it out forwards and blocking a knife which was thrown by Rassa. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Never had her Haki been able to predict the future in such a detailed image. And it was so short term as well. She could see the future where Vivi had just narrowly evaded the knife. It was so clear, and she could react in time as well. She grinned to herself. She could finally contribute successfully as a fighter in the crew.

Rassa jumped down and picked up her knife, staring at Aisa while she did so. Nami stood in front of Aisa protectively, almost daring Rassa to make a move.

"These others are outlanders, but you're from here," Rassa said to Vivi, "which means you've had some experience. So, you're coming with us."

The crew didn't protest, knowing that Vivi could handle herself. Luffy sat in the back while Vivi opened the sail, shooting off in the distance. Suddenly, Rassa's sled smacked into the two's sled, knocking them into quicksand.

Luffy threw his arm upwards and pulled their sled upwards out of the quicksand as he grabbed the others sled, launching them in the air and in front of Rassa, who stared at them in shock.

Minutes later, the group arrived at the Oasis, which was covered in sand, more so than the desert would usually dish out. Rassa explained that everyone abandoned the town, but Rassa remained because she was waiting for Vivi and the king to appear and help. Rassa had no idea as to why she waited and burst into tears. This prompted Vivi to cry in shame.

The group finally returned to the ship with lumber, while Vivi thought of the many lives she failed to save. She thought of the suffering caused by Crocodile, and knew that he had to be stopped. No matter the cost.

She continued to think these depressing thoughts as the group headed to a small town which was said to have water. Even if Rassa had forgiven her, she wondered how many others she needed the forgiveness of.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ace had sat down in a village and was overhearing a conversation of a group of fake rebel soldiers, who were planning on running away. He sighed, thinking of the cowardice in front of him.

"You guys are going to make me lose my lunch at this rate, and trust me, that's an impressive feat in itself. It's none of my business but what you are about to do brings shame to your title as a human being," he pointed out with his mouth full.

"It is none of your business," said one of the men, "What are you doing here?"

Ace proceeded to beat all of them up and carried on eating as if nothing happened. Ace proposed an idea to the leader of the group and soon enough, he was approaching the Straw Hats with a huge pile of food.

"ACE!" Luffy said in joy, running towards him.

"You want food and water? I got loads!" Ace said with a grin, happy to see his brother, "I got loads from the fake Rebel Army!"

"Fake?" asked Nami in confusion.

Ace explained how the group of people were pretending to be rebel soldiers by offering protection in exchange for a place to stay.

Vivi shook in anger and Ace explained that the villagers were safe and happy, so there was no need to attack them.

Sanji pointed out however that from Vivi's perspective, she would want to make those people pay.

Vivi thought of Rassa and decided to put these people to the test. She wanted to find out if the liars had 'hearts of gold'.

So, the group decided to formulate a plan to put them to the test. Luffy grinned at the idea of being intimidating for a change, while the others pointed out he intimidated people enough.

When the group emerged from the gates, they saw Straw Hat Luffy standing there with his eyes shadowed. They tried to turn to other directions, but saw that they were surrounded.

Luffy took a step forward and the ground seemed to shake with the step, at least in the perspective of the 'rebels'

"So you're the rebel soldiers?" asked Luffy, revealing one of his eyes.

Nami smirked when she heard her boyfriend say that. She had to give him credit, he could be extremely intimidating when he wanted to be. And she wouldn't deny that the deeper than usual voice and the slight growl in his voice was extremely attractive.

"No! We're just simple travellers passing through," said the leader nervously.

"Now say your prayers! You sea-pirates are dead! These rebel soldiers will make mincemeat out of you!" said one villager.

"STOP TALKING! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" screamed one of the 'rebels' and the villager thought he was cramping their style, as opposed to leading them to a bloody fate.

Vivi decided to let things play out some more to see what would happen.

"So, you guys are the real deal?" Luffy asked with a smirk, revealing all his face and taking another step forward.

Ace encouraged the group, telling them to act like men and fight. However, this was not enough as it made the leader say they had 100 million reinforcements.

Luffy shook his head. While his Haki may not be good, he could still sense if there were 100 million voices.

"Strike one," Luffy said simply, making the group recoil in fear. Even some of the Straw Hats started to sweat a little bit.

"Gum Gum Pistol!"

Zoro sweat-dropped, as Luffy jumped straight from Strike One to Out.

The fist flew into the leader's face, sending him flying back. Luffy grinned, as he deliberately held back on the punch to keep the exchange going.

The leader thought of his dream to be as strong as the Alabastian royal guard, so he got up and grabbed Luffy's arm before he could punch the others. He admitted the truth of the situation and he declared that his dream would never die and that his defeat would inspire others.

Luffy let the man punch him, even though he saw it coming from a mile away. Another one approached Sanji and Chopper, and this inspired the others to fight as well.

The group saw this and started to shout about the strength of the soldiers, while running away as their mission was complete. Ace caught up to the group and they all started to run, keeping up the act until the end, knowing they had improved the lives of those people; helping relieve the weight of Vivi's burden by just a bit.

* * *

The group decided to stop and set up camp. Aisa sighed when she sensed two kids her age run off with some food, and Luffy went in the completely wrong direction when chasing them. She hopped on Ace's back and grinned at him, who smiled back and approached the kids.

"So the Badlands is where you're from?" asked Ace with a grin, while Aisa jumped down next to the two brothers.

"Stay back!" the older brother said, firing the gun at Ace.

However, the little brother made him miss by grabbing him and the bullet headed towards Aisa, who was distracted by the shouting Luffy in the background. Ace threw a pebble at the bullet and stopped it.

"You're playing a dangerous game," he said, while Aisa turned around in shock, "Don't shoot a gun unless you know how to use it."

The rest of the crew approached them and the elder brother ran up to Ace.

"I have a favour to ask you! I need you to catch someone for me," he said, pulling out a photo with a man on it, "Find this man for me!"

After revealing his name was Scorpion, Ace informed the group that this man had apparently defeated Blackbeard, and that Ace was heading to Yuba to confirm the rumours.

Meanwhile, Luffy sensed an object falling towards him and he caught it without looking. He jumped up to where it fell from and saw a man trying to look for something in a telescope.

"Did you drop this?" Luffy asked, holding out the object.

The man screamed when he saw the object and took it from Luffy, resting it on the ground.

"Where did you get that?" he asked in fear, and Luffy grinned at him.

"Never mind that. It just fell towards me! What are you looking for?" asked Luffy, more interested in other people's problems.

The man got on his ostrich and Luffy jumped on with him. The man revealed himself as Scorpion and his intention to capture Ace, which made Luffy interested in the outcome of the fight.

Ace and Aisa lifted their heads to the left, towards a hill.

"What is it Aisa?" Nami asked in concern.

"Something is coming. A man, an ostrich, and…" Aisa stopped, before slapping her hand against her forehead. She then started to giggle, knowing that only he could end up being in that situation.

The ostrich came over the hill and revealed Scorpion.

"I've come for you Fire Fist Ace! I'm the Scorpion!" he said, introducing himself.

"And I'm Luffy!" Luffy said, sticking his head out with a grin.

Aisa began to laugh, unable to contain herself.

"Luffy?" everyone said in surprise.

Scorpion looked slightly afraid and began to question his resolve. He gathered his wits when he thought of why he was doing this, and charged at Ace, firing at net at him.

Ace smirked and exploded with fire, which fired the net back at its shooter. He was shot off his ostrich and started to be burnt by the now hot net.

He tried to fire his gun at Ace, who dodged and punched him in the stomach. The fight was too short and helped Ace conclude that Blackbeard was never defeated. Scorpion explained that he used Blackbeard's name to lure Ace out.

"STOP! YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM FATHER!" said the elder brother, and everyone looked at him in surprise.

"I'll be fine son! Wait, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at home? Please, run!" Scorpion desperately said.

The kids asked for their dad to come home, and he explained that how far dreams could take a person. He tried to attack Ace once more but his children tried to desperately stop him, begging him to come home. The Scorpion pleaded to his sons for forgiveness and said goodbye to the group, heading off.

Ace stared at their departure, knowing it was time for him to depart as well.

* * *

Towards the end of the day, Ace had finally packed his things and was ready to leave.

"Well then, I guess I'm off!" he said brightly.

Aisa jumped into his arms and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't go!" she said, afraid of losing someone else.

"I'll be fine!" Ace said soothingly, "But I have an important job for you. Can you complete this mission?"

Aisa rapidly nodded while biting her lower lip.

"Look after my brother for me, ok? He's such a crybaby and he needs someone who will always be there for him. Protect him for me, ok?" Ace asked, and Aisa nodded. Ace looked at Nami and nodded, entrusting her with the mission as well.

She gave him a final hug before running into Nami's arms for comfort.

"Sure you don't want stick around?" asked Luffy, and if you knew him well enough, you could hear the slight quiver in his voice.

Ace smiled and shook his head, before throwing Luffy a piece of card.

"Do yourself a favour and hang onto that! It'll reunite us some day!" said Ace with a grin, "It's perfectly natural for a guy to worry about his little brother. Please take good care of him for me! Luffy, when we next meet, we'll both be top pirates!"

"Right!" Luffy said with a huge grin.

"The top, you and me!" Ace said, before vanishing in a flash of fire.

Everyone smiled and started to walk on, with only Nami notice the small tear escape Luffy's eye. She went up to him and hugged him, and he leaned on her head for comfort.

* * *

The heat, however, started to get to the group the next day and Luffy was running about, screaming his lungs out.

"Chopper!" Nami called, but the reindeer was out of the game, "Zoro! Remember your debt!"

The group then walked off, leaving no room for negotiation from Zoro. Aisa started to walk next to him however.

Zoro grinned at her, knowing that at least Aisa shared the extreme loyalty that he did. He owed Luffy his life and his dream, meanwhile Aisa… well those two were inseparable.

"Where did you get your weapon anyway?" asked Zoro, looking at the unique design of the weapon.

Aisa stared down at the weapon, grinning at the glow that the gold weapon gave off.

"I found it in some ruins in my homeland. It was in the night so the glow of the weapon from the moonlight illuminated the whole area. The inscription on the wall said the weapon was made out of a foreign metal called Polycarbide. However, it wasn't very specific about the word 'foreign'"

Aisa started to think of Sky Island, and came to the realisation that she didn't have a great desire to free her home. Because if she had to choose between Sky Island and the Straw Hats, she knew which decision she would make.

Luffy was throwing his fists around like he was in a fight, and then he looked up towards Zoro.

"CROCODILE! LET GO OF AISA!" he said, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Gum Gum Pistol!"

Luffy's fist travelled through the sand and punched Zoro in the chin, sending Zoro on his back foot. Sand shot out behind him and buried Aisa and Chopper.

"Here we go again," Zoro said, raising his fist.

The two charged at each other and punched each other in the face, and the two remained that way for a while, before they woke up to the sight of Chopper and Aisa standing over them.

"What happened?" asked Luffy, confused, "Where's Nami and the others?"

"You're a moron, that's what happened!" Zoro said with a growl, "You can track them Chopper?"

"I'm trying to do that! However, the wind coming in from my left is getting in the way!"

"Well, we know they're not in that direction," Zoro said.

"You don't know what you're saying," said Luffy and Aisa desperately tried to reach out with her Haki, however, her senses were being thrown off by the heat.

The group started to walk in one direction, and Luffy was slightly behind due to the heat.

"Zoro, is being a pirate always like this?" Chopper asked.

"Like what?" Zoro replied, confused.

"Climbing mountains, crossing deserts," Aisa elaborated.

"We're not a normal pirate crew," Zoro replied simply, "and our captain is insane."

"You were the first one to join the crew, right?" asked Aisa in interest, and Chopper perked his head up, intrigued.

"What made you join?" asked Chopper, "Because everyone seemed to be doing their own thing at first and there was little teamwork."

"Yeah, that's pretty accurate. Well, I joined for my own reasons. Well, technically, I was blackmailed but that doesn't matter. What is teamwork exactly? Is it just about helping each other? No, teamwork is working together by working separately. It's relying on other people to do their best."

Luffy saw shade and stretched his arms towards it, and the three others cringed at what was about to happen.

"Gum Gum Rocket!"

The group was shot towards the shade and crashed into the rocks.

"Where's Chopper?" Luffy said, before spotting him buried in the sand outside, "What's he doing there? He's a pretty weird guy!"

The captain felt a sword press against his neck and he realised his mistake.

"Yeah, this is my fault. I'm sorry," said Luffy, and Zoro sat on a rock.

Aisa's eyes widened and she ran towards him.

"Zoro, wait!" she said, but both fell as the ground collapsed beneath them.

"AISA!" Luffy screamed in reflex, "YOU OKAY? WHAT ABOUT YOU ZORO?"

"We're fine," he heard from down below.

Zoro and Aisa gasped in shock when they saw a large square slab with writing on it. Before they could analyse it more, they turned around and saw Luffy and Chopper fall through the sand as well.

"We're in some kind of giant dome!" Aisa pointed out, and everyone looked around in fascination.

"What is it doing underground?" asked Zoro, but answers only raised more questions.

"We need to catch up with the others," Luffy said, before punching the ceiling and breaking the whole roof and shelter above it, "I have an idea!"

He wrapped his arm around a pillar several times and made the others grab onto him, before launching himself in the air. The group crashed into the ground with a large bang, with Luffy breaking Aisa's fall. They recovered the other two from the ground and carried on walking. Chopper finally located the others with his nose and the group started to run towards that direction, desperate to reunite with their friends.

* * *

Sorry if you felt that this chapter took so long to come out but I was busy. Alas I hope you enjoyed it. Personally, I think this chapter is not written as great as it felt rushed, however, this section is on a boundary where I want to skip it but it had just enough relevant things to make me cover it.

However, I have decided to start something new… answering reviews! I make these stories for you guys so talking to my readers will help answer questions, etc.

 **Wacko12:** The end of Chapter 3 will lend you a hand.

 **JagdMondb:** I agree with you, as being a fan of natural growth of power myself. Without revealing too much, I'll just say that like with constructing a building, a foundation must be placed down first. Thank you for the encouragement!

 **midnightscar17:** I'm just going to say that it is something along those lines. As Ace said, the islands will be done near the G-8 Arc. And thank you for saying my chapter was good!

 **The Keeper Of Worlds:** The tides have changed indeed! I can see Ace having those reactions to be honest, as there is a hint of protectiveness there. With Aisa calling them Mom and Dad, let's just say home is where the heart is. And her reaction with Smoker was actually set up in a certain way, as it may be important later on, or it might not be. And with the guy hunting, what I mean as an author and what Kaido slightly understands, is that fighting him would be as difficult as the difficulty level of Thriller Bark Arc, so that includes Oars. And onto the last point, Whitebeard. Now I thought long and hard on this one, but I eventually decided the alliance would not happen. I wanted my story to be as unique as possible, and I've seen that idea been used before in a way I don't think I could follow up with one equally as unique. Also, I don't want to shove so many Yonko into the fray so early. (Another reason I could not is I didn't have the heart to use something from _Second Wind_ , which I recommend everyone reads)

 **Lightningblade49 (Review 1):** Not boned, they haven't even met Brook yet!

 **Lightningblade49 (Review 2):** Thanks! Oda's story is very complex, and while I appreciate the art of changing the story to something new, One Piece has a habit of making small details become BIG things in the future, and I don't want to mess with that, for example: a future villains drive and reason for fighting.

 **dbzgtfan2004** : Thank you very much, and don't worry, I will be continuing! Not to put down _Straw Hat Pokemon_ and _The God, The Devil, and the Fall of a Good Man (both of which I will NEVER give up on)_ but this story is my favourite. And LuNa forever indeed.

 **1andonlyjack:** Thank you very much! I really am trying very hard to make sure that you guys stay interested and I'm glad that I am at least having some success in that department!

 **Anon:** Thank you for the support! And I will endeavour to update more!

 **Captain James H00K:** 'Really good stories' is a compliment that warms my heart greatly! Thank you! As for Nami possessing Kings Haki, well I'm on the fence about that one. To be honest though, I think she does have the capability to have such an ability. We'll see where this story takes us and your question will be answered.

Well, there was a lovely Q and A session. I will be carrying on with this in later chapters, and will not neglect Guest reviews either! I really did not expect this story to get decently big, and I am very happy you guys enjoy it. I will endeavour to deliver my contribution to the community as fast and as well as I can!

This is, TheHumulisScriptor, signing out!


	9. Chapter 9: Defeat of Crocodile!

Changing One's World

* * *

Things can be different with one divergence in the timeline. One cannot begin to imagine how things will change with a decision being different. But will these changes be for the better or for the worst. Find out as the Straw Hats will face their adventures a whole lot different Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

* * *

Chapter 9: Rainbase, the Fight Against Project Utopia and the End of Crocodile!

The Straw Hats continued to press on through the desert, determined to reach the oasis and end the upcoming war before it starts.

"Luffy," Aisa asked from Luffy's shoulders, "What is that card Ace gave you?"

"Looks just like paper to me," admitted Luffy, lost in thought.

"Give it to me," Sanji said, holding out the paper in front of the sun, "No markings, no writing. It is just a piece of paper!"

The paper flew out of Sanji's hands and into Eyelash's mouth, who proceeded to chew on the card noisily.

"Give me that!" Luffy said, and Eyelash stopped chewing and dropped it in Luffy's hand.

"Sweetie, give me your hat," Nami said, and Luffy handed her his hat, "I'll sew the card onto your hat so you won't ever lose it!"

Luffy kissed Nami and watched her sew the card on. Once the task was done, Nami held out Luffy's hat to him but Luffy shook his head and placed it on her head.

Luffy ran ahead to the others, and Nami stood there with a huge smile on her face.

"I don't think I can ever lose that card now!" Luffy said, and Aisa smiled.

However, this smile did not last long as she was hit by a vision. Luffy, in a yellow shirt, reaching out for Ace's card, which was noticeably smaller and was burning up. She couldn't see anything else but saw Luffy's face change to one of extreme horror when the card completely burnt away.

' _What was that vision?'_ Aisa thought, confused, ' _Why was the card burning away? And why did Luffy look so horrified?'_

The group continued to press on, conversing while doing so until Vivi turned to the group.

"Yuba is just beyond those rocks! One big push and I'm sure we'll make it!" Vivi said, and the group cheered in response, happy to finally reach their destination.

"Yuba, here we come!" Luffy said, jumping in the air with Aisa cheering along with him.

Everyone gained new energy and headed towards the town, all increasing their pace to desperately reach their goal.

Soon the wind was blowing strong in the Straw Hats faces, pushing the grains of sand in front of their eyes, limiting their vision.

"Up ahead! I see a light!" Vivi pointed out and everyone's heads perked up.

"Really? I can't see," Luffy whined, looking left and right.

However, Vivi looked at the town of Yuba with fear as she noticed that Yuba had been struck by a sandstorm, covering it with sand. And upon closer inspection when they entered the town, they found more horrors than a sandstorm.

Yuba was abandoned.

"It can't be!" Vivi said in shock, disbelieving of Yuba's fate.

"Doesn't look good. This looks no different to Erumalu," Zoro pointed calmly, trying to make the group calm down.

Luffy desperately tried to look around for water, but couldn't find any.

"The oasis has disappeared," Vivi explained, and she was about to continue, however; Aisa ran off, sensing a presence.

It was an old, thin man digging for water. He had noticed their arrival but didn't turn around to check.

"I'm assuming you're travellers," Toto, the man, pointed out in a raspy voice, "You must be exhausted! Please, while Yuba may be out of water, there are plenty of inns in the town. We pride ourselves in those you see!"

"We were looking for the rebel army," Vivi said, correcting the man.

Toto turned around to look at her with angry eyes.

"What business do you have with the rebel army? Don't tell me you're going to join them?" asked Toto in disgust, "If you're looking for the fools, they've already left this town."

Everyone opened their eyes in shock, disturbed by the fact that they came all this way for nothing. Toto explained the story of how the sandstorms were relentless, and didn't give Yuba a break. He went on to further explain that the rebels moved on to Katorea.

"Where's that Vivi? Is it close?" asked Luffy in concern.

Aisa, having looked at the maps, turned to Luffy as she was willing to explain.

"It's near Nanohana, back the way we came," Aisa pointed out.

"KATOREA? THAT'S WHERE I ENDED UP WHEN I WAS SEPERATED FROM SANJI!" Chopper pointed out in shock.

Eyelash proceeded to tell the group that he was carrying goods to Katorea for the rebels, so everyone beat him up. The End.

Toto approached the group with an astonished look on his face.

"Vivi? Princess Vivi? You're alive? It's me Vivi! I lost some weight but it's me!" Toto desperately told the princess.

Vivi gasped in shock, astonished to believe this was the man she used to know as Toto.

Toto started to cry in happiness at seeing the princess being alive and well.

"I have faith and you and the King! He's a good man!" Toto said, starting to sob, "This rebellion is ridiculous. A bunch of faithless fools! I still trust the King! Most of the country still has faith! The rebellion won't stop! They are going to attack the capitol with their next attack! Please Vivi, stop these fools from tearing our country apart!"

"We're going to stop this," Vivi said simply, holding out a handkerchief to the old man.

The group finally decided to turn in for the night, and made their way into one of the inns.

"Well done today guys! We all worked really hard!" Usopp said, lying down on the bed, "Good night you guys!"

Out of nowhere, a pillow smacked him on the back of his head and knocked him off the bed.

"Please. You've been nothing but lazy this whole damn time!" Zoro said, having thrown the pillow.

"Don't compare me to the rest of you superhuman freaks!" Usopp said, getting up and throwing a pillow in Zoro's face.

"You're dead," Zoro said, the pillow sliding down his face.

"I think Blue Nose here wins the laziest member of the crew award!" Usopp said, throwing his pillow at the reindeer.

Chopper immediately advanced on him.

"You try walking around in a fur coat! And what about Aisa? She was only Luffy's shoulders the whole time!" Chopper said, before being hit by a pillow.

"Don't bring me into this!" Aisa said, walking towards them after having thrown the pillow.

"Sanji, I think that's my bed," Vivi pointed out to the cook lying in her bed.

"I know," Sanji replied, "I thought you might be lonely."

Sanji got hit in the face by a pillow thrown by the resident sniper.

"And the award of biggest pervert goes to Sanji!" said Usopp, while Chopper and Aisa were laughing at the cook.

"Alright! Never gutted a sniper before!" Sanji said, and the group started a pillow fight.

"You guys don't seem to understand tha-" Nami began, before being hit in the face by a pillow.

Sanji cracked his knuckles and entered the pillow fight which had turned into a brawl. Nami looked down at Vivi, who had just been hit in the face by a stray pillow. The blue-haired girl smiled and that made Nami forgive the brawlers.

Meanwhile, Luffy was watching Toto dig into the sand for water.

"There's still no water," Luffy whined, "How can you stand to live here?"

"The water will come! Yuba still has life and its dream cannot be beaten!" Toto said, so Luffy began to dig.

However, by doing this, Luffy started to pour sand into Toto's progress. Luffy had ignored him however, and in a few hours, Luffy had dug a huge hole into the ground. But Luffy could not fight the grasp of the sandman, and had fallen asleep.

Toto grabbed the boy and placed him on one of the beds, grateful for Luffy's progress. He shut the door, and the room went dark.

* * *

It was morning, and the group was heading off. Toto had given Luffy a barrel of water from the hole he had dug. And after saying goodbye to Toto, the group pressed on.

However, as the group walked past a tree, Luffy stopped and sat down.

"What are you doing over there?" asked Usopp, pointing harshly at his captain.

"Is everything alright?" asked Vivi, concerned.

"I quit," Luffy responded simply.

"Quit what?" Vivi asked, confused.

"We don't have time for all of your crazy whims!" Usopp pointed out.

"Get up! We need to save the people of Alabasta! We're doing this for Vivi!" Sanji said, grabbing Luffy's collar, who proceeded to throw Sanji to the side.

"Vivi. Right now, all I want to do I kick Crocodile's ass!" Luffy said, his face darkening.

Vivi recoiled in slight fear.

"Maybe we can stop the people, but that won't stop Crocodile! Besides, we won't accomplish anything in Katorea. We're pirates, everyone knows that we're better off not being around," Luffy pointed out.

Aisa nodded in agreement while Vivi denied what Luffy had said.

"You want to make sure that nobody dies in this fight, isn't that right Vivi? None of the citizens, none of us either. We're up against one of the Warlords and a million of your own people. And you want everyone to still end up alive. You'll never win that way!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Vivi asked angrily.

"Death is the one thing that unites every being in the universe, it is a constant in our society. You think you, a princess, can manage stopping a fundamental force on your own? Why can't you realise that people die?"

Vivi walked forward and slapped him across the face, sending him flying to the side. Nami was about to step forward and confront Vivi but Sanji stopped her.

"Stop talking like that, or I'll really hurt you!" Vivi said, looking into Luffy's eyes which glared at her angrily, "That is why we are doing this! No one in Alabasta is at fault! Why should they have to die when it's all Crocodile's fault?"

Luffy thought of Sabo giving himself up to the Nobles to make sure nobody died, and he ended up dying, leaving Luffy absent of one of his brothers. Something inside Luffy snapped and he shot forward, punching Vivi in the face and knocking her to the ground.

"So you're saying it's alright for you to sacrifice yourself on your own? Did you think, after you die, that everyone would move on happily?"

Vivi got up and tackled Luffy to the ground.

"Just by being in this country for one day, even I can tell!" Luffy said, "What this country needs more than anything!"

Vivi started to punch and slap Luffy repeatedly.

"Do you think that putting your life on the line is enough?" Luffy asked.

"What else is there?" screamed Vivi.

Luffy grabbed her hands and threw her to the side.

"Don't you think you can give us the damn respect to put our lives on the line as well? We're friends, right?" asked Luffy, and Vivi's eyes widened.

She started to cry and Luffy smiled.

"So you can cry," Luffy pointed out, "Let's go kick Crocodile's ass!"

"Change of plans. We're going to find Crocodile, who's in Rainbase!" Vivi said, after taking a moment to gather her bearings.

However, despite the group's resolve, Luffy, Aisa and Usopp were all gasping for water. Usopp and Aisa tried to have a drink of Luffy's Yuba water, and despite giving Aisa a small sip, he refused to give them anymore.

* * *

By the time Rainbase was in sight, the group tried to convince Luffy to lay low but that worked as well as you would expect, as the thirsty trio shot off into the distance and arrived in a café, and screamed to order water.

However, they didn't realise, due to their thirst, that Smoker and Tashigi were sitting in that same café as well.

The group got their water and started to drink their water, and they turned to see Smoker staring at them.

The three spat out their water onto the two's faces in shock and started to run away. Tashigi stared at Aisa in surprise, thinking the Straw Hats had taken a child. She glared at them in anger and chased after Smoker, who had already begun chasing the Straw Hats.

The crew turned to see the marines chasing the three, so they also started to run with them. The crew split up: Luffy grabbing Nami and Aisa, jumping onto a building; Zoro going with Vivi to the left; and Sanji going with Usopp to the right.

"Come get me Smokey!" Luffy said, sticking his tongue out.

"You've got some nerve brat!" Smoker said, flying up towards him.

Smoker tried to grab the captain but Nami kicked him in the face, hitting the man back with a black tint on her leg.

' _She has it too?'_ thought Luffy in shock, while Aisa conveniently didn't notice.

Meanwhile, Zoro had encountered Tashigi after beating up the marines.

"Don't tell me you're here to settle the score?" asked Zoro, looking at the gash on Tashigi's leg.

"Roronoa! You are everything I despise! An evil swordsman and a child kidnapper. I will defeat you and take back that child!"

Zoro realised that he needed to be somewhere however, and ran to the casino. He did note her intentions to take Aisa and vowed for Luffy and Nami's sakes, that he would never let that happen. He managed to meet up with Aisa, Luffy, Nami and Usopp. The group ran into the casino to confront Crocodile.

They burst through the front doors, and they weaved through the gamblers and the drunks to find the warlord. Smoker was hot on their tale, so they started to run. Luckily, security tried to get in Smoker's way, which bought the crew some time. The crew bust through the VIP lounge, being invited in. They reached a T-junction in the corridor, and due to Luffy's genius thinking, they followed the sign that said 'Pirates'. The floor opened up beneath the group and Smoker, and they fell into the abyss.

They had been put in the cage, and Smoker tried to hit Luffy with his jitte. However, the pirate quickly sidestepped, sensing the attack with his Haki. Truth be told, him and Aisa had been practising every morning; mostly to find the best training method they could use to teach the crew. Zoro begun to draw his sword but Nami stopped him.

"What good is a sword against a man who is made of smoke?" Nami said simply.

"She's right," a voice from a chair rang out, "Give it up! You're all going to die together. So, make an effort to get along first."

The chair turned around to reveal one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Sir Crocodile.

"You know Smoker, I'll be more than happy to tell the government you died fighting Straw Hat," Crocodile pointed out, "However, before you can die, we must wait for our guest of honour."

So, to pass the time, Luffy decided to perform some impressions.

"Look, I'm Sanji," Luffy imitated, holding up two fingers to his mouth as if he was holding a cigarette, "Ok, which one of you ate the meat?"

Aisa and Usopp burst out laughing due to the accuracy of Luffy's impression.

"Okay, I'll do Zoro," Usopp said, "ONI GI-"

However, the two's game was put to a premature end as Nami smashed their heads into the ground.

"Luffy, take this a bit more seriously!" Nami said, a little bit annoyed, "And before you comment Crocodile, when all the Monster Trio gather to beat you, you better pray for a miracle!"

"Your crewmates seem to have too much trust in you Straw Hat," Crocodile noted.

Before anyone could respond, two people had entered the room.

"Crocodile!" Vivi shouted and everyone looked up at her.

Aisa looked up to see a woman standing behind Vivi, and she was hit by a vision.

* * *

 _The woman seemed to have her hands handcuffed behind her back, however, she could not see anything else but the woman. Exactly like the last vision, concerning Ace's piece of card. The woman seemed to start crying, biting on her lip. She then looked up, with eyes full of sadness and hope._

" _I WANT TO LIVE!" she screamed, as if it was the first time she had done so, "TAKE ME WITH YOU! TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE!"_

* * *

Aisa was released from the vision, and pondered what this meant for the future of the crew.

"You ok?" asked Nami, squatting in front of Aisa as she had noticed Aisa staring into the distance.

Aisa nodded and Nami gave her a hug, making the little girl smile and hug her back.

Smoker stared at the girl, looking at her in disbelief. She was showing signs of having an ability, symptoms he had read about in a certain file two years ago. Katakuri, one of Big Mom's commanders, can look into the future, and the girl was showing similar traits as the deadly pirate. He sighed, knowing how dangerous the girl could become.

"My humble greetings, Ms Wednesday," Crocodile said, before having his head promptly cut off by the princess, however, his head just reformed without any trouble.

His sand slid against the floor, and grabbed Vivi's foot, forcing her into the chair.

"The fall of Alabasta is at hand! I'm going to wipe Alabasta off the face of the map. Operation Utopia has begun!" Crocodile said, laughing while Vivi stared at him in horror.

"What are you going to do to Alabasta?" Vivi asked, barely containing her rage.

"Do you know what kind of people I despise the most?" Crocodile said, "The kind who blather on about the good of the people!"

"You plan to kill my father?" Vivi asked, gritting her teeth, "You'll be dead before you can get to him!"

"I will not kill him! I will make him face a fate worse than death!" Crocodile said, before explaining what Project Utopia entailed, "The love for the kingdom will be their downfall! Everybody believing that they're doing the right thing!"

Vivi tried to crawl away but her hands and feet were tied, while the Straw Hats glared in pure disgust at Crocodile.

Crocodile proceeded to throw the key to the cell down a hole, which the Bananagator ate. Crocodile left Vivi a choice: Save her friends or the citizens of the country. Before leaving, Crocodile explained that he had caused the constant sandstorms to bombard Yuba.

Water started to fill the room and Vivi didn't know what to do. A Bananagator rose from the floor, its huge size intimidating Vivi. It swung at Vivi with its tail and smacked Vivi to the floor.

A transponder snail, which belonged to Crocodile, started to ring and the whole room stopped.

" **Hello? Hello?"** a voice rang out, " **Can you hear me?"**

"What do you want?" Crocodile demanded.

" **Well, there's a familiar voice! Why hello, you've reached the crap café,"** the voice said, and Crocodile's eyes widened in anger.

"We have five of the six Straw Hats in the cell and the one pet is left. They have other members we don't know about?" Crocodile asked in confusion.

The Straw Hats realised they need to be quiet for Sanji's guise to work.

"Mind telling me who you are?" asked Crocodile.

" **Just call me Mr Prince,"** Mr Prince said confidently.

"Very well. Mind telling me where you are?" asked Crocodile.

" **What do you think I am, stupid? I don't give away information. Unlike you just did, Mr 0!"** the voice said.

"Mr Prince, help us!" Usopp shouted from the cage.

"Help us!"

"Yeah you piece of crap!"

"I believe in you!"

"Come quick. I'm hungry!"

" **Thank you for letting me know where the-"** said Sanji before a shot rang out, but none of the Straw Hats were worried, believing in Sanji's skills.

The two left, trying to find the body of Mr Prince. Vivi ran off, believing she could find help. She narrowly dodged the Bananagator and thankfully made it up the stairs and out of the VIP room. She was about to leave but the bridge had collapsed, and she was stopped by a blond-haired man at a slot machine, smoking a cigarette.

"Why hello Princess," Sanji said with a smug grin, "Let's go save the others!"

Vivi led Sanji into the VIP room, while Sanji explained how he faked his death.

Meanwhile, the Straw Hats were screaming at the prospect of drowning and being eaten.

"Come and eat us then you stupid gator!" Nami taunted at the top of her lungs.

"Oh! You're trying to get the gator to bite the cage!" Aisa realised, and started to shout at the gator as well.

"COME AT GET US YOU STUPID BANANA! YOU ROTTEN BANANA!" screamed Luffy.

"No, it's just a gator with a banana growing on its head! Now listen, there's a dance called the Monkey Dance and-" Usopp began.

"YOU DUMB BANANA!"

"Pay attention! The Monkey Dance, just because it's called the Monkey Dance, does not make it a monkey!"

"WATCH OUT!" Nami screamed, as the gator was about to bite the cage.

However, the teeth of the beast broke due to the strength of Sea Prism Stone. Nami picked up Aisa and put the girl on her back, due to the water being too high.

Aisa raised her head and stared at a new person who had entered the room.

"It's impolite to make noise at a meal," Sanji said, as he kicked the gator in the air, "Bad Manners Kick Course!"

However, more gators had entered the room. Sanji was prepared to fight.

"The third one who just came in has the key. It has the same growl," Smoker pointed out.

A wax ball suddenly shot out of the mouth of the gator, and Mr 3 jumped out.

Mr 3 had the key and decided to throw it into the water, never to be seen again. So Sanji kicked his ass to a bloody pulp after Usopp pointed out he could make a key with his wax. Everyone exited the cage and Luffy and Zoro had beat up all the gators immediately.

However, the ceiling broke and water began to flood through, swallowing everyone.

"Zoro! Save Smoker, he can't swim!" screamed Luffy, before being swallowed by the water.

While Aisa was swimming to the surface, she saw a strange chest float by her. She felt the future calling for her to open this chest, so she did. Inside was a blue fruit with droplets surrounding it. Aisa felt the fruit begging her to eat it, as if the future depended on her eating this fruit. So, she took a bite with no regret. It tasted terrible, but Aisa toughed through it. She swam to the surface, having no idea that this was the fruit Crocodile desperately hid from the world, and would prevent anyone from eating it. However, in his haste to kill Mr Prince, he had forgotten completely about it. Everyone rose to the surface, with Nami carrying Luffy.

Everyone got out of the water and stared in surprise when Zoro brought Smoker to the surface.

"RORONOA!" screamed Smoker, "Why did you save my life?"

Zoro explained that it was captain's orders and after he finished, Luffy had finally woken up.

"Did Aisa make it out?" Luffy said, calming down when he saw the little girl.

Smoker let the group go, as he hated to be in debt to pirates and didn't want it to plague his mind for the rest of his life.

The group ran off, following Vivi as she led them out of the city. Smoker started to realise that he was beginning to respect that detestable pirate.

* * *

The crew had finally made it out the city, and Chopper was approaching on a giant desert crab. The pirates quickly got on as quick as possible in fact, and the crab shot off into the distance. However, a flying claw reached out and grabbed Vivi. Luffy, however, grabbed onto the claw and switched places with Vivi.

"Go on ahead!" Luffy shouted, being pulled towards Crocodile, "Good Luck!"

"Keep on moving!" Zoro shouted, following his orders, "Luffy will win! We must concentrate on stopping the war! What happens to us isn't the least bit important!"

Luffy turned around and looked at Crocodile and Miss All Sunday.

"Straw Hat! I'd say you've taken this nonsense too far!" Crocodile growled.

"Nonsense? Vivi doesn't see it that way! She's an optimist, even if it's not too realistic. Take this revolution for example, she believes no one needs to die," Luffy said to the warlord.

"No one needs to die? The problem with people like Princess Vivi is that they don't know what is in a real fight," Crocodile pointed out, "Don't you agree?"

"Yup," Luffy responded, "But luckily I'm going to kick your ass for her."

Crocodile threw a sand timer down while Miss All Sunday walked away.

"3 minutes," Crocodile said simply, as if he was gloating.

' _I can't hit him,'_ Luffy thought, _'However, being a logia type, he needs his concentration to turn into his element. Which means I have short windows of unexpected attacks to be able to hit him. Using my rubber attacks is too futile, as they're not fast enough to break Crocodile's near instinct change.'_

Luffy grabbed sand from the ground and charged towards Crocodile, throwing it in his eyes. The attack was useless and Luffy went to spin kick the back of Crocodile's head, however, Crocodile immediately changed into sand. Luffy did not expect the change to be that fast. The man went to slice Luffy with his hook, however, Luffy predicted the attack and dodged out of the way. Crocodile's arm turned into sand and he shot the sand into the air, which after reaching a point in the sky, came raining down towards Luffy.

"Desert Rainfall!"

Luffy dodged all the attacks while still maintaining eye contact with Crocodile.

"It seems we're at a stalemate. I can't hit you and you can't hit me," Crocodile pointed out, his arm morphing back into its normal form.

Crocodile morphed his arm into sand again and shot it into the ground.

"Desert Girasole!"

A hole opened beneath Luffy's feet and he fell into it, struggling against the tide of the sand.

' _I could try using that technique, but I promised Grandpa I wouldn't!'_ Luffy thought.

Luffy grabbed Crocodile and pulled himself out of the hole, however, Crocodile removed the moisture from Luffy's arm. Luffy quickly grabbed his Yuba water and returned the moisture into his arm. Crocodile used Sables to threaten Yuba so Luffy grabbed Crocodile by his coat, threatening him to stop the sandstorm. However, in his rage, Luffy was not able to predict the hook that imbedded itself in his stomach. The water landed on Crocodile and Luffy gripped Crocodile's arm tight, cracking the bones slightly. In pain, Crocodile threw Luffy into the quicksand and let him sink into the depths of Alabasta.

* * *

Aisa frowned and shivered, feeling a sense of foreboding coming from the direction Luffy was in.

The crab tried to run across the river and was making good progress, however, it started to sink. So, the crew was forced to keep walking, in the river. And a fish jumped out the water, but was quickly dispatched by the Kung Fu Dugongs. The dugongs helped the crew to the opposite shore and when they reached it, the crew saw a line of ducks running towards them. They all saluted when they arrived and the crew used their speed to make their way to Alubarna.

* * *

Luffy was stuck in the sand with his head sticking out, and he thought, about how Crocodile beat him. Sand started to bury his head, however, he was saved by Miss All Sunday, who helped him get out of the trap.

"Thank you."

"Why do you fight?" asked Robin, "Those with the name of 'D'"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Luffy replied honestly, making Robin sigh.

"I found you!" Pell said, who had just appeared.

"Awake already?" asked Robin, faking surprise, "Perfect timing. Why not save the boy? After all, if not for his courage, your precious princess would never have made it to Alubarna."

She got on her Sand Crocodile and shot off the distance, and Luffy grabbed Pell's sleeve.

"Meat," he begged.

"Meat?" Pell asked, confused, "You don't need food. Hang on, I'll get a doctor."

"I'm going to make Crocodile pay! Give me water! Meat!"

Pell stared at the boy in astonishment, amazed at his resolve.

* * *

The crew approached Alubarna and saw the number agents in the distance. The crew split up after being shot at by Mr 4, and went to different entrances. The number agents and their respective partners chased after each Straw Hat. Each of the crew stopped, and took off their outfits, and made the agents realise they all guessed wrong. Sanji and Chopper had ended up with Mr 4 and Miss Merry Christmas; Aisa, Usopp and Eyelash had ended up with Mr 2; Zoro and Nami had ended up with Mr 1 and Miss Double Finger. Meanwhile, Vivi stood at the back and headed towards the rebel army.

Vivi attempted to stop the rebel army and tell them truth, however, they did not listen as a cannon shot was fired in front of Vivi so they could not listen. She was about to be trampled on but Carue got in the way. Usopp appeared to help Vivi and revealed his bandage to her.

* * *

In Alubarna, Sanji had discovered Usopp lying on the ground.

"Where's Aisa?" asked Sanji, looking around.

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED! Mr 2 tried to hit Aisa but she then turned into water and his kick passed straight through! It was insane! She seemed to have devil fruit powers now!" Usopp said rapidly.

"Where is she now?" Sanji asked.

"She chased after Mr 2, as her Observation allowed her to see through the disguise! She ran off before I could say anything!"

* * *

Aisa had run off to the palace, realising what happened to Luffy as she could sense Crocodile and not her captain. She vowed to get revenge and in her anger, her devil fruit was unleashed.

* * *

Usopp ran off to help Chopper while Sanji pursued after Mr 2, who was chasing after Vivi who rode away on Carue. Carue pressed on, despite his injuries, and he ran up the cliff. Carue started to try to fly, as he slipped on the last few steps; remembering his friendship allowed him to persevere, and he grabbed on to the top of the cliff. Carue tried to run more but he was shot, however, Carue kept running until he finally fell. Mr 2 approached and Carue was in unimaginable pain, but he begged Vivi to run, while the other ducks confronted Mr 2. And with the ducks, Mr Prince appeared. Vivi ran off and Mr 2 tried to hit Sanji but he blocked with his own kick.

Zoro stared down the two agents, and they tried to walk past him to stop Nami. However, Zoro drew his sword and stopped Mr 1 from walking by.

"Did you think you could just leave?" Zoro asked, letting Miss Doublefinger walk past him.

Usopp was looking through the ruins, helping Chopper confront his enemies.

"They're underground," Chopper said, and explained the two's powers.

A ball shot past Usopp, but he managed to dodge by rolling to the left.

Mr 4 used a spin ball to hit Usopp with an explosion, but Usopp managed to decrease the damage by using the sand to absorb some of the explosion.

"Usopp! Are you alright?" asked Chopper, approaching him.

"Yeah!" Usopp said, turning around to see the two had disappeared in the tunnels they had made.

The two dodged when the dog shot three balls at them, and all three were flying towards Mr 4, ready to hit them back.

Chopper ran towards Mr 4, intending to hit him before he could strike, but Miss Christmas grabbed onto his foot. Chopper, luckily, changed back into his brain point to escape the attack. Before anyone could do anything, Usopp sprung from one of the holes, intending to hit Mr 4 with a giant hammer. He successfully smacked the agent on his head, and knocked him down. He started to approach the second agent, trying to intimidate the woman. Usopp ended up playing Whack-a-Mole with the agents. Mr 4 ended up being ok, and it was revealed the hammer was an inflatable. Miss Merry Christmas sprung out of the ground and smacked Usopp on the back of his head, while Chopper attempted to scope Mr 4, but was hit by dozens of baseballs and surrounded by a massive explosion. Chopper persevered however, and carried on scoping Mr 4. Miss Merry Christmas tried to chase Usopp but he fired an explosive star into her face, and she fell back into her tunnel network. Usopp vaulted the wall of the ruins and grabbed the dog, throwing it at Chopper. Chopper threw sand in the dog's nose and made it fire the balls into the tunnel network. The two ran and the agents were surrounded in a huge explosion. The agents survived however, and begun taunting Usopp.

"Didn't you know? Crocodile killed that pathetic captain of yours!" the mole said.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Usopp screamed in anger.

* * *

Aisa was swinging from building to building, using her spiked chain to climb her ways up the walls. Soon, she had reached the palace and sensed the floor upon which Crocodile was located. She swung her chain above the window and broke through, landing behind Crocodile.

"You. You're one of the Straw Hats. Now, what could a pathetic girl like you being doing here?" asked Crocodile, lighting a cigar.

"Luffy. Where is he?" asked Aisa, swinging her spiked chain.

"Oh, him. Dead, buried in the sands of Alabasta!" Crocodile gloated, and Aisa eyes widened in hatred.

She charged at Crocodile and swung her spiked chain around his foot, which made his eyes widen. She pulled with all her effort and Crocodile fell backwards onto his back. He growled in anger and sliced at her head, ripping it clean off with his hook. He stared in astonishment as the girl's head reformed itself with water.

"You!" Crocodile seethed, "You ate the fruit! Well, that makes things very easy. You're still a rookie Logia who doesn't know the true power of a devil fruit. Just like your captain, you don't have enough control!"

"Tidal Sand!"

A huge wave of sand shot out from Crocodile and charged towards Aisa. Acting on reflex, Aisa poured all her haki into learning something from the future. Her eyes widened when she found something. Water sprung out from Aisa's back and formed a gigantic wave, which charged towards Crocodile's.

"Wrath of the Ocean!"

The two waves met, and walls cracked in disagreement to this phenomenal power. It stopped and Aisa looked around. Crocodile was gone, and she couldn't sense him with her haki when she tried. She had won; had avenged her captain. She turned around and walked out of the door, heading down the stairs.

"Going somewhere?" a voice rang out.

Before Aisa could turn around, a hook embedded itself in her side and she was sent crashing into the wall. It was Crocodile, with barely a scratch on him.

Aisa's eyes widened as the hook was brought down again. She screamed, but her effort was useless. No one could hear her agony.

* * *

"He's going to be King of the Pirates! He can't die here!" Usopp screamed, but the two agents laughed, "STOP LAUGHING!"

Miss Merry Christmas started to drag Usopp through the sand, through walls, and straight into Mr 4's bat. And despite all that, he still got up and pulled out his slingshot.

Chopper transformed into Horn Point and started to follow Usopp. Usopp fired a smoke screen and Chopper picked up Miss Merry Christmas and threw her into Mr 4's bat, where she was knocked out. Usopp then flipped to the side and aimed at Mr 4.

"Special Attack: Fire Bird Star!"

The bird flew towards Mr 4, who was sent flying back by the powerful avian.

Mr 4 and Miss Merry Christmas had been defeated.

* * *

Sanji and Mr 2 were locked in an epic confrontation. Neither were going to waver. Kick after kick after kick. Mr 2 swiped at Sanji's head but Sanji ducked. The cook smacked hit foot against Mr 2's leg, making him fall over. Mr 2, however, pushed off against Sanji's shin and launched himself away. So, Sanji smashed his foot into the ground, ripped out a piece of the road, and fired it at Mr 2. Mr 2 dodged by rolling to the left, but Sanji ran forward and kicked him in the face as he was in no position to dodge. Sanji went to flip on his hands but Mr 2 lashed out, knocking Sanji on his head. Sanji fell on his back and rolled to the side when Mr 2's foot smashed into the ground where his face was, but Mr 2 foresaw Sanji's dodge and brought his other foot down onto the blonde's stomach, making him recoil in pain.

Sanji spun on the ground and his foot burnt hot.

"Diable Jambe Premier Hache"

Sanji kicked Mr 2 into the wall with his burning foot, before he could transform into anyone different, and Mr 2 was defeated. Sanji approached Mr 2, ready to finish him off.

"Don't just stand there," Mr 2 said, "Finish me off. Baroque Works will do it anyway."

Sanji offered his hand and Mr 2 was helped up, but Sanji smacked his foot in Mr 2's head, knocking him out and taking back Usopp's goggles. He had to wonder though, where Aisa went?

* * *

Vivi was attempting to blow up the palace to gather the rebel army's attention. The soldiers attempted to light their fuses but a whirlwind of sand knocked the soldiers off the palace and to their deaths.

"Can't have you blowing up my future house, now can I?" asked Crocodile, holding two bodies in either arm.

"I won't let you!" Vivi said, before Chaka noticed the king being in Crocodile's right arm.

"Your majesty!"

"Father!"

"Where is Luffy? And who is the other person you're holding?" asked Vivi angrily, not being able to tell who it was due to all the blood.

"You mean Straw Hat? The rookie? He's dead! And this other person? Can't you tell? So much for friendship!" Crocodile taunted, throwing the second body face down in front of Vivi.

With shaking hands, Vivi turned the body over. She wished she never did. She could barely recognise her but she could spot those wings and eyes anywhere. Vivi let out a scream and held the girl to her chest, noticing that she was barely breathing. Nothing mattered anymore. Because this little girl just risked her life for her kingdom. She was so young! Vivi vowed that she would never forget the image, to remind her of bravery and sacrifice. Remembering this would always solidify her hate of Crocodile.

"AISA!"

"If only they hadn't gotten involved with you. Maybe they would still be alive. And you owe Straw Hat your life!" Crocodile gloated further.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!" Vivi screamed in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nami was feeling on edge, she had been for the last hour. Something bad was happening and she needed to leave. She couldn't run anymore, not with her new weapon, and not when she felt Aisa was in danger. It was time to step out of the shadows.

However, she was pierced through the wall by one of Miss Double Finger's spikes. Miss Double Finger explained that she ate the Spike Spike Fruit.

Nami assembled the Clima-Tact and smacked it against the ground. She had already had a test run with it, and knew what she could and could not do.

Miss Double Finger immediately went in for the kill, and sliced straight through Nami.

"Fool. It was as easy as I thought it would be," said the agent, but the Nami she stabbed disappeared.

"Using the Cool Ball, I can change the air density to cause a refraction of light, also known as a-," Nami stated from behind the agent.

"A mirage! At this distance?" the agent questioned in shock.

Nami flipped one of the pieces sideways in the shape of a T on the staff, and swung it at the agent.

"Cyclone Tempo!"

The agent was sent flying back and into some crates, so Nami took the opportunity to run, spinning both temperature pieces while she did. By the time Miss Double Finger caught up with her around the corner, she found herself face to face with a cloud.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!"

Miss Double Finger was electrocuted, but not before she was able to stab Nami through the shin. Nami screamed in pain but persevered to carry on.

Miss Double Finger swung towards Nami, who blocked with her staff. Nami pushed her Clima-Tact into the ground and swung sideways with it, kicking the agent in the face. However, Miss Double Finger's face turned into spikes and Nami's foot was pierced in the process. Nami pushed through, however, and sent Miss Double Finger flying into a wall.

"Did they not tell you?" Miss Double Finger taunted while getting up, "A certain Straw Hat is buried in the sands of Rainbase!"

Nami's eyes widened in fear and her hands turned black in response, coating the whole Clima-Tact in Haki.

"Don't you dare!" Nami warned, taking a step towards the agent.

Miss Double Finger took a step back in response, feeling a slight fear due to the aura radiating off Nami's Clima-Tact.

Nami brought the staff forward and smacked it against the agent's face, sending her flying into the distance, through several buildings. Nami saw the black coating and gasped, watching as it slowly disappeared.

Nami had beaten Miss Double Finger.

* * *

Cobra had been nailed to the wall, and had finally woken up.

"I'm sorry Vivi. Because of me, a little girl has been killed," Cobra said mournfully, staring at the bloodied form of Aisa.

"Oh Father," Vivi said mournfully with tears in her eyes.

"Before I take the country, I need to ask the king something. Where is Pluton?" asked Crocodile.

"How do you know that name?" asked Cobra in terror.

"The Ancient Weapon," Crocodile explained.

"I don't know where it is!" Cobra argued desperately.

Crocodile explained that he planned to fire a bomb when the two armies met. Crocodile used the threat to get Cobra to tell him where the Poneglyph was.

* * *

Zoro sliced his sword against Mr 1's arm, who brought his other arm towards Zoro's leg, who blocked with his other sword.

"I'm pretty sure you were an infamous bounty hunter in the West Blue. Not to mention an assassin. You went from the top of the chain to being one of Crocodile's dogs. Did you do it just to get some nice scraps by licking his hand like a good little lap dog!"

"Shut up!"

"Let me show you our difference in pride!" Zoro said, tying the bandanna around his head.

Zoro drew all three of his swords and put both of his swords behind the sword in his mouth in a X-shape.

"Be careful. I have a cannon aimed right at you!" Zoro said, tensing his muscles.

"A cannon?" Mr 1 asked mockingly.

"Three Sword Style: 36 Caliber Phoenix!"

Zoro fired the air compressed slash towards Mr 1, who withheld against the attack. Despite the force behind the attack, Zoro could still not cut steel and thus the attack was useless.

"So it seems Luffy was right! Guess I need to cut steel!" Zoro said with a smirk on his face.

"I have never been scratched by a swordsman! No enemy can defeat me," Mr 1 pointed out.

"Save it for your damn grandkids if you live that long!" Zoro retorted.

Zoro clashed against Mr 1's leg, and then parried against Mr 1's hand which shot out at him. Zoro jumped over him but Mr 1 turned around and Zoro hit him in the tip with his sword, the force sending Mr 1 flying backwards.

"Oni Giri!"

Zoro sliced Mr 1, who flew backwards even further. Zoro jumped into the air and brought his swords down, sending Mr 1 crashing into the ground.

However, Mr 1 was unscathed. Mr 1 brought his hands against Zoro's swords and broke the building behind him, which collapsed on top of Zoro and buried him. Zoro thought back to his dojo days, thinking back to what his sensei said about how to cut steel. He wondered; how he can cut nothing and everything at the same time?

Zoro lifted the building up and threw it on Mr 1, who cut the whole building. Zoro drew all three of his swords and charged through the debris that Mr 1 just made. Zoro went on the offensive and performed every attack he knew, but all his effort was for nothing. If only he could get that power back, but then it would just be a substitute to the skill he really needed. Mr 1's arms started to spin with blades and he broke through Zoro's guard, slicing his stomach several times before sending him flying into a pillar. Zoro sat against the pillar, thinking of all the people he was about to let down. Zoro refused to show his back to Mr 1. Mr 1 cut the pillar on top of Zoro, cutting the moss head in the process. The bridge collapsed onto Zoro, and Zoro thought of all his bad luck with stones he has had. He thought of Luffy's sacrifice and refused to lose. He wondered if they were okay as he stood up.

Mr 1 stared in awe. He could not believe Zoro was still alive. Zoro was able to sense everything around him, and he lifted Wado from under a stone. Zoro found that everything had gone quiet, and wondered if it was a near death feeling. Zoro realised that everything had a rhythm, and that cutting nothing means cutting the rhythm.

Mr 1 looked at Zoro incredulously. Zoro sliced at a palm tree and it did not cut, because he cut nothing.

Zoro sheathed his sword and went into a horse stance.

"One Sword Style: Lion Song of Death!"

"Atomic…"

The two ended up on the opposite sides of the road, and Zoro re-sheathed Wado. Mr 1 fell over with a cut chest, wondering how he managed to cut steel.

"Now you've cut steel, what's next? Diamonds?" asked Mr 1, struggling to speak.

"That'd be a waste," Zoro replied, looking at Mr 1 with respect.

"Good luck," Mr 1 said, falling over while laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koza had approached Vivi as he managed to make his way into the castle.

"This can't be, what am I seeing? I came in hope of persuading the royal army and the king is about to be killed by the country's hero!" Koza stuttered.

Koza realised that Crocodile had orchestrated the whole scenario, and that he had made a terrible mistake.

"Koza, listen! You must save as many citizens as possible!" Cobra begged.

Vivi begged Koza to stop the rebellion, but Crocodile tried to kill Vivi. Chaka stopped him however, and told the two to run. Vivi begged the troops to surrender, while Koza backed her up. The royal army surrendered and Koza managed to talk to the rebel army. However, Koza was shot by a Baroque Works agent.

Vivi stared in horror as the fighting continued. She tried to stop them but no matter how much she shouted, they would not listen. Vivi cradled Aisa to her chest, thinking about how she died for nothing. Crocodile grabbed her by the throat and lifted her above the edge of the castle, but Vivi refused to give up. She would save Alabasta. Crocodile taunted Vivi about her failure to Aisa and her country. Crocodile dropped Vivi, but she held Aisa close to her, refusing to let go.

Crocodile noticed something in the distance, something flying towards the castle. It was Luffy and Pell.

"Crocodile!" Luffy screamed and Vivi opened her eyes.

Pell caught Vivi and she started to cry when she was safe.

"Luffy. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! It was too late!" Vivi said, but he was just confused as to what she was saying.

They landed on the ground and Pell dropped them off. Luffy noticed that Vivi was holding something to her chest but he paid it no mind. When he looked closely, he saw angel wings and brown hair. Luffy's heart stopped in his chest and he turned to Vivi. She handed him Aisa and Luffy stared down at her.

"Please, please, not again," Luffy said, holding the girl close and placing his forehead against hers, "Chopper? Where's Chopper?"

Luffy fell to his knees and clutched the tiny, mangled body of his scout. How could this happen? Why was he so weak?

Sanji, Usopp and Chopper had arrived. They tried to talk to Luffy but he refused to listen. His shoulders were shaking and he was openly sobbing.

"Luffy what happened?" Chopper asked, but stopped everything when he saw Aisa. He started to treat her immediatly.

Silence. When Nami and Zoro arrived, Nami gasped when she saw the state of Aisa. She ran up to Chopper and started to look over Aisa, crying and saying things no one could translate. The whole crew looked devastated, with Sanji lighting another cigarette and his lip quivering and Zoro closing his eyes. If you asked Zoro, he would say he was angry, but he was holding back the tears. The whole crew was breaking down.

"Who did it?" said a voice, but no one could tell where it came from.

"Crocodile," Vivi said with a stutter, answering the voice.

Luffy stood up, and despite the hot, blistering heat of Alabasta; everything went cold. His eyes were pinpricks and he glared up at Crocodile. The air around him seemed to be shaking and moving, pulsating in disagreement to the captain's anger.

"CROCODILE!" Luffy screamed, and everyone took a step back.

A huge wave of power covered the whole square, and one by one the soldiers seemed to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Chopper," Luffy said, and the reindeer flinched, "She's still alive. Fix her!"

Chopper worked desperately to fix her while Luffy stretched his arms up towards the castle.

"Guys," Luffy said, and the whole crew turned their heads at such speed it could have broken their necks, "He's dead!"

' _Everything is coming out of the bag now! I'm not holding back anymore!'_ Luffy thought, as he landed in front of the man who may have killed Aisa.

Luffy went up to Crocodile and punched him in the face, knocking him on his back. Luffy grabbed Crocodile, throwing him into the wall. Luffy immediately followed up, punching Crocodile's face further into the wall. Luffy grabbed the man's hair and used it to smack his face into the ground. He repeated to do this, causing a bloody mess on the floor. Crocodile swung his hook at Luffy's foot, but Luffy dodged backwards. However, this gave Crocodile the chance to get back on his feet. As soon as he looked up, he saw Luffy's fist flying towards his face. Luffy wasn't even bothering to call out his attacks anymore, that would extend the time it took to kick Crocodile's ass.

' _Sorry Gramps. But I'm not listening to you this time!'_ Luffy said, remembering that he showed Zoro this secret, and that was why the swordsman predicted the outcome of their battle to end in the way he thought.

"Shave!"

Luffy disappeared in front of Crocodile's eyes, and soon, Crocodile was punched in the back of the head, then on his side, then on his back. Luffy seemed to be everywhere at once. Luffy used a Bazooka on Crocodile's chest, sending him flying back into the wall while he coughed out blood. Robin left with Cobra but Luffy didn't care about any of that. Crocodile started to suck the moisture out of the ground, and despite Luffy's skills, he could not avoid this attack without jumping away. So, that's what he did.

"Ground Death!"

Crocodile had used the opportunity to run and left Luffy standing there on his own. He quickly pursued Crocodile in the direction he went in. He had run out of water but that would not stop him from destroying Crocodile. Luffy found the underground passage and ran inside, sensing Crocodile with his haki. Luffy entered the underground area and smashed through a wall, finding Crocodile standing there.

"You can't escape!" Luffy said.

"Tell me how many times do you need to die? How many friends do I need to kill? You know, that little girl, she screamed for you to help her. But it looks like you never sho-"

Crocodile never finished his sentence as Luffy smashed the man through several walls with a black fist.

' _How can he hit me? What is this power?'_ Crocodile thought as Luffy kicked him through another wall.

Crocodile revealed his poison hook and pointed out that Luffy should be complimented for his determination.

The two charged at each other and Luffy shot his foot out in Crocodile's face. The man flew backwards but Luffy intercepted him with Shave and punched his head into the ground. Crocodile jumped up and held out his left hand. He went to punch Crocodile and stopped in front of his left hand, before he kicked the man instead. Crocodile dodged and tried to stab Luffy, but Luffy ran up the wall and landed behind Crocodile. Luffy kicked his leg out and tripped the warlord, making him land on his side. Crocodile started to suck the moisture from the ground, so Luffy was forced to grab onto the ceiling and hang there. Crocodile swiped at his feet but Luffy ripped out the ceiling and smashed it on Crocodile's head.

Luffy used a Gatling and pummelled Crocodile's body, but not before he managed to cut Luffy's hand with his poison hook. Luffy immediately felt the effect on his body but he shook his head. Crocodile told him that he just needed to get rid of some friends to win, that he was being held back. Luffy growled at the thought of Aisa. Luffy's vision started to blur and he couldn't walk straight. During all of the fight, the crew were working to stop the bomb, except for Chopper who was working on helping Aisa. Crocodile explained that the bomb in the clock tower was a time bomb. What the warlord did not realise, is that Pell sacrificed himself and carried the bomb away. Luffy, with his heightened senses, sensed Pell's voice get snuffed out like a candle. Luffy's eyes widened, but was glad that the bird man had saved his crew. He would never forget him.

"You will never beat me," Luffy struggled to say, the poison leaved from his wounds, "Because I'm the man who will be King of the Pirates!"

Luffy brought his fist back and smashed Crocodile's face, before immediately kicking him into the ground. Luffy then grabbed him and threw him into the wall behind him. Crocodile lunged for him but Luffy ducked.

"Don't you realise who I am?" Crocodile shouted in anger.

"Whoever you are, I WILL BEAT YOU!" Luffy screamed, kicking Crocodile up.

Luffy breathed in huge amounts of air and started to twist his chest, and while Crocodile shot a Pesado at him, he carried on and blew out the air, launching himself upwards.

"Gum Gum"

"Desert"

"Storm!"

"Spada!"

Luffy punched through the sand blades, and his black fists pummelled Crocodile, also breaking the bedrock on top of him. Crocodile broke through the rock and flew into the air, for the whole town to see.

"Amazing!" Cobra said astonished.

Everyone in the city turned to see Crocodile fly through the air and as soon as he burst from the ground, Aisa gasped awake and looked around.

"What happened?" she asked but couldn't get a word in as Nami tackled her into a hug and started sobbing.

"Don't do that to me again!" Nami said, while the rest of the Straw Hats hadn't noticed Aisa awakening.

"Okay, Nami," said Aisa, pushing herself further into Nami's embrace.

Everyone started crying due to the defeat of Crocodile, and beyond all odds, the sky started to cry as well. The rain fell, just as Toto said. Everyone stopped fighting, astonished to see the sight of water. The rain washed away their madness and soon everyone stopped fighting.

"STOP FIGHTNING! LISTEN TO ME!" Vivi screamed, and now, everyone listened.

Everyone looked towards the body of Crocodile which hit the ground, and wondered how he got there.

Cobra crawled towards Luffy and stared at him.

"Thank you!" said Cobra, and Luffy just smiled in response, feeling Aisa's voice brighten as well.

The armies started to protest in accepting each other.

"EVERYONE DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" a new voice said.

Everyone turned to see Igaram, who was alive and well, and everyone was astonished. He was carrying a boy who explained the truth of the situation. Igaram promised to explain more of the truth if everyone dropped their weapons. So, everyone did.

The crew went on to find Luffy, and Aisa had passed out again. The crew walked down the street and spotted Cobra, carrying a near comatose Luffy on his back.

"You're his crew?" asked Cobra, and everyone was astonished to find out Cobra was Vivi's father.

Cobra further explained that Luffy carried him and another out of the temple, all while being under the effect of poison. Nami grasped his hand, just happy he was still breathing.

Everyone asked Vivi and her father to go back to the square, and the crew asked that they are not revealed as the heroes.

Soon enough, everyone fell over in exhaustion.

* * *

The whole crew was sent to the palace, and they were sleeping on comfortable beds.

* * *

Days later, the crew had woken up. Even Aisa. Only Luffy was out cold. Nami was sleeping next to Luffy, holding his hand every step of the way. Sanji and Usopp were shopping and Aisa went to train with Zoro, due to her losing her fight against Crocodile.

Nami woke up when she felt something next to her shift. It was Luffy, sitting up and wide awake.

"I slept great!" Luffy said, and he was immediately tackled by Nami, who planted kisses all over his face, which he gladly reciprocated.

"I thought you were going to die," Nami said sadly, but she didn't cry as she had done enough of that already, "Aisa said you would wake up soon!"

"Aisa? She's ok?" Luffy asked quickly.

"Yeah!"

Luffy fell back onto the bed in relief. Soon most of the crew had gathered around.

"How long was I out?" asked Luffy, rubbing his head.

Zoro and Aisa walked into the room, and Aisa jumped in Luffy's arms.

The two didn't exchange words. Both were just happy for the other to be alive. Chopper began to have a go at the both of them for training.

"You were out 3 days!" Usopp replied.

"I missed 15 meals!" Luffy screamed.

Dinner was served and all the Straw Hats dug in eagerly. Soon; all the Royal Guards, at first finding it disgusting, were laughing at how the Straw Hats ate.

* * *

All the Straw Hats went into the bath house and everyone eagerly jumped in. Sanji tried to find out where the women's bath was and Cobra pointed out exactly where it was, seeming a bit keen himself. Thankfully, Aisa had already had a bath so she wasn't there. Soon, all of the boys except for Zoro were peaking over the wall.

"It'll cost you boys 100,000 berris each!" Nami said, and Luffy's eyes widened at where this was going, "Happiness Punch!"

Nami removed her bathrobe and the peeping toms fell off the wall in surprise. Luffy stared at them and started laughing. He vaulted the wall, accidently flashing to Vivi in the process, put Nami on his shoulder, and ran out of the room towards the nearest bedroom. Vivi blushed at the sight of her two naked friends going off to... exercise. If one listened closely, you could hear the screams and gasps of shocks coming from the palace staff who unfortunately were found on the path towards the nearest bedroom.

* * *

Soon night fell, and the Straw Hats were planning their escape. Luffy and Nami burst into the room and joined in the planning. The crew figured out their plan and took off immediately. They used the Super Sonic Duck Squad to reach the Going Merry in time. Nami was upset that they had to leave the money behind.

* * *

They finally reached the ship and found Bon Clay there as well. Bon Clay explained that he saved the ship from the marines. He explained that he did it because they were friends. Him and the quartet from before started to dance around, while doing so, Luffy remembered a conversation he had with Aisa.

" _Water Water Fruit?" Luffy said, watching Aisa's arm morph into water._

" _Yeah," she said self-consciously._

" _COOL!"_

 _Aisa smiled up at him, happy for her captain to be fine with her new abilities._

" _But in all seriousness, it's time to begin Haki training!" Luffy said while Aisa nodded along with him, "Zoro and Nami have already shown signs of Armament Haki. We just need to reach those islands Ace talked about."_

* * *

The marines began to fire iron spears at the Merry, but the Monster Trio were able to block most of the spears. Usopp fired a cannon at one of the ships, which consequently destroyed the other. The Straw Hats explained to Bon Clay that they needed to reach the Eastern Harbour in the name of friendship, which made Bon Clay act as a decoy for the Straw Hat crew. The marines followed Bon Clay, which gave the pirates an opportunity to escape. Bon Clay's ship was destroyed and he continued to fight on against Hina. The Straw Hat crew fought through the marines, fighting for their lives, refusing to give up hope.

The Straw Hat crew decided to sail away, as Vivi did not show up. While they were sailing away, Vivi's voice called out to them. She told them she couldn't go with them, but she would always remember them. The Straw Hats could not speak back however, as if they did, Vivi would be arrested by the marines. So, they decided to hold up their 'X' marks on their arms, as a sign of their friendship. The group sailed off, leaving Alabasta behind.

And onto their next adventure.

* * *

And that is the end of the Alabasta Arc! It's been a journey hasn't it! Man, so many plot twists in this chapter. I really enjoyed this chapter! To be honest, I'm sad I didn't write more for Bon Clay, but I realised he will get a lot of the dialogue in Impel Down so I slightly forgave myself.

 **vivaelanime:** Thank you very much! I'm glad you find it interesting!

 **Sageofchaos:** I hope you read more as well!

 **MediaMaster 263:** I'm glad someone got the reference! Luffy and Aisa are like Laurel and Hardy with their duo style humour, aren't they? And I'm dying to show you what happens when they become a family as well.

 **BusterCall123:** I'm really glad you love this story! I love it as well!

 **The Keeper of Worlds:** Thank you very much! Ace's die happy comment was interesting, as they have a hint of foreshadowing, or do they? And thank you for understanding about the alliance.

This is, TheHumulisScriptor, signing out!


	10. Chapter 10: Nico Robin! The Rainbow Mist

Changing One's World

* * *

Things can be different with one divergence in the timeline. One cannot begin to imagine how things will change with a decision being different. But will these changes be for the better or for the worst. Find out as the Straw Hats will face their adventures a whole lot different Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

* * *

Chapter 10: Nico Robin! The Rainbow Mist!

The crew carried on sailing, despite their regrets in leaving Vivi behind. However, they managed to escape the marines. Perhaps they should count their blessings. The marines were still firing cannons, but the Straw Hats knew that their efforts were useless.

"Looks like the marines have stopped following us!" Zoro said.

All he received in reply was sorrowful moaning.

"Stop it! What's with the pathetic groans?" asked Zoro.

The group looked back towards Alabasta with tears running down their cheeks.

"I miss her!" they all said.

"If you wanted her to join that bad, then you shouldn't have let her leave," Zoro pointed out with his arms crossed.

"Savage!"

"Blockhead!"

"Mosshead!"

"Dumbass!"

"Aisa!"

"Sorry."

"Three sword style!"

"Luffy, three sword style is not an insult!"

"Four sword style!"

"It's not the number that's the problem! A successful insult must contain a piece of information about the recipient that's rude or disparaging!"

A door opened up behind Zoro and a woman stood in the doorway.

"So we finally escaped the marines?" she asked.

"Seems so," Zoro said, feeling something was off.

Everyone then turned around to see Robin/Miss All Sunday standing there.

"Here to avenge your friends?" asked Zoro, drawing his sword.

"What are you doing here?" Nami asked, terrified.

"Warning! Warning!" Usopp said into a megaphone.

Sanji had hearts in his eyes and Robin tried to disarm the crew, but they managed to keep a good grip on their weapons.

Robin pulled out a deck chair and sat on chair, turning to Luffy.

"Monkey D. Luffy. It hasn't been so long that you have forgotten what you did to me?" asked Robin with a grin.

Sanji berated Luffy for mistreating a lady but Luffy just looked confused.

"I didn't do anything!" Luffy said, looking a tiny bit annoyed.

"Wrong. What you did to me was unbearable. Admit it," Robin said, crossing her legs.

"I didn't do anything," Luffy repeated.

"So, to repay me. I want to join you," Robin said with a smile.

"WHAT?!"

Robin told the crew about how Luffy saved Robin from the temple and carried him away. She explained how she wanted to die down there, but Luffy denied her that right.

"I wanted nothing more to die but you forced me to live. So, I've decided to join you," Robin explained.

"Fine," Luffy said, which made Robin grin wider.

"I'm also cool with that," Aisa said, remembering her vision.

5 minutes later, Usopp was questioning Robin.

"Pay attention! I'll ask you one more time," Usopp began, refusing to be distracted by Aisa, Luffy and Chopper in the background, "What's your name? My name is Usopp, hello!"

"Nico Robin."

"What's your occupation?" asked Usopp.

"Archaeologist," Robin stated.

"Are you serious?" Usopp asked, and Robin explained that her family were archaeologists, "So you come from a scientific background then?"

"I studied archaeology until I was eight. Then I was wanted by the World Government. Since then, I've spent years hiding from the world. So, I hitchhiked with various rogues."

"You're full of confidence. What's your specialty?" Usopp asked, holding his chin.

"Killing."

"LUFFY! MY INVESTIGATION HAS CONCLUDED THAT SHE IS FAR TOO DANGEROUS!"

But Luffy and the other two were being tickled by Robin's hands.

"I'm disappointed you three. Until recently she was the vice-president of a crime syndicate. And you really think such a woman should join us?" asked Nami calmly, making Usopp clap in agreement, "If you do anything, I'll personally kick you out!"

"I'll be sure to do that. By the way, I brought some of Crocodile's jewellery with me," Robin said, pulling out a brown bag.

Nami rushed down the stairs, eager to see the treasure.

"Wow! I love you sister! You're the best!" Nami said with berris for eyes.

"Nami's been had," Usopp said to Zoro.

"Could you see it any other way?" asked Zoro.

"Love! Bold! The likes of which I've never seen, I am captured by your spell, held prisoner in your eyes! A snack?" Sanji said, handing Robin a snack.

"Look at him. Falling all over himself," Zoro pointed out in disgust.

"Yeah. Well he was a lost cause from the start," Usopp retorted, "We can't blame the others though. Their simple minds are too easily manipulated."

"Hey Usopp," Luffy said from his left, and Usopp turned around.

He saw two hands on Luffy's head which looked like antlers.

"Chopper," Luffy said, imitating the reindeer.

The four began laughing and then there was one. Zoro stood there on his own and Robin approached him.

"This ship has charm, wouldn't you say?" asked Robin, brushing her arm against his.

Zoro's eye twitched. That woman had resorted to those tactics to turn him on her side. How futile.

"Yeah. Most of the time," the swordsman said with a frown.

Robin gave him a smirk which the swordsman shook off and the archaeologist walked to the front of the ship.

Silence on the Merry.

"Does this mean I have to move back to the men's quarters?" asked Luffy with a depressed cloud on his head.

"Yeah," Nami said, a bit sad that she had to split from her boyfriend.

Luffy grinned at her and whispered something in her ear, making the navigator grin as well.

"Well you're full of good ideas," she said with a sly grin.

The two rushed off to their room, intending to use it one last time. The crew sighed and tried to shake the thoughts and sounds from their heads, while Aisa blinked in curiosity.

"What are they doing?" she asked innocently.

"NOTHING!" the whole crew screamed at once.

* * *

The day went on as usual, and by the next day, the ship was still sailing strong. Nami went out on watch and Luffy accompanied her, and the two were curled up next to each other under a blanket.

Nami sneezed and woke up, making Luffy do the same. The two stared at each other and Nami leaned in to steal a kiss.

"ISLAND!" Luffy screamed, seeing the land mass in front of him.

He shot up and smacked Nami in her chin, who immediately stood up and punched him into the mast.

"IDIOT!"

"Ow," Luffy said, getting up slowly before shooting his arms forward towards Nami.

The rubber man's arms wrapped around her waist, something he knew she particularly enjoyed the feeling of, and he pulled her towards him. Luffy kissed her while chuckling, tickling Nami's lips.

"Morning," Luffy said with a smirk, pulling away from the kiss, as it was his way of apologising for his previous actions.

"Morning to you too," Nami replied, gasping as Luffy started to plant kissed all down her neck.

He reached his hand under her shirt, which went higher and higher, but she slapped his hand away.

"Not now! Island remember!" she pointed out, and Luffy grunted, pulling away.

"Spoil sport," he said with a pout.

Nami decided to wake up the rest of the crew, laughing when she heard Luffy cursing her under his breath, though she couldn't talk as she nearly was about to let the man continue.

"Island! Guys, there's an island!"

Zoro and Sanji's faces were scarily close to each other and Sanji, in his daze, responded to his 'angel'.

"Nami! How about a passionate good morning kiss," Sanji said, pursing his lips out towards Zoro.

Zoro woke up and screamed, seeing Sanji about to kiss him. He cringed and his eyes were bulging out of his head.

Sanji woke up. He had a similar reaction.

Zoro stared at Sanji.

Sanji stared at Zoro.

Zoro stared further at Sanji.

Sanji stared further at Zoro.

The pin dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!" Sanji screamed, grabbing Zoro by the collar.

"I SCARED YOU? YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Zoro said, also grabbing Sanji by the collar.

The boat rocked and Usopp fell off his hammock and onto the floor, specifically landing on his nose. Chopper woke up with a gasp, looking at the commotion around him.

Everyone exited, and the ship landed at the shore. Luffy looked eagerly around, holding his fist.

"Monsters! Where are the monsters?" he asked with a huge grin, though he knew he could not sense any wild animals on the island, but he could dream damn it!

"Nothing feels out of the ordinary," Nami pointed out with her hands on her hips.

Sanji pointed out the fruit on the trees to Nami and the crew decided they needed to collect the food.

The group were about to suggest drawing straws but Nami already had something in mind.

"Luffy and Aisa are coming with me," she pointed out, and said two rushed to her side.

"Yay!" Aisa said, "I get to watch Nami work!"

"Awesome! I don't know what's going on but it's going to be fun!" Luffy said with a grin.

Chopper was elected to stay behind and the rest of the crew went on to catch the fruit.

"Family outing then," Nami pointed out, and Luffy nodded while following her.

Aisa stopped and her breath was taken away. She smiled with tears in her eyes. Her dream was coming to fruition. She quickly rushed after the two, her grin never disappearing. The girl quickly scrambled up Luffy's shoulders, and she watched in fascination as Nami began to take readings of the island.

"I'm bored!" Luffy said, lying on the ground after they had reached a tall spot on the cliff.

Nami sighed and kept on taking measurements.

"Sure you are sweetie," she said, scribbling down a few notes.

"Let's play a game!" Aisa suggested and Luffy immediately shot up in happiness.

"Great idea!" Luffy said, rushing towards Nami and smacking her shoulder.

"Tag!" he said, running off and Aisa ran after him, giggling.

"I'm not playing tag with you two!" she screamed, but when she saw the two running away and giggling, there was only one thing the navigator could do.

She quickly set down her equipment, remembered on the island where she was, and chased after the two.

Luffy scrambled through the brush, hiding from Aisa as well. He climbed up a tree and stayed there, sighing. Both he and Aisa agreed to not use Haki for this game, as it would only be an unfair advantage.

He felt a breath against his ear and someone nibbling on his earlobe, before a hand pressed against his leg, slowly getting closer and closer until it quickly withdrew.

"Tag," he heard Nami say, before she disappeared in a mirage of light.

Luffy blushed before jumping down from the tree, looking down at the handicap Nami had just given him.

"DAMMIT NAMI! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PLAY TAG WITH THIS!"

Luffy managed to sort out his problem after five minutes, by waiting for his 'problem' to simmer down, and started to look at the ground, noting there were small footprints making a trail.

"Got you angel," he said, following the footsteps quietly.

The trail finally ended but Luffy pressed his face to the ground, hearing the many vibrations of this island. He heard a waterfall, and footsteps running towards it. Luffy disappeared with the Shave technique, which allowed him to catch up with the girl, who he quietly shadowed.

Aisa reached the waterfall and looked over the edge, hearing the sound of water eroding rock.

"Luffy and Nami will never find me here!" she said with a giggle, only for someone to clear their throat behind her and an object to block out the sun.

A sense of dread filled Aisa and she turned around to see Luffy with a huge smirk, showing many of his teeth.

"Just who won't find you Aisa?" he asked before grabbing Aisa and jumping off the waterfall, taking the girl with him.

"You can't swim!" Aisa shouted while screaming.

Luffy said nothing and as the two were just above the water. Luffy kicked off the air and repeated to do that, as they stood hovering over the water.

"Thanks Luffy!" she said, before the man dropped her into the water.

"Shishishishi," Luffy said, happy to finally have used the two techniques his Gramps told him to how to do.

"Tag!" Luffy said.

Luffy was about to run away, when he turned on his Haki and sensed that Nami was near a mud hill. Luffy grinned and lifted Aisa up out of the water and pointed to the direction Nami was in. Aisa's eyes widened in glee and fear at the same time.

"She's going to be so mad!" Aisa said, nearly falling back into the plunge pool due to her laughter.

"And?" Luffy said, and the two sped off towards Nami.

Nami stood over the muddy hill, only to turn around and see her two favourite people running towards her. She looked in all directions but saw no escape route. Luffy threw Aisa at Nami, and the girl wrapped her arms around Nami's stomach. She was giggling and looked at the muddy hill. Nami's eyes widened as Luffy tackled her and the three went rolling down the muddy hill, with the two who caused it laughing all the way down.

They reached the bottom of the hill and Nami was about to scream at the two, as all three of them were covered in mud. But when she saw the two laughing, she could not help but join in. The three laid next to each other, covered in mud. Nami laying on Luffy's chest and Aisa laying on hers.

' _I found them,'_ Aisa thought, feeling drowsy, _'My pa-'_

The girl fell asleep and the two carried her back to the ship, after Nami finished measuring the island of course.

The ship sailed on after everyone got on, and soon, the childish quartet were fishing. Luffy started to feel a tug on his line and he ripped out a giant ammonite-shell vehicle. Everyone gathered around, looking at what the vehicle was. Luffy and Aisa sensed a man in there and were not surprised when the man came out of the hatch.

"I thought I was going to die in there for sure! Thank you!" the man said, "I'm from the delivery service."

The man told the crew about how he got trapped in the storm and he started to explain some of the items to the crew. He was speaking so fast that the Straw Hats could barely follow what he was saying. Nami asked for paper, that she could use for cartography.

He showed the crew the 1000-year paper, and talked about how durable it was. The man started to bargain for the price, and the crew was surprised when Nami said she was willing to pay any price. The man gave the price so Sanji tied Luffy up, explaining that if they handed Luffy over to the marines, they could get the money.

"What!" Luffy said in shock.

"Nami deserves this. Sorry Luffy," Sanji said, dusting his hands off.

"Luffy?" the man said to himself, before he started to sweat, "You don't mean… Straw Hat Luffy!"

The man looked up at the flag and saw the infamous mark of the Straw Hat Crew. He started to panic and looked at Zoro and Aisa in panic as well, before quickly running away in his vehicle. No way was he going to stick with a crew that had a total bounty of 175,000,000 berris.

The man conveniently left the paper behind, and Nami left to work on her maps, drawing maps for all of the islands they had visited so far. Luffy stared at the closed door with a smirk, so the crew decided to clean up. Sanji and Zoro stared to fight, complaining about the fact Robin wasn't working. Nami was about to go outside to beat them up, looking through the window. But she saw Luffy smash their heads together, before giving Nami a salute. Nami stuck her tongue out at him and blew him a kiss, before getting back to work.

However, her thankfulness was short lived as it was now her boyfriend and Usopp who were the problem. They were sliding about on the deck with brooms, but Luffy ended up slipping off the ship, so he stretched himself back onto the Merry. However, he was flying towards the open door of Nami's cartography room. Just as he was about to fly in and destroy everything, Aisa slammed the door into his face and Luffy fell to the ground. He gave the girl a thumbs up before falling unconscious. Nami grinned and rubbed the girl's head, knowing she could rely on the two to keep her maps and dream safe.

* * *

After a couple of days and adventures, the Straw Hats were being chased by the marines. However, the crew didn't care about the firing, as many of the crew was too hungry. The Merry sailed into some fog and used it to escape the marines. The ship came out of the fog, and was in front of an island. The ship docked at the shore, ready for the adventure to come. Even Luffy and Aisa, due to their hunger, could not tell the crew was being watched.

The crew began to climb the mountain and were beginning to think the island was uninhabited, until they saw a goat in front of them. Sanji, Usopp and Luffy chased after the goat, seeing it as potential food.

"Leave it alone!" Nami said, stepping in front of the boys, "It's just a cute little goat! What did it ever do to you?"

Luffy mumbled under his breath and Nami's eyebrow twitched. She stormed over to him and punched him into a nearby tree.

"I HEARD THAT!" Nami screamed, her eyes red.

"Say what you will about that goat," Zoro said, drawing his sword while Aisa took out her spiked chain, "But his friends certainly aren't cute and little."

Upon saying this, many large goats surrounded the Straw Hats, and none of them looked happy. The goats charged but Chopper begged the crew not to hurt them, so the crew could only defend. After questioning the goats, Chopper discovered that someone ordered them to attack the crew.

Chopper transformed into his heavy point, and in shock, an old man fell out of a tree, proclaiming that Chopper was a monster.

"What happened? What's with all these goats?" asked Luffy, finally getting up.

"Basically, this old man ordered the goats to attack us. He probably thought we were robbing him," Aisa explained slowly to Luffy, who nodded his head.

"So they're mystery goats!" Luffy said, slapping his fist into his palm.

"Sure," Aisa said with a sweat-drop.

"We're just here for food and water!" Sanji explained, lighting his cigarette.

"I WON'T BELIEVE ANYTHING A FILTHLY PIRATE WOULD SAY!" the old man screamed, "I don't have any money! Leave me alone!"

Under the stress, the man had a heart attack, as Zoro drew his sword and the old man was terrified. They took the man back to his home to treat him. The old man said the crew owed him 50 million berris, but this made Luffy and Aisa walk away, and we all know how Nami would react.

The man started to cry, so the Straw Hats offered to do the man's chores. So, the crew began chopping with wood, and they learned of the old man's story from the goats. He had been stuck on the island for forty years, and this reminded Luffy, Nami and Zoro of Gaimon.

Zoro went to go find food, so Aisa followed him. The old man started screaming at the Straw Hats, as they were apparently doing their chores poorly.

Aisa was following Zoro and having fun while doing it. She was playing a game that she wins every time Zoro gets lost. She was winning a lot, and by the time Zoro burst through some bushes, she had won 177 times. The two stumbled upon a ship, which was sailing a pirate flag.

* * *

By the time of night, the crew was worn out. Zoro and Aisa had finally bought back food, and the crew dug in.

"A pirate ship?" Luffy asked Zoro in confusion.

"Yeah. I know what I saw!" Zoro pointed out.

"But who could have made it?" asked Aisa, lost in thought.

"The old guy is the only one here," Sanji answered.

"But why would that miserable old man build a pirate ship?" Usopp asked, wondering if the old man was lying about something.

Nami grinned and Luffy recognised it immediately. Luffy gave a similar grin and looked at Nami.

"What is it?" Luffy asked with a chuckle.

"We're in luck if I'm right, because I think I figured it out!" Nami said, and she decided to run for the ship. The crew ran after her until they had arrived at the ship.

Robin noted that it was like a ghost ship, where the ghosts would haunt the crew and rip out their throats. The crew stepped in the ship, except Usopp, who walked in chanting some kind of prayer.

"It only looks half finished," Usopp noted, looking at the hull of the ship.

"So was your hunch right?" Aisa asked Nami.

"No. The treasure isn't here," Nami said, disappointed.

Luffy fell over in shock and the whole crew tilted their heads in confusion.

"He's not just some hermit. If I'm right, he's a former pirate!" Nami said boldly, "He is putting up an act!"

The crew returned to the house, and Luffy declared that they were staying because he was hungry. Chopper also declared he was staying, as the old man was dying and he needed to stay by his side. The old man had three days to live.

* * *

In the morning, Sanji had made a large breakfast for the old man. He was surprised that the pirates had made him food, but he ate it anyway. Sanji offered to make more food, but the old man started to clutch his heart. But it turns out he was just choking on his food. Zoro was starting to question the validity of Chopper's diagnosis due to the energy the old man was displaying.

The Straw Hats decided to the help the old man with the ship, and they started to work hard, with even the goats deciding to help.

"So, I was wondering why you built this ship?" asked Aisa.

"It's not a ship. It's my coffin," the old man explained, and the crew jumped in shock.

"Why a pirate ship?" asked Sanji, but the old man fell asleep.

* * *

Three days had gone by, and Zoro pointed this out to the crew. So, some of the crew decided to leave, but Nami had lost the Merry in a chess game. The old man pointed out that the crew had to work off their debt for ten years. Luffy said to the crew they had to stay now, as he considered a gambling trade to be like a promise.

Robin checkmated the old man in chess as she decided to have a go, and the crew cheered for Robin. So, the old man called for a party, because apparently, he found the pirates interesting.

Nami tried to find out if there was a treasure, and the old man explained that he was a money lender. He told the crew that he fought the pirates each time they refused to pay him back. He fought no matter what, and he explained that he wanted to be King of the Pirates. Apparently, his dreams as a pirate got destroyed by his age, but Luffy argued against this philosophy.

* * *

In the morning, Aisa immediately shot up and stared at the ocean. Her eyes widened in fear and she turned to the crew.

"The marines are here!" she shouted, and the crew shot down to the shore to intercept them.

"Straw Hat Pirates! It's a pleasure! I'm Petty Officer Minchey. Forgive us for chasing after you," said the officer from his ship, "Listen, I know you took down Crocodile and the last thing I want to do is fight pirates of your calibur!"

The crew questioned their purpose, and the officer explained that they were just exploring uncharted land.

"Should we set sail?" asked Sanji, looking to Luffy.

"No. I can sense several marine battleships hiding in the fog behind them," Aisa pointed out, having sensed them from a mile off.

Luffy focused his haki and came to the same conclusion as Aisa.

The crew got ready to fight but Usopp had got captured. Luffy immediately used Shave and disappeared in front of everyone's eyes, and only Aisa could follow.

"WHAT THE HELL?" the crew screamed in shock, only to see Luffy and Usopp standing next to them a second later.

Aisa was sweating and Zoro and Sanji's eyes were wide.

"How did you move so fast?" asked Aisa in shock, but Luffy didn't respond as he was glaring at the marines.

All of a sudden, Zenny's ship smashed into the marines and knocked them all away. His ship landed on the water, and the marines confronted him. The crew warned Zenny that the marines were trying to take his treasure. Immediately, everyone but Zoro and Luffy went to the Merry. The goats boarded the marine ship and started attacking the marines, but the marines couldn't fight them as they found the animals too cute. The Merry set sail towards Zenny's ship but Zenny started to suffer from a heart attack during the raid. Minchey was immediately dispatched by several goats and Chopper, after the Merry had arrived at the marine ship, started to treat Zenny.

"Why did we wait here?" asked Zoro to Luffy.

"I don't actually know," Luffy said in confusion, and he used Moonwalk to fly him and Zoro all the way over to the crew.

Zenny explained that the goats ate all of the treasure, and the crew screamed in shock. Luffy punched Minchey all of the way over to the other marine ships, where he was arrested for treason.

The crew set sail and went into the fog, destroying the marine ships as they tried to follow the Merry. The crew left with a smile, and Chopper patched any injuries the crew had received.

* * *

Soon enough, the crew was being chased by marines again. Luffy was lying down on the floor, with his tongue sticking out.

"Help us out Luffy," Sanji pleaded as he stared at his captain on the floor.

"Hungry," Luffy said with a moan.

One of the marine ships suddenly exploded and Usopp took all the credit, as usual. Aisa reached her hand out towards the sea and Nami stared at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?" asked Nami, kneeling next to the girl.

"Manipulating the currents. I can only do it slightly, but I guess it's enough," Aisa explained with sweat beading down her forehead.

The second marine ship veered off to the left, and crashed into the third ship slightly. Luckily, this was enough to buy the Straw Hats some time. Nami lifted up and praised Aisa, while spinning her around. The girl grinned and leaned into Nami's shoulder.

The Merry sailed into a reef, managing to escape the marines.

"Why are the marines so keen to capture us lately?" asked Usopp, still searching for any signs of the marines.

"Well, when your captain is as strong as one of the warlords, you can't blame them for going all out!" Zoro said with a grin, lying next to the mast.

Luffy and Aisa were sitting on the figurehead, and Nami frowned at them.

"You two should move. There is a chance that you two could fall over board!" Nami said, looking at them worriedly.

The Merry approached a town with a gigantic tower, and the ship docked next to a reef.

However, before the crew could disembark, they encountered a man.

"You there, halt! You must pay harbour tax to dock here!" the man, who appeared to be a guard, explained to the crew.

"But if we're going to do trading in the city, why do we have to pat tax to dock here?" asked Nami with her hands on her hips.

The man raised his gun at Nami.

"Don't make me make you regret the decision you're about to make," he threatened but he turned around due to a dark aura behind him.

When he did turn around, he just saw a grinning boy with a Straw Hat, who proceeded to punch the man into the cliff face to his right.

The crew's jaws dropped except Nami, who frowned and marched towards her boyfriend.

"Me-Me! You can't just go beating everyone up who looks at me funny!" Nami said, pulling on his cheek.

"But Tan-Tan, what if he hurt you?" asked Luffy with a pout, which must have been difficult as his cheek was being pulled.

"Fine, but do you have to put them into a near coma every time you do it?" asked Nami with a sigh while letting Luffy's cheek snap back.

"Yep! Cause I love you!" Luffy said, kissing her cheek before running off into town to get food.

Nami had a small grin on her face and sighed, trying to cover up the blush which made its way onto her cheek.

The crew followed Luffy's plan to go into town, while Robin and Usopp were approached by a scientist.

"Have either of you seen a rainbow coloured mist recently?" asked the man, lifting his goggles.

"We haven't but can you tell us more?" asked Robin, and the man grinned.

The man led the two to a restaurant, where they found Luffy already eating. The scientist introduced himself as Henzo, a genius who's field of research was a phenomenon called the Rainbow Mist.

Robin handed the man her Rainbow Mist book, and she grinned when the man desperately flipped through the pages.

"It was written 40 years ago. Apparently, the Rainbow Mist is Eldorado, the lost city of Gold," Robin explained.

"Friends of mine got trapped in the Rainbow Mist and I've been desperately searching for them ever since," Henzo went on to explain.

The townspeople interrupted the conversation, pointing out that Henzo was the mayor's lap dog, and that he couldn't be trusted.

All of a sudden, the tax collection squad's drums were going off, and the townspeople desperately ate their food quickly.

"Hello citizens," the tax collector said, walking into the restaurant and taking the money off one man drinking alcohol, "Those who neglect their civic duty have no right to live in our town."

The taxpayer, who was the mayor's son, approached Luffy who was eating a plate of pasta. The mayor's son, who was called Phillip, explained that Luffy would get taxed for his food. But Luffy, being the great friend he was, made Usopp pay. The three followed Henzo out of the store, and Usopp was now broke.

* * *

Chopper was following Nami and Sanji, and he had to carry most of the shopping. Soon, a man in a suit approached the three as they didn't pay the harbour tax.

"I'm the grandson of the mayor, Link! Also, I'm the officer who seizes unpaid tax here and I say pay up!" Link said with a snarky grin.

"Well if Luffy's not here, I have to fill the part," Sanji said with a sigh.

Sanji kicked Link but his foot was electrified, and he was sent flying back. Link had a personal generator behind him, with soldiers spinning a dynamo. Link sent thunder towards Sanji but he dodged quite easily. While Luffy and the others were investigating a ship at the harbour, Sanji charged forwards at Link. Sanji, however, couldn't hit Link so he turned and ran. The man tried to chase after them, but the chords attached to his suit prevented him from doing so.

* * *

Henzo searched the ship which had just appeared, and was calling out the names of his friends. Luffy and the others caught up to him on the Merry, where Zoro and Aisa were sleeping. You see, Aisa had been training with Zoro as he was the only one proficient with a weapon, and as such had taken up a few of his habits, luckily not the directional habit.

Luffy stretched up to Henzo, who screamed out in shock. Luffy asked for Henzo's boat, but he quickly refused. Henzo explained that the people on the ship were on board 50 years ago, and before he could explain, his machinery went off. They went outside, and saw the Rainbow Mist. Henzo tried to take the Merry but the three jumped onto the Merry as well. The ship sailed towards the mist, and Luffy was ready for the next adventure. When the Merry exited the mist, they were surrounded by broken ships as they had entered a ship graveyard.

Luffy climbed onto one of the ships, but his foot fell through the deck. Luffy tried calling out for the 'ghost captains' but he got no reply. Luffy and Usopp searched the dead ships and they called out to the others when they discovered a treasure chest. Luffy went to go find more after he dropped the chest off at the Merry. Luffy stopped, however, when a voice rang out through the mist.

"Leave this place immediately or the curse of the dead will follow you all!" the voice said, and ghosts appeared all over the ships.

An arrow shot out of a ship and nearly pierced Aisa's head, but she kept sleeping. Luffy glared at the window and focused on his haki, grabbing two boys who were responsible for the attack. He threw them onto the deck and against the mast, and the two limply fell against the deck.

They looked up to see a very angry captain glaring down at them. Two more children intervened, but Luffy dispatched of them just as quickly. Usopp stared at Luffy in fear, because he knew that Luffy got very angry when Aisa was in danger, as he did when Nami was in danger as well. He shivered, recalling Alabasta and Crocodile.

"All of you," Henzo said in shock, as Luffy quickly grabbed the one called Rapanui and threw him against the mast as well, "Can't you see? It's me! We always used to play together! It's me, Henzo!"

Henzo tried to prove who he was, but Rapanui threw down a smoke bomb, and in shock at Aisa and Zoro waking up, Luffy let them get away. Luffy quickly ran over to Aisa and pulled her into a hug, and all Aisa could do was hug back and be very confused.

"We were all so happy back in the day. We were always playing and talking. Every day was so valuable to me, and I always look back fondly at those precious memories," Henzo explained to the Straw Hats.

The crew discovered that the passage of time was different in the two worlds. Luffy gripped his legs tight, as he realised that Nami would age without him. Aisa stared at him worriedly, also worried about the other two crew mates that were left behind, of whom just paid the tax as a coin appeared out of nowhere. The three were approached by the mayor of the town, who was the very same pirate from 50 years ago that terrorized the town.

The crew tried to sail out of the graveyard, but they kept on ending up in the same place. Robin shot a cannon forward but the cannonball landed behind the ship. Luffy rocketed himself to try the same thing, and he ended up landing against the sail. Aisa wanted to try as well, so Luffy did it again. Robin revealed one of the children hiding behind debris, and made him tell the crew where his friends where. The crew approached a marine ship, where the children had taken refuge. Rapanui tried to stab Luffy but Zoro quickly disarmed him. Luffy, Usopp and Pukau started to eat up, and Robin offered the other children food, who quickly joined in the eating. Luffy and the others started to tell the children about their adventures.

Henzo offered Rapanui a plate of food, but dropped it due to his shaking hands.

"Forgive me Rapanui," Henzo said with tears in his eyes, "I've spent 50 years of my life trying to find a way to get you all out. But because of my carelessness, when I found a way in, I have trapped these people inside. I'm a failure as a pirate professor!"

Usopp started to shout at Rapanui for not trusting Henzo. Henzo's transponder snail started to go off and Luffy answered it.

"Hello! This is Luffy!" he said, and everyone fell over in shock, "Who is this?"

" **Who are you?"**

There was a sound of someone swiping the transponder snail in the background.

" **Luffy!"** Nami's voice rang out, **"Are you okay? Where are you? Did you see Aisa?"**

"So you're connected to Nami?" asked Usopp.

"Nami?" asked Isoka.

"The Pirate Queen," Luffy said with a grin, and the transponder snail blushed.

Henzo swiped the snail from Luffy.

"Hello, Phillip can you hear me?" asked Henzo.

" **Yes! Phillip here! What's your location?"**

"I'm currently inside the Rainbow Mist! Now, we are unable to escape! Please, get Wetton to rescue us with the safety search gear!"

Rapanui started to threaten Henzo for becoming Wetton's pawn and called him a traitor. He pushed Henzo over.

"He can't pass this over, Akibi. If he had remained true to Luluka, he would never have joined up with Wetton!" screamed Rapanui.

"HEY!" screamed Usopp, "YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE IGNORANT! ALL THE PEOPLE IN LULUKA CALL HIM WETTON'S DOG BUT HE PUT UP WITH IT ANYWAY TO RESEARCH THE RAINBOW MIST!"

"But why?" asked Isoka, astonished.

"Because he was trying to save you!" Usopp pointed out.

Henzo begged Rapanui to hit him, as he had abandoned his pride. But Rapanui started to cry in anguish, as did Usopp and the others. Usopp had fixed their friendship.

Luffy and Aisa, who were flying through the mist, smacked into Rapanui and went through the mist. However, they didn't come out of the other side. They were in an empty plain of nothingness.

"Where are we?" asked Aisa, shaking Luffy's trouser leg.

They tried running through the plain but Luffy pointed out he didn't know where to go and that they were blindly running around.

Rapanui explained to Luffy that he didn't want to die like his dad in the mist, like his dad. His dad got caught in the mist but he died before he could get out. Luffy walked off and smiled, pointing out that standing still won't get them anywhere. Aisa giggled and ran after her captain.

The crew tried searching for Luffy but they couldn't find him.

"Hey you guys!" Nami shouted out, appearing in a row boat.

"Oh, hey Nami," Zoro said blankly.

"What do you mean 'Hey Nami', could you sound any less excited?" Nami said, jumping on the boat, "Wait, where's Luffy? Where's Aisa?"

Zoro felt a dark presence wash over him and he turned to see Nami with her eyes shadowed.

"Where is Luffy?" asked Nami and Zoro ran like hell, not bothering to explain.

"Luffy went beyond the mist with Aisa. They're lost forever," Usopp explained but before Nami could react, Ian appeared.

"Who's this?" asked Zoro, clearly very bored.

"He is Wetton's crewmate," Isoka explained, and Ian used a hostage to escape with the rope and Nami's boat.

The crew was now stuck in the Rainbow Mist with no way out. Robin had tried to stop him but one of the pieces of jewellery had Sea Prism Stone so she couldn't do anything.

Henzo explained that it was only a matter of time before Wetton returned with an army.

As Luffy and Aisa were walking with Rapanui, they found an exit with a bright light. They ran towards it, desperate to get out. They saw a huge tunnel approaching the mist and quickly jumped out of the way. They grabbed onto a piece of debris to stay afloat, and Aisa was able to retrieve Luffy's hat.

Wetton's forces, meanwhile, had begun to invade the graveyard, using the tunnel to breach the other reality. They started to loot the whole place, sending the treasure through the tunnel. They tried boarding the Merry, but Zoro quickly kicked them off. Link electrocuted Henzo and threatened the Straw Hats. Zoro was about to fight Link but all of a sudden, Wetton fell through the tunnel and Luffy and Aisa appeared. Nami quickly jumped towards them and pulled them into a hug, of which the two happily reciprocated.

"How dare you!" shouted Wetton, pointing his flamethrower at the three.

Wetton fired his flamethrower at Rapanui upon discovering he was the one who destroyed his ship. He explained how he had given up his life as a pirate, but Luffy quickly smashed him into the ground. Meanwhile, Zoro just kicked Link into the ocean. These fights lasted seconds, as the power gap between all of them was too large.

Wetton, in his anger, destroyed the tower, and cut off the Straw Hats escape. The whole tower collapsed and all of Wetton's men felt extremely betrayed. After this, the whole of the graveyard started to shake and a rift in space and time appeared. Everyone decided to work with each other, and soon everyone realised that they could see the setting sun. They decided to row towards it, but the rows broke before it could do anything. Rapanui jumped off the Merry and said he was going to blow up the warship, as it would give the Merry a good tail wind. The other Pumpkin Pirates decided to join Rapanui, saying that Pumpkin Pirates live and die together.

The ship exploded and sent the Merry flying forwards and into the ocean, where it landed with a huge splash. However, the mast and figure head got destroyed on the impact. The crew went onto the shore and greeted Sanji and Chopper. However, they were attacked by the marines.

The Major who came off the ship confiscated all of the treasure, and he also quickly disposed of Wetton. It turns out it was Rapanui, and all of the other Pumpkin Pirates were there as well. They were sent back 50 years ago and had become marines to arrest Wetton.

"You're under arrest," he said to the Straw Hats, "However, IT CAN'T BE! RIGHT NOW, WE HAVE TO TAKE WETTON INTO CUSTODY. BUT IF WE DO THAT, THE STRAW HATS WILL ESCAPE! THEY'RE TOO STRONG FOR US!"

He ran off to his ship, and soon enough, the Straw Hats were sailing off into the distance, while waving goodbye to the Pumpkin Pirates.

They were sailing on, and it was practically a normal day among the crew. However, something was amiss.

"A SHIP FALLING FROM THE SKY?" the whole crew screamed as they stared at the galleon falling towards them.

Aisa's eyes widened in fear, and she bit her lip in fear.

"I guess it's time to go home," she whimpered, and she knew what the crew's next destination was.

* * *

And there we have it, one chapter of boring filler which nearly killed me inside to write, However, Aisa and the fact I love this story to bits pulled me through.

 **The Keeper of Worlds:** I'm aware how broken a logia water fruit is, however, there is a price to one of Aisa's abilities which will be explained soon enough. The Haki moments are always fun to add in, however, so many moments in One Piece could be solved with Observation Haki, so isn't it funny how the two Haki users are always distracted by something. And don't worry about the family thing, just wait a little bit longer.

 **Guest:** Thank you! And to be honest with the whole Katakuri thing, I had the idea of Aisa long before that. So, when Katakuri appeared, it threw me off balance for a bit. However, Aisa's powers were not altered as her 'future haki' is much, much stronger than Katakuri's haki. But as I explained above, Aisa will seriously be limited by something in the future.

This is, TheHumulisScriptor, signing out!


	11. Chapter 11: Jaya and the Knock Up Stream

Changing One's World

* * *

Things can be different with one divergence in the timeline. One cannot begin to imagine how things will change with a decision being different. But will these changes be for the better or for the worst. Find out as the Straw Hats will face their adventures a whole lot different Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

* * *

Chapter 11: Sky Island? Jaya and the Knock Up Stream!

The crew screamed in terror when the ship fell into the ocean. They desperately gripped onto the railings, and Usopp declared it was a dream, only for him to be hit by rubble. A skeleton fell onto the sniper so he threw it at Nami.

When the disaster had settled, Nami worriedly stared at her log pose. It was pointing to the sky.

"There is an island with a strong magnetic pull and the needle is reflecting that," Robin pointed out, "The needle must be pointing to Sky Island."

Robin explained there was an entire ocean of waves in the sky.

"All I've heard are rumours. I've never actually seen it," Robin said to the crew.

"Of course not, because it's a lie," Nami reminded her but Aisa cleared her throat.

"It's no lie, because Sky Island is my home," Aisa said with determination.

The crew stared at the girl in shock and Nami titled her head at the girl.

"So that explains why you fell out of the sky," Luffy muttered and Aisa nodded, hoping this would not make the crew hate her.

"But listen! We can't go back! There is a powerful man there and he rules over the kingdom," Aisa said, and she started to cry, "He killed my mother. And he had been oppressing my people for years! He is what you people call God!"

Everyone's eyes widened further and Aisa found herself being drawn into a hug by Luffy, and soon enough the rest of the crew joined as well. Aisa broke down into tears, finally able to let out the anguish she's been holding in for months.

"We're going to Sky Island," Luffy growled, and the rest of the crew nodded in determination as well.

The crew went on to observe the skeleton, and Robin put the skull together. They discovered that the man was alive 200 years ago. Luffy pulled out a map of Skypeia which he pulled from the ship wreck, and Aisa nodded at the accuracy of the map. The crew stared wide-eyed at the map, and Luffy stared at Aisa.

"We're going to free Skypeia!" Luffy said, placing his hat on the girl's head.

Aisa could merely nod with tears in her eyes. However, this was broken when 3 of the childish trio started to dance in glee. This dance was broken as well as two members started to argue.

"But the fact is that the map doesn't tell us how to get there!" Nami screamed, punching the mast.

"You're the navigator! Navigate something!" Luffy screamed back with shark teeth.

"I can't just make things up, as I have no clue where this place is!" Nami retorted.

"We're just going to the sky Nami! Don't be an idiot!" Luffy said, picking his nose.

"Bastard!"

"Witch!"

"Moron!"

"Stingy!"

The two's noses were pressed together and their faces were red, both thinking naughty thoughts about the other. Weirdly enough, fighting seemed to really be a turn on for both members of the relationship. That made the author wonder if that makes for a healthy relationship or not.

"We can't deny gravity and sail upwards. So, what we need is information, so let's salvage that ship!" Nami concluded

"SALVAGE!" Luffy and Aisa screamed.

"We can't do that!" Zoro shouted.

So, the Monster Trio were placed in barrels with air cables, and they dived into the ocean. They reported back in to the crew through the air cables.

"This is Luffy, there are loads of monsters!"

"This is Zoro, there's a sea snake!"

"This is Sanji, they're staring at me!"

A ship started to approach the Merry, as the group on board that ship started to sing a salvage song.

It was a large, monkey-like pirate, who revealed that he was Masira, King of the Salvagers.

"What are you guys doing here? In case you didn't know, all these waters belong to me!" asked Masira.

"They do?" asked Nami with a cat-like grin.

"Are you trying to take my salvage?" asked Masira.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question first?" asked Nami with a wink.

"Luffy won't be happy when he knows you seduced this man to get what you want," Aisa pointed out with a chuckle.

"Are all of you tough, good looking men going to salvage that ship?" asked Nami.

"Thank you. I see you know what a real man looks like," Masira said with a smirk, "Want to come with me?"

"Are you the future Pirate King who has a Straw Hat?" asked Nami with a sigh.

"Uhhhhhh, no," Masira said, checking his head for a hat.

"Then no, I don't take anyone else! But you're still very handsome!" Nami pointed out.

"Stop! You're making me blush!" Masira said with a huge grin.

Usopp asked the salvagers when they would begin, and Nami manipulated the man into letting them watch, and as such they ignored the Straw Hat salvage team.

The salvage began, and Masira's crew went under water, not knowing the three monsters currently under there.

Speaking of which, the three were exploring the inner depths of the wreck. The trio approached a treasure chest, but only a feather was inside. Suddenly, Masira's ship started to pull the wreck up. A giant monkey was lowered next to the salvage, and it began to pull the salvage from below the surface. The ship began to float as air bubbles made the wreck float, but Masira had to jump in the water as the trio were destroying his underwater crew.

The Trio could now remove their barrels, but Masira burst through the wall.

"Nice…. Makeup," Luffy said, astonished.

"Thanks! I think it adds a refining quality to my face!" Masira said.

"Who are you?" asked Zoro.

He wasn't answered as Luffy and Masira became fast friends. However, before they could become bigger friends, the ship was swallowed by a giant turtle.

The turtle rose to the surface; it's island size was too large for Aisa to comprehend.

"It's just a dream," Nami, Aisa, Usopp and Chopper said, turning their backs to the creature in relief.

"You know, our boys just got eaten. And that ship we were trying to salvage," Robin pointed out calmly.

"How can you be so calm!" Usopp screamed to himself.

"Definitely eaten," Robin pointed out, ignoring Usopp, "I can see the air hoses hanging from its jaw."

"A SEA MONSTER ATE MY FRIENDS!" Chopper screamed, "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

Usopp walked up to Nami, pointing at her.

"You! This is your fault! I don't know what constitutes as 'safe' in your book, but-" Usopp couldn't finish as Aisa cut him off.

"Usopp, can't you tell she's worried enough already. Don't add guilt as well," Aisa said, pointing to Nami's hands, which where white as she gripped the railing tight.

Before the conversation could continue, the sea turtle began to go back underwater. The Straw Hats refused to cut their air hoses however, as they refused to leave the Monster Trio behind. Because when you think about it, they love them too much to leave; and even if they did leave, they wouldn't survive a week without the Monster Trio defending them.

However, before they could find a solution to the issue, the sky turned black, as if it was a bad omen.

All of a sudden, Luffy shot out of the water and Zoro and Sanji quickly followed him. Aisa and Nami tried slapping Luffy awake, but their efforts were futile.

"We need to leave," Sanji said, gasping for air.

"That guy is crazy," Zoro said, also panting.

"Right! Let's get away from this turtle as fast as possible," Usopp said, his legs shaking.

"No! It wasn't a turtle, it was a monkey," Zoro corrected.

"Yeah. Him and Luffy got along so well," Sanji remembered, "Probably because they're both monkeys!"

"When he caught a glimpse that we stole the stuff from the ship, he totally flipped out and went on a rampage!" Zoro said, finally able to catch his breath.

"I've never seen a primate act like that before!" Sanji said, his one revealed eye widening.

"Yeah! That's Masira, King of the Salvagers. But never mind him, how did you guys escape from the giant sea turtle?" asked Usopp.

"What turtle?" asked Zoro and Sanji at the same time, which caused them to glare at each other.

They turned around and their jaws dropped when they saw the turtle.

Masira jumped out of the water and proclaimed he would destroy the ship. However, before the confrontation could continue, five huge giants stood before them. They were massive, dwarfing the sea turtle by a large margin.

Luffy put his thumb in his mouth but Nami slapped his hand, proclaiming that they couldn't attack them. So, the Straw Hats desperately rowed away at top speed and soon, they had entered the daylight.

"Those things were huge!" screamed Usopp.

And soon, the Straw Hats were reviewing their crazy day. Luffy quickly kicked Masira off their ship, and the man was sent flying away.

After revealing what was in the bags, Nami was largely disappointed with the lack of Skypeia clues or treasure.

"Do you know how to get up there, Aisa?" Nami asked the girl.

"Nope. You see, Skypeia is split between two factions. And my faction isn't able to receive much information or after all this time, I have never been told anything," the girl responded with a shrug.

"We need more information," Nami said, however she was glad that they had a native on their ship.

Robin handed Nami an eternal pose, and Nami was crying tears of joy as she could depend on Robin. Luffy called for the crew to set the course to Jaya, and so the Merry sailed on to Jaya.

* * *

Soon, the Merry had arrived at Jaya and the ship docked at the harbour. Luffy and Zoro got off the ship, excited to explore the town. Nami went with them to keep them in check, but she ordered Aisa and Sanji to stay behind; as both of them wanted to go with the three.

"No fighting, promise me," Nami said, poking Luffy's cheek.

"You heard her Zoro," Luffy grumbled.

"Whipped,"

"I'm not whipped," Luffy growled.

On the way, Luffy and Zoro helped a sick man back onto his horse. He tried to feed Luffy an explosive apple, but with his Haki, Luffy picked out the right one and didn't die.

The three walked on, and Luffy and Zoro nearly got into a fight with a man who proclaimed he was a fighting champion. The three arrived at an oasis afterwards, but they were asked to leave by Sarquiss. Luffy asked to beat him up, but Nami stopped him and dragged him off by the cheek.

They entered a bar, and the bartender explained that the economy depended on pirates. ( **A/N: I'm skipping out on the fight with Blackbeard, as it would have played out EXACTLY like canon, as Aisa is not there** )

Luffy stared at the man's back as he left, and he glared angrily. He huffed and Nami leaned on his shoulder, and Luffy stroked her hair.

"I'm looking for a pirate who wears a Straw Hat!" a blond man exclaimed behind them.

Luffy turned around to see Bellamy standing there.

"Who's this guy?" asked Luffy, as Bellamy approached him.

"This joint is packed solid," Sarquiss said, walking in.

The rest of Bellamy's crew filed in, but the three didn't blink.

Bellamy smashed Luffy's head through the counter, but Luffy just got up and carried on drinking. Zoro had his sword drawn on Bellamy, and Luffy looked at the scene and chuckled.

"What are you doing, punk?" asked Bellamy, glaring.

"Could ask you the same thing," Zoro said simply, ready to cut Bellamy open.

Nami tried to stop the swordsman, but he wouldn't listen. Luffy shook his head, and handed the bartender the debris with a smile. Bellamy's eye twitched as he was being ignored.

"We're trying to get to the Sky Island," Nami said to the bartender, "Do you know anything about that?"

The whole bar laughed at them and Luffy shook his head with a chuckle, sensing the strength of everyone in the bar.

Bellamy went on to explain what the Knock Up Stream was, and Bellamy started to destroy the ideas of dreams.

Bellamy punched Luffy to the ground, and Luffy smirked at the action. Nami tried to get the two to fight back, but Luffy had something to say about that.

"Don't fight back, no matter what," Luffy said, and Zoro nodded in understanding.

Nami's eyes widened because of what was about to happen to her boyfriend and Zoro, who she had known just as long as she had known Luffy and could consider her best friend, apart from Robin. She would have called Aisa her best friend, but her brain didn't allow her to associate that word with the girl. Something was holding her back, and she didn't know what.

Soon enough, the two were beaten up but Luffy was still smirking. Luffy had handed Nami his Straw Hat, and he winked at her every time she started to shake with worry. The whole bar was laughing, and Bellamy started to walk out the bar. Not before he spat alcohol on the two. He also sent Zoro flying through a table and Luffy flying through a window.

"Hey, sweet thing," Sarquiss said to Nami, and Luffy's back tensed, "If you stay with these guys, you'll get left behind."

Nami almost smiled. She knew this would prompt Luffy to attack the crew, but she saw Zoro stare at Luffy, who after a second, nodded with a sigh. Luffy's back relaxed and he tried not to think about the way Sarquiss was talking to Nami.

"What if I bought you?" asked Sarquiss, and Zoro gripped Luffy's shoulder, knowing he was about to kill Sarquiss.

Nami quickly dragged the two out of the bar, knowing that she wanted to have the moral high ground on this one.

"The Sky Island does exist," said the man from before, eating his cherry pie and laughing, "You're two friends won that fight without throwing a punch. I respect the way you took the high ground back there. The new era they keep going on about is a load of shit. THE ERA WHERE PIRATES DREAM OF TREASURE WILL COME TO AN END, YEAH RIGHT? THE DREAMS OF PIRATES WILL NEVER END? AM I RIGHT? One upping your peers isn't easy. They can laugh at us all they want, but when you aim high, you come across fights that just aren't worth fighting! I hope you find your way to Sky Island!"

The man walked away, and Nami understood why the two did what they did. However, that doesn't mean she couldn't be angry about it. Luffy and Zoro walked away quickly, knowing the man wasn't alone.

* * *

When they reached the ship, they were questioned by the crew.

"Just some pirates," Luffy explained with a grin.

"You guys seem to be okay with it, but I'm not," Nami said angrily, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO? WHY DID YOU MAKE ME WATCH YOU TWO GET HURT!"

Zoro was sweating buckets, and Luffy silenced her with a kiss. Zoro bowed his head to Luffy, thankful for the man's power to tame the sea witch.

Nami was dazed, but Luffy chuckled and whispered something in her ear. Aisa tugged on Luffy's shorts and made sure he was okay. Luffy picked the girl up and placed her between his and Nami's knees, and the girl grinned up at her. Nami calmed down and Aisa and Luffy sighed in relief.

The crew decided to pay a man called Cricket a visit, as he apparently had information. The Merry began approaching another ship, which had two giant bananas on the side.

"Hey you guys!" said a man on the ship, "I'm Shojo! The leader in undersea search!"

Shojo went on to explain how he wanted to be a warlord, and didn't see Aisa laughing at the fact Crocodile lost his position due to her captain. Shojo began to get angry because the crew pointed out they kicked Masira off their boat, and it turns out Masira and Shojo were brothers. Shojo tried to destroy their ship, and the Merry began to break apart. Aisa rose a water wall between the two ships, which cancelled out most of the damage. Shojo stared in surprise as the Going Merry made its escape.

The Merry arrived at a house which was split in half and had a cardboard cut-out of a palace acting as the wall. While Chopper and Nami desperately searched for treasure, Luffy walked in the house. He found that nobody was home.

Nami found a book called Noland the Liar from the North Blue, and due to that being his homeland, Sanji explained the origins of the book. It turns out that Noland was a famous liar, and that Noland apparently found a city of gold. Noland was executed as apparently; the city of gold was nowhere to be found.

Luffy looked into the ocean, where bubbles were beginning to form on the surface. Luffy flipped backwards when a man tried to pull him into the ocean, and Sanji immediately engaged the man. After a few brief kicks were exchanged, the man fell over in pain. So, without any traces of doubt, Chopper immediately treated the man.

The man had gas bubbles forming in his blood system, which burst and made him incredibly sick. Kason's disease was the apparent name of the illness and Chopper, thankfully, could treat it.

"HEY OLD TIMER!" Masira and Shojo said, bursting into the house, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"What are you doing?" they both asked angrily.

"Helping. Lend us a hand or leave," Luffy said simply.

"THANK YOU GUYS!" the two shouted, which made Usopp, Aisa and Chopper fall over in surprise.

Shojo and Masira explained that the house was their headquarters, but Cricket had woken up before the conversation could continue.

"Hey Chestnut Head, I've got a question for you," asked Luffy, "We're searching for Sky Island. Can you tell us how to get there?"

"Are you serious?" Cricket asked, chuckling, "Do you really believe that place exists?"

"Yeah. My scout, Aisa, is from there!" Luffy said, lifting Aisa onto his shoulders.

Aisa timidly waved at Cricket, whose cigarette fell out of his mouth when he saw Aisa's wings. However, he knew not to question her as she was just a child, and children tended to exaggerate things. Not to mention that Sky Island's existence won't help him find the City of Gold.

Cricket explained that he was tormented his whole life due to Noland's lie, and that he was ashamed to be part of Nolan's bloodline. Cricket, ironically, was the one to find Jaya. His pirate crew left him behind when he believed that he was following his destiny. He went on to explain that the two monkey brothers were his fans, and eventually after they joined, they had become Cricket's friends.

"Do you know how to get to Sky Island?" asked Luffy, and Cricket opened Noland's log book and handed it to Nami.

Nami read out loud to the crew. The log described a sky waver, and Aisa nodded in agreement, which lifted a slight burden off Cricket's heart. All the Straw Hats were smiling to different degrees, and Cricket walked out of the hut. He, Masira and Shojo decided to help the group out, believing in the Straw Hats determination.

Cricket led the Straw Hats outside and told them about the Knock Up Stream and why it went dark when it appeared.

"The shadow of an extremely dense cloud cover, called Cumulo Regalis. Sky Island probably exists on this cloud. There is only one way to get there, the Knock Up Stream. Usually, your ship would fall back unless you get your timing right. It's as dangerous as any hurricane. How it happens is that deep below the ocean floor, there are large cavities filled with air. Sea water leaks into these pockets and geothermal energy evaporates the water to steam. After the pressure builds up, there is an explosion which hurls the water into the sky. It lasts one minute, and it occurs five times a month. If you miss, you slam back into the ocean and most probably die."

Usopp pointed out the Merry's weakness at this moment, but Cricket reassured Luffy that the monkey brothers would refit the ship to suit the conditions. Cricket explained that the Knock Up Stream would appear tomorrow at noon.

"You guys are true pirates, my friends," Cricket said, and everyone followed the man inside.

Only Aisa remained outside, looking up towards the sky. She was joined by Robin, who sat next to her with a grin.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin, noting the girl's worry.

"I'm just thinking," Aisa responded simply.

"About whether you'll stay with the crew when your homeland is free," Robin suggested but Aisa shook her head.

"No. I've decided I'm staying with the crew. Being with you guys is paradise you know. Up in the clouds, I didn't have many friends. Wiper was always harsh and my mother was barely around. Sure, Laki was like a sister to me but she will always fight for the 'fire of Shandora'. So, to be honest Robin, I'm just thinking about what's really keeping me here apart from friendship," Aisa explained quickly.

Robin chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair.

"I can't answer that for you. But maybe I can give you a hand," Robin said, standing up, "Your mom is around now."

Robin walked away and Aisa looked at the orange-haired woman sitting next to the captain. She has been in a state of ignorance, where it was obvious but she always conveniently forgot. Of course, they were her main reason for staying. She recalled when she first met Luffy, and how great the future bond was. Her eyes widened as she began to sob, bringing her face to her knees. Luffy and Nami. Dad and Mom. They finally had a connection, as they meant the exact same thing. She let out a small smile, but her frown returned when she pondered if they would accept her and adopt her as one of their own. She realised only time will tell, and not her Haki. She stood up and walked towards the others. Free. She was finally free and happy. Where ever the Straw Hat and Mikan would go, her heart would undoubtedly follow.

Cricket told the story of the Golden Bell, and how it's sound stretched for miles across the sea. He showed the crew the gold they found, and Robin pointed out that they were signs of ancient civilisations.

However, Cricket remembered that they needed to find a South Bird to find south, as compasses did not work in the Grand Line. The whole crew ran into the forest, searching for the South Bird. Luffy and Aisa extended their Haki to the maximum, however, the presence of the South Bird was unrecognisable and as such, they could not find the bird.

The bird's call rang out through the forest and the crew split into three teams.

Team 1: Nami, Usopp and Sanji

Team 2: Zoro and Robin

Team 3: Luffy, Aisa and Chopper

"Now that you think about it, maybe we should have put the two Haki users on different teams," Luffy said, and Aisa shrugged as she was still lost in thought.

"You okay?" asked Luffy, picking the girl up.

"Luffy, have you and Nami ever wanted kids?" asked Aisa, looking in every direction but towards him.

Luffy stopped, as did his heart. He felt something was missing, something right under his nose.

"We considered it, but Nami and I can't just go having kids. Those nine months would make Nami extremely vulnerable," Luffy pointed out.

"What about adopting?" the girl asked, finally looking in Luffy's direction.

Luffy felt his breath escape his lungs as he looked down towards Aisa. Looking at her, that option seemed great. Was it that Aisa could possibly be his-

"GUYS, I THINK IT'S OVER HERE!" Chopper screamed, and Luffy quickly ran after the deer, his thoughts on the matter still lingering in the forefront of his mind.

Team 2 was close to discovering the South Bird, due to Robin's expertise. Team 3 had been stung several times by bee hives, due to an angry South Bird. Team 1 had been attacked by several spiders and bugs, but Usopp was okay with them. The South Bird was behind all the teams' troubles, as it was using the wildlife against the Straw Hats.

The teams regrouped, all talking about their issues faced in the forest. But the South Bird interrupted their conversation, and the bird began taunting the crew. Robin immediately incapacitated the bird, and the Straw Hats began to make their way back to Cricket.

* * *

When they arrived, they were met with the sight of all three of their new friends beaten up badly.

"Sorry kid. Sorry," Cricket apologised, "It wasn't enough!"

"Who did this to you?" asked Luffy, helping Cricket up.

"It doesn't matter anymore. But you get a South Bird, nice job," Cricket said with a smile.

"Sweetie," Nami said, coming out of Cricket's hut and making Luffy turn his head towards her, "His gold! It's gone!"

"It's junk. Forget about it," Cricket said, dismissing the fact his treasure was stolen, "Your dream is more important. That gold is my problem, not yours! We can get our crews here and you'll be able to set sail tomorrow."

"Hey Luffy," Zoro said, pointing to Bellamy's mark which had been painted on Cricket's house.

Luffy stood up and his hat shadowed his eyes, and everyone swore the temperature dropped by a few degrees.

"Need help?" asked Zoro.

"No," Luffy said simply, starting to walk away.

"Don't do it," Cricket pleaded.

"I'll be back by morning," Luffy said, cracking his knuckles.

Luffy started to run along the coast, running as fast as he could. He remembered how Sarquiss treated Nami, and how Cricket tried to stop them and didn't care about his dream.

"BELLAMY!"

Luffy couldn't remember the last time he had been that mad, not since Arlong or Crocodile. He remembered how Bellamy wrecked the idea of dreams, and now he began to think about how he was going to break Bellamy.

He finally made it into Mock Town, and used his Haki and found Bellamy's 'voice'. He ran in that direction, sensing the crew's conversation. He heard them mocking his crew and talking about Nami, and this only boosted his resolve.

"BELLAMY!" Luffy screamed, standing on a high building.

"We were just talking about you! You got something to say kid?" asked Bellamy, walking outside the bar.

"Give back Cricket's gold, now!" Luffy said, glaring at Bellamy.

Bellamy jumped up to Luffy, taking off his coat in the process.

"You mean the junk we got from that old man?" suggested Bellamy, "Ever heard of looting? No, because you're just a pathetic dreamer. Real pirates steal things boy!"

"Well, if stealing is what 'real' pirates do, then I'll steal it back!" Luffy pointed out, and he sensed that he had gathered a crowd. Luffy smirked, as he knew that it would make it more humiliating for Bellamy.

Bellamy burst out laughing.

"That's cute! I mean, do you even know how to throw a punch?" Bellamy said with a chuckle, "I saw your skills earlier. You're very good at taking a beating!"

"That was different. But I'll show that to you!" Luffy growled, and after this the fight had begun.

Bellamy shot off the roof with his spring, and crushed the whole rooftop. The roof fell, but Luffy just stood there, falling and undeterred.

"Spring Sniper!"

Bellamy shot off another building and flew towards Luffy, who simply just jumped to the rooftop of another building.

Bellamy shot towards Luffy again, but Luffy just tilted his body to the side slightly, and easily evaded Bellamy. Bellamy shot towards Luffy once again, who was falling off the rooftop as he slipped, but Luffy used Moonwalk and shot towards the ground.

Luffy looked towards Bellamy with a snarl, and watched as Bellamy started to use his 'Spring Hopper' to bounce off many different buildings at a very high speed. But Luffy easily tracked him, even without his Haki.

"So, you want the gold back because the old man is your friend. Wake up! He's nothing but a fool who spends all his time chasing after a 400-year-old lie. But that's what you like about him, right? You like to call yourselves pirates, but there is no City of Gold, no island in the sky. Just ocean and ships, and the men who sail them!" Bellamy shouted.

Luffy realised to break Bellamy, he would have to do something permanent. He raised his arm and curled his hand into a fist.

"You asked if I could throw a punch?" Luffy said, predicting where Bellamy was going to strike soon.

"So long Straw Hat!" Bellamy said, charging at Luffy.

Luffy brought his fist down, through Bellamy's back and out his chest. Bellamy hung on Luffy's arm, and Luffy ripped his fist out, blood going everywhere. Bellamy fell to the ground, lifeless but alive. Everyone stared at Luffy in terror, as his wanted poster fell to the ground. Sarquiss stared at it and then at Luffy. Luffy put his hat on his head with his non-bloodied hand. Sarquiss took several steps back when he saw Luffy look at him.

"You," Luffy said to Sarquiss, walking up to him.

"Me?" Sarquiss asked, shaking in terror.

"You were the one who said you wanted to 'buy' my girlfriend," Luffy stated, leaving no room for arguments.

Sarquiss looked around to his crew mates, desperately looking for help. He knew what any man would do in that situation, but a man worth 100,000,000 berris? He knew he wasn't getting off lightly.

"Your fighting arm, which one?" asked Luffy, knowing that this man had also nearly killed Masira.

"Ambidextrous," Sarquiss responded immediately.

"Ouch," Luffy said, throwing Sarquiss over his shoulder.

Sarquiss hit the ground and Luffy placed his foot on his chest, before twisting both the man's arms. Sarquiss screamed in agony.

"Which one do you prefer?" asked Luffy, twisting the man's arms some more.

"Right!" Sarquiss said while he screamed in pain.

Luffy grabbed the man's left arm and twisted and broke it to a point where it was unrecognisable.

"Now Cricket's gold, give it back!" Luffy said, and he received no complaints, "Bellamy will live. I made sure to hit no vital organs. But if he'll be able to walk, well you'll find out."

Luffy walked off with the bag of gold on his back, before using Moonwalk to fly his way to Cricket's house.

* * *

Luffy made his way back to Cricket's house, and everyone stared at his bloodied arm. Usopp gulped in fear and Chopper screamed, thinking it was his blood.

"You're bleeding!" Chopper screamed in fear.

"Not mine," Luffy said simply.

"What did you do to him?" whispered Zoro.

"Punched a hole through his chest," Luffy said, and Zoro gave him a high five.

"No vitals?"

"No vitals," Luffy responded, and he was glad he did it that way, "Nami, I beat the guy who said he would 'buy' you!"

Nami looked at Luffy and smiled, before kissing him. She thanked him and leaned her head on the man's shoulder.

He dropped the bag at Cricket's feet and gave the man a pat on the back. He had stars in his eyes when he heard that the Merry could fly now, and he grinned with enthusiasm. Everyone boarded the Merry and was excited to go to Sky Island, even Aisa was feeling quite excited.

The Merry began to sail behind Masira and Shojo's ships, due south.

"I'm a romantic, just like you! Good luck!" Cricket screamed to Luffy, and Luffy saluted him with a grin, "Thanks for the gold! And don't fall from the sky!"

The crew was on schedule, but what they didn't realise was that they were being chased by Blackbeard. However, the clouds were an hour early. Everyone was scrambling to find a current but Aisa stood up on the figure head.

She lowered her hand to the ocean, and manipulated the currents to make them head towards the whirlpool much faster than before. However, when they got to close, Aisa retracted her hand with a gasp, as the whirlpool was too strong to manipulate. Nami walked over to her in concern but Aisa shook her away. Aisa turned to Nami and grinned, by sticking her tongue out and winking. Nami gasped when she saw Aisa do that, as she did it often herself. Nami picked the girl up and begun spinning her around, both of them giggling with glee. Luffy stared at the two with a soft smile, as his thoughts went back to the conversation he had in the forest.

The Merry headed in towards the whirlpool. It was almost as if the ship's spirit was just as excited as the Straw Hat crew.

"I don't want to get sucked in!" All the Straw Hats screamed, besides Luffy, Zoro and Robin.

"Let's go to the sky!" Luffy screamed in delight.

The crew waved the monkey brothers off, as they had to depart. The Merry went further into the whirlpool, and Luffy ruffled Aisa's hair, as she was finally going home. The Merry dived into the centre of the whirlpool, but when they reached the bottom, the whole sea flattened out.

Nami and Aisa looked at their feet, their eyes wide.

"It's begun," they both said, "The whirlpool has sunk under the surface!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Blackbeard screamed, "If isn't Straw Hat Luffy! I've come to collect your 100,000,000 berris bounty, so don't be shy!"

"100,000,000? What are you talking about?" asked Luffy, evidently confused.

"Don't play dumb with me kid. It says right here, Monkey D. Luffy: wanted for 100,000,000," Blackbeard answered, pointing to one of the three wanted posters, "'Pirate Hunter' Zoro: 60,000,000. 'Future Angel' Aisa: 15,000,000!"

"He's got a different poster for each of you," Usopp said, looking in the binoculars, "Congratulations, Zoro and Aisa!"

"Wait a minute Usopp, do you see one for me?" asked Sanji, but he received a no.

Nami ran up to Aisa and hugged her and Luffy.

"100,000,000 and 15,000,000. You guys are going to be hunted for sure!" Nami said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Aisa just hugged her back, before her and Luffy went over to talk to Zoro.

"This is great! It went up!" Luffy said, overjoyed.

"60,000,000! Not bad!" Zoro said with a huge grin.

"15,000,000? What did I do to get that?" asked Aisa with a smile.

"Smoker probably noticed her future insight," Robin pointed out, and Luffy picked the girl up.

Before he could congratulate her more, the Going Merry started to rise on the water. Everyone held onto something, feeling a great sense of danger.

All of a sudden, the Merry was shot up by the Knock Up Stream, and started to sail up it.

"What's happening?" screamed Usopp, terrified.

"We're sailing upwards!" Sanji screamed, his cigarette falling out of his mouth.

"This is awesome!" screamed Luffy.

"How are we doing this?" Aisa asked Nami.

"Wind," Nami responded, as she didn't understand much of it herself.

The hull started to float and the Merry started to tilt backwards. Everyone started to panic, and Usopp nearly fainted.

"I got it! Spread the sails, right now! Sure, it's a pillar of water, but it's still part of the sea! It's a rising current! The wind below is a rising air current produced by geothermal heat. It may be packaged differently, but it's still wind and water. Trust me, I'm a navigator, aren't I?" Nami said to the crew.

"Nami's leading the way to Sky Island guys!" Aisa said with glee, and the crew cheered in agreement as the sails dropped.

"Catch the starboard wind and ride the current!" Nami ordered.

Soon enough, the Going Merry was flying above the water.

"Amazing!" Usopp said.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Chopper screamed in terror.

"I did it!" Nami said in glee and Luffy dropped down and kissed her.

"Mine! You're the most amazing woman in the whole damn world and you're all mine. And I'm yours, forever," Luffy growled, and Nami proceeded to kiss him passionately.

"Ewwwwwww," Aisa complained, and Luffy and Nami laughed, picking the girl up and placing her on their shoulders.

"We can sail as high as we want!" Nami said.

"Where is Skypeia?" asked Luffy.

"Past those clouds!" Nami said, tilting her head towards the clouds.

"Let's go to the Sky Island!" the whole crew shouted.

Luffy chuckled and pulled his two-favourite people into his chest.

"Aisa, you're going home!" Luffy said in glee for the girl, however, his eyes held a slight doubt due to the though of Aisa leaving.

Aisa shook her head with a chuckle.

' _Home?'_ she thought with a happy, ear-splitting smile, _'How can I be going home? I'm already there.'_

* * *

And that's the end of my most favourite chapter so far! I really hoped you guys enjoyed it. What with Luffy's dark side due to his love for dreams and Nami, Aisa's epiphany, Luffy's consideration of adoption. It's all culminating in Sky Island, where all of these things will intertwine.

Next Arc: Sky Island. Where family is discovered! I'm really excited for it! And after Skypeia, the arcs will be packed with family moments between the three.

 **The Keeper of Worlds:** Thanks! I really am glad you called that chapter impressive, as that filler makes me want to bang my head into my desk. And from this chapter, you may think Aisa's dread is gone. But Aisa's fear and dread of Eneru will lead to something very awesome!

This is, TheHumulisScriptor, signing out!


	12. Chapter 12:Gan Fall! Heaven's Judgement!

Changing One's World

* * *

Things can be different with one divergence in the timeline. One cannot begin to imagine how things will change with a single decision being different. But will these changes be for the better or for the worst. Find out as the Straw Hats will face their adventures a whole lot different. Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

* * *

Chapter 12: Gan Fall, the Sky Knight! Heaven's Judgement!

The Merry continued to fly up, as it broke through more and more clouds. Finally, the ship smashed through the top of the cloud layer and lost it's 'upgrades' in the process.

Everyone was coughing out water, and everyone was getting up as they had all fallen over. Due to the difference in air pressure, they were all breathing heavily. Except Aisa, who was casually walking around the ship.

"Why aren't we falling?" asked Nami, confused.

"Clouds float, ships float. It's the exact same thing," Luffy argued, and Nami smacked his head into the deck.

Usopp finally woke up and screamed when he saw the sea of clouds. However, the log pose showed that the crew needed to climb higher to reach Sky Island.

"Watch me swim in the ocean of clouds!" Usopp said, ready to swim.

Aisa grabbed him by the trousers and pulled him onto deck.

"Don't! You'll fall back down to the Blue Sea!" Aisa said, and Usopp's face turned blue.

"Thank you," he said with a gasp.

All of a sudden, several sea creatures burst from under the cloud layer. The Monster Trio kicked into action.

"Eat this!" Zoro said, cutting the tentacle of a giant octopus.

Sanji kicked the head of a giant, purple sea serpent. Luffy pouted when he realised he was left with nothing to kill.

The crew pondered the creatures they had incapacitated, and how evolution had granted them their properties to allow them to transverse the cloud ocean.

Aisa turned her head to see a familiar presence sliding across the clouds.

"It's Wiper!" Aisa screamed in terror, and Luffy lifted his head in anger. Clearly Aisa was afraid of this person, so he had to be dealt with.

"What do you want?" asked Sanji, as Wiper leaped up into the air.

"To destroy you!" Wiper said, not noticing Aisa.

Wiper attempted to kick Sanji, but the cook rolled to the side. It was at this moment Wiper saw the Straw Hat crew's scout. He stopped everything and turned to look at her. He didn't get to look at any of the other Straw Hats properly either.

"Aisa?" he said, shocked, "Laki has been looking for you everywhere!"

Before anyone could reply, Wiper got hit by a rubber fist and was sent flying into the distance. He had let his guard down, and now he paid the price.

"Thanks Luffy," Aisa said in relief, as she did not want to confront anyone she knew from Skypeia.

All of a sudden, Gan Fall appeared on a giant bird; which made Aisa smile brightly.

"GAN FALL!"

The man in question turned his head to Aisa and gasped. He knew a Shandorian when he saw one, and he went down to approach her.

"You are not of Blue Sea origin. Who are you?" asked Gan Fall.

"Not a Shandian anymore," Aisa said simply, which made Luffy grin at her.

"I see. But you people are from the Blue Sea, is that correct?" asked Gan Fall, "I am the Sky Knight, Gan Fall!"

"Yeah!"

"The White White Sea is 10,000 metres up; you are on the White Sea. I am a soldier for hire and it will only cost 5 million extols!"

"What's an extol?" Luffy said, confused.

"I don't understand. You came here from the Summit of High West, didn't you? Surely, you must have!"

"You're saying there's another way up?" Nami asked, clearly very confused.

"Don't tell me you rode up the Knock Up Stream?" he asked, and he saw all the crew nod, "That monstrous current? So, there are still souls in the world brave enough to do it!"

"Did you lose any of your crew?" asked Gan Fall.

"No! We all made it!" Luffy answered.

"Then consider yourselves fortunate. If you had gone a different route, one or two of you may have survived. By way of the Knock Up Stream, either you all die or all live. There's no in-between. Not many are willing to accept that gamble. I can see now that you are all navigators of exceptional skill!"

"Yeah, well I hate to take all the credit," Usopp began but had his cheek pulled by Nami, "But when things got scary, I was the one who said… nothing at all"

Gan Fall handed the crew the whistle for free, amazed at the prospect of people using the Knock-Up Stream.

"Should you find yourselves in danger, blow the whistle," Gan Fall said, riding off on the back of Pierre.

Aisa smiled, as she was now extremely useful to the crew. She pointed towards a giant waterfall, and so the crew sailed towards the direction she pointed.

"What do we do?" asked Chopper when the path was blocked by giant clouds.

Luffy immediately jumped on the bouncing clouds, and the rest of the Childish Quartet joined him. While bouncing along, Aisa realised she never truly appreciated the wonders of Skypeia.

"Nami, head towards that gate," Aisa said, pointing to the left as the Quartet jumped on the ship.

"We're here!" Nami pointed out as they approached 'Heaven's Gate'

"Wait. If we're at heaven's gate, does that mean we died on the Knock Up Stream?" Usopp asked fearfully.

"Don't be silly. This is definitely the way to Sky Island," Aisa said while giggling.

"Maybe we are dead," Zoro suggested, and Chopper began freaking out.

The Straw Hats entered the gate, and they found someone taking pictures of the Merry. They stopped the Merry to talk to the odd woman, who finally opened her mouth to speak to the Straw Hats after standing in silence.

"I am Amazon, Inspector of Heaven's Gate. State your business: Sightseeing, Attacking, Other?" asked Amazon.

"Sightseeing," Nami quickly replied.

"All of the above?" asked the Monster Trio, but Nami hit them over the head.

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter. You must pay 1 billion extol per person. That is the law," Amazon ordered.

"What? 1 billion?" Usopp screamed, trying to convert a billion extols into berris.

However, the crew decided not to pay, as they didn't have enough money. All of a sudden, a crab shot out of the water and grabbed the boat, pulling it up towards Sky Island.

Aisa stared off into the distance and was lost in thought. She knew the consequences of not paying, and she knew who was going to go after them now.

' _Believe in Luffy,'_ Aisa thought desperately.

The crab continued to pull the Merry, and the path spiralled up and up towards the beautiful land of Skypeia. The Merry ripped through a gap in the clouds, as there was a massive, bright light at the end of the path.

The ship settled on the White White Sea, and all the Straw Hats were astonished to see the island, even Aisa. This was because the people of Shandora never got to see this area in detail.

"So, that galleon we found did eventually come here," Nami reasoned to the crew, "The last time they set eyes on this was 200 years ago. It has stayed beautiful for so long!"

"You can smell the adventure," Luffy said with a grin, which melted away when he saw Aisa frowning.

Aisa, while hating the fighting that would go on between the people of Skypeia and the people of Shandora, still had some hate for the people living on that island. She grew up rough, and she was always told stories about how it was the people of the Sky's fault. However, seeing her mom and dad happy allowed her to remain calm.

Luffy grabbed Aisa and put the girl on his shoulders, before jumping off the Merry and running to the shore. Aisa giggled as she and Luffy got into a water fight, and Luffy tackled the girl lightly and ran onto the shore with the girl on his back. Nami had changed into her swimsuit as fast as possible, and ignoring Robin and Zoro to quickly join Luffy and Aisa. The three played a cloud snowball fight, with Nami and Aisa ganging up on Luffy. Luffy turned around to run but Nami was in front of him and Aisa was behind.

"Ladies, we can talk about this," Luffy said with a nervous chuckle.

"What do you think Nami?" asked Aisa with a grin.

"Nope!" the woman replied and the captain was bombarded with cloudballs.

Luffy fell at Nami's feet and threw a cloud ball in her face, and Nami spluttered while wiping the cloud off her face. Aisa burst out laughing due to the two's poor fate, and Luffy and Nami stared at each other and nodded.

The two shot up and before Aisa could do anything, she was thrown into the water by the two. Aisa rose from the water and spat out water, only to find that Luffy and Nami had quickly joined her. The three got into another water fight, which Chopper, Sanji and Usopp inevitably got dragged into.

Nami and Luffy went to the cloud chairs, with Nami sleeping on Luffy's chair with him. Zoro, meanwhile, had picked up a cloud fox. However, his attention was quickly drawn to the sound of a harp being played.

It was a woman playing the harp on top of a cloud hill. She stopped playing when she noticed the Straw Hat crew.

"Hesso," she said with a smile.

"Hesso my ass," Aisa grumbled, and Nami smacked her lightly on the head.

"Watch your language," she reprimanded.

"But you swear all the time," Aisa whined with a pout.

"Aisa, how old am I?" Nami asked, getting up from Luffy's chest by pushing all her weight onto her hands, which rested on said chest. Luffy grunted in discomfort at the action.

"56," Aisa responded with a cheeky grin and Nami stood up immediately.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Nami shouted, and chased after Aisa, who was giggling the whole way. If you looked close enough, you would notice Nami sporting a grin as well. Luffy lifted his head a little to see the two, and shook his head with a laugh, before getting up as well. He climbed a tree and tried to eat a fruit, but the fruit was too hard to eat.

"What does Hesso mean?" asked Nami, after she and Aisa had calmed down.

"It means hello in Skypeian," Aisa answered, and the rest of the crew nodded in understanding.

"Did you come from the Blue Sea World?" asked the woman.

"Yep! Is this your home?" Luffy asked, looking around.

"Yes. And I'd like to welcome to you to Angel Beach! I bet you'd like to drink that," the woman said, cutting the bottom of the fruit with a knife.

' _Why did she have a knife on her?'_ Zoro thought with a sweat drop, and he saw the same expression on Robin's face.

Luffy began drinking out of the fruit and nodded in thanks.

"I'm Conis and this is my cloud fox, Su," Conis introduced, "If you need anything at all, please let me be of service!"

"Now that you say it," Sanji said calmly, but Aisa smacked the man on the head with her chain lightly.

"We've got tons of questions, but I hope it doesn't bother you," Nami asked, and Conis smiled.

"That's fine. Ask away," she replied, and Nami looked at Aisa, who stared the other way in a huff.

"Do you know much about this area sweetie?" Nami asked, squatting to her level.

"No," Aisa admitted with a grumble, and Nami knew she understood.

Immediately, Zoro and Luffy looked towards the sea.

"Something's coming," Zoro pointed out, and everyone turned to see a man riding a small boat-like vehicle on the water.

"Hesso Conis!" the man shouted.

"Hesso Father!" Conis shouted back with a wave.

"Can't you just say hello?" Luffy grumbled, slightly disgruntled.

"What's he riding?" asked Nami in awe.

"A waver," Conis replied, and Aisa turned her head away again.

"AWESOME!" Luffy said in awe, already feeling the need to ride it.

"Stopping this thing is a bit of a trick!" the man said in panic, before crashing into a tree.

"Didn't you bring back a waver from the sea bed?" asked Nami, and Luffy nodded in confirmation.

"My name is Paguya, hesso," Paguya said, getting up.

Paguya invited the Straw Hat crew to dinner, not before Luffy wanted to have a go on the waver.

Luffy immediately lost control and fell off the waver, but he grabbed the machine and jumped back to the beach with Moonwalk.

"Close one," Luffy said while laughing, and Zoro hit him into the ground.

"I apologise, but you would need know the White White Sea like the back of your hand for you to ride it properly. It would take 10 years to master driving it," Paguya explained, but gasped in shock when Nami was riding it with ease.

"Amazing!" he said in awe, while Luffy pouted and started to build a sand castle.

Aisa laughed at her Dad's bad luck, and he stuck his tongue out at her, which made the girl laugh more.

"This requires skill! No wonder you had a hard time Luffy!" Nami mocked from a distance away, and Luffy glared at her.

"When you can walk on air, come back to me Nami!" Luffy said childishly, which made Aisa laugh harder.

"Could you stop that?" Luffy shouted to Aisa, which made the girl stop for a second, only to start laughing even more.

Luffy stared at Nami with his tongue sticking out, and decided that his childish pettiness was going to win this argument.

"Nami! We've been invited to dinner. Stop being so rude!" the man shouted, only for Sanji to kick him in the head.

"You're the one being rude!" the cook said with a snarl.

Nami decided to stay on the waver for a while, so the rest of the crew decided to go on to Paguya's house. Luffy, however, stayed on the beach and kept a close eye on Nami; ready to jump in to save her if necessary.

Aisa tried to stay with him, but he told the girl to go to Paguya's house.

While walking up the stairs to Paguya's house, Usopp noticed something.

"Is that a factory?" he asked in awe

"Indeed it is. That is our cloud quarry site. It is where clouds are manufactured," Paguya explained.

"Didn't know clouds could be cut," Zoro remarked.

"You did take the Milky Road to get to the White White Sea, correct?" Paguya assumed.

"Milky Road?" asked Chopper, confused.

"Yes, it is made of natural cloud. Well there are two types of natural cloud. Your ship travelled on top of what we call Sea Clouds. And the ones that float on their own and that we stand on are called island clouds," Paguya explained, and further explained the difference between Blue Sea clouds and Sky Island clouds.

The group entered Paguya's house, and Sanji went to the kitchen to help with the cooking. Zoro laughed when he heard Sanji's struggles in trying to cook Skypeia food.

"I was wondering if you could explain dials?" asked Robin, and Conis showed the group a Tone Dial.

She showed the group a Breath Dial, which stores wind and expels it at the user's desire. The crew was fascinated and learned about the skating kind of vehicle.

"There are many more kinds of dials!" Aisa said happily, showing Zoro a lamp dial, which emitted light; however, the man fell asleep.

Luffy noticed Nami started to veer far away from the coast, he immediately chased after her, jumping on the air as fast as possible.

The group was eating dinner, and Aisa had to leave in anger when Conis started to explain the rules that 'God' put in place. The crew stared at Aisa in worry as they knew about what Eneru did to Aisa.

* * *

Nami stared at Upper Yard, a forbidden place that was sacred for Skypeia's culture. She worriedly looked around for signs of anyone, but her search concluded there was no one around. Nami looked in awe at the size of the trees on the soil.

"These trees must be hundreds of years old," Nami realised in awe, but snapped her head to the right when she heard voices coming from that very direction.

"The treasure must be here," a voice said, "Pick up the pace."

Nami drove her waver closer to the source of the voices, making sure not to drive too fast as to attract attention. She heard large crashes coming from the forest, and took a step back on her waver. While this was happening, the crew had gone down to the Merry to search for Nami, and noticed Luffy was gone. Nami started to drive away in fear, and did so faster when she heard the sounds of screaming. Nami noticed four men chasing a man who looked very beaten up, and she didn't hear feet hitting the air behind her.

Nami was paralysed in fear, and even more so when the same man from before shot a bazooka at all the people chasing the man. The man being chased was suddenly surrounded by a blast of electricity, which also destroyed the landscape around him as well. The beam of electricity shot its way towards Nami, but a figure grabbed Nami and the waver and pulled them out the way.

"Trouble already?" the figure asked smoothly, and Nami relaxed in their grip, recognising the body shape.

"Didn't you have faith?" asked Nami with a small smile, as Luffy moonwalked out of sight of the four men.

"8 Blue Sea dwellers have entered the island illegally," one of the men said, and the couple's eyes widened.

' _Illegally?'_ they thought in shock, and Nami realised the consequences of illegally entering Skypeia.

Nami drove off immediately and Luffy moonwalked beside her, keeping up with the speed of the dial-powered vehicle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aisa turned her head when she heard the footsteps of the White Berets, and she alerted the rest of the crew as well.

"You there! Don't move!" said the leader of the group.

As the group crawled towards them, the Straw Hats stared in confusion.

"Why are they crawling?" asked Sanji.

"I think they have issues," Usopp suggested.

"You got that right!" Aisa said, bursting out laughing.

"Because they're crawling like crabs?" asked Chopper, as the White Berets stood up in front of the group.

"HESSO!"

"Hesso gentlemen," Paguya said, bowing towards the group.

"Look what we have here! Blue Sea dwellers who have entered illegally to our holy land!" the commander said in anger.

"They're criminals?" asked Paguya, confused.

"Don't waste your breath making excuses!" the captain said, pulling out pictures of all the crew.

"They're not the criminals you're making them out to be," Paguya argued, trying to convince the Berets of the Straw Hat crew's innocence.

"Enough! Don't try to deny it! Fess up!" the captain said, not realising it was Paguya who said it, "But don't worry. Illegal entry is only an eleventh-degree crime! Once you accept your punishment, you'll be here legally. All you need to do is pay ten-times the fee you were asked to pay! So, 70 billion extols!"

"How much is that in berris?" asked Usopp, and he found out that was 7 million berris.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO PAY A STUPID FINE IF WE NEARLY DIED GETTING UP HERE?" Sanji asked in anger.

"You brought this on yourselves! This is your first warning! Arguing with us will only raise the level of your crime!" the captain pointed out, but seethed when the crew ignored him.

Usopp convinced the group that they needed to pretend nothing was happening as to not incur Eneru's wrath.

"What are you all talking about?" asked the captain, "And where's your last two crewmates? Do I need to add suspicion of leaving the island to your charges?"

"No!" Usopp said, running up to the captain, "They are on a romantic date you see!"

Usopp had bought the crew time. As the crew waited around more, they received varying degree of crimes as they were charged for the tiniest things. Such things as: eating an endangered species of sky fish, attempt at extortion and noise pollution levels being too large.

Nami cruised on towards the beach, and she smiled when it finally came into view. However, this happiness was short lived when she saw many figures on the beach.

"Oh no! I hope Luffy isn't pulling any of his usual stunts!" she hoped, until she heard someone clearing their throat next to her.

Nami turned her head and saw Luffy staring at her with one eyebrow raised. Nami laughed at the man, as he turned away from her with a pout.

"I'm back!" Nami shouted to the crew, and they all turned their heads.

"Nami, we need you to pay up 7 million berris for the fine!" Usopp shouted.

"Oh good! So, we pay the fine and we're clear!" Nami said with a smile, but Luffy knew exactly what was about to happen, "Did he say 7 million?"

Nami sped the waver up and crashed into the captain.

"WHAT A RIP OFF!" Nami screamed in pure anger.

Luffy landed on the beach with a tired sigh, as he had to sustain moonwalk for quite a while, and use it for such a long distance. Aisa tugged on his trouser leg, concerned, but Luffy just smiled at the girl and patted her head.

"CAPTAIN!" all the berets screamed in fear.

The Straw Hats had now committed a fifth-degree crime, which resulted in a death sentence.

"This is very serious!" Conis said in worry, "You'll die a slow and painful death!"

The White Berets tried confronting the Straw Hats, until they realised that they had to heal their captain.

"Take this chance and get out of here!" Conis screamed, running off.

"We can't leave. We're here for Aisa," Luffy argued, and Nami nodded in agreement.

The crew smiled at Aisa, and the little girl gave a face-splitting grin in pure happiness.

The White Berets re-appeared, ready to punish the pirates for a fifth-degree crime.

"Arrest them!" the captain shouted, and the berets drew their bows.

They fired the arrows, which created streams of clouds in their path. Luffy easily dodged all the clouds, as did the whole crew. The White Berets used these clouds to skate on.

Three soldiers charged towards Luffy, but he disappeared using Shave. Luffy started to spin and his fists and feet went everywhere.

"Gum Gum Fireworks!"

All the White Berets fell back, and the fight was already over. Conis and Paguya were surprised, as the altitude should have meant Luffy's athletic abilities decreased, however it seemed the boy was fine.

The Straw Hats were now second-degree criminals, and Aisa smiled at the thought of pissing off Eneru. Paguya and Conis could no longer assist the crew, as they would also be labelled as criminals.

"Right, so here is the plan! We find Eneru and beat him up, freeing Aisa's homeland!" Luffy said to the group, and everyone cheered in agreement.

Everyone but Luffy, Sanji and Usopp boarded the ship, as they went to get the left-overs from lunch. The ship group went to get supplies and make sure the ship was secure and safe. Aisa grinned up at Nami in happiness, having complete faith in the crew and her parents.

The ship weighed anchor, as to move the ship to a secluded spot under the suggestion of Conis. Aisa, completely relaxed, forgot to keep an eye out with her Haki. Unlike most New World users who would always be on guard, Aisa was just a child, and as such sometimes relaxed her Haki.

In Paguya's house, Usopp watched in shock as the Merry started to shake and rock violently. He quickly alerted the others.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy, looking at the ship in confusion.

Sanji looked through the binoculars to see what was going on.

"It's Nami!" he said, noticing the orange-haired woman, "Why is she wearing a T-shirt?"

Sanji flew into the wall behind him, under the persuasive force of Luffy's fist.

"The ship is moving!" Luffy pointed out, confused, "It's sailing backwards!"

"There's something underneath!" Usopp noticed, using his goggles.

"It's the Super Express Lobster!" Paguya said in fear.

"What does that mean?" asked Luffy desperately, as not only Nami was on that ship with Aisa, so was the rest of his crew.

They watched as Zoro began to cut up the lobster, but he stopped and went back onto the ship.

Luffy used his Haki to see and hear what was going on at the Merry. His eyes widened with each word.

"LUFFY! HELP ME!" he heard Nami scream, and Luffy's eyes went bloodshot.

"MOONWALK!" the man screamed, and he shot off towards the Merry.

With each step, he covered a vast amount of distance. He had reached the beach and was about to carry on, when he sensed a lightning strike coming down from the heavens, so he had to dodge. He found a wall of lightning blocking his path, and it reduced the clouds on the beach to steam, with elements of Sea Stone in them. Luffy coughed and tried to make his way through, but was forced backwards by the fast-moving water vapour.

"NAMI!" Luffy screamed in anguish, and was forced to go back to Paguya's house.

Nami turned her head towards the sound and saw that Luffy was being blocked by a wall of steam.

Luffy turned around to look at her, his eyes promising a thousand different things.

"I'll save you! All of you!" the captain of the crew screamed, hoping the sound of his voice would carry.

In the distance, he saw Nami, with his Haki. She mouthed three special words towards him and only ever him, and he nodded. He now had more determination than ever.

He landed on the balcony in front of the crew and sighed, trying to calm down.

"They're gone," he said, not really displacing any emotion.

"We need to rescue them!" Sanji declared, and Luffy grunted in agreement.

"Where did they go?" asked Usopp, confused.

"Eneru is taking your friends to the Sacrificial Alter in Upper Yard," Paguya explained, and everyone turned their heads to him, except Luffy, who narrowed his eyes at Conis. The girl flinched slightly, so Luffy averted his gaze with a sigh, knowing that he had already forgiven her. Fear breeds savagery after all.

"In heaven's judgement, there are two punishments. The second punishment is a challenge, where your friends are hostages. So, the ones receiving the punishment are you three standing before me," Paguya suggested.

"Wait, what are you trying to say?" asked Sanji.

Usopp handed Paguya a map when he requested one, and Paguya began to explain. He pointed out that the Milky Road is the way to reach Upper Yard, and the priests would await their arrival. The crew decided that they needed to take this route, as they could not sneak in.

"Barging in on the front door. Sounds like our style," Luffy said with a grin.

"Damn right," Sanji said, lighting his cigarette.

"We got this," Usopp said, actually being brave for once.

"Finally, a little action!" Luffy said, laughing. However, his eyes were dark with pure unadulterated anger.

Luffy stood up and walked out, and the two were forced to follow him.

"You guys ready?" Luffy asked, walking quickly down the stairs.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose," Usopp said with a sigh.

"Where are we going?" asked Sanji, "And how do you plan to get there?"

"We'll swipe a boat and take the Milky Road!" Luffy said, and Sanji grinned.

The three turned around when they saw Conis, who apparently was there to help them find a boat.

"We're delighted to have you, right Luffy?" asked Sanji, and Luffy stared at Conis.

"Sure," Luffy said simply.

The four arrived at Lovely Street and Luffy chuckled when he sensed the White Berets following them.

"You realise there is a chance you'll be killed?" Conis pointed out.

"Everyone dies eventually. The one thing that unites every being in the universe," Luffy said wisely and the two other Straw Hats stared at him in shock.

"Except meat also does that!" the man pointed out, and Sanji hit Luffy's head in frustration.

"And here you actually had me thinking that you were wise," Sanji groaned, disappointed.

The four passed all of the shops, but Luffy didn't stop to admire much, as he was desperate to save Nami, Aisa and the others. As they walked through the town, people stared at them in fear or redirected their gaze. They had nearly reached the docks, and Luffy promised himself that he would return to this awesome town later.

The four took a look at several boats, ranging from big to small, fat to thin, slow to fast. Conis showed the crew to their boat, which was a crow shaped boat which was quite small. Luffy nodded in thanks, seeing the situation as making them even.

Conis turned around and pointed to a gate.

"Your exit is gate number two. It will take you to the Milky Road," Conis said, but froze when Luffy pointed out that Conis was shaking in fear, "It's not what you think. Don't you get it, even after I told you about how terrifying Upper Yard is, I still led you here. Don't you find that odd?"

Conis fell to her knees and started to cry.

"Just run away! I'm so sorry! I called the Super Express Lobster! I convinced your friends to raise anchor. That was the signal to summon the lobster! We must lead criminals to Upper Yard or the penalty is death! It's our duty! I'm sorry Luffy! Your family was on that ship!" Conis said sobbing.

"You fool! I already knew! You should have left it!" Luffy said, and Conis's eyes widened.

A ray of lightning shot down from the sky, and Luffy grabbed all three of his companions.

"SHAVE!"

Luffy moved as fast he could, and he barely escaped the blistering heat of the electrical attack. The dust cleared and Luffy sighed in relief, and handed Conis to Gan Fall, who had just arrived.

"What next?" asked Gan Fall.

"Go and save my friends! As it should be!" Luffy declared, and Gan Fall nodded, before flying off.

They boarded the boat and the engine rumbled in agreement. The Crow set off towards Upper Yard, and Luffy stared forwards in happiness. Despite Nami and Aisa going to be sacrificed, at least he got his adventure that he wanted. The Crow powered on, ready to take on any challenges.

"We can trust Conis with Gan Fall," Luffy noted to calm Sanji down, who was worried for the girl.

The Crow approached a giant forest, Upper Yard. Flames and skulls greeted them at the entrance, along with several statues. Usopp was shaking in fear at every little sound that he heard.

"Did you hear that?" asked Usopp, turning his towards a sound.

Luffy was able to guide the Crow through the various trapes, such as giant sickles, with his Haki. Sanji kicked the various spears that Luffy was not able to drive out the way of.

* * *

"I can't believe that lobster just dropped us here!" Zoro grumbled, annoyed.

"We're at the Sacrificial Altar," Aisa noted, looking at the various symbols on the walls, "Funnily enough, since I've been to so many islands, Vearth doesn't fascinate me anymore."

"Vearth?" Nami asked, confused.

"Soil," Aisa said, and Nami raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you people never see soil up here," Nami noted and Aisa nodded.

"Robin, what's a sacrifice?" asked Chopper innocently.

"Where things are killed or offered for the gods," Robin replied.

"We're all going to die!" Chopper screamed and in his panic, the deer fell down the stairs.

Robin was able to catch the deer with her hands, but a giant sea monster jumped out of the water, ready to kill the doctor. Zoro stepped up immediately, and cut the beast with a single sword.

"A sky shark?" Robin asked herself, while she watched Zoro fall into the water.

Zoro battled the creature, only to find a giant waterspout push him and the beast out of the lake. He saw Aisa give him a thumbs up, and he gave her one back, before easily cutting down the shark.

* * *

Meanwhile, the crew of the Crew was dodging a saw which kept on locking on to the ship, similar to a boomerang. The three couldn't actually hit it, so they had to simply outrun it. A giant lamprey jumped out of the water, but Sanji simply kicked it out of the water with ease.

* * *

Back at the altar, Zoro had killed several sharks with the help of Aisa. However, the number of sharks increased by too much, and Zoro had to make a tactical retreat. He climbed back up to the ship with a frown.

"Nice one kid," he remarked, and Aisa smiled brightly at him, "This is not really flashy for a Heaven's Judgement! Chopper, fix the ship!"

"Why him? What are you doing?" asked Nami.

"I'm going to explore the forest. We should make this our base of operations, as with both you and Aisa here, Luffy is probably going to rush even more recklessly than usual," Zoro replied, putting on a new shirt.

"Zoro, if you want to go into forest that's fine, but what for?" asked Chopper.

"We need to beat up this god for Aisa, right? So, I want to meet him," Zoro said with a smirk, which made Aisa grin.

"What are you going to do when you find him?" asked Nami with a frown.

"Depends if he behaves himself," Zoro remarked, and Aisa and Chopper had stars in their eyes.

"Zoro, you're the coolest guy we know," they said in unison.

"So, you're going to piss off God then?" Nami asked with her hands on her hips.

"By the time I'm done with him, this 'God' is going to bow before me!" Zoro said, turning to look at the three.

"AWESOME!" said the two young ones.

"Don't believe in him anyway, so why would I care?" Zoro pointed out, which made the younger two squeal in awe.

* * *

With the Crow crew, they had finally avoided all of the traps.

"Come on," Usopp moaned, "Can't this cruise be over?"

"Are you kidding? That's probably just the warm up! We've still got to fight the priests," Luffy pointed out, "And we can't take this Eneru lightly! He obviously has the power of Observation! That's how his attack was so accurate. So, from now on, when you fight a priest, either hit him really fast or somehow make it so you don't know where to attack!"

* * *

"That vine looks sturdy," Zoro pointed out, looking at a vine on a tree.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Robin, looking at the script on the walls of the altar.

"Sure, why the hell not? You coming Aisa?" asked Zoro, looking at the girl.

"Yeah!" the girl said with enthusiasm.

Nami looked at the girl, and thought of the gold that could be around. But mainly, she couldn't let Aisa go on her own.

"I'm coming too," Nami said, walking up to Zoro.

Aisa sighed and morphed into water, reappearing on the other side of the lake after about 30 seconds.

Robin released the vine on the tree with her hands, and it flew into Zoro's hands.

"That work for you?" asked Robin.

"Sure does," Zoro said, clearing his throat.

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHH!" Zoro yelled, like Tarzan's jungle call.

"It's official. He's lost his mind," Nami said blankly, while Aisa was disappointed that she could not do such a thing.

The vine went back over to Robin, who swung to the other side with ease. Nami caught the vine, and took a deep breath in, before jumping off as well. She landed with less graciousness than the other two, but landed none the less.

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHH is what you should have done," Zoro said while a grin, making fun of the woman.

"THAT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Nami shouted in anger, and walked close to Aisa at all times when she stood up.

"This forest is huge," Robin said in awe.

"Chopper, you're in charge of the ship!" Zoro shouted to the deer, giving him a thumbs up.

"We're counting on you!" Robin added with a smile.

"GO CHOPPER!" Nami and Aisa said.

The group carried on walking, and Aisa was amazed. If she had stayed on Skypeia, she would have been stopping to collect as much Vearth as possible. She really had changed for the better, the girl noticed and smiled up at Nami and held the woman's hand. Nami stared down at her and smiled, and the two swung their hands while walking through the forest.

* * *

"Would that thing taste good?" asked Luffy, looking at another lamprey that attacked them.

"I hate sky islands. They're scary," Usopp whimpered, biting into his lip.

"A giant face is blocking our path!" Luffy noted in surprise, seeing the giant stone-faced statue.

"It's a statue," Sanji corrected, "And there are four entrances."

"Ordeal of Spheres, Ordeal of Iron, Ordeal of Strings, Ordeal of Swamp!" Usopp said, reading aloud the signs on top of each entrance.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Sanji noted, lighting a cigarette.

"I don't know. Which one do we choose?" Usopp asked, and looked towards the Ordeal of Spheres.

* * *

" **So they left? With the target? To Sky Island?"** Kaido asked Malachi through the transponder snail.

"Yeah. However, knowing the exit point of Sky Island, they should land near the Haki Islands sir," Malachi pointed out, looking towards the sky.

" **Intercept them before they get there. We can't let them gain any strength, or getting the target would be more difficult,"** Kaido ordered.

"Yes, sir. It will be done," Malachi said, ready to put down the receiver.

" **Those damn Straw Hat rookies, thinking they can challenge ME! KAIDO! Malachi…"** Kaido began, and the man started to sweat.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

" **After you get the target, eliminate the survivors!"** Kaido ordered and the snail went to sleep.

Malachi stared at the sky a little bit more before grinning.

' _Prepare yourself, Monkey D. Luffy! I hope you are a good enough challenge!'_ he thought, as his fist was coated black on instinct, due to a lack of control.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter. I really burn through episodes, don't I? But then again, that is because I have a strict policy where I don't tend to write non-Straw Hat scenes. Which does cut into some of the episodes.

 **Keeper of the Worlds:** Aisa does have a deep desire to be adopted, because it literally is her dream, and as such is a massive thing in the theme of One Piece. About Luffy giving thought to the pregnancy, please note that it saying Luffy discussed it with Nami. So, while Luffy may have put in significant thought, we both know that Nami was probably the one who came up with the idea. Not to mention that is going to fall under the One-Shot area, when I am invested enough in this story to make one. In this chapter, Wiper did drop a sideways brick, and as such he let his guard down. I will say that this, in Luffy's mind, will raise the stakes in his fight against Wiper.

 **Captain James H00K:** Thank you and I'm glad you share in my sentiment of liking the previous chapter! Luffy did go and destroy Bellamy, what with punching a hole in his chest. Meeting him again will be more interesting for Luffy in the future now, that's for sure. As to what Luffy said to Nami, it is really up to interpretation. I did it this way because it really makes people think about the relationship between the two, and what Luffy would have to say to calm her down. In my opinion, which isn't what he actually said, it was something along the lines of 'Cheer up for Aisa' or something similar. Concerning the 'Weak Trio', the Haki islands will give a power boost for everyone. The Usopp impact dial idea is pretty cool, and I see him incorporating Armament haki into his dial when he learns it but that's just an idea in the early stages of development. But no, Usopp won't take up a gun as I feel it differs him from Yasopp. And now onto Aisa. Can't tell you anything, sorry! It's a surprise!

 **joey91731:** Thank you! I'm glad you like the alteration! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Thanks for reading this chapter. Please, please tell me if you think I'm rushing or you have any criticism! Because I really don't want to produce a terrible story! Or if you have specific writing styles you like, those reviews or PMs will be gladly accepted as well. I really want to know where my strengths and weaknesses lie in my writing, and as such I can use that for other stories in the future.

This is, TheHumulisScriptor, signing out!


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth of Upper Yard!

Changing One's World

* * *

Things can be different with one divergence in the timeline. One cannot begin to imagine how things will change with a decision being different. But will these changes be for the better or for the worst. Find out as the Straw Hats will face their adventures a whole lot different Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

* * *

Chapter 13: Attack by the Priests! Upper Yard's Origin!

Zoro climbed over the root of the tree, amazed at the sight of the forest. Even he, who did not usually appreciate nature in this way, could admit that it was breath-taking. He looked up to see the birds chirping and he closed his eyes and smiled, knowing that he probably won't be able to see this place again once they left. However, the nature reminded him of a lack of people around, which annoyed him greatly.

"Enough is enough already! Where is this god?" Zoro asked, annoyed.

"I can't sense his presence with my Haki. He's deliberately hiding himself to toy with us," Aisa noted with a mumble and a frown on her face.

"And he knows exactly where we are?" asked Robin, looking to the girl for confirmation.

"If he would just come to us, I could get this thing over with," Zoro said, which made Aisa smile.

"His range of attack is very impressive," Nami noted, recalling her time back at the ship.

"He has the power of lightning," Aisa told the group, and they turned to her with wide eyes.

"As in a logia?" Zoro asked, and the girl nodded, "That is one fierce Devil Fruit."

Aisa stepped on the ground, and she sensed the ground giving beneath her feet. She could do nothing to prevent it, and she slowly fell towards the river, where a Sky Shark was waiting below her with gaping jaws. However, Nami grabbed the girl and kicked the creature in the throat, sending it flying back into the water.

"Be careful," Nami said, lightly scolding the girl while hugging her to her chest, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Okay," Aisa said softly, hugging Nami tighter.

Robin and Zoro stared at the two with smiles, and Robin could clearly see that Aisa had come to the revelation she had been looking for. She was also sure that Nami and Luffy would be figuring it out quite soon themselves.

"We need to find a safe place to cross over the river," Zoro noted with a frown, staring at the numerous Sky sharks.

"Come to think about it, why is there dirt on Sky island?" Robin asked, holding some of the dirt in her hand.

"I don't know," Aisa replied with a frown, "My people never told me."

"That is weird," Zoro noted, scraping his foot on the ground.

"Is that what makes this island special?" asked Nami, and the girl nodded timidly.

* * *

"Spheres!" Luffy said, pointing to the gate, "There is a Haki user in there and I'm bored!"

Usopp smacked his hand into his forehead in frustration, but turned the Crow in the direction of said ordeal, as Luffy calls the shots. Usopp was most happy with the spheres, as he kept thinking about the various ways the topic of the other ordeals could kill him.

They entered the gate, and they also entered into darkness.

"Just remember that we're 10,000 metres above sea level, so don't let your guard down," Sanji noted, lighting his cigarette and revealing some of the passage to the three.

Usopp closed his eyes tightly, while Luffy and Sanji stared forwards in excitement.

"Driver! Would you mind not shutting your eyes?" Sanji asked mockingly.

Usopp opened his eyes slowly. Despite his earlier confidence, he was still Usopp through and through.

"It's just as dark with them open," Usopp whined, as the Crow pressed on.

"What if this is like one of those games?" Luffy noted with a grin, "If you pick the right door, you win a prize! But if you pick the wrong one…"

"What if we picked wrong? Why didn't you mention this before!" Usopp said, wanting to turn back the hands of time.

"If you pick the wrong one, you fall off Sky Island!" Luffy said eagerly.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING SO STUPID! WE'RE THOUSANDS OF METRES IN THE AIR! I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES YOUR LIFE CAN FLASH BEFORE YOUR EYES IN A FALL LIKE THAT, AND I DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT!" Usopp screamed in terror, shivering with fear.

"You guys are both being idiots! Nothing like that is going to happen," Sanji calmly said, only for the Crow to fall off a waterfall and above the nothingness below.

Time seemed to stop for the three, as all of them screamed in horror. The Crow fell through a cloud and landed on a river below. All three were panting heavily and lying down on the ship, their minds trying to comprehend the experience,

"We're alive?" Sanji asked, relieved while reaching for a cigarette from his back pocket with shaking hands.

"I seriously thought we were falling all the way to the Blue Sea!" Usopp said, tear stains covering his face.

Luffy just laughed while Sanji kicked him in the face in anger, due to Luffy making him believe he was about to die.

"So, what is this place?" asked Sanji, looking around, "And what's with all the floating balls?"

"A forest with balls," Luffy said, picking his nose with his pinkie finger.

"I already noticed the balls," Sanji said while lighting his cigarette, "Do you ever listen?"

"They're made of island cloud!" Usopp pointed out, having noticed the colouration of the balls and the fact they were floating.

"What could be scary about that?" Luffy wondered, tilting his head and frowning.

The Milky Road continued to stretch for miles in the distance, and Sanji noticed that the Milky Road was ascending slowly into the trees.

"How is this an ordeal? Maybe we misunderstood the gate?" Luffy asked, clutching his hat to make sure it didn't fly off, "Or maybe we're in purgatory!"

"Really? Always thought it would be more grey," Usopp said with a dash of fear in his tone.

Sanji didn't even bother correcting the two, knowing it was a lost cause. Luffy proceeded to sigh, and looked up towards one of the balls. But before he could act, something else caught his attention. He turned towards the front of the Crow and watched as Sanji kicked a cloud ball in front of the boat.

"Crap," Luffy said, holding up his arms to protect himself from the upcoming danger.

The ball proceeded to explode, covering all three with soot. However, all three were unharmed and only annoyed.

"Asshole above us," Luffy said, holding his index finger towards a ball casually.

The other two looked up but before they spotted anything, they heard a voice ring out from the direction Luffy pointed out.

"Silly children!" a high-pitched voice called out with an annoying laugh, "These are Surprise Clouds! You never know what is going to come out of them!"

Sanji and Usopp finally spotted the owner of the voice. It was a fat man, almost a ball himself, with long, red hair. The man was clad in a white, full-body jumpsuit, which had a vertical line of golden rings that ran from front to back. He wore an orange hat, orange gloves and orange shoes. To top it off, his eyes were covered by yellow sunglasses with a silver rim. The man had a big grin on his face, and was sitting cross-legged on his cloud ball.

"I'm so glad you picked my challenge, the Ordeal of Spheres!" the man continued, laughing hysterically.

"Where is there a talking dumpling there?" asked Sanji, while the others looked equally as confused when the man started dancing.

"This guy is one of the priests?" Usopp asked, while Luffy nodded.

"Such a stupid ordeal name," Sanji muttered, started to get annoyed with the man's dancing, "Nami and the others better be safe, you stupid dumpling!"

"The sacrifices? They'll escape, or they won't! Doesn't matter which! If they escape they die, and if they get sacrificed they die!" he said, dancing with even more energy than before.

"Ugh, people all day today," Luffy growled, feeling tired due to the man's annoying voice.

"But I'd be more worried about yourselves! You'll have to beat me if you want to go any further!" the man replied, hoping to entice fear in the three, "But you won't be able to! Because you're all weak!"

"Riveting," Luffy mumbled immediately after the man had spoken, getting ready to act.

The man jumped towards them, and started spinning in the air. Luffy started spinning his right arm in a wheel, planning to send the man back to where he jumped from with a punch.

"Gum Gum," Luffy began, his arm spinning even faster.

"Going to stretch, are we?" the man said with a knowing smile, making Luffy's eyes widen. He had forgotten that the man was a Haki user. He had been careless, and might possibly pay the price.

"Pistol!" Luffy screamed, however, the punch soared past the man as he moved out of the way.

The man laughed and held out his palm towards Luffy's face, but Luffy kicked his feet on the edge of the Crow and launched himself backwards. However, Luffy smacked into a tree and fell to the ground, winded for a moment as he was still being affected by the sea-prism stone from earlier.

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted, and the man looked at Luffy in shock.

"How did you dodge? You knew that wouldn't be an ordinary hit!" he said, puzzled as he couldn't figure out how he had done it.

"I'll show you normal!" Sanji said, charging towards the man recklessly.

"Right foot, high kick," the man said calmly, walking to the side while Sanji swiped where his face was, "You fool! Only the most highly trained are granted the power of… Mantra!"

' _Haki!'_ Sanji thought, and his eyes widened when the man held out a palm towards Sanji's face.

Sanji suddenly flew back and crashed next to Luffy, not getting up afterwards. Usopp eyes widened and he jumped towards the other two, narrowly dodging the attack from the priest. Usopp landed on his feet, and saw Luffy getting up as well.

"You alright Sanji?" Luffy asked, while Sanji got up as well.

"Yeah I'm fine. What did that bastard do to us?" Sanji replied, looking towards the priest.

"Some kind of energy blast I think," Usopp said, noticing the way the impact also released heat, "But how did he store the energy in there? Who the hell is he?"

"My name is Satori, one of the four priests of Eneru! Dealing with criminals in the Lost Forest!" Satori explained, dancing and laughing with an evil grin.

"Lost Forest?" Luffy asked with a frown.

"Why yes. My forest in all its glory! And now your boat will be lost in its illusions!" He said with a smile, as the Crow started to head onwards without the three.

Satori jumped off the Crow and landed on one of his Surprise Balls, looking down at the three as they stared at the Crow in shock. The crew knew the boat was their only way to get to the others. Truly this was an ordeal.

"Have fun getting to it, as this forest has a 10% survival rate!" Satori supplied, making Usopp grin.

"10%? That's not that bad," Usopp pondered, thinking back to Alabasta and what it's survival rate must have been.

Luffy cracked his knuckles. Satori was preventing him from getting to his crew, so he was practically asking for a beating.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chopper was patrolling the ship like a soldier, trying to get as much fun out of the bleak situation. He was afraid, but he knew his crew was relying on him. He would just have to prove to the crew he was a man, and that he could defend the ship with his life. He was comforted by the fact that Luffy was on his way. He couldn't think of anything that would stop Luffy from trying to save them. Chopper wanted Luffy to come back and see the Merry untouched and unharmed, and he would prove he could work independently. He imagined the praise with a smile. Despite knowing inside Luffy would praise him anyway, no matter the ship's condition.

Chopper began to fix the ship, and using the advice Usopp taught him, managed to start to make good progress.

* * *

Sanji watched the Crow speed along without them, weirdly feeling slightly betrayed.

' _What am I saying? It's a boat for crying out loud!'_ Sanji thought with amusement, only to turn his head towards Usopp and see the complete opposite reaction.

"CROW! COME BACK TO US! DON'T LEAVE!" he screamed with small tears in his eyes, making Sanji chuckle.

"You two go on ahead without me. I'll take care of dumpling man!" Luffy ordered, looking towards the two.

Usopp and Sanji nodded, and started running towards the Crow immediately.

Luffy coughed in his hand, looking at small droplets of blood in his palm. He needed to get the sea-prism stone out of his lungs, but he would have to make do. He tensed his legs and shot up into the air, pushing off the ground.

"Now Gum Gum…" the captain said and Satori smiled even wider, knowing the man would use the same move as before.

"Pistol!"

The rubber arm shot towards Satori, but the priest dodged and grabbed onto the middle of the arm. He started to swing Luffy around but Luffy used Sky Walk to counteract the spin. Luffy landed on a branch, and Satori was forced to let the arm go. Luffy shot towards the man, and swiped at his fat face with his foot. Satori grabbed onto his ankle and Luffy grinned. Luffy used Sky Walk again with his other leg, spinning his body and Satori with it. Luffy used the momentum of his spin to land a fierce punch into Satori's spinning body, sending him flying into a tree.

Satori hit a branch and shouted in shock, but recovered by landing on a lower branch.

"Impressive. You spun so fast that I couldn't act, and used the fact that I can't dodge in the air to land a punch. But that won't be enough," Satori said in amusement.

He noticed Luffy had started to cough up blood, and jumped towards him as fast as possible. In the small window of time, he activated his Impact Dial in front of Luffy's face, sending the man flying into a tree. Luffy was slightly lodged in the tree, and Satori used this to shoot multiple Impacts in the man's face.

Luffy pulled his head out of the tree, and looked at Satori with a grin. He didn't say a word, instead wiping the blood from his chin and coughing up more droplets of blood. Before he could do anything, Satori shot towards Sanji and Usopp, making Luffy jump after him.

In the meantime, Usopp had spotted the Crow with his goggles. He told Sanji of its location, and Sanji started to climb a tree to reach it. Suddenly, a Surprise Ball shot out of nowhere in Usopp's direction, only for Usopp to narrowly dodge towards the ground. It was Satori, who hit many balls towards other balls. This caused a chain reaction, as it set off more balls, like nuclear fission.

Luffy sped towards Satori with Sky Walk, only to be intercepted by a fire Surprise Ball. All of a sudden, Luffy's foot got caught on a vine thrown by Satori. This made the man swing towards the Surprise Ball, and get set on fire. Usopp was firing at Satori with Lead Stars, however, four balls lodged themselves into the tree root to his left. These balls sprouted four birds, who began to sing and make Usopp stop firing Satori to assess the new threat. Sanji had several balls fired in his direction. He jumped to the left as one ball exploded with spears, like a cactus. Sanji looked up and rolled forwards, dodging a ball which melted to acid and dissolved through the tree.

Luffy shot towards the ground and started to roll, putting out the fire. Meanwhile, Usopp managed to beat up the four birds, who had tried to start a singing contest with him. Sanji had managed to get to an area with no moving balls, so he appeared to be fine.

Sanji noticed Usopp climb on a large branch, and looked at him in confusion. Usopp was acting weirdly confident, which slightly inspired confidence in Sanji himself.

"What's up Usopp? You got an idea?" asked Sanji, looking at Usopp with put a red belt on.

"Do I? They don't call me a genius for nothing. My newest invention, the Usopp AAaaaAAAaaaAA!" Usopp bragged, holding his belt, "There's the Crow. Milky Road is dead ahead!"

Usopp fired his grapple and it attached itself to a tree branch. Satori stared down at Usopp in annoyance, wondering what the man was doing.

"Now my timing needs to be perfect," Usopp pointed out to himself, "We've only got one shot."

"How are you going to get past those spheres?" asked Sanji with a grin, looking towards the endless number of spheres.

"You let me worry about that," Usopp replied confidently, "They don't call me King of the Jungle for nothing!"

Usopp jumped off the branch, swinging straight towards the Crow, shouting while he did so. Usopp reached the Crow, making Sanji smile.

"Great! Now just drop down! You can't miss!" Sanji shouted, glad their Crow problem was solved.

However, Usopp kept on swinging and tugging on the rope. Sanji saw Usopp's body flail around, trying to detach itself from the grapple.

"What are you doing?" Sanji shouted in disbelief, annoyed Usopp made him believe in the failed plan.

"I forgot that the rope is attached to the belt. I can't get it free. Throw me some scissors or something!" Usopp explained in a panic, as he began to swing back towards Sanji.

Usopp however, could not grab onto the branch where he jumped from. He looked at Sanji for a second with a panicked look, before feeling himself being pulled back.

"Crap!" Usopp shouted, swinging back towards the Crow.

Sanji clenched his fist in annoyance, as he saw Luffy join Usopp by swinging on the vine which had caught his foot before. Luffy laughed with glee, clearly reaping the benefits of his situation. Sanji watched as Luffy grabbed Usopp, and landed next to him by using Sky Walk.

"Okay," Sanji began, as all three dropped to the ground, "Here's the plan. We forget about the boat for now, we can get it later. We all just need to charge that fat freak at once. I don't care how powerful his Haki is, we're taking him down."

"Don't be so sure!" Satori called out, landing next to Sanji and activating the Impact Dial on his chest.

Sanji smashed into the tree, and fell to the ground with his eyes widened in shock. Luffy growled in anger and stared at Satori, not noticing him in his distraction. Luffy felt the need to cough up blood, but wouldn't give the fat man the satisfaction.

* * *

The group of four pressed on, with Robin leading them. Nami helped Aisa up a large tree root, while Zoro walked at the back of the group. Whether it was to enjoy the sights or it was because he was lazy, the group couldn't determine.

Aisa looked at a certain tree and headed inside, recognising it as the place where she used to collect Vearth. She picked up a handful of dirt, which is what she called it now, and let in run between her fingers. She could remember the last time she was in this tree, and chuckled at how much she changed. She looked around with her Haki, and could almost see herself from the past picking up the Vearth as if it was the most precious thing in the world. She gripped the rest of the handful tightly, allowing the dirt to seep beneath her fingernails. She could almost feel the pain she used to feel, due to her hate of the war, reverberate off the bark.

Aisa ran her hand against the edge of the tree, feeling the very life of the tree with her Haki. The tree vibrated against her hand with its presence, as if it was communicating with her. Aisa smiled as water glazed over her eyes, pressing her forehead against her old area of comfort. The tree almost gave off this heat where her hand was, as if it was trying to comfort the girl. Almost like it recognised her, the tree glowed brightly in the perspective of her Haki. Aisa turned around to see the spot where she used to collect the dirt from, and it almost seemed as if the section of ground had an indentation. She walked towards it, and pressed her hand against the ground.

Aisa closed her eyes, losing herself in her memories. She felt a hand grab the dirt in front of her, and place it in her bag. She opened her eyes to see Nami, whose eyes were filled with understanding. Aisa slowly got up and hugged her mum, holding her tight as if she would disappear. Nami understood the burden of fear, but also knew how to remedy it. Nami wiped the tears that had started to streak down Aisa's cheeks, and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. Aisa proceeded to yawn, tired by all the mental exhaustion but also feeling safe enough in Nami's arms for her tiredness to overcome her. Nami picked her up and placed the girl on her back, looping her arms under the girl's knees. Nami walked out of the tree, and stared at Robin and Zoro with a smile.

"She okay?" Zoro asked, and despite seeming indifferent, Nami could see the concern in his eyes.

"She's just tired. Seeing all of this brings back a lot of pain for her I think," Nami replied with a small smile.

"We'll make him pay for what he did to her," a voice said, and Nami and Zoro turned their heads in shock to see Robin being the owner of the voice.

"R-Robin," Nami breathed out in shock, seeing the slight anger in the raven's eyes.

"A child does not deserve to grow up in fear, or lose their parents," the woman replied, with a troubled look in her eyes, "And a girl as precious as Aisa will never have to experience it ever again."

"You're damn right she won't. Not while I'm still alive," a deep voice said.

Nami almost expected it to be Luffy, but she knew it was Zoro who said it. Zoro now considered Aisa one of his own, which made Nami feel infinitely more relaxed.

"Let's keep moving," Robin said, and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back on the Merry, Chopper remembered the whistle which would call Gan Fall. He called out to the forest, saying he would protect the Merry with his dying breath. Unfortunately for Chopper, the forest responded to his challenge. A flying bird with a man came out of the tree line. The man had a lance and was wearing goggles from the glance that Chopper made.

"Just one? Surely there are more sacrifices I get to kill?" the man said in anger, making Chopper take a step back in fear.

Almost on instinct, Chopper blew the whistle as loud as he could.

* * *

Nami's head perked up at the sound, and she looked towards the direction of the noise. Robin also noticed the noise, and she stopped studying the cobblestone and looked in the direction as well.

"You hear that?" Nami said, jumping off a tree root, "What do you think it was?"

"Quiet. Don't move," Zoro said slowly, drawing his sword a bit with his thumb.

Suddenly, a Cloud Crocodile shot out of the Milky Road above them, but Nami was on her guard due to having Aisa on her back. She assembled her Clima-Tact and smashed the creature in the face, sending it flying away into the water.

Zoro smirked at her and Robin chuckled at the sight of Nami hitting the creature. Nami turned to them, confused.

"What?" she asked, wondering why they were looking at her weirdly.

"Nothing," they both said with a knowing smirk, due to seeing Nami's maternal instincts kick in.

* * *

The sound of the whistle was covered up by Satori's annoyingly loud laughter, as the priest skimmed Usopp with the impact dial. Usopp flew backwards slowly and hit the ground, clutching at his side in pain.

"USOPP!" Luffy said in anger, as Satori hit 4 exploding Surprise Balls at the captain.

However, Luffy easily dodged them by lunging through the small gap between all 4 of the balls. Luffy hit the ground and rolled, before staring up at a laughing Satori.

* * *

Chopper gripped the whistle in his mouth nervously, as he continued to try to call Gan Fall. He quickly dodged out of the way when the man dragged his lance across the altar stone in his direction, causing it to set on fire.

"Why resist? There is no escape! Try to die with some dignity!" the man shouted, shooting a large torrent of flames towards him.

Chopper dodged out of the way easily, but he had forgotten that he was standing in front of the Merry. Quickly, the Merry caught on fire and Chopper's eyes widened in anger.

"Not the ship!" Chopper said, as he climbed up to put out the flames burning the rigging on his side of the boat.

The rigging broke and the mast started to tilt to one side, making Chopper look up towards the wooden structure in worry.

"Why defend a ship which no one will return to?" asked the priest in a mocking tone of voice.

"SHUT UP!" Chopper screamed in anger.

The man lunged towards Chopper with his lance, but Chopper managed to dodge by changing into Brain Point. The man threw a punch towards Chopper, but Chopper pushed off the man and flew away from him, as to make the punch less harmful. The reindeer hit the ground and the man followed, swiping at Chopper with a kick which the boy dodged by rolling out the way.

Chopper was backed towards the mast, and rolled to the side to avoid more flames. However, the boy had made the same mistake twice. The flames hit the mast and the mast caught fire immediately. Chopper screamed and changed into Heavy Point, while running up to the mast.

"NOT THE MAST! STOP BURNING THE SHIP!" Chopper screamed, before he realised what he had to do.

Chopper ripped the mast of the Merry and threw it into the water, screaming in pain as he did so. As soon as the mast broke through the surface of the water, Chopper turned to the man in anger.

Chopper bit into a Rumble Ball and his teeth gnashed on it angrily. He transformed into his Jumping Point and looked at the priest with blinding rage.

Chopper shot towards him and closed his eyes, acting on animal instinct. He wasn't thinking and his brain was off. He punched Shura, the priest, in his chest and sent him flying into a door. Shura looked up and saw Chopper standing over him in arm point. He tried to get out of the way but his arm was stuck in the wooden wall. He desperately tugged at his arm but it wouldn't budge. He looked up at Chopper with fear in his eyes.

"Cloven Roseo!" Chopper screamed, leaving an imprint of his hoof in Shura's chest. Shura went flying through the door and landed on his back, gasping for air.

Shura stood up and glared at Chopper, explaining that since the others left the ship, Chopper had to lose his life to atone for this breakage of the rules.

Shura spun his lance in his hand, and looked at Chopper with a smirk.

"I offer your life to God!" Shura said, charging at Chopper.

Shura drew his lance back, ready to stab Chopper. Chopper readied his fist in Heavy Point, and as Shura stabbed at Chopper, the deer punched the man's lance. Bones cracked as the lance went through Chopper's hand, making the boy scream in blinding agony. However, the man's lance ended up bending due to the force applied by Chopper's fist. So, when the man pulled his weapon out of Chopper's hand, he found it broken and bent at an awkward angle. Chopper fell to the ground and was left to the mercy of Shura. As Shura was ready to stab him, his eyes widened in fear and he turned around to intercept an incoming lance to his face.

Metal grinded against metal, which let out a horrible shriek to all those who heard it. It was Gan Fall, who had come to Chopper's aid.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. You have fought well young boy!" Gan Fall said, his eyes widened in anger at the sight of the doctor's injuries.

Gan Fall jumped back at a high speed, landing on Pierre's back, his beard flapping about in the wind as he did so.

"YOU!" Shura said with anger and a little fear, before jumping onto his own bird, Fuza's back, "GAN FALL!"

"Let's give him our best Pierre!" said Gan Fall, as the two charged at each other.

"WE DON'T NEED TWO GODS ON THIS ISLAND!" Shura shouted, as the two clashed in the air. Their birds soared past each other, and Pierre rushed past the water, making it rise due to the shockwave created by Pierre's speed.

"YAY! SKY KNIGHT!" Chopper said in pure joy, glad the man had saved him.

Pierre shot behind Fuza, and Shura turned around to intercept. Gan Fall jumped and Pierre went to the other side of Fuza, and Shura turned to that side as well. However, Gan Fall was not residing on Pierre's back. Instead, he was standing behind Shura. Shura felt Gan Fall's palm against his spine, and his eyes widened in abject horror.

A shockwave resounded from the palm of Gan Fall, and Shura screamed as he fell off his bird. Gan Fall jumped backwards and landed on Pierre's back, while Fuza chased after Shura. Fuza just managed to catch Shura before he hit the water.

"One more hit should do it, right Pierre?" asked Gan Fall, which Pierre squawked in agreement to.

"You're nothing but a shadow of your former self. Stupid old man! I'm through playing games with you! ORDEAL OF STRING!" Shura shouted in anger, swiping his palm to the side.

* * *

"I'm going to finish this. Experience my sphere dragon!" Satori screamed with a laugh, as a massive dragon made from several Surprise Clouds strung together formed with a swipe of his cane.

All three got up, and stared as the Sphere Dragon charged towards them. Luffy jumped out of the way as it tried to hit him, and watched as the Sphere Dragon pulled upwards and started flying in a circle.

The Sphere Dragon flew towards Luffy again and the man rolled to the side, dodging the construct easily. Luffy breathed a sigh of relief, and watched as Usopp and Sanji dodged the dragon as well.

* * *

Gan Fall and Shura continued to clash weapons, and Chopper was excited to see every bit of the colossal fight. The sound of weapons clashing was all that filled the air, and Chopper's eyes sparkled in amazement. Gan Fall realised that diplomacy was off the table, and he fought Shura with even more intensity.

Gan Fall and Pierre stopped moving however, as they seemed to be caught in strings of some kind. Shura stabbed Gan Fall in his chest, doing less damage then he should have done due to fact Chopper broke his weapon.

Gan Fall fell into the water as Pierre screamed in worry. Chopper threw caution to the wind and dove into the water after Gan Fall. Pierre was subdued quickly after Chopper jumped in and fell into the water as well.

"Judgement has been served," Shura said in pain, before coughing out blood. While he had bested Gan Fall, he was still not superior to the man in the art of battle. Fuza started to fly away with Shura on his back, and the priest thought that was the end of his adversaries.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin was taking water samples out of a well in a tube. She looked at the sample curiously, shaking the water by lightly moving the tube from left to right.

"Could a well really be that interesting?" asked Zoro curiously, looking at the test tube as well.

"Yes," Robin replied, looking him in the eyes, "Don't you think it's odd that a well would be stuck under a tree? The balance between civilisation and nature here is off."

"Well, you'll get all the time to study it if we don't find a way to cross this cloud river," Zoro pointed out, looking at the shark infested river for the hundredth time that day, "And we're still nowhere near where we want to be."

"It's like the people who built this didn't know the tree would grow to be this large," Robin pointed out, looking at the tree in amazement.

Zoro looked up at a high branch where Nami and Aisa where sitting, however, Aisa was still asleep.

"NAMI! CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING?" Zoro called up to the woman, hoping she could hear him.

Nami was looking in the distance with her binoculars, and was amazed at what she saw on the horizon.

"Impossible! This island can't be…" she murmured worried.

* * *

"There's no way you can win! After all, I'm a priest! And you all are Blue Sea Dwellers!" Satori said with a laugh, arrogantly thinking he had won the battle, "Why not end this now and die! Your little boat has nearly reached the exit, and then it will be all over for you!"

"That won't happen," Luffy said to himself, while running from the dragon which kept focusing on him.

Luffy went up to a tree and ran up it, before flipping backwards and landing on a wire which was oddly connected to the dragon's head.

"A wire," Luffy said to himself, noticing Satori was getting pulled in his direction due to him standing on it, "That's how he's controlling it!"

Luffy broke the wire easily, but frowned as he still could not attack Satori without coughing up more blood. He hated sea-prism stone with a passion, and would make sure Robin, Chopper and Aisa knew the dangers of ingesting or inhaling it.

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT! You broke my dragon! Now you die!" Satori said, pulling Luffy towards him with his end of the wire.

However, this pulled the dragon as well. Satori's eyes widened in fear under his glasses, as he realised what he had just done.

"LET GO OF THE DRAGON YOU FOOL!" He screamed, but it was too late.

An explosion rang out for miles and Satori was left puffing and panting, while covered in soot. The soot also covered his glasses, which prevented him from seeing well.

"I've got to intensify my training! I can't let a weakling like him best me! Not even for a second!" Satori said, not noticing Luffy was attached to his back, "That might block me from using my Mantra!"

"You're right. It's a shame you're so unskilled with your Haki," Luffy said from behind him, making Satori cringe in shock and fear, "It was pretty close wasn't it!"

"How are you still alive?" screamed Satori in a panic, trying to shake Luffy off.

"Because I have Mantra as well!" Luffy said with a snicker, making Satori gasp in pure fear.

"YOU HAVE THE GIFT?" he screamed with tears rolling down his cheeks, as Luffy put his arm around his neck.

"Do not let him go Luffy," Sanji said darkly, sitting cross-legged on a cloud ball, "See the point is that you keep saying challenge this and challenge that. Normally that wouldn't interest me, but there are three helpless ladies waiting for me to come to their rescue."

Satori felt Luffy's grip around his neck at the mention of his missing girlfriend and Aisa, making the man's face darken in worry.

"So, I'm proposing this," Sanji continued, lighting his cigarette, "and I'll think you'll like it. Ordeal of Love."

Satori felt Luffy's arms and legs wrap around him several times, and he started to hyperventilate, as he knew he could not escape.

"Let me go or Eneru will kill you!" Satori screamed in a blind panic, hoping to bargain with the men.

Sanji spun on his foot and made his foot catch on fire. The light blinded Satori slightly, making him start to scream at the top of his lungs in panic.

' _What the hell is that?'_ Luffy thought with stars in his eyes, having never seen Sanji use that technique before.

"Diable Jambe..."

Sanji jumped in the air and started to spin down towards Satori, before crashing his foot into the man's head. This burnt Satori's head and made his glasses crack, before sending the priest crashing into the ground.

"Concassé!"

Satori had been defeated. Luffy and Sanji landed next to the defeated servant of Eneru, and sighed in relief.

"Thank god that dumpling shut up," Sanji and Luffy said at the same time, which made them both grin.

All of a sudden, they heard Usopp's voice call out from the forest and they saw him run into the clearing where they had just defeated Satori.

"HEY GUYS. I FOUND THE BOAT! BUT WE MUST GET TO IT NOW! Get up here and hold onto my body!" he said, holding his grapple and aiming at the boat.

"Screw that noise," Luffy said with a grin, picking both Sanji and Usopp up before flying towards the Crow.

Luffy landed on it safely and dropped the two down, grinning at the feel of the Crow's floor under his feet. He wiggled his toes and did his signatory smile, snickering in happiness.

"Thanks Luffy," Usopp said, as they had made it faster to the Crow with his powers then they could via his grapple.

* * *

Chopper began to sink towards the bottom of the lake, and he was only left with his thoughts. For a dying man, this could not be good.

' _Oh yeah. I can't swim,'_ he thought, his thoughts getting quieter in his own head, ' _Gan Fall and Pierre will die. I wasn't good enough. I'm a failure.'_

However, something shot into the water after Chopper but he didn't notice. As he eyes began to close, he knew it was the end for him.

* * *

"No, it couldn't be," Nami said in shock, before jumping down to the others.

They felt an explosion but kept on pushing forwards, determined to reach a destination. They didn't feel worried about the explosion, if anything, they hoped it was Luffy.

"So, what did you see?" asked Robin, curious.

"I'll explain later," Nami said, avoiding the question, "All we need to do is get to the sea shore!"

"The sea shore?" Robin asked, an inquisitive look in her eyes.

"Yes. It's the only way we can get close enough to check this thing out!" Nami explained, adjusting Aisa on her back to make the girl more comfortable, "To be honest, I won't believe what I saw until I see it with my own eyes up close."

"Me too. It's been bothering me for a while now, but I still can't prove anything yet," Robin added, a small smile gracing her face, "Of course, that's just a theory. But if what I dreamed up turns out to be true, it'll be interesting. Very interesting. The one thing I wanted in life doesn't seem so far out of reach anymore."

* * *

Chopper woke up with wet fur, his eyes barely staying open after his near-death experience. He found himself on the altar, right next to the Merry. Looking to his left, he saw Gan Fall and Pierre also lying next to him. However, these two were unconscious.

"Why am I alive?" the doctor asked himself, "My neck's killing me!"

Chopper looked upwards to see a flock of South Birds come towards him, all of them giving out their unique cry.

* * *

"We're almost there," Robin pointed out, holding her backpack strap with one arm while the other rested by her side, "I can hear the waves breaking on the shore. I'm hearing more than just the sound of waves breaking. What do you think, Zoro?"

"Sounds like a charging army," Zoro said with a feral grin, making Robin shudder slightly, "What a good distraction."

"What about the doctor?" asked Robin, making Zoro look her in the eyes.

"He'll be fine. I believe in him," Zoro said with almost a fatherly smile full of pride.

"And the others?" Robin questioned, making Zoro snort.

"Luffy? Both of us know he won't stay put, especially with the witch and Aisa with us," Zoro said, looking in Nami's direction.

"I don't know what this God has hidden out here, but I doubt he'll let our captain just waltz through like he owns the place," Robin explained to Zoro, making the man nod.

* * *

"Let me do it again. But this time, don't make me laugh!" Luffy asked Usopp, giggling while he did so.

"Alright," Usopp said, barely containing his laughter, "Zoro, would you wake up already?"

Luffy sat up, making his face look as annoyed as possible while also looking slightly confused. His eyes were narrowed and his eyebrows were more curved. He placed his hand on his forehead as if he had just woken up.

"Huh? You're a dead man," Luffy said, nearly replicating Zoro's voice before pretending to fall back asleep.

Usopp nearly burst into tears, and threw his head back in laughter.

"This is no time for goofing off! Nami, Robin and Aisa are lost out there and for all we know they could be in trouble!" Sanji said, a tick mark appearing on his head.

"Zoro and Chopper are with them you know," Luffy said calmly, but still tensed up at the mention of his missing girlfriend and crewmates.

"There are three more priests waiting in the wings," Sanji continued, ignoring Luffy completely, "And we don't know what ordeals lie ahead of us."

Luffy flicked his hair to one side, curled his eyebrows to look like the cook's and narrowed his eyes to make himself look slightly dazed. Holding up his two fingers to make it look like a cigarette was in his mouth, Luffy spoke in a voice that Sanji could have mistaken for his own.

"Ordeal of Love," Luffy said mockingly, making Usopp clutch his stomach due to the laughter.

Sanji proceeded to beat the two up viciously, before lighting his cigarette in anger.

"Whatever the case is, we need to get to that alter. Don't you think?" Sanji asked, taking a puff from his cigarette.

"Okay, we're sorry," Usopp and Luffy barely said, their faces massively swollen.

* * *

Nami looked at the shore in disbelief, before pressing her hand against the structure. She gasped, making Aisa wake up. The girl jumped off her back, and looked at the building with wide eyes.

When the other two caught up, they couldn't believe their eyes either.

Nami ran her hand against the stone of the building, frowning while she did so.

"I know. Makes it seem like a fairy tale," she said, walking around the side of the building, "We've all seen what it belongs to. How did it get up here?"

"It's like a copy!" Zoro said, walking up to Aisa and smiling down at her, making the girl smile back. She did so in a Luffy-like fashion, making Zoro grin even more.

"It's not," Robin answered, looking calm and serene as ever.

"How'd you figure?" Zoro asked, looking the woman in the eyes.

"This is the other half of the building we saw before," Robin stated, looking the swordsman in the eyes as well.

"Go on…" Zoro prompted her.

"It's been bugging me for awhile. Why is it we walk on soil instead of cloud? This dirt should not be able to form here. So, the ground that we're walking on shouldn't exist. Therefore, Upper Yard used to be on the ground," she explained, making Aisa gasp.

' _Eneru's Holy Land, never even belonged to him or anyone from the sky?'_ Aisa thought in shock, looking at Robin with disbelieving eyes.

"I knew that house was off when I saw it," Nami said, inspecting the architecture, "You see, it's a two-story house with no staircase leading up. And why would you build a house on a cliff? Then again, it wasn't a cliff at all. This is the other half of Jaya that was ripped away!"

"The other half split into the sky?" Zoro asked incredulously.

Nami was about to answer, but someone beat her to it. Her very own prodigy began to make her more proud of a person then anyone before that point.

"The Knock-Up Stream," Aisa said, having calmed down after the revelation, "It's the best answer. The city of Gold has been in the sky for 400 years!"

Nami's eyes light up with Berri signs, and she started to scream at the thought of the City of Gold being in the sky. She begged God to allow her to take the treasure.

"Didn't you fear him 10 minutes ago? What's with these mood swings?" asked Zoro with one eyebrow raised.

* * *

The Crow pushed on, before finally exiting the tree line. They saw several streams converging in a grass field. Loads of skulls were placed on stakes, and each skull looked like it was screaming in pain.

"AHHHHHH! WHY ARE THERE SKULLS?" Usopp screamed, tears streaking down his face.

"Who did this?" Luffy asked, poking one of the skulls curiously.

"One of the priests?" Sanji suggested, before looking to the left as an explosion just happened there.

"What's that smoke?" Luffy said, squinting his eyes in that direction.

"I KNEW IT! ALL OF THE PRIESTS ARE COMING FOR US!" Usopp screamed, taking a step back in fear.

"That would certainly save time," Sanji pointed out calmly.

Three Shandians leaped over the Crow, and Luffy noticed one of the men was the one who recognised Aisa. The man seemed to remember Luffy as the man who had kidnapped Laki's 'sister'.

"YOU!" they both screamed, as Wiper shot a cannonball in his direction after soaring past the Crow.

Luffy growled and punched the cannonball in the man's direction, sending him flying to the tree. However, the man was barely hurt and only looked disgruntled.

"What is with that guy?" one Shandian asked, slightly terrified of the Straw Hat captain.

"A monster. Let's retreat for now," Wiper begrudgingly said, before turning to speak to Luffy.

"If you don't want to die, then I suggest you return to your Blue Sea immediately. And you return Aisa to us!" Wiper said to the captain, making the man's fists clench in rage.

"No," Luffy said, unknowingly releasing his Conquerors Haki onto the man, making him fall to one knee.

Wiper growled and left without a word, but Luffy did not bother to pursue him. He knew they would encounter the man again, and then he would be able to get his message across.

The Crow carried on without disaster, before entering the forest again, heading towards the altar at high speeds. Luffy was itching to see the others again, and his foot began to tap impatiently. The Crow began to drop down and accelerate while travelling down a spiral, making Luffy scream in excitement.

The Crow began to twist and turn, almost like a rollercoaster. The road calmed, and the sun began to set. Sanji hoped they would reach the altar before dark.

* * *

The group of four had finally returned to the Merry and Nami looked at the ship, worried out of her mind.

"CHOPPER! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, ANSWER!" she called out as loud as she could, "ARE YOU THERE?"

"The mast is gone and Chopper is missing," Zoro said, with worry laced within his words, "CHOPPER, COME OUT!"

Chopper poked his head from behind the Merry's figurehead and Zoro immediately noticed his practically destroyed hand. He also noticed the tears streaking down the boy's face, and Zoro's eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Hi," the boy said quietly, so glad to see his friends, "I was attacked by one of the priests."

* * *

The Crow began to ascend a tree via the Cloud Road, and Luffy began to shake in excitement. They reached the top, but they soon realised what comes up must come down. The Crow began to fall into an opening with Sky Sharks ready to eat them. All of a sudden, Luffy shot off from the Crow as his eyes widened in happiness, and he quickly attacked all the Sky Sharks while using Moon Walk. Moon Walk was the faster version of Sky Walk, as it used a lot more of Luffy's energy.

Nami, Zoro and Robin watched in confusion as the Sky Sharks all fell over at once, but Aisa started to tear up in happiness when she sensed what it was. Suddenly, Nami disappeared from next to them and appeared 5 feet behind them, with a familiar boy holding her tightly.

Nami was about to scream in terror, before she felt the shoulders of the person moving slightly up and down, as if the person was crying a bit. She immediately calmed, knowing who it was. On instinct, her body hugged the person as tight as possible, as if she never wanted to let go. It was Luffy, and his head rested on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she heard him say next to her left ear, and she nearly smiled.

"Silly Me-Me," she said, stroking her hair, despite feeling tears of her own beginning to form, "I am the one who should apologise."

"No," Luffy said, before repeating the word over and over, getting quieter with each one, "I failed you. I should have protected you but I failed."

"I'm the one who put all the pressure on you to save me," Nami reasoned, her voice breaking as she said it.

Luffy looked her in her watery eyes with his own, before pulling her into a fierce kiss. They remained like this for a minute, before Luffy finally broke away with a smile.

"I love you," he breathed out, losing himself in her eyes.

"I love you too, Luffy," Nami said, smiling at him.

Luffy was about to continue before he remembered another person. Aisa felt an arm wrap around her body and she giggled, before she was pulled into a muscly chest.

"Hey Luffy," she mumbled into his vest, before looking up at the smiling man.

"Hey Aisa," Luffy replied, before pulling her tightly into a hug, "Don't do that to me again, okay. I've been worried sick about you!"

"Okay," Aisa said, glad to know Luffy was worried about her.

Luffy pressed a kiss to her forehead before placing her down on the ground. He stretched to grab Zoro's shoulders before grinning at the green haired man.

"ZORO!" he shouted, reeling himself in towards his first mate.

"NO!" Zoro said, almost having PTSD flashbacks to his other memories.

Luffy crashed into Zoro, and both fell into the water. Zoro, subsequently, had to fish his captain onto the shore. Luffy coughed out water, also coughing out quite a bit of the sea-stone as well.

"YOU IDIOT!" he shouted, smashing his fist onto his head, "I missed you too Captain."

Luffy got up and looked around. The Crow reached the shore, everyone boarded and sailed towards the altar. Before climbing onto the Merry to greet Chopper and assess the damage.

Usopp looked at the mast, or lack thereof. Chopper feared Usopp's reaction as Zoro inspected his hand, but Usopp turned around and told the boy that it was fine and that he did his best to protect the Going Merry.

"How'd you get rid of that priest?" Luffy asked, curious while Aisa sat on his shoulders.

"I fought him for a while and broke his weapon, but I used the whistle to call Gan Fall and he showed up to rescue me," Chopper explained, before showing Luffy to the Sky Knight, who was bedridden and asleep inside the Merry.

The crew stared at the Sky Knight and Luffy grasped his hand, giving a silent thank you. The crew walked out of the room and decided to camp onshore for the night, to avoid the Merry getting damaged. With all the defeated Sky Sharks, the crew decided to have a huge barbeque. While Luffy and Nami sat next to each other and enjoyed their significant other's company, Usopp brought up a blackboard and addressed the group.

"It is time to hear everyone's field reports," he stated, making everyone turn their heads towards him.

"We ran into this fat priest named Satori. He was a man who had control of the cloud balls he called Surprise Balls, which had threats inside each one. He used Haki," Sanji explained, thinking back to the annoying dumpling.

"I fought a priest named Shura. His spear, which I broke, caused fires and his bird burnt down the mast with fire breath. Shura had Haki as well. He then defeated the Sky Knight," Chopper said with guilt, looking down at the ground.

"We found out that this island was actually the missing part of Jaya, as it was shot up by the Knock-Up Stream," Nami explained, and Usopp assessed all of this.

"Excellent report!" Usopp said, grinning like a madman, "From what we can gather, all the priests and Eneru have Haki so they can predict our moves. Shura can utilise fire and so can his bird. However, most importantly, we learnt the City of Gold is not 1000 leagues under the sea, but instead it is hidden on this island."

"WHOA REALLY!" Luffy said in surprise, making Nami sigh.

"Sweetie, that was the first thing I said."

"Haki. That's a pain in the ass," Zoro said, looking at Luffy and Aisa.

Luffy stood up and grinned, looking at Nami. Nami grinned up at him as well, glad to see him back to normal after his Sea-Stone illness which he had briefly mentioned.

"This is it! An adventure with gold at the end!" Luffy said in glee, barely containing his excitement, "I can't wait!"

"Glad to see someone on my side," Nami said, winking at the man, "I'm ready."

"They're such bad influences for each other," Usopp said with a scared look on his face, "Don't you remember what that guerrilla said about death?"

"Sounds like fun," Robin said, chuckling.

"We wouldn't be very good pirates if we turned our backs on gold," Sanji said with a grin, looking at the group.

"It won't be easy. You know, everyone up here already hates us," Zoro said with a cocky smirk, "So, I'm in."

"We're taking down Eneru, and showing that bastard what pirates can do," Aisa said, and the group smiled at her.

Nami looked at the girl with pride, not even bothering reprimanding her for her language.

"Gold! And it's all waiting for us!" Luffy said, throwing his fists into the air in excitement.

* * *

Hello there! It's been awhile guys, hasn't it? Before I do anything, I want to explain my absence. I found myself too busy to write anything, and it frustrated me greatly. I just couldn't find the time to write, and as the gap got bigger, the drive to write got smaller and smaller. So, whenever I wanted to write, I just couldn't find the will to go to my laptop and begin. But I toughed through it and bought you this chapter. I want to apologise because I know the feeling when a story doesn't update and you love it so much, but now I understand what the writers must be feeling as well when they don't upload for a while. All in all, I'm sorry. I should have uploaded earlier. I hope that the wait didn't take anything away from the chapter. Now the reviews!

 **PortugueseRonaldo:** I don't blame you, it is very fluffy. Maybe I should put a health warning at the beginning of each chapter. Would the Merry fall on him at a high enough velocity anyway, seeing as it floated via octopus? And thanks for the compliment!

 **The Keeper of the Worlds:** The family bond is growing rapidly, which is really nice to see. We got more Wiper in this chapter, but I will expand even more with him later. As for Malachi, I'm glad the twist was good. As for Luffy, well you'll see. Don't want to spoil anything for you.

 **Lightningblade49(1):** Luffy is very complex. Can you imagine Luffy reacting to someone hurting something more precious to him than his friends?

 **Lightningblade49(2):** Actually, I think the opposite. If the marines targeted the Straw Hats, this could risk a potential conflict with Kaido. Which the Marines do not want at all. As it is a waste of time and resources.

 **Joey91731:** I think Aisa's thoughts on leaving have been mentioned somewhere, she's not going anywhere.

 **Chrisfragger:** Well I'm sorry you feel that way. Although I will say, Chapter 1 was designed to be that way. Because the whole point is that changes take a while to kick in, and why would a change that happened a couple of days beforehand drastically change the timeline? But, I don't blame you for your scepticism. I might have felt the same way if I was reading it as well. All I can ask is that you give this story another chance, and if you don't like what your reading, then that's fine as well.

 **Banane Jon:** Sorry, really I am. However, I believe this will cure you withdrawal symptoms, right?

Again, sorry for the wait. I really hope you guys like this chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait. I can't guarantee the next chapter will be released soon, but you have my promise you won't have to wait as long as you did before.

This is, TheHumulisScriptor, signing out!


End file.
